Like Gravity
by maila08
Summary: I had been alone for 267 years, being a werewolf and all. I was the Alpha, a leader by birth. But I didn't want to lead anything. I didn't want to be Alpha and I didn't want to imprint...until I met him. Modern. No bending. Twilight/Vampire Diaries/Teen Wolf Crossover.
1. Prologue

**Thank BG-13 who is helping me brainstorm with this new idea...Hope you guys like it, R&R!**

* * *

Korra's POV

I left home about half a century ago. Yep, you read right. Half a century. I'm 267 years old. Not your typical human, but that's the thing, I'm not exactly human. I'm actually a werewolf, an Alpha to be exact. It's not something I wanted to be. I can't help it. It's in my blood; I was born to be a werewolf. My parents were also werewolves before they were killed. I was four. That was the first time I morphed and right then and there they knew what I was going to be: an Alpha.

Aang had been the previous Alpha but when my dad, the chief of my tribe, imprinted on my mother, he became the next Alpha, handing me the title when he died.

Imprinting. That's a different topic on its own. There are a few theories out there on why it is werewolves imprint. The main one, which Aang came up with, is that we imprint to create bigger and stronger Alphas or wolves in general. I guess he was right because I was the sole survivor of the attack by the Hunters.

Hunters are typically humans who hunt werewolves for sport or just because they hate us. I can't help but laugh at the irony. We were protectors of humans, keeping them safe from other creatures, yet we were killed by the sole being we swore to protect. I don't know what gave them the idea that we intentionally morph into wolves. It isn't something we can control, we're born this way.

Part of the pack had left to help out a neighboring pack that was having problems with Hunters as well. When they arrived all the wolves had been dead for days and they realized it had been a trap. They came back but they were too late. I survived because my mother hid me before joining in on the fight. They never had a chance, there were too many Hunters.

When Katara found me, she took me out of my hiding spot and I called out for my parents. I found them in their wolf form, dead. There were so many emotions swirling in me. I felt so much pain and anger that I actually morphed into a wolf. Usually when you morph you stop aging, your growth spurt ceases. Because of this, Katara, who had been second in command, had to order me to not morph again until I was older, which meant locking the wolf part of myself away.

Needless to say that with my temper that didn't last very long either. I hadn't been aware that I was Alpha which is why I accepted the order. But then she explained who I was and what I was meant to do, lead the pack.

I didn't want to lead anything. I didn't want to be in charge of a pack; to have their lives in my hands. I turned down my title and since Katara was too old to be Alpha the title was handed to Iroh. I mean she had three children who could have taken up the position but they weren't 'dominant' enough for it. There was another reason why I didn't want to lead a pack. Being Alpha meant that the chances of you imprinting were higher and there was no way in hell I wanted to imprint.

After spending two hundred years with them, I decided to go off on my own and live my own life, away from the life of the pack. See the weird thing about us is that we don't answer to the call of the moon, we can morph when we want, which is pretty neat if you can control your temper.

It took me about a century and a half to be able to control my morphing which completely sucked. Being away from fifty years also helped me to control my thoughts. You see when you're in wolf form, the pack you belong to, everyone can 'hear' your thoughts. Everything about you was laid in front of the pack to 'see'. I hated that. But after being gone for so long, I learned how to hide my thoughts; to shield myself I guess. It would come in handy down the line, as I would later find out.

I didn't know why I came back. It was as if something was calling me back to Republic City and one day I just found myself running in that direction. After fifty years of being gone everything seemed so different, so modern. I guess that's what happens when you live as a wolf for ten years. I came back with the same two thoughts I left with: I didn't want to be an Alpha and I didn't want to imprint.

Until I met him, that is.


	2. Home

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Korra's POV

I had started running back home two days ago. I stopped and rested during the day since at night there were fewer people awake that would notice a large wolf running through the forest and by the road. I was kind of far now that I thought about it. I had gone to live at the North Pole for a couple of years. It was one of the few places where I could fit in I guess.

Finally on the third day I started to approach the boarder of Republic City. I should have known that Iroh and the pack were guarding it.

Out of the nowhere a grey wolf launched itself at me, knocking me down. I stood up and shook myself. What the hell was its problem? It growled at me and I growled back. I didn't know who was stupid enough to attack me…and then I recognized the color and the green eyes. It had been a long time since Id connected myself to a pack so it took some effort.

_'Lin?'_ I asked.

The grey wolf tilted its head to the side. _'Korra?'_

I nodded my head once. _'Do you know any other white wolves?'_

_'Lin, what's your status?'_ I heard someone ask before Lin could answer me. I rolled my eyes.

_'It's just Korra, Iroh,'_ she growled at him. Lin didn't like taking orders but since we had to belong to a pack, there was no way around it.

_'Korra?'_ he asked.

_'Hey, Iroh'._

Soon enough four other wolves came into sight: a dark grey, brown, black and…sand colored one. I tilted my head in confusion. Where was Tenzin? And who was that smaller wolf hiding behind Kya and Bumi?

_'You'll find out later,'_ Iroh replied answering my question. Yep, I had to be careful about my thoughts.

_'Korra! It's so good to see you,'_ Kya greeted, trotting over to me.

_'Where have you been?'_ Bumi asked. _'It's been half a century!'_ He practically tackled me, pushing me with his paws playfully. Same old Bumi.

_'I've been good, I guess,'_ I answered. _'I'm 267 years old. Half a century isn't that big of a deal.'_

_'Change into a human. We'll take you to our new home,'_ the black wolf ordered.

A small growl escaped me. Lin wasn't the only one who hated taking orders. But I walked over and picked up the bag I had been holding in my mouth before Lin attacked me and went back into the forest. Once I was out of sight I took a deep breath and morphed back into my human form. A downside of being a wolf: you end up naked. Not cool. I opened the bag and took out my clothes, nothing fancy just my undergarments, a shirt and shorts. I wobbled a little when I started to walk towards the clearing. It had been so long since I'd had to walk on two legs.

"Forgot how to walk?" Lin teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't been human for at least ten years," I answered with a shrug. "It feels weird to be able to walk on two legs."

"Katara will want to see you," Iroh said. "Let's go to the island."

"Island?" I asked.

"You'll see," he simply answered leading me away.

* * *

Katara's POV

I heard Iroh howl and I knew something had happened. I immediately stood up from the chair and looked at the direction where I had heard him. Tenzin was by my side a few moments later. I could see the same puzzled expression across his face. Pema, Ikki and Meelo also went outside to see the commotion. Not long after we spotted Lin walking up the steps, a dark skinned girl behind her…

"Korra," I said with a smile. I immediately went down to meet her. The girl smiled when she saw me and ran to me. I held out my arms and hugged her tightly. It had been fifty years since the last time I had seen her.

She pulled away and watched me with a puzzled expression. I knew what she was going to say before the words even left her mouth. "Katara, you're…old," she said.

I chuckled. "Yes," I answered. "A few years after you left I decided that Id had enough running around on four legs. One gets tired after three hundred years or so."

She laughed at that before looking over my shoulder. She tilted her head to the side again. "Tenzin?"

"Hello, Korra," he replied.

The girl ran over to him and hugged him tightly as well. My son smiled at this. He had missed her too in her absence. Korra had been the youngest of the wolves and everyone had grown attached to her rather quickly.

"You're old too," Korra noted, her tone teasing. Tenzin had always been something of a father figure to Korra.

He nodded. "Korra, I want you to meet my wife, Pema."

Her mouth slightly dropped before she turned to look at me, a questioning look on her face. She glanced at Lin before turning to look at the youngest of my children.

"Your wife?"

Tenzin nodded again. "I imprinted."

"Nice to meet you," my daughter-in-law greeted.

"Likewise," the girl answered. "So who's the little wolf?"

"My oldest daughter, Jinora, she's twelve," Tenzin answered with a heavy sigh. "I have another daughter Ikki who is eight and Meelo who is five. There's another on the way."

Korra furrowed her brow. "Twelve?" she asked. "Why did she morph so young? You aren't supposed to change until you're around sixteen."

"Look who's talking," Iroh muttered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I heard that," she shot at him. I chuckled. It looked like even half a century wouldn't change that relationship. "What's going on?"

"They'll be time for that later," I said leading her inside. "Go shower, I'll get the guest room ready for you. You just got back, and I hope you will be staying here for a while."

She sighed. "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

"Korra will have to stay," Iroh said. "At the rate things are-"

"Enough, Iroh," I said sharply. "Let Korra enjoy herself."

He clenched his jaw and nodded before turning away to morph into a large black wolf. He looked back before running to the back of the island. I turned to Korra and pulled her into another hug. I had missed her.


	3. Falling into place

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Iroh's POV

Korra was back and as usual she was getting special treatment because she was Katara's favorite. It wasn't unknown to any of us how far the elder would go for her, having raised her as her own daughter. The mere thought of it made my blood boil. All of us risked our necks every day to protect humans but the only wolf Katara was concerned about was Korra, the true Alpha, as she called her. I snarled at that. Korra wasn't an Alpha. She never would be; she was too weak to lead.

_'Is that bitterness I hear?'_ Lin asked smugly. After the brat's arrival I had morphed into my wolf self. I was mostly all black with the exception of the white on my rear paws.

_'Get out of my head,'_ I snarled.

_'Oh, touchy,'_ she tsked._ 'I'd be more than happy to but you're practically screaming your thoughts. I'd control them if I were you.'_

I growled at the light grey wolf running besides me. Lin had the 'bite me' personality, always had. Kind of ironic if you think about it. But even she liked the little brat.

_'I think you're being unreasonable, Iroh,'_ she thought quietly.

I stopped running to turn and look at her. _'Unreasonable?'_ I spat. _'Katara practically worships the ground she walks on!'_

_'I wouldn't go that far,'_ the wolf countered. _'She raised Korra. She even helped Senna give birth to her. Of course she's going to have a bond with her.'_

_'She's the only one she cares about!'_ I growled. _'I don't think she even cares about her three children.'_

_'That's a lie and you know it!'_ Lin barked defensively._ 'She worries about all of us. I think you're just jealous and scared.'_

I actually took a snap at her. _'Jealous? Scared?'_ I asked, the anger evident in my voice. What could I possibly to be jealous of or have to fear from Korra?

The grey wolf nodded. _'You've always been jealous of Korra because it's her birthright to lead us and you're scared that she'll take the title that was given to you.'_

I snarled before launching myself at her. The fight didn't last very long because a very familiar white wolf came out of the nowhere and grabbed onto my neck, pulling me off the other wolf before throwing me against some trees. I got up and growled darkly at her.

_'That's enough, Iroh,'_ she said._ 'I know you aren't thrilled about me being here and I'm not happy about having to see you either.'_

_'So we have an understanding.'_

She nodded her head before helping the wolf up and then turning to look at me. _'Don't you ever do this again.'_ I tried holding my ground but was forced to take a step back. When she wanted to, Korra could have power in her voice and hers was stronger because, as Lin had pointed out, she was born to lead.

_'Is that an order?'_ I asked, a taunting edge to my voice.

The white wolf flinched at that. I knew her weak spots. Korra didn't like taking away the will of others, but it was a necessary thing to get things done. She just didn't understand or refused to.

_'Take it as you wish,'_ was all she said before heading back to the house with Lin.

I glared at their retreating figures. This was far from over. But things were going to be interesting from now on.

* * *

Mako's POV

I had arrived to Republic City almost two years ago with my younger brother, Bolin. I was a business administrator and the head of the Sato Company. Hiroshi had asked for my assistance, which is why I came to the city. I met his daughter and I was completely mesmerized by her. We became a couple right away and we were happy. It was weird for me, I had never liked anyone like Asami and Bolin usually was the one that had the girl but…this time it was different I guess.

"Hey sweetie," Asami greeted coming inside my office.

"Hey," I answered, standing up and giving her a quick kiss in the lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad says that you can leave early to have lunch with us," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh really?"

"Really," she answered. "C'mon, we're going to be late.

I sighed. "Asami, I don't like leaving work early, you know that."

"You work too hard," my girlfriend insisted. "Take a break."

"Fine," I answered. "Let me just finish the last couple of pages."

She nodded excitedly and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I chuckled at that before going back to work. I went back to reviewing the papers and thinking about my girlfriend. Everything seemed to be falling into place now.

* * *

Asami's POV

I was the luckiest girl alive. A year and a half ago I had met Mako, a handsome man who worked for my father and we were completely crazy about each other. So crazy that we were actually getting married.

Everything was going great in my life right now. I had everything I could ever wish for and I was thankful for it. My father had asked for me to invite him to lunch and I had, but he insisted on finishing some paper work. I had agreed because there was no arguing with Mako about his work. He was always very professional.

As I was walking out of the office I spotted a familiar figure. My eyes slightly widened as a broad smile spread across my face.

"Korra!"

The girl turned and smiled at me. She hadn't changed at all in the last fifteen years, but I already knew the reason for that. She was a werewolf. Korra and I had met in the most unexpected way, in the most unexpected of circumstances. I was the daughter of a hunter, someone who hunts werewolves. But my best friend just happened to be one.

I quickly walked over to her and noticed her style had changed since the last time I saw her. She was wearing blue Levis, black and white converse, a baby blue muscle shirt and a black hooded sleeveless vest. Her hair was up in a ponytail instead of the three she used to have. I gave her a hug and she reciprocated the action.

"Well look at you," she said. "You're all grown up."

"And you're still seventeen," I whispered. She rolled her eyes at that. "Why are you in town? I haven't seen you in five years."

She shrugged. "Thought it was time to come back," Korra answered.

I nodded. "Think you can take me out for a run tonight?" I asked. One thing we both used to enjoy was going out in the woods and having fun together. She even let me ride on her back a few times.

"It'll have to be far from town," she said. "Iroh would have my head if he knew we were best friends."

"You're still not Alpha?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. There was so much potential in her and I didn't understand why she wouldn't just take the title that belonged to her by birth.

"No," she replied. "All the time in the world won't change my mind about that."

I sighed and shook my head. As stubborn as ever, even after fifteen years of knowing her. "I'll meet you on the outskirts of town at 10pm," I said. "We'll see where to from there."

She smiled and nodded. "I have to go now," she said, looking at a tall muscular man who had his back to us, buying something.

"Okay," I said, giving her another hug. "Don't forget!"

"I won't," Korra promised, walking away with a wave over her shoulder.

I smiled. Yep, life couldn't be any better.


	4. Catching up

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Korra's POV

After my little encounter with Iroh he asked to meet with me to discuss the patrols. Though I wasn't Alpha, I was still second in command when I was in town. I agreed and he let me go back to the main house. Katara was there and I sat by her feet, waiting for night to come so I could meet Asami.

I smiled. It had been a while since I had seen her and we had lots of catching up to do. The elder caressed my cheek when my temple rested against her lap.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

I sighed. "I went to the South Pole about a year ago," I answered, my voice somewhat distant. "It's so…different. So dead. It wasn't like that before. It's…cold."

We stayed in silence for a moment before she spoke. "It hasn't been inhabited for years," Katara began. "Our kind was the only people known to withstand the cold winter. When the hunting began…we had no choice but to leave."

"I'm forgetting what they looked like," I admitted, a knot forming in my throat. My parents were a sensitive topic, they always had been. Katara was the only person I would openly talk to about them. She was like a second mother to me, having practically raised me.

"I know," she said. "It wasn't easy for you to deal with so much pain at such a young age. You were still a baby. But just know that they loved you more than anything else in the world. You were their only child, the symbol of their love."

"But I don't remember them anymore," I repeated. "Their faces are blurry." I felt guilty about this. I felt as if I were somehow betraying them.

"Korra, it's been almost three centuries," Katara replied gently. "I sometimes forget what Aang looked like."

"I miss them."

A pause. "Close your eyes," she said.

I did as I was told and for a moment all I saw was darkness. But then I began to see flashes of memories. I saw my parents when they were dating, till they got married, to when I was born. They looked so happy, so in love.

One memory caught my attention in particular. My mom was cradling me close to her chest, while my father stroked my cheek with his thumb. They were singing a lullaby to me, my father somewhat off key next to my mother's sweet voice. This had been a month before they died.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Katara, smiling at her. The elder smiled back and I got up to hug her. "Thank you," I whispered before glancing at the clock. It was almost time for me to meet up with Asami. "I'll be back later," I added, getting up.

"Be careful," she called as I ran down the steps.

* * *

Asami's POV

I told my dad I was going to catch up with an old friend and left to meet Korra on the outskirts of town. I didn't have to lie about it either. I had to admit that knowing there were werewolves out there kind of scared me, knowing I unwillingly belonged to the group they hated.

I stood there for a while before I noticed Korra walking towards me, except she wasn't in her human form. I smiled and ran up to her, hugging her tightly around the neck. Korra let out what could've been considered a chuckle, her chest rumbling.

I stepped back, a mischievous grin on my face. "You don't have fleas do you?" I asked. The wolf rolled its eyes and shook her head. I laughed and she lay on her belly, motioning me with her large head to get on. I smiled at this and quickly did as I was told. "Where are we going?"

Korra turned to look at me before letting her tongue roll out of her mouth, her wolfish grin. I laughed at this and shook my head. She waited for me to hang on before she started running further out of town. Finally after a few minutes she stopped and lay on her belly again. I got off and she went to a nearby tree to morph back.

"It's been a long time since I've did that," I said when I saw her head towards me, fully dressed.

"Yeah, I know," she answered, sitting down next to me. "Is it still fun for you?"

I nodded. "Yes, it gives me this sense of…freedom I guess." I still preferred my bike though. Riding on something that had a mind of its own was still strange to me. But I didn't mind it.

She nodded as well. "That's something I like about being a werewolf. The sense of freedom when you run, it feels…amazing."

A moment of silence. "Why aren't you Alpha yet?" I asked. We'd had this conversation numerous times before. It sort of upset me that she wouldn't take what rightfully belonged to her.

"I told you already. I don't want to lead anything."

"But why not?" I insisted. "You would be a great Alpha."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Korra answered. I could hear some doubt in her voice. "I don't like taking the will of others away."

"You were born to lead them. I don't think they would look at it that way."

"Enough on the subject, Asami," she finally snapped. "I'm not going to be Alpha. End of story."

I winced a little at her tone. It infuriated me that she didn't see what everyone else saw: a natural born leader. I knew she would do great if she ever did take the title. And I could tell she actually cared about the other wolves.

We stayed in silence for a while before I decided to move on to the next subject.

"Have you imprinted?"

Korra made a face and shook her head., making her distaste obvious. I laughed. It was the one thing she probably hated more than being the rightful Alpha.

"Why do you hate the idea so much?"

"Because when you imprint you don't belong to yourself anymore, everything changes. You change," she answered. "And it hurts people. I've seen Lin's memories. She was with Tenzin for who knows how long and he just looked at Pema and Lin didn't matter anymore. It's stupid."

I sighed. I guess Korra had a point, but I couldn't wait till the day she imprinted. I couldnt help but think she would be so much happier. "Would you even know if you imprinted?" I teased after a while.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Of course I would."

"How?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I loved hearing about imprinting, the subject itself, the very idea fascinated me. It was such a rare yet intriguing event.

Korra sighed and I could tell she humoring me. "When you look at him or her, it-it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time," she said. "Nothing matters anymore. You're main purpose is to make them happy, to become whatever they need you to be." Listening to her, I couldn't help but think maybe it wasn't that she hated the idea of imprinting, but perhaps she was actually scared of it.

"I know you'll imprint someday," I assured, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "And when you do, I call dibs on bridesmaid."

Korra let out a snort. "Don't hold your breath," she muttered, though she had a small grin on her face. "But enough about me. What have you been doing the last five years?"

I smiled broadly at this. "I met this wonderful man, Mako," I began. "He's a sweet guy, really sweet and smart, and well…we're getting married!" I cried happily.

My best friend laughed and smiled at this. "That's great."

"Aren't you going to say something else than that?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Uh-what else is there for me to say?"

I sighed impatiently. You'd think after 200 years she wouldn't be so oblivious."I said I called dibs on bridesmaid, so…"

"So what?"

"Korra!" I practically yelled, punching her in the shoulder.

She chuckled at that before nodding, rubbing the spot I'd hit. "Fine," Korra replied. "If it makes you happy I'll be your bridesmaid. But you will have to explain to your father how a 22-year old knows a 17-year old."

"You mean a two hundred and something year old," I corrected teasingly.

"Whatever," she answered.

I laughed at that. For the rest of the night we continued to catch up on what had been going on in our lives. I had to admit I was happy and excited Korra was here. I really wanted her to be with me on the day that was going to be the most important in my life. I knew I would be there for hers. I hoped she imprinted soon, so we could both have our happy endings. Though for Korra it would be more of an eternity, but it didn't matter as long as we were both happy.

* * *

**Answering Q's: **

**Yes it's Makorra, but its more complicated than that...it will be one sided for a while. **

**Asami is 22, Mako is 23, Bolin is 21 (frozen at this age).**

**No Mako and Bolin are not blood suckers (vampires). Mako is human and Bolin is a werewolf. **

**Vampires will not sparkle. **


	5. Accelerating Plans

Thank BG-13 :) and check out her stories: Something Wrong and Go for it

* * *

Jinora's POV

I was outside reading a book when I spotted Korra coming out of the house. It was mid afternoon and she had just gotten out of bed, though I knew why. I noticed that she had difficulty sleeping at night, usually running around in her wolf form to tire herself out. The first night she'd stayed here I was running patrol around the island and I had noticed her running the perimeter of the island. Usually we are able to see each other's thoughts but hers were surprisingly…controlled. I had never seen anything like it.

"Hey, kiddo," she greeted, walking over to me. I smiled and put the book down. "What are you doing out here?"

"Reading," I answered, gesturing to the book.

She nodded and sat next to me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you morph so young?" Korra asked. "It's not supposed to happen."

"You did too," I pointed out, avoiding the question.

I saw a flicker of emotion spread across her face before she shook her head. "My circumstances were different," she answered. We sat in silence for a while, my attention going back to the book in my hands. "What is everyone hiding from me?"

I bit my lip. Gran Gran had ordered everyone not to say anything about the increasing amounts of Hunters, Vampires and the cursed werewolves. She wanted Korra to relax. "I'm not allowed to say.'

Korra let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine," she answered getting up. "Want to go to the city with me? Katara gave me some money to buy more clothes."

I nodded at this, closing the book and taking it inside. When I came outside I expected to find Korra in her wolf form but she remained human. I frowned at this since I knew she mostly liked being in four legs but trailed after her as we made our way to the docks.

* * *

Bolin's POV

When I woke up, Mako was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I sleepily went down the stairs to the living room. Naga was sitting down next to him, wagging her tail, waiting for him to feed her breakfast. He chuckled at this and served both us before getting her dog plate and putting her food in. The white ball of fur barked happily as he set her bowl on the floor.

"Hey Naga," I greeted. She raised her head and bared her teeth at me. I slowly backed away from her.

"You know she doesn't like werewolves," Mako reminded me.

I sighed and nodded sitting down. "I know, but you'd think that after a year, she would have gotten used to me."

He shrugged. "You smell funny to her," my brother answered. "She probably doesn't like the smell."

I started to gobble up my food and looked up to find him scowling. "What?" I asked. "I'm a growing boy!"

"Actually, you're not," he answered. I rolled my eyes. I had stopped aging at twenty-one when I morphed for the first time. "So don't eat like a pig."

"I'm a wolf," I pointed out.

"Naga eats more civilized than you," Mako said. The white dog let out a whine at this. "Sorry," he apologized. I pouted.

"You apologize to a dog?" I asked indignantly.

"I raised one," he shot back. I scowled but finished my food before getting up. "Where are you going?"

"Island across the bay," I answered.

"What do you do there?"

I simply smiled. "I'll be back later," was all I said, going back upstairs to shower and change.

It was until an hour later that I was finally on a ferry going to the island. I got off and headed to the main house where I spotted Tenzin, in his wolf form. He let out a small growl when he saw me.

"Hello, Mr. Tenzin sir," I greeted nervously. The grey wolf growled.

"Daddy!" Ikki cried before running to me.

I smiled and went down on one knee, picking her up. I couldn't tell Mako why I was on the island all of the time, but the other wolves knew. I had imprinted on her, an eight year old. Of course I didn't see her as a mate yet, I was more of a big brother to her, just wanting to protect her. We had grown attached fairly quick much to Tenzin, her father's, dismay. He didn't approve but knew he had no say in it. We were each other's soul mates.

* * *

Amon's POV

I was in my office, rubbing the Lapis Lazuli stone. It had been a long time since I had been in Republic city. Centuries in fact. It had changed much since my time, evolved. I had returned with business at hand as usual. A few moments ago I had joined alliances with Hiroshi Sato, one of the founders of the city to get rid of the werewolves. I had to chuckle at the irony. He was making a deal with a werewolf. Except I was different.

My brother and I were cursed werewolves, as was my father before us. A white witch, Yue, had cursed us when Yakone, my father, went on a werewolf killing spree, wanting to be the supreme Alpha.

Aang and his pack had put an end to him however joining forces with a vampire, Zuko who wanted us dead as well but the Alpha spared our lives. Yue instead cursed Tarrlok and me, only allowing us to morph into a complete wolf on the full moon. I was remembering this when he came in.

"How did the deal go?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Just as planned," I answered. "He thinks we are descendants from one of the original founding families. His hatred for those mutts clouds his judgment."

Tarrlok nodded. "I have good news."

I raised a brow. "What is it?"

"The Alpha is back."

I grinned and called for Lieutenant.

"Amon?"

"The Alpha is back."

He let a smirk spread across his face. "How do you want to handle this?"

"Accelerate the plans."

* * *

**Answering Q's: **

**Mako does know about werewolves since his brother is one. **

**Korra hasn't met Bolin yet, not directly anyways. He's a member of the pack though. **

**Being a werewolf is like bending, genetic. It just so happened that Bolin carried the gene and Mako didn't. Meelo and Ikki are probably not going to be werewolves either. For Katara, Sokka wasn't a werewolf. It happens, sorry guys. But they'll be a lot of werewolf action. **


	6. Imprint

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Mako's POV

I had arrived home a little more late than expected from my date with Asami. I went upstairs finding Naga already curled up in her bed next to mine. I smiled at this scratching her behind the ears before I flopped down in bed. The next day I woke up to Naga licking my face. I chuckled at this before stealing a glance at the clock. My mouth dropped when I noticed it was midday. I was extremely late to work. I jumped up and ran to the restroom taking a quick shower before feeding my dog and running out the door.

I briskly walked through the streets trying to get to my work place since driving at this time will take forever. I was glancing at my watch when I bumped into someone dropping my suitcase and the person on the floor.

"Hey!" a female voice cried. "Watch it!"

I sighed impatiently and started to pick up the papers that had flown out of the suitcase. A dark skinned hand reached out to help me causing our hands to brush against each other. Her hand felt…warm. It was strange. I had never felt anything like it. She quickly pulled her hand away and I frowned.

"Want me to help you up?" I asked holding my hand out. She furiously shook her head not meeting my gaze. "Well then next time pay attention," I said as I watched her pick up her cell phone. The girl had probably been texting and walking at the same time.

"Hey, you bumped into me!" she shot back picking up her bag.

"Whatever," I answered closing my suitcase. "I don't have time to argue with teenagers," I added annoyingly before walking away. I stole a glance back and noticed the teenager was with a younger girl. I shrugged and continued walking. I probably wouldn't be seeing her again.

* * *

Korra's POV

I had completely freaked out. I was pretty sure I had been seconds from imprinting on that guy Id bumped into. When our hands touched…I felt this…indescribable warmth. Nothing felt warm against my burning skin. Nothing. Because of this I had refused to make eye contact with him. Not to mention he had been a complete jerk about it. I actually huffed at this after he left. Some mate.

Jinora helped me up and we went back to the island. I waited for the sun to set before deciding to go visit Asami at her place since she mentioned her father would be out of town for a few days on a business trip. I morphed into my wolf self and ran through the forest until I reached the mansion. I dressed and opened the door with the spare key she had given me.

"Hey 'Sami," I called, making myself at home. "You wouldn't believe the story I have to tell you. I met this complete jerk when-"

I stopped when I saw a tall and handsome man in the living room, a confused expression across his face as he saw me walk in. Our eyes locked and that's when it happened.

Comfortable warmth flooded through me, covering me like a blanket. Everything inside me became undone. All the lines that held me to my life were cut. Everything that made me who I was, undone-my love to my parents, to Katara, my loyalty to my pack, my hatred for my enemies, the love to the members of the pack, my home, my name, my self-disconnected.

But I wasn't left floating. A new string, or rather steel cable tied me to one thing-the center of the universe. My universe. I could see it now, how everything revolved around this universe. Around him. He was _**like gravity**_ now. The gravity that held me here.

I was snapped out this when I heard Asami call my name. I reluctantly turned my attention to her, trying to focus on what she was saying.

"Korra?"

"Hmm?" I answered, still trying to recover and regain my composure.

"I asked why you didn't tell me you were here."

"Oh, I just got here."

She nodded her head before heading over to him. I frowned, barely controlling a growl as she wrapped her arm around his. I noticed that he hadn't stopped starring at me the whole time.

"Korra, this is Mako," my best friend said. I froze. No. No, this couldn't be happening! "He's my fiancé."

* * *

Asami's POV

I had to admit that Korra's visit had taken me by surprise but I was happy she was here. I wanted her to meet Mako. I had talked to him about her and he had told me who would like to meet her. However, as soon as I told her who he was she quickly turned away and left. I tilted my head to the side. Why would Korra leave so abruptly? I turned to look at my fiancé whose gaze was fixed to where she had been standing.

"Mako," I called for the third time.

"Did you say something?" he answered looking at me.

"I asked what happened. Did you two talk?"

He closed his eyes as if shaking something off him. "No, we didn't. She just looked at me and…then you came."

I frowned. It almost sounded as if he was leaving something out. "Well that's weird."

"I think it might have been because we sort of got off on the wrong foot earlier," he admitted sheepishly.

"What did you do?" I asked with a small groan. Mako could be…difficult sometimes. Something I had to admit, he and Korra shared.

"I was late to work and I bumped into her. We sort of blamed each other for it but went our separate ways."

I nodded. "I'll talk to her later. Let's watch a movie?" He looked at the back door again. "She'll get over it," I assured. I knew my best friend wouldn't hold a grudge against him. Not if it made me unhappy. "Come on."

Mako sighed and nodded, following me to the living room. I made a mental note to talk to Korra tomorrow. I needed to make sure there would be no hard feelings between the two.

* * *

**Answering Q's:**

**Doesn't necessary have to be because she has to imprint, we just decided that. **


	7. Answers

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Korra's POV

I had to get out of there. I couldn't believe this had happened. The pain and anger felt too familiar and I felt myself change into a wolf as soon as I was out the door. I snarled as I ran, thinking of what had just happened.

I had imprinted. But I hadn't imprinted on just anyone. I had imprinted on my best friend's fiancé. I felt horrible for this. Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I imprint on some sweet guy who wasn't taken by anyone? Why did it have to be my best friend?

Growling snapped me out of my thoughts. I stopped and looked around, looking for the source. I saw a pair of dark blue neon eyes. I tilted my head to the side. What was…

I didn't even get to finish my thought before the beast launched itself at me. I barely had time to avoid its sharp claws when I realized what it was. A Beta. Betas were part of the cursed werewolf clan. When the moon wasn't full they would turn into these half human, half werewolf beings. Their full strength didn't come until the full moon. I snarled at it as it stepped forward.

The Beta ran towards me, ready to swipe me again but I was too fast for it. I avoided the attack and used my paw to throw it against the trees. Being a Beta had its weaknesses. They would be forced to change back to human with immense pain. I hoped this would happen now, so I could see who the attacker was. It did. Just as I was going to close in for the kill, an arrow brushed by my shoulder making me let out a small surprised yelp.

I looked up to find Hiroshi and other Hunters coming closer to me, encircling me. One of them knelt down and picked up the injured Beta before handing him to someone else. The man was wearing a mask, hiding his face from everyone. My eyes narrowed. What did he have to hide?

A second arrow brushed the same shoulder again and I snarled as I crouched, ready to get out of there by any means necessary. But I wasn't alone anymore.

'Korra, don't do anything. We're coming,' Iroh commanded.

I let out a growl at this. Sure, leave me like a sitting duck, why don't you? But he hadn't been kidding when he said they were coming. Suddenly seven wolves appeared in the clearing. The Hunters immediately backed away from me, forming a front. I snarled at them before backing away, joining the other wolves. Iroh ordered us to back away, not wanting to start a fight when he spotted the masked figure.

'Let's go, Korra,' he commanded again.

I shook my head. 'Why are we leaving?' I asked. 'They're Hunters!' I knew Asami's father was out there, and I would probably do my best to make sure he didn't get killed but still. They were murderers.

'Why don't you ask your protector when we get back,' the almost all black wolf snapped, some taunting edge in his voice.

I bared my teeth at him before backing away and running towards the island. Luckily Lin had brought me a change of clothes and I put on the shorts and sleeveless navy blue shirt along with my undergarments.

I dove into the water, far too infuriated to wait for the boat. When I got to the island I ran up the stairs to find Katara already waiting for me.

"What are you hiding from me?" I almost shouted, barely controlling my anger. I was sick of being kept in the dark. I wanted answers. Now.

* * *

Katara's POV

I could see the anger in Korra's blue eyes and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the truth from her. I sighed, asking her to follow me. Iroh stepped forward as well and for a moment I thought about not letting him come. But then I figured he would be…upset if I left anything out. I knew he'd be more than willing to fill her in. Both werewolves followed me and I led them to the teen's room, shutting the door behind me.

"Noatak and his brother, Tarrlok, are here," I finally said.

Korra tilted her head to the side, furrowing her brow. Iroh gave her an incredulous look before looking over at me, rage in his eyes.

"You never told her about him did you?" he asked.

I lowered my gaze, shaking my head. "No." I hadn't wanted Korra to know about that monster. I didn't want her to know the danger he was to her.

Iroh growled before turning to look at her. "Noatak and Tarrlok are both cursed werewolves," he told her. "Do you even know what that is?"

The teen clenched her jaw and nodded. She didnt like being thought of as ignorant, especially by Iroh."I've heard about Yakone."

"Good," Iroh answered. "Noatak and Tarrlok are his sons. They arrived a few years ago, doing just as their father did the last time he appeared in our lives: gathering Hunters. He's looking for something, but we don't know what."

"So the Hunters don't know they're technically following what they hate: werewolves."

"Pretty much," I said.

"Have you tried talking to them?" Korra asked.

Iroh scoffed at this. "They hate us, they're not going to listen," he replied. "You know that Beta that attacked you? That was Tarrlok. He let you win so that the Hunters would see how dangerous we are and how he can 'get rid' of us."

"So it's war."

I nodded. "Yes."

Korra's gaze returned to me and I could see she was hurt that I gadnt informed her of the situation. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get involved in this," I answered, not going into further detail as to why. "Iroh has been doing a good job at keeping them away but their numbers are growing."

"Yeah, I noticed," Korra answered.

"We'll need you if Noatak or Amon, as his followers call him, makes a move against us."

The teen nodded her head firmly, hands clenched by her sides, shoulders squared. "I won't let them hurt my family," she said. And that was why I hadn't wanted to tell her.

"You did what you had to Iroh," I answered. "You are dismissed."

He nodded and left without a word, an air of satisfaction following him. Korra and I stood in silence for a while before she spoke again. "You were in danger and you never told me?" I could tell she felt guilty about not being here for us but I had only felt relief.

"I wanted to spare you from the worry," I answered calmly. "The situation was under control."

"Key word being 'was'," she shot at me before leaving.

I sighed. I couldn't tell her the real reason. Not yet. Hopefully, not ever.

* * *

**A/N: As I mentioned before, I won't be updating soon because if Finals and because I have no WiFi at home at the moment :( **

**Yes, Korra imprinted on Mako...**


	8. Seeing the sun for the first time

Thank my awesome co-author BG-13 :) **SORRY! MISSED A PART!**

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra didn't come back for days. It worried me that I hadn't heard from her since she saw Mako. Just as I had made my mind to go see her she came to visit me. She looked a little tired but I could see she was happy to see me, but underneath her smile I could also see worry. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but since Mako was here, I had to make sure I straightened things out between them.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you," she said. "I've had a lot of mind lately."

I nodded. "Listen, Korra, about Mako," I began carefully. "He didn't mean to act like a jerk the other day. He was just-"

"It's fine, Asami," Korra said, cutting me off. "No hard feelings. He's your fiancé." I couldn't help but notice that her tone changed with the last word.

"Asami, where's the-" Mako began, walking into the room, only to stop when he saw Korra. "Oh, hi Korra isnt it?" he asked, holding out his hand. "I'm-"

"Mako," she finished, shaking his hand.

I actually smiled at this. It looked like there would be no hard feeling after all. We went to the living room to sit down and I brought out a few appetizers. Because Korra was a werewolf her body demanded a large amount of nutrients in order for her to be able to conserve her strength.

"So, Korra, how did you meet Asami?" Mako asked after we got through the small talk. "I mean you're seventeen and she's twenty-two."

"Well," Korra began. I could tell she was trying to figure out what to say. "I'm actually not seventeen." I froze before shooting her a look. What was she doing? "I'm actually 267."

The room went silent after that. I kept staring at her like he had lost her mind but her gaze wouldn't shift from Mako's. She did not just say that.

What?" he asked after a while.

My best friend bit her lip before elaborating on her answer. "I'm not human. I'm a werewolf."

"Korra, what are you-" I began.

"A werewolf?" Mako asked, cutting me off. She nodded. "Huh. I thought Bolin was the only one around here."

My mouth dropped. "What?" It was my turn to ask the questions. "What do you mean?"

"Bolin's a werewolf," he said with a shrug.

"You never told me that."

"I didn't?" he asked, blinking.

I actually glared at him. "No you didn't."

"Bolin and I are from the same pack," Korra stated. "He's actually a pretty sweet kid. Well, from what I hear."

"I'm glad he isn't alone," Mako replied. "I was worried about him."

"Oh you shouldn't be," she muttered.

"So, you think you can tell me a little about your pack?" he asked hopefully.

Korra smiled and nodded before telling him what he wanted to know. I already knew most of the things she told him and although I was upset that Mako hadn't told me about my future brother-in-law I was happy that they were getting along.

"Wait, so you're the Alpha, but you take orders from someone else?" he asked.

She sighed and nodded. "I don't want to be Alpha, I never wanted to be."

"Why?" I felt his confusion. I'd been asking the same thing for years.

A howl was heard and Korra quickly got up. "I have to go," she said, heading over to the door. I stood up and smiled at her as I gave her a hug. She did the same.

"Nice to meet you, Alpha Korra," Mako said.

Korra let out a snort before leaving. I sat down to Mako and smiled. Everything had worked out how I wanted.

* * *

Korra's POV

The pack was down at the beach just enjoying the day you can say. I was sitting on a log looking at Republic City, thinking about him. I let out a sigh at this. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about Mako but…I just couldn't help myself. Not long after Jinora, Kya and Lin sat next to me, asking me why I hadn't been on the Island.

"I've been visiting a friend," I said with a shrug.

"Is it a guy friend?" Jinora asked smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, his name is Mako." I couldn't tell them I was really going to see both him and Asami, well I couldn't tell Kya. The Sato name was not welcomed in our grounds. Lin and Jinora already knew about our friendship though the older wolf wasn't happy about it there was nothing she could do.

"So do you like him?"

I think I actually blushed at that. "No," I replied quickly. "He has a girlfriend, we're just friends."

"But you want to be more than friends, don't you?" the 12 year old asked.

I sighed. "Well, uh…" I didn't know how to answer that. "I mean he has a girlfriend and they look happy but…I guess….I don't know."

"Get over it, Korra," Lin finally snapped who had been quiet throughout the whole conversation. "It's not like you imprinted on him."

I straightened a little at this. If they knew… I shook my head. I wouldn't let them find out.

"At least they seem happy," Kya said, looking at her brothers and niece.

"Yeah, I guess some people are lucky," Jinora agreed. There was a longing in the eldest sibling's voice.

"Lucky?" I scoffed bitterly. I knew I certainly didn't feel lucky. I felt like the universe was playing some cruel, sick joke on me. "None of them belong to themselves anymore and the sickest part is…their genes tell them they're happy about it."

"At least if you imprinted on someone, you could forget about that Mako guy," Lin interjected before glancing over to Tenzin. "I mean being any kind of happy is better than being miserable about someone you can't have." I didn't bother to point out the irony in that statement.

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra had asked me to go on a walk with her and I had accepted. It was a nice day, would be a shame to spend it cooped up in my office. Besides, after she let me in on the whole her being werewolf gig I was kind of excited to get to know her pack.

We walked silently around the woods in a comfortable silence. She would periodically glance at me as if checking to see if I was ok. I frowned. Why was she so concerned about me? Then I remembered that her and Asami were best friends. My fiancé would have her head if anything happened to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I inquired after a while. She nodded her head. "What's with my brother? He's been acting kind of off for the last couple of months. I don't see him as often. I know he's a werewolf but…it doesn't make any sense."

She sighed. "Well, he-uh," Korra began, seemingly trying find the right words. "You see, he's mostly at the island."

"Why?"

"Well because Iroh is there but also…because of Ikki."

"Ikki?" I asked, furrowing my brow. What did an eight year old have to do with this?

"Bolin and Ikki, they are…sort of…together."

I froze before my body began to shake. "What?!" My brother was with a little kid? What in the world was he thinking?

"Don't judge him just yet," Korra said quickly, holding up her hands. "It's more complicated than that."

"Explain," I managed to say. This had better be good.

She sighed again. "Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

I didn't say anything just looked at her. She sighed. "It's one of those weird things about werewolves," she said. "We don't know why, sometimes we find our mates that way…our soul mates." She took on this odd tone at the end, I couldn't quite pin it.

"You mean love at first sight," I said.

Korra shook her head. "It's not like love at first sight, really," she replied. "It's more like… gravity moves. When you see him, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. He does. And nothing matters more than him. You would do anything for him, be anything for him… You become whatever he needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a sister."

I nodded thoughtful before I noticed that we had stopped walking and her gaze was settled on me. I tilted my head to the side. The way she looked at me…there was so much adoration and commitment in her blue eyes. She must have realized she was staring because she quickly looked away.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked after another moment.

She looked away and I frowned. "You'd know if I had," Korra whispered, her tone somewhat sad.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Somehow I had feeling she was lying, but I didn't say anything. "Does it happen to everyone?"

"No," she answered. "It's the rare exception, not the rule. Tenzin, Bumi and Bolin are the only ones that I know of."

I nodded. "Do their mates know about the imprinting?" I asked.

Korra gave me a nod. "There are no rules that bind you when you find your other half."

We walked on for a little while longer, this weird vibe rolling off my walking companion . "It's getting late," I said. "We should head back."

"Okay," she answered as we headed back to Asami's house. I thought about everything she'd told me. Imprinting was a powerful force that couldn't be resisted. I shook my head as a thought came to mind and continued walking through the woods.

* * *

Asami's POV

I couldn't help but notice that Korra and Mako were spending a lot of time together. At first I was happy about it because it meant that they were getting along. But after a while I couldn't help but feel a little sting of jealousy. I trusted Korra, and I knew she wouldn't do anything like that, but…the air around them was so different than the one between me and him. When they were together it seemed…complete.

Earlier I had gone to visit my fiancé only to find out he had left with her. I actually felt a little annoyed by this. I had to practically beg him to come out of the office but here she comes and he willingly goes out with her. He left me a note, though, saying that they would meet me at my house after they finished their walk. When I got back they were already waiting for me.

"Hey 'Sami," she greeted as I came in.

I sighed, not being able to stay mad at her for a long and gave her a smile. Mako greeted me as well, not with our usual kiss but with a semi awkward hug. That was odd.

"Well, I have to get back now," he said. "It was a nice walk, Korra."

She smiled and nodded at him. He went over to his car and from the corner of my eye I saw her staring at him. I turned around and frowned at this. She was looking at him like…a blind person seeing the sun for the first time.

"No," I gasped, louder than I'd wanted.

Korra jumped, as if she'd forgotten I was there and her attention finally settled on me. The look on her face told me that she knew what I was thinking, what I had figured out. I felt my fists clench at my side. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys I won't be updating as soon until sometime next week because I have no WiFi at the moment :( **


	9. Hunted

Again, BG-13 is AWESOME!

* * *

Asami's POV

"Asami," Korra began. "It-It's a wolf thing."

"What's a wolf thing?" I asked through my clenched teeth. I already had an idea, but every fiber of my being was begging for my hunch to be proven wrong.

"Um, you know I have no control over it," she continued. "And we don't choose who it happens with." I felt my blood starting to boil.

"You imprinted on my fiancé?!" I bristled.

Korra took a step back. "It wasn't my choice!"

I let out a growl and took a step forward, towering over her. "We're getting married!" I yelled. "We've been together for a year and a half. A year and a half! You've seen him _once _and suddenly you think you have some sort of moronic wolfy claim on him?!" I continued. "He's mine!"

Korra seemed to visibly shrink. In the back of my mind, I knew I was being unreasonable. Korra was my friend; she wouldn't do this to me on purpose. But it still didn't change the fact that she had imprinted on _'my'_fiancé.

"I'm-"

"You're going to stay away from him," I said darkly. It wasn't a request, it was an order. My tone implied consequences if she didn't heed the only warning I was going to give her.

"You know I can't do that," Korra answered, meeting my heated glare with her apologetic gaze. She hadn't wanted this anymore than I had.

"Try," I snarled. "Starting now."

"I can't," she whispered, backing away toward the door. "You think I haven't tried? I didn't want this to happen."

I grabbed my bow and other hunting equipment. Korra paled a little at this and gulped. I wasn't joking. She was going to have to stay away from Mako or else I'd make her.

"I'm giving you a forty second head start," I told her darkly as I put on my equipment.

The girl shook her head furiously. "I won't fight you, Asami," she answered. "You're my best friend."

"Was," I said, taking out my tazer gun. "Thirty seconds."

By this point Korra must have seen that I wasn't changing my mind and I meant what I was doing. She quickly opened the door and went outside, morphing into a wolf. Once she was a safe distance away she whined and lay on her stomach, a gesture of surrender and peace. She didn't want to fight, but I did. I was trained to be a Hunter, and I was about to put that training to the test. I was going to hunt her if she didn't stay away from Mako.

"Run, Korra," I said. "I'm giving you the chance to run away and never come back."

The white wolf whined before shaking her head, her eyes pleading with me. I aimed the tazer gun and launched a dart. She didn't even bother to move and the projectile hit its mark. Korra let out a sharp yelp at this, her body twitching involuntarily.

"I mean it," I continued. "That was your last warning. Go." I wished she would just leave, go back up north. Why was she putting herself through this?

When the twitching stopped the wolf rose and shook her head again. I hopped on my motorbike and revved up the engine. Korra saw this and slowly backed away before turning and retreating into the forest. I followed her, throwing darts. I was only trying to do enough damage to make her stay away.

We reached the clearing and she continued to whine before turning to face me. "Dammit, Korra!" I yelled, turning off my bike. "Why did you have to do this? Why are you making this so hard on yourself?" If she would just leave, fight back even...

The wolf whined again, lowering her head, ears pressed flat against her skull and tail between her legs. Though I didn't know what she was thinking her eyes said it all. _'I'm sorry,' _ they said. _'I didn't mean for this to happen.'_

I chose an arrow that on impact would electrocute the body and readied myself. "This is your last chance," I said. "Leave." 'Please, Korra,' I thought. _'Just say you'll leave.'_

Korra let out what would've been considered a human whimper but held her ground. I launched the arrow and at the last second the wolf stood, causing the arrow to pierce her stomach instead of her heart where I had been aiming. She let out a shriek of pain as her body convulsed, the voltage strong enough to make her fall backwards.

A light grey and a sand colored wolf came out from the woods and launched themselves at me. I didn't have enough time to defend myself as I threw my arms out in front of me.

They never touched me.

Korra was between us in a blink of an eye, snarling at them while visibly limping, her white coat stained a dark red on her belly and dripping onto the ground.

After a while they backed away and retreated to the woods. The white wolf looked over at me, concern in her blue eyes while she lightly swayed on her feet. It was at that moment that I finally came to my senses, my anger fading away to horror. What had I done? The wolf collapsed onto her side before changing back into her human form, the arrow still in her abdomen.

I ran to her side, making a move to take it out but her hand wrapped itself around my wrist. "Don't," she whimpered. "It hurts if you move it."

"Korra, you idiot!" I heard someone yell. I looked up and found a woman and child running towards us, the other wolves. "I warned you about hanging out with this girl! I knew it was only a matter of time before she killed you!"

I flinched at that. "I didn't-I mean," I stuttered, trying to find some way to explain my action but my voice wavered. "Korra is my friend. I don't know what I was thinking." It was a weak defense and I knew it.

"Nice way to treat your friends," she spat, looking like she wanted to rip my throat out. I didn't doubt she could.

"Lin, relax," Korra groaned before her hand went to the arrow and she pulled it out, clenching her jaw in pain. My stomach twisted at the sight, guilt bubbling inside me.

"I'm sorry, Korra," I said. "I'm so sorry." I knew no amount of apologies could ever fix what I'd done, but I didn't know what else to say.

"It's fine, Asami," the girl answered. "I'm already healing. I just don't like being naked," she added with a small laugh.

I scoffed. Typical Korra. I had nearly killed her and she was trying to laugh to lighten the mood. I took off my coat and covered her up.

"We can take her to my house so she can finish healing."

"Are you sure about that?" Lin asked coldly. "Or perhaps you want to finish killing her?"

I flinched at that.

"Lin, I said that's enough," Korra growled, her voice actually sounding forceful, firm. It surprised me.

"I don't understand why you're-"

"Korra imprinted on her fiancé," the kid said. The woman's mouth dropped at this. "She was acting like anyone would," the child continued, looking at Lin only. "They've been together for almost two years and then she finds out her best friend imprinted on the guy she was supposed to marry."

When the older woman turned to look at me again, the anger in her eyes had faded and was replaced with something that looked like…understanding? The girl helped Korra up and we headed back to my place where I gave her a change of clothes. Both of the wolves hovered protectively around the teen and I didn't blame them. I apologized to Korra again. I hadn't meant to do what I did.

I had just been so upset and angry...I couldn't control it. I furrowed my brow. But had that been the only reason?


	10. First encounter

Thank my AWESOME Co Author BG-13 :)

* * *

Korra's POV

The silence that enveloped us was strange and uncomfortable. Lin and Jinora hovered around me, making sure they were between me and Asami at all times. Whether this was a conscious movement or not, I wasn't sure. I could see Lin glancing at the girl periodically, making sure she didn't try anything. After what had just happened I didn't know if she would or not.

Asami got up from her seat and took a step forward. Immediately Lin and Jinora were in front of me, shoulder to shoulder their bodies shaking, ready to morph if necessary. I tried sitting up but the wound was still tender, not having healed completely.

"She's bleeding," Asami explained. "I just want to bandage her." They both looked over at me and I nodded causing them to reluctantly move out the way. She kneeled next to me, raising the red stained shirt to bandage the wound that had closed half way already. "I'm sorry," she whispered for the twentieth time.

"I never thought you would actually fire that arrow," I admitted quietly. This made her flinch. "I didn't think that after knowing each other for so long, you'd want to hunt me."

"I-I don't know what I was thinking," she whispered guilt in her voice. "I was so angry…I actually wanted to…" Asami stopped there not being able to continue. It didnt matter, I knew exactly what she'd wanted to do. And I felt somewhat betrayed.

"I thought we were friends," I continued, my voice not getting any higher or lower. "I wouldn't fight you, I told you that. When you had the arrow aimed at me I was so sure you wouldn't fire it. But when you did…I don't know what to tell you, Asami."

I could see that she was on the brink of tears. I meant what I said. I hadnt thought she would go that far, even to tazer me was surprising. This wasn't the girl I knew. This wasnt the girl I had watched grow up.

"I'm sorry," was all she said. She seemed to mean it but... I wasn't sure what to believe about her anymore.

"You said you were different from the rest." Her gaze met mine and I knew I had hit a nerve. She hated being compared to her family, who had been Hunters for generations. "But…you almost…if I hadn't…" If I hadn't stood up on my hind legs I'd have been dead. Werewolves were quick healers but even we couldn't take a hit to the heart.

She placed a hand over mine before her emerald eyes clashed with my sapphire. "I am different," Asami said. "I was mad and I know that doesn't excuse my behavior." She stopped for a moment before lowering her gaze. "I actually wanted you to fight back, to give me an excuse to shoot at you. I'm sorry Korra. I don't want to ruin or friendship. I'd tazer myself if it would make you feel better."

"There's a thought," Lin muttered lowly so only the wolves in the room could hear. I sent her a look. She simply shrugged.

I was hurt. I really was, but at the same time I understood why she was acting this way. I had seen Lin's thoughts. The way she still looked at Tenzin, the hurt she felt knowing he was someone else's.

"I'm not saying I'm not hurt," I began quietly. "But…I sort of don't blame you." Lin looked at me like I had gone mad. Maybe I had. "I didn't mean to hurt you this way. I didn't plan on imprinting on him, but I did. And I'm sorry."

"Korra I put an arrow through you," my best friend said sharply. "And you're apologizing to me?"

"I hurt you," I answered lowly.

She sighed at this shaking her head. "I know you didn't mean to," Asami replied. "I was being irrational. I don't know how but we'll have to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out," I insisted. "He's with you."

"But you imprinted on him."

"I'll get over it."

"Korra," Asami said sharply. "You and I both know you can't."

I let out a long sigh. I was tired. I was tried from being shot at, electrocuted, hurt by my best friend and having my heart broken. Although I had imprinted on him, he never looked at me besides that one time that caused all of this mess. Asami must have noticed my exhaustion because she covered me up.

"You need to rest," she said.

I shook my head. If Iroh called for us I had to leave. There were no buts about it but I was in no condition to morph. Jinora and Lin must have sensed this because the younger of the two said, "Get some rest, Korra. We won't leave. Iroh might get mad but we'll tell him we were busy. You'll heal faster if you rest."

Lin nodded her head in approval and I closed my eyes, feeling the healing process accelerate as I let my body relax. But in the back of my mind the same thoughts persisted. Did Asami really hate me? Would she attack me again? What would happen to Mako and me? I forced myself to tune out all these questions and took a nap, remembering the first time we met.

* * *

_Korra's POV_

_Hunters were chasing me. And they actually thought they were closing in. I mentally snorted. I was simply toying with them. I don't mean to brag but I was the fastest wolf in my pack, not to mention the youngest. Plus it didn't hurt that it was night out._

_I looked back, checking to see if they were still chasing me before making a sharp turn, causing them to crash. I stopped to look back at them, letting my tongue loll out of my mouth. They must've figured I was laughing at them because they began to yell._

_"Stupid mutt!" a man shouted, his face red and sweaty from exertion. I could actually smell him from my position. He wasn't exactly a skinny man. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"_

_I let out a mock bark at this before taking off at full speed again. I ran deeper into the forest, trying to find a place to stay for the night._

_A sound caught my attention, a twig snapping. I sniffed the air, human. I panicked, running in the opposite direction only to have my leg catch on something. I suppressed a yelp before looking over and seeing my hind leg was caught in a trap. I struggled only to find the teeth would dig into my flesh._

_The steps started to get closer and I felt cornered, powerless. I suddenly regretted baiting those Hunters. I readied myself to attack; I wouldn't go down easily._

_It wasn't a Hunter. It was a little girl. She looked to be about nine years old with long raven hair and big, curious emerald eyes. I bared my teeth at her, a low growl starting in my chest. I knew Hunters trained their kids at a young age; she could still be a threat._

_"Shh, they'll hear you," the girl whispered, coming closer to me._

_I continued to growl until the shouts of men could be heard coming our way. The girl kneeled down next to the trap. My leg was bleeding pretty badly._

_"I can let you go, but please don't bite me."I tilted my head to the side curiously. Why would she help me? What was her motive? "I don't like hunting wolves," she continued, as if reading my mind. "Now, are you going to let me help you?"_

_"There's a cave not too far from here," she stated, pointing off to her left. "You can hide there. I'll lead them away and then come back to bandage you up. Got it?"_

_I didn't bother to reply. I turned away as I heard the men's' thunderous footsteps get closer. I took cover behind a couple thick trees, watching and waiting for the shrimp to turn me in. Surprisingly she kept her word, pointing the men in another direction. ._

_One of the men stayed behind, examining the trap. "Asami, why did you deactivate the trap?" he asked, eyeing the kid suspiciously._

_"There was a deer trapped in it," the girl lied, wringing her hands together. "I didn't want it to get hurt."_

_The man nodded thoughtfully before handing her some equipment. "Here's your bow and arrow. Practice a few shots and then head back to the house. I don't want you out here while that **thing** is running around." I noticed how his voice was full of malice when he mentioned me. I felt so special._

_The girl reluctantly took the tools. "Okay Dad. Can I have the first aid kit? In case I cut my fingers like last time?"_

_He sighed heavily and I could tell this had indeed happened before. "Fine. But be careful."_

_"I will."_

_I think my mouth actually dropped when I heard her call him dad. Looked like I had been right, she was a Hunter kid, and the leader's by the looks of it. She waited till he was a gone before heading over to my hiding spot._

_"This would be a lot easier if you were human," the girl said, approaching me. "Name's Asami by the way. I'd ask yours but I probably wouldn't understand you." She paused. "How old are you anyway?"_

_I made a sound in my throat, baring my teeth. I didn't want her anywhere near me. She didn't seem perturbed._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."_

_I watched her carefully as she bandaged my leg, never taking my eyes off her. She was surprisingly very gentle as she expertly wrapped the gauze around the injury. When she finished she sat down next to me on the ground and reached her hand out toward me. I moved my head away. I wasn't a dog._

_She frowned at that but smiled almost immediately afterwards. "I've never seen a werewolf this close before," Asami admitted, some awe in her voice. "My dad says a werewolf killed my mom, but I don't think it's true."_

_I tilted my head to the side, bewildered, wondering why she was telling me this. The thought occurred that she must not have many friends._

_There was a small silence. "Can you at least tell me your age?" I mentally sighed. I guess I owed her that much after she she'd sorta, kinda saved my life and bandaged my leg. I lifted my head towards her and she stiffened, looking nervous. I waited for her to relax before nudging her shoulder with my nose repeatedly._

_"Seventeen?" she asked when I was done. I nodded my head. "I think I have some clothes at the house. Nothing fancy. Just some clothes my cousins left but I think they'll fit you. You're a girl, right?" I nodded again. "Ok, I'll be right back."_

_And like that she was off. She was certainly an odd child. I couldn't help but smile. It looked like I'd been wrong. Asami was the daughter of a Hunter but it appeared like she had little to no interest in being one. I hated hunters, I always had. But maybe...maybe she was different._

* * *

_Asami's POV_

_I couldn't believe I had actually met a werewolf! Well I had seen a couple but they were always…dead. I didn't like what my father did and I hated that I was forced to follow that path. My mom was killed about three years ago. My father said werewolves did it but I don't think so. I think that he needed to blame someone and they made the easy scapegoat since he was a Hunter anyway. Hunting them was a "family tradition", one that I hated._

_When I reached the house I noticed that my dad was back with his Hunting group. I actually froze. I hoped they hadn't found the white wolf. I walked towards them but went inside when I saw they hadn't caught anything. I opened my closet and took out the bag where the clothes were when I realized it was all boy clothes. I sighed. I had completely forgotten my cousin was a tomboy. I shrugged and took the bag with me before heading back outside, careful not to give the injured wolf's location away._

_I went back to find that the wolf wasn't where Id left her. I frowned at this, picking up the first aid kit before looking for her._

_"Psst!" I whispered. "I'm back, where are you?"_

_"Up here," someone said._

_I jumped when I heard the voice, not expecting a reply. Werewolves didn't talk, did they? I looked up to find a teen up in the trees, wearing dirty and worn out clothes._

_"I got the bag of clothes," I said, gesturing to it. "Wanna change?"_

_She nodded and I put down the bag before giving her some space. I noticed a bloody bandage and figured that after she had changed into her human form the bandage was loose enough that it had slipped off. I picked it up and dug up some dirt to bury it before heading back._

_When I got back she was already fully changed, wearing the navy blue t-shirt, black shorts and socks. Her thigh was bandaged and she was sitting down, leaning against the tree. She had blue eyes, dark skin, and brown hair and had three ponytails: two on the side of her face and a regular one._

_"I didn't know you had clothes," I pointed out. She shrugged. "Sorry if they're a little boy-ish, my cousin is somewhat of a tomboy." The girl blinked and I sighed. "You don't talk much do you?"_

_"And you talk too much," she snapped._

_Under different circumstances I might have gotten mad but I was happy to hear her say something to me._

_"So you do talk?" I teased. The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Asami," I said, reintroducing myself as I held out my hand._

_She hesitated a little before taking it and giving it a shake. "Korra."_

_"So what are you doing in the Earth Kingdom?' I asked. "Is your pack here?"_

_"No," Korra answered, a bit of longing in her voice._

_"You miss your pack," I said. It wasn't a question, it was a fact._

_She nodded. "I do, but I left to be on my own for a while."_

_I tilted my head to the side. "I thought wolves couldn't be alone, it's like this rule or something."_

_Korra sighed. "I'm the exception."_

_"Why?"_

_"You ask a lot of questions," she muttered._

_"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I don't have a lot of friends. It gets lonely when you have to move around every year or so."_

_"Why do you move so much?"_

_I sighed. "After my mom died, my dad…he just lost it I guess," I began quietly. "He's been on a hunting streak ever since. We move around so that he can hunt down different packs. I'm from Republic City and he says we'll be heading over there soon but…I don't think we are."_

_"I'm sorry about your mom," Korra answered. "But what your dad is doing isn't right."_

_"I know," I said. I did. I knew Mom wouldn't have wanted this. "There's nothing I can do about it. I can't even change the fact he wants me to follow in his footsteps."_

_"It's your choice," she countered. "You don't have to be a Hunter if you don't want to."_

_"But that's the 'Legacy' I was born into!" I actually shouted._

_Korra straightened a little. This must've hit a nerve. "About me being the exception," she said, her tone sounding a little wavered. "I'm an Alpha."_

_I frowned. "How could you be an Alpha and not have your pack with you?"_

_"I never wanted to be, so I renounced the title," Korra answered simply. "You seem like a good kid. If that's not what you want to do, if it's not the person you want to become, then don't."_

_I nodded thoughtfully. She made it seem so simple. Looked like Korra actually had a point. I hated the idea of my father's disapproval, but...it just wasn't something I approved of. It was at that moment I decided to continue my training but never apply my skills. Especially after practically befriending a werewolf._

_"So," I began, scooting closer to her. "Can you tell me about your pack?"_

_Korra let out a small groan causing me to laugh. I noticed that she smiled at my reaction and she started telling me little things about her family. I gave her my undivided attention, enjoying the stories she told._

_It was in that moment that I knew my life just got a little better. I had a friend, an actual friend._


	11. Fight for control

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Korra's POV

I was out patrolling with Iroh and Lin. The attacks on both humans and wolves had increased a lot in the past few days. Asami and I had been hanging out very little after she attacked me. That was mostly due to the fact Iroh had me running patrols all night and I was too exhausted to visit her. At least, that's what I told myself. I knew the real reason was because I felt hurt, betrayed.

When I did have a small break I would go and check up on Mako. I knew I shouldn't but…I was concerned for him. I had to make sure he was okay.

As we were finishing our patrol we heard commotion in the woods and quietly went to check it out. I held back a growl at the sight that greeted us.

One of the neighboring wolves was tied up and being electrocuted by a group of Hunters. My eyes widened slightly when I spotted Asami and her father among them. She looked uncomfortable, as if she didn't want to be there at all, like she didnt want to watch the wolf being tortured. Maybe it was because it reminded her of what she had done to me.

_'What are we going to do?_' I finally asked, still watching Asami.

_'We attack,'_ Iroh replied, readying himself. I could feel the hatred rolling off the black wolf.

Just as a Hunter was going to deliver a fatal blow on the bound wolf we launched ourselves forward and attacked. They went to get their guns but we made sure to destroy all the weapons, crushing them between our teeth and making the Hunters run for their lives.

Iroh had decided to go after them while Lin and I helped untie the wolf. I was doing fine until I saw what Iroh was chasing.

I didn't think. I just reacted as I immediately took off in his direction. Lin barked at me, asking me to stay but I couldn't. The wolf would be fine, he didn't need me anymore but someone else did.

I saw Asami running toward me and I jumped over her, landing between her and Iroh. He snarled at me, baring his teeth, but I stayed between him and his prey. This only served to p*iss him off.

_'Get out of my way Korra,'_ he ordered, his voice a dangerous rumble in his chest.

_'No. I won't let you hurt her.'_ If he wanted to hurt Asami he'd have to go through me first, and I wouldn't go down without a fight.

He snarled again, his eyes narrowing. _'Why are you defending a Hunter?'_ he asked. _'Theyre the ones that killed your parents. They deserve to die.'_

_'Asami isn't like them,'_ I countered.

Iroh tilted his head. _'You know her?"_ he asked, his voice a fierce growl. I looked over my shoulder at the girl who was on the ground, shaking. She looked terrified.

_'Yes,'_ I answered, looking back at him. _'She's my best friend.'_ My voice was strong, resolute, like what I'd said was a law that couldn't be challenged.

The large wolf snarled at me just as Lin joined us. _'Let him take care of her,'_ she said to me, revealing her thoughts about the day Asami had attacked me.

_'You protect a Hunter that tried to kill you?'_ he asked in disbelief.

_'It was-'_ I didn't get a chance to finish.

Iroh launched himself at me, his teeth digging into my fur. I held back a yelp and started to bite him back. We rolled around the clearing, snapping and clawing at each other in a blur of teeth and claws. I went down after his sharp canines dug into my shoulder and he slammed me down into the ground. He huffed at me before he started towards Asami.

The girl looked away, fearing what might happen. I wouldnt let it happen. My teeth dug into Iroh's hind leg and I pulled him away from her, causing him to yelp.

I needed to end this fight. I shut my jaw tighter on his leg and threw him across the clearing. He landed with a thud before struggling to get up, looking darkly at me and snapping at me but not attacking again.

_'Stand aside,'_ he growled, taking a threatening step forward.

I didn't reply, just stood protectively in front of my best friend. _'You won't hurt her,'_ I growled back, making my voice sound powerful. He snarled again before backing away and running back into the forest, visibly limping.

I made sure he was gone before I turned my attention to Asami, trotting over to see if she was hurt. She stared at me for a moment before patting my head and then hugging me tightly around the neck. "Thank you," my best friend whispered.

I noticed Lin watching me, asking me to come with her. I knew what was coming. I had defied the order of an Alpha and we all knew what that meant: a fight for leadership of the pack. I didn't want to lead the pack, but I couldn't take back my actions. I didnt have a choice. I would have to fight Iroh.

* * *

Iroh's POV

Korra crossed the line. How dare she defend those murders! They had been slaughtering our kind for centuries, her parents included yet she would defend them. I'd had it with the little brat. I was going to put her in her place once and for all.

By the time I had reached the island I was fully healed and ready to fight. I called upon all the wolves to be present. A lesson needed to be learned here, and then everyone would see who the true Alpha really was.

Finally, after a few minutes, Korra and Lin arrived. The white wolf sat with the others and I let a low growl escape me. I had enough of her getting through my loopholes. If she wanted to lead them she would have to fight me. I wouldn't step down so that she could protect those Hunters. It was not going to happen.

_'You betrayed us,'_ I spat.

_'Asami isn't dangerous,'_ she answered. _'She isn't like the others.'_

_'She tried to kill you!'_

The white wolf flinched at this. _'It's more complicated than that.'_

_'You may volunteer yourself as those Hunters' lap dog but I won't tolerate that kind of behavior in my pack,'_ I said. _'You will stop seeing her and you will kill her if the chance ever arises again,'_ I ordered, towering over her and meeting her gaze with a glare.

Korra shook her head, standing up. _'I won't hurt an innocent person,_' she replied. _'You hate what you don't understand. I've known her for years. Her family background isn't a reason to judge her. She saved my life.'_

_'And decided to stab you in the back,'_ I shot at her. _'She's dangerous. You are endangering the pack if she knows about you.'_

_'She's known about me for years!'_ Korra yelled.

My ears twitched. _'What?_' The girl lowered her head. _'How long have you really been gone?'_ She whined, suddenly avoiding my gaze. _'Answer me!_'

_'Five years.'_

I let out a snarl before looking at the other wolves. _'You see? She prefers Hunters over her own kind,'_ I told them. _'She saved the life of a Hunter, one that tried to kill her.'_ The wolves lowered their heads, looking at her with varying emotions. I returned my gaze to Korra. _'What a loyal guard dog you are.' She snarled at that. 'Do you belong to a hunting party now Korra?'_

_'You can cut the crap, Iroh,"_ Korra answered. _'I know what you want. Ever since I got back you've been looking for an excuse to fight me. Now you have it.'_

I bared my teeth at her. _'It's treason.'_

_'Bullshit.'_

I let out a loud snarl. _'You challenged my authority,'_ I said. _'Now we will fight. Till death.'_

Korra let out a growl before heading towards me. We circled each other, baring our teeth. I was going to enjoy mopping the floor with her. The younger wolf launched herself at me and I did the same, colliding with each other. I snapped at her and she did the same, none of our mouths made contact and we backed away.

I let out a growl as I realized she was holding back. She probably thought she would hurt me. I scoffed at the idea. The only one that was going to get hurt in this match was her. I had been waiting for this moment for three hundred years. I launched myself at her, aiming for her neck but she saw the attack coming and pushed me off her with her hind legs.

_'Your father would be disappointed,'_ I began. _'You're not even half the wolf he was. Him I respected, you…'_ I trailed off as I saw her bare her teeth at me. I was getting under her skin, making her lose her temper.

_'Don't go there, Iroh,'_ she growled.

I inwardly grinned, so I had struck a nerve._ 'Come on, Korra,'_ I continued. _'Who are you lying to? We all know why you left. You're still that scared four year old we found; the little girl who cried out for Mommy and Daddy.'_

Korra let out a snarl before launching herself at me. I grinned and did the same. We rolled around, snapping at each other's fur, trying to sink my fangs into her. My teeth clasped onto her paw and she let out a yelp before limping away. I licked my muzzle and laughed.

_'So you do have some fight in you. I thought this was going to be easy.'_

_'Don't push your luck,_' she answered in a snarl. I knew if I kept pushing she would get sloppy, and then I could take her down with ease.

_'I thought you loved your parents, Korra,'_ I taunted. _'But now I see you never did. You might as well have held the bow that killed them both since you're such a Hunter lover.'_

I didn't even see her run toward me. The next thing I knew I was flat on my back, a white wolf towering over me, snarling and snapping at my neck. It took all my strength to push her away and all four of my paws. Her assault didn't end there though. She dug her fangs into my leg as well, only letting go when I dug my own fangs into the scruff of her neck and threw her against the trees.

The force of the impact had been so great that the tree snapped in half and trapped her under it the trunk. Korra whined and tried to get up but it was too heavy for her. I slowly made my way to her, knowing this fight was over. I ran towards her and grabbed her by the neck again, tight enough to make her bleed and briskly dragged her from under the tree. Korra cried out at this and tried to fight my hold but I had my jaw set on her. Any tighter and I wouldve punctured her windpipe. But I wasnt done with her yet.

I continued to throw her against the trees before finally releasing her. She morphed back into her human form, letting out a scream due to the pain she was in. She sounded like a wounded animal and I noticed a few wolves flinched at the sound.

I swiped my paw at her and she was tossed into another tree like a rag doll, her side now bleeding from my claw marks. Korra cried out again before trying to crawl away. The other wolves got up, ready to intervene but I ordered them to stay where they were. I slowly walked towards her, ready to deliver the final blow when a reddish wolf suddenly cut me off.

_'Katara?'_ I asked. She hadn't morphed in almost forty years.

_'How dare you?'_ she growled standing tall. I yelped as I was forced to bow by the power in her voice.

_'She challenged my authority!'_ I defended.

_'Do you hate her so much that you would kill her?'_ Katara continued.

_'She needed to be taught a lesson.'_

_'As far as I'm concerned, the only one who needs to be taught a lesson about where their place lies in this pack is you,'_ the wolf growled defensively. _'Don't forget who in the pack is the true Alpha. You're nothing but the next best choice.'_

I had never seen Katara so furious. It was a scary sight to behold. But I would not be belittled in front of _my _ pack. Especially, not in front of that little screw up.

_'Always protecting your favorite,'_ I snapped, my tone furious and outraged.

The red wolf snarled at me readying itself to finish the fight. She might have if it wasn't for Korra's pained whimpering that snapped her attention away from me. "Katara," she called. I looked over and saw that Tenzin already had her in his arms, covered in a blanket, her wounds already healing. The old wolf trotted over and whined, licking her face affectionately like a mother does to her pup.

I growled again. Katara turned her attention towards me. _'I'm warning you, Iroh, if you ever hurt Korra again I'll snap your neck myself.'_

With those words the elder, her son, and the brat left. I let out a long snarl afterwards, feeling like I'd been made a fool of.

One day though, Katara wouldn't be there to intervene. And that was the day I'd finish teaching the Hunter lover a lesson.


	12. Attraction

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Katara's POV

I couldn't help but let out a growl every time Korra whimpered. Iroh had crossed the line. I had never been so disappointed in him. I hated to think what would have happened if I hadn't intervened. By the time we got back to the main house, Korra was mostly healed, her side being the only wound that still bled. I motioned Tenzin inside and he nodded, knowing where to put her. I morphed back into my human form before going inside, wobbling a bit. I was too old for this.

Pema was already in Korra's room, bandaging her side though she knew it wouldn't be too long before she healed completely. I came inside and helped my daughter-in-law clothe the teen. When we finished, she left, saying she wanted to give us time to talk.

A few silent moments later I broached the subject. "What happened?" I asked.

For a moment she didn't say anything, just rubbed her side gently, her gaze not meeting mine. Then she spoke. "I'd rather show you."

I nodded and waited for her to open her mind to me. The ability to let others read your thoughts out of the wolf form was something very rare. It only happened when the bond was strong enough to create a link to each other's mind. I watched as she showed me the memories she had of the girl she had protected, hesitantly allowing me to see when the attack occurred as well. I winced a little at that.

"So you lied about being away," I said once she was done.

The teen nodded her head, looking sad and guilty. Somehow I had known Korra was close, always having a link to her. But I knew she needed time to be on her own, to mature mentally and emotionally, something she had done well.

"I met her while I was in the Earth Kingdom," Korra admitted. "Her father was out on a hunting trip. I stepped in one of the traps and she found me. Instead of turning me in like I thought she would, she hid me and helped me recover. We've been friends ever since."

I nodded listening to what she had to say. I noticed she had a small smile on her face. I could tell the memory meant a lot to her. I sighed heavily before smiling, shaking my head. "Only you would become friends with a Hunter," I said.

"Asami isn't like them," she defended. "She helped me."

"But she also attacked you," I reminded her. "Although it is arguable that she might have acted like many others would have." Her head snapped towards me, eyes wide. She even looked to have paled a little. I gently patted her thigh, silently asking her to relax. "Please don't tell anyone," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me you imprinted?" I asked.

Korra looked away again. "I didn't want to," she answered. "I hate that I did, especially because it's affected my friendship with Asami. I didn't want to hurt her."

"You know we can't help who it happens with," I told her. "Asami is hurt, yes, but if your friendship is as strong as you showed me, it will overcome this."

"What am I supposed to do, Katara?" Korra asked, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "He's only looked at me once. It hurts me to see him with her. And the fact that I have to accept it because it makes him happy... I just... I don't know what to do."

My expression softened and I placed a hand against her cheek. "Korra, it takes time for things to fall into place. It doesn't happen in a blink of an eye."

"But why does it have to hurt so much?" she insisted. I smiled sadly at her, knowing she was in pain and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Give it time," I repeated. "It'll work out for the best."

Silence came once again as I sat next to her, running my hand through her hair like I had when she was little. It was only a few minutes layer before she spoke again.

"Do you really think my parents would be disappointed about Asami and I being friends?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. I took in a deep breath. Sure, Tonraq would've been…upset at first but he and Senna always thought that their daughter would bring change. Perhaps this could be considered that.

"I think that they would've been happy if you were," I answered sincerely. Both parents had always wanted that for their little girl, her happiness.

Korra yawned sleepily and I smiled. After the death of her parents, it was difficult for her to sleep and there were times when I had to actually order her to rest. The patrol Iroh had her run was helping with her insomnia but even then she'd only sleep a few hours.

"Sleep," I told her gently, carefully hiding the command in my voice. The girl yawned again before she shut her eyes and fell asleep. I watched, a small smile on my face.

Yes, I'd like to believe Senna and Tonraq would've been very proud of their little girl.

* * *

Mako's POV

Asami was worried about Korra and quite frankly so was I. She had told me about the incident between her and Iroh, the Alpha of the pack and how her best friend had risked her own neck to save her. I paced back in forth in her house, waiting for any news. Asami had texted and called her two days ago but hadn't gotten a reply. She wanted to go to the island but I told her it was out of the question. As I was walking back and forth in the house the doorbell rang. My fiancé quickly got up and went to open the door.

"Korra!" I heard her cry. I immediately left the room and went to where they both were. Asami was hugging her friend tightly and the dark skinned girl returned the embrace. "What happened? I've been calling and texting you and you haven't answered."

"I'm sorry," she replied tiredly. The teen was wearing shorts, a muscle shirt, a sweater and converse. She looked like she hadn't slept at all in the last two days. "Iroh's been keeping me busy. I don't have a lot of time to myself."

"What happened after you saved me?" I could hear concern and some guilt intermingling in her voice.

Korra sighed. "We got in a fight to see who was going to be Alpha. I lost."

"What? You could have mopped the floor with him. How did you lose?"

"I told you, I don't want to lead a pack," she said.

My fiancé let out a long sigh and I could tell they'd had this discussion many times before. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You look horrible," Asami noted. I nodded. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked completely drained. It looked like it was taking all her strength just to stay upright.

"I haven't slept."

"Korra, you need to rest, take a nap."

The teen shook her head. "Iroh will have me as a chew toy if he finds out I was here. I have to go."

"No," Asami insisted, grabbing her hand and dragging her up the stairs. She reluctantly followed, too tired to argue.

When we got to my fiancé's room, she had her lie down, taking off her sweater and converse before pushing her down on the bed. As soon as her head made contact with the pillow she was out for the count. Asami's phone rang and she stepped outside to answer it. I pulled a chair up next to the bed and watched as the dark skinned girl slept.

It wasn't long before she started to lightly snore. I chuckled at that; it was a soft sound that made her seem so…vulnerable. I reached out and brushed the hair away from her face before caressing her cheek. There was something about Korra that attracted me to her, I couldn't name it. Asami walked back into the room and I pulled my hand away. She acted as if she hadn't seen anything before placing a blanket over her friend.

"Isn't Korra naturally warm?" I said quietly.

She nodded. "Yes, she runs a temperature but…she was born in the South Pole, and her parents used to cover her up when she slept."

I frowned. "Korra's from Antarctica?"

"Yeah, she was born and raised there until she was about four years old."

"What happened?"

Asami didn't say anything for a while, watching as her friend slept. "Her parents were killed when she was four," she finally said, her voice just above a whisper. "They were forced to leave. Korra kept the habit of sleeping with a blanket ever since. I think it reminds her of her parents."

"How did they die?" I asked quietly. I had lost my parents too when I was young. It made me sad to think that she had also gone through that pain.  
I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"You should ask her that when she wakes up," my fiancé replied, something odd in her tone.

I nodded, making a mental note to do just that right before a howl broke through the air.

"Iroh," Asami whispered.


	13. Hunter

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Jinora's POV

Iroh had called of us for an unexpected pack meeting and Korra didn't show up. I could tell the black wolf was not very happy about it. I winced. The last time Iroh had been mad at Korra he had nearly killed her. If it hadn't been for Gran Gran…I don't even want to think about what might have happened. I glanced over at Lin and I saw the concern in her eyes. We both knew were Korra could be and I was pretty sure Iroh did too.

'She's at that Hunter's house, isn't she?' he growled. Lin and I both winced and whined. He let out a snarl and we reluctantly nodded our heads. 'Jinora, morph into a human. You're translating.'

'Can't you just chew her up?' the light grey wolf asked. I knew she wasn't fond of Asami but...

I actually bared my teeth but the black wolf remained silent. I tilted my head to the side. 'He can't,' I said. He growled again as the other wolves looked at him. 'Korra ordered him not to hurt her.'

'Enough talking,' Iroh snapped. 'Do as you're told.'

I couldn't help but grin as I trotted over to where my clothes were and changed into my human self. When I finished, Lin approached me and I rode on her back. It was only a few minutes before we were outside the mansion and a young man came out. I frowned.

"I don't mean you any harm," he began, hand raised. "I'm Mako, Bolin's brother."

Iroh growled and looked over at me as I got off Lin. "He wants to know if Korra's here."

Mako nodded. "Yeah, she's here," he answered. "She's asleep."

The black wolf let out a long snarl and I winced. Iroh and I didn't have a linked mind but…I had an ability. I was able to feel people's thoughts, read them as if they were in their wolf form. I can't really explain it.

"He doesn't like that Korra is here," I said. "She was supposed to answer the call, not stay here."

"Who's Iroh?" Mako asked. I gestured toward the black wolf and I saw him narrow his eyes, practically growling at him. "It's your fault that Korra didn't answer your call. She hasn't slept at all and it took a toll on her."

Iroh snarled and stepped forward. I stepped in between them, trying to stop a fight that was sure to breakout. "Enough, both of you."

"Hunters are coming," Asami cried, coming out the front door. "You need to get out of here, all of you."

The back wolf snarled again, not bothering to look at her before nodding and looking over at me. Mako looked over at her, confusion evident. He must not have known what she was.

"Iroh doesn't like that Korra is here," I said. "He wants to take her back."

"I'll take her," Mako volunteered.

Iroh nodded again and we waited for him. It was only a few minutes before he came out with Korra wrapped up in a blanket in his arms. Asami placed a hand on his arm and I could tell she didn't like the idea of him going with us.

"I'll be fine," he reassured. She sighed and nodded, kissing his check before looking at her sleeping friend and smiling.

"We should go now," I said.

A light brown wolf with white on his chest stepped forward and wagged his tail. The older brother chuckled, shaking his head. "Hey Bo," he greeted before hopping on him.

I went back on Lin and I gave Asami a nod before heading back towards the island. I already knew that Iroh was going to chew Korra out when she woke up but Mako was right. Technically it was his fault Korra hadn't answered the call and we all knew he was exhausting her to get back at Gran Gran but….there was nothing we could do about it.

* * *

Mako's POV

Hiroshi had called me saying he wanted to talk to his soon to be son in law. I wasn't really nervous but I wanted Hiroshi to approve of me. After all I was marrying his daughter.

I knocked on the door to his study and heard his voice giving me admittance. He was sitting at his desk, scribbling something on a piece of paper, his brow furrowed thoughtfully.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Sato?" I asked as I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me.

Hiroshi looked up and a small smile across his face. "Yes, please have a seat. And how many times do I have to tell you, call me Hiroshi."

I nodded my head and smiled as I took the seat opposite him.

"How are you today, my boy?" he asked, his voice still warm and friendly.

"Just fine, sir," I answered. "But I am curious why you called me here," I continued.

Hiroshi's expression switched from warm and inviting to one I only saw him use during difficult business meetings; serious and calculating. I felt like I was being sized up. He leaned forward in his seat, hiding his mouth behind his interlaced hands.

After a moment of silence he asked me something I hadn't been prepared to answer. "Do you believe in werewolves?"

I almost choked on my own spit but managed to keep my composure. "Werewolves, sir?"

"Yes, werewolves," he answered. "Beasts that have the ability to transform into wolves."

"You mean humans?"

"No," the industrialist said, standing up. "Beasts."

He gestured me to the bookcase behind me and pulled out a book. A clicking sound was heard and the bookshelf moved to the side. Hiroshi stepped forward turning on a light switch and asked me to follow him. I could feel the hair at the base of my neck sticking out at this. Where was he taking me? Why did he have a trap door in his office?

When we finally reached the bottom of the stairs I felt my eyes widen. There were drawings, pictures, statues of humans hunting werewolves. I froze in place not being able to move. What was going on?

"We don't live in a normal world, my boy," Hiroshi said. "These creatures, among others, exist."

"What is this place?" I asked, slightly in awe.

"Training grounds, you can say," he answered. "Our history, the history of the Hunters, is recorded here through these pictures, paintings and statues." I nodded as I looked at the artifacts. "For years man has fought against these abominations of the earth, trying to wipe them out, but I don't know how they seem to grow in numbers."

He walked as he talked and I trailed behind him, stopping at a cluster of paintings that caught my attention. The landscape was full with snow and in the ground, a dozen or more wolfs lay slaughtered. I gulped at this.

"We wiped out the entire village," Hiroshi stated proudly. "My ancestors did, it has been a tradition carried on for generations. Asami is also fully trained to kill these beasts."

I felt my mouth slightly drop at this. Asami? No…she couldn't…she wouldn't..."Why did you kill them all?" I asked. "Some of these wolves are small; they were young-"

"They are unnatural," he answered. "All of them deserve to die."

"Even children?"

"All of them," the industrialist repeated coldly. "Now since you will soon be marrying my daughter, it makes you part of the family."

I clenched my jaw. When I started dating Asami, I didn't know her background. It made my blood boil knowing that her father would kill children, human beings, for no good reason. I looked at these pictures and say Bolin in them, saw…Korra. My jaw clenched a little tighter at this. No one would hurt her.

"They become things when they are bitten by a werewolf," he continued. "Our job is to get rid of them."

"Why?" I challenged.

"They are murders. They hunted us. So we did what any rational being would do: we hunted them back." Hiroshi opened a case and took out a fancy looking bow. "I was going to wait until you were married but their growing numbers in Republic City have forced me to tell you before," he added, handing it to me.

I studied the bow before giving it back. "I won't join your Hunting party," I said firmly.

"You don't have a choice," he answered. "If you are going to be my daughter's husband you will hunt with us. Whoever it is."

"What if one of use is bitten by them?" I asked. "What then?"

"I'll take you down myself," he answered.

"Even Asami?"

Hiroshi's jaw clenched at this and he stepped forward. "I'd rather she be dead than one of them," he answered. "Wrap your head around this, boy. You will join us, whether you like it, or not."

* * *

**A/N: Up to this point, Mako didn't know that Asami was a hunter...he just knew Korra saved her.**


	14. Truth comes out

Thank BG-13 for the awesome revisions!

* * *

Katara's POV

When I saw the boy who Korra had imprinted on, Korra in his arms, I felt my blood run cold. I thought something had happened to her and I quickly made my way to him only to see she was sound asleep. I let out a long sigh of relief at this.

While she was in his arms I couldn't help but notice how comfortable she was and how protective he was of her. Korra thought that he didn't care, but he did. Unconsciously, but he did. He brought her into her room and said he had to leave. Iroh surprisingly watched quietly. That didn't last very long after he left.

I led him to the door and he was only a few feet away from the house when I heard Iroh start yelling. Pema jumped in her spot and I asked her to relax before going to see what was going on. I entered the girl's room and she was toe to toe with Iroh. They baring their teeth at each other as if they were in their wolf form.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"You ignored my call!" Iroh yelled.

"I didn't hear it because I was asleep!"

"You disobeyed a direct order! I told you to stay away from her!"

"And I told you I wasn't going to!" Korra shot back.

Iroh growled at this. "If you are in my pack, you are going to follow my rules. If you don't like it, become Alpha and do whatever the hell you want!"

"I'm not going to become Alpha," she said, her voice a low growl. "I'm leaving."

"Korra, don't," I objected. "You just got back."

"No, let her leave," Iroh said. "Just like she always does. She always runs away. Your parents died protecting you and you run away the first chance you get. If you were even half the Alpha your father was-!"

I didn't even see when she grabbed him. Next thing we knew Iroh was out her window and sprawled on the plain. He stood up and immediately morphed into a wolf. I watched as Korra jumped out the window with incredible ease and agility, still human. She punched Iroh right o  
in the jaw, making him roll a few feet away from her and I knew what was happening. I had seen it enough times with Aang.

"Protect Iroh!" I yelled, making my way in front of the house.

"What's going on?" Jinora asked.

"Mother, is Korra-"

"She's entering full Alpha mode," I answered.

Alpha's draw power from their pack, but the True Alpha has a power of its own. When angered or in pain they enter full Alpha mode, which means that their human side disappears completely to eliminate the threat without letting their human emotions get in the way. Korra hadn't been able to access that state until now. It was her sleep deprivation that had kicked in the defense mechanism.

"Korra, it's me, Katara!" I called. The girl growled and turned to look at me, her eyes once an electrifying blue now white as if that of a wolf's. I approached her, cautiously so as not to startle her. "It's ok, I'm right here."

I could see her breathing become labored and she shook her head trying to shake the feeling off. When I was close enough I slowly reached out to touch her cheek but she jerked her head away, a snarl escaping her. My hand recoiled but I tried again, soothingly rubbing the pad of my thumb against her cheek.

"It's ok," I soothed. "Everything is ok."

The girl closed her eyes and when she opened them her eyes returned to her pretty blue and she slumped to the floor. I kneeled down next to her, cradling her head in my lap.

"Katara?" she muttered tiredly.

"Shh, it's ok."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, go to sleep," I told her gently. The girl muttered something before closing her eyes and sleeping.

* * *

Asami's POV

I was home alone doing some reading when I heard someone knock on the door. I frowned and went to go see who it was. To my surprise it was my fiancé, soaked from the rain outside. I quickly let him in and draped a towel over his shoulders. I tried to give him a kiss on the cheek but he moved away. I frowned again. What was going on?

"Hey, what's-" I began only to be cut off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sounding frustrated..

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Mako answered, pacing around. He didnt seem to be able to keep still.

I watched him as he did this. I could tell he was really upset but I didn't understand…oh. I shook my head. I knew this day would come and I didn't want to face it. "You found out what I am," I said softly.

"Yeah, I did," my fiancé replied. "Why didn't you tell me? How could you? My brother is a werewolf!"

My eyes narrowed at this. "Don't act like I'm the only one thats been keeping secrets," I snapped. "I didn't know your brother was a werewolf until you told Korra!"

"And for good reason," he snapped back. "I keep that a secret because I'm afraid that Hunters like your family will kill him!"

"My best friend is a werewolf!" I shouted. "I wouldn't hurt them," I added quietly, looking away. That was a lie and I knew it. I'd done just what I'd swore I'd never do. Hunt a wolf. "I can't help that I was born into this, just like you can't help that your brother is a werewolf."

"How did Korra and you meet?" he asked calmly.

I sighed and sat down. "I was around ten years old," I began. "She got caught in one of my father's traps and I let her out. We've been friends ever since."

"Iroh, the Alpha, doesn't like you," Mako began, looking at me. "It's not only because you're a Hunter. It has to be something you did. What did you do to Korra?"

I looked away. "Nothing."

"Dammit Asami! Stop lying to me," he snapped again. "What did you do?"

I shut my eyes tightly before looking at him. "We had an argument," I answered. "We've never had one before. I was mad and I…I hurt her."  
Mako looked at me with shock and hurt; it was as if I had done that to his brother.

"You attacked her?"

"It was an accident," I defended. "I've already talked to Korra, she forgave me. I would never do that again." And I meant it. I already felt so much guilt over what I'd done.

"That's why Iroh punished her with her patrol," my fiancé began, putting the pieces together. "That's why you looked and sounded so guilty about her not getting any sleep."

"I-"

"Werewolves are unstable, Asami!" he cried. "Korra wasn't coming around because she didn't want to be here, she wasn't coming because anything you could have said or done might have set her off!"

"Mako, I wanted to tell you, I really did," I began, changing the topic. "But I wanted to marry you and leave the city, go somewhere else where my legacy wouldn't follow us. I don't want to be this."

My fiancé shook his head. "You should have told me," Mako said quietly. "You lied to me, Asami. You hurt your best friend who you've known half your life." He paused. "Imagine what you could have done to Bolin," he added, walking towards the door.

"No, Mako, don't leave," I cried, holding back the tears. "Please, don't. I'm sorry."

"I need time to think this through, Asami," Mako said gently. "I need to protect my brother," he added quietly before leaving.

I wrapped my arms around myself and began to sob. Id never wanted him to find out. I hadnt wanted him to know what I was. But now he knew, and my future seemed all the more uncertain.

It was funny to think just a few days ago my life had been perfect.


	15. Long Walk

Thank **BG-13** and make sure you check out her new story **Loss** :) it's great and I really recomend it if you like Korasami friendship!

* * *

Mako's POV

I just had to get out of there. I couldn't stand to be next to Asami, not after what I knew. I needed time to think. She was right, I had lied about my brother but…I did it to protect him. Asami did it to try to deny the legacy she was born into. I couldn't marry someone whose family was composed of Hunters. They'd find out about Bolin eventually and they'd kill us both.

I must have gotten sidetracked because next thing I knew I was on the ferry to the island were the pack lived. Bolin always knew what to do in these kinds of situations but since he had imprinted his opinion would be a little skewed. I didn't matter anymore, only Ikki did. But there was someone else on that island that would be able to help me: Korra.

After I got off the ferry I went straight to the house. When I got there I saw the younger girl Asami's best friend had been with when we bumped into each other a few days ago. She smiled and walked over to me.

"Korra is asleep," she informed me. "But I could take you to her room."

I gave the child a nod and she led me to the very back of the house. She opened the door and found Korra on her belly, sleeping soundly. I let a small smile appear at that before taking a seat in a chair nearby.

"She doesn't sleep very well," the girl explained. "I'm Jinora, by the way."

"Mako," I answered, shaking her hand.

"Well I better get going," Jinora said, heading towards the door. "Nice to meet you."

I gave her a nod and crossed my arms in front of me, leaning back against the chair. I noticed that half of her body was covered up with a blanket and remembered what Asami had said. Korra had been born in the South Pole where she'd lived until she was four. Her parents had been killed. I never got to ask her how.

Just as I was finishing this thought she began to stir and her eyes slowly fluttered opened before slightly widening.

"Mako!" she cried as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for the surprise visit," I answered, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "But I needed someone to talk to."

She blinked at this. "Oh, uh, yeah sure," Korra replied. "I just need to take a quick shower and get dressed."

"I'll wait for you outside then," I said, getting up.

Korra gave me a nod and got up from her bed. I frowned a bit. She looked…tired. But not like she had a couple days ago. It was different. It was as if she had some mental strain. I shook my head and went outside to wait for her.

"You're Mako, right?" an elderly voice asked.

I turned around to find the woman that had led me to Korra's room the last time I had been here. I nodded and she led me out to the porch.

"Korra isn't feeling well," she began. "She's a little more alert than usual and anything can set her off. I don't want her to hurt herself." Or others, she added with her eyes.

I nodded. Werewolves were unstable. Sometimes they hurt people they loved or cared about. It was something they couldn't control.

"We're just going out for a walk," I said. "I'll make sure we're back early."

The elder gave me a smile. "Thank you," she answered before leaving.

I frowned again. I wondered what the elder was hiding from me. 'Feeling well' wasn't what she'd meant, she wanted to say something else but she didn't trust me enough for it. I wondered what it was.

A couple of minutes after Korra came out with her usual clothing. A black t-shirt and sleeveless hooded vest, jeans and converse. She smiled at me and we went to docks. I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

Korra's POV

Mako had gone to visit me and asked me to walk around the city with him. It was needless to say that I had agreed. Not that I had a choice. His needs came first and then mine. We walked around in comfortable silence but I could tell something was bothering him.

I hadn't seen him since he took me back home a couple of days ago. There was very little I remembered of that day. I know he brought me home and then I had argued with Iroh and then…nothing. I had woken up outside, my head on Katara's lap. She had soothed me back to sleep and I didn't wake up till a day later. I was still feeling tired. Mako must have noticed because he began to speak.

"Are you tired? Want to go back?" he asked. If I didn't know better, I'd think that was concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine," I lied. It was only a few moments before he started to speak again.

"I noticed you sleep with a blanket," Mako began. I stiffened a little at this. "Asami says you were born in the South Pole and that…your parents died there."

"Murdered," I corrected, clenching my jaw at the reminder. I'd vowed that I would shred the bastard who killed them or their descendant, as it would be at this point. I wouldn't let them get away with it. "By Hunters."

He nodded. "Like Asami?"

I stopped in my tracks before looking at him. He knew. He knew what Asami was. She had told me she didn't want him to find out. She didn't like that she belonged to a group of murders. Until a couple of days ago I would have believed her, I still did but…now there was doubt. Now I knew what she was capable of.

"How did you…?" I began.

"Hiroshi," he answered. "I went to ask Asami about it and she said it was the truth."

I could hear the hints of anger in his voice. "You're mad at her, aren't you?"

"She lied to me, Korra," Mako said.

"You didn't tell her what Bolin was."

"Imagine if I did?"

"She isn't like that-"

"She hurt you, Korra," he said, cutting me off. I stopped and looked at him. There was anger in his eyes. "Your best friend hurt you. Imagine what she could do to my baby brother."

"It was an accident," I told him quickly. "She didn't mean to."

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I don't know what to believe," he said, sitting down on a nearby bench. "I know I lied to Asami but I was protecting Bolin, I never told anyone what he is. But she didn't tell me. What if she was an active hunter? What then?"

"You told me," I said quietly.

"I blurted it out actually…but, it's different with you and I don't know why."

I nodded before sitting next to him. We sat in silence for another moment.

"Why did Hiroshi tell you?" I asked.

He made a face at this before answering. "He wanted me to actively participate in the hunts," Mako began. "He even showed me this secret room where he has his family's history and-"

"Wait," I said, stopping him. "You know where their lair is?"

He nodded his head.

"You have to take me to it," I said, standing up. "Maybe I can find out what he's up to."

"Korra, I can't-"

"We're being hunted, Mako," I replied. "We need to protect ourselves. We don't know which one of us is next."

He looked at me for a long time before letting out a long sigh.

"Fine," Mako answered. "But I need to go back to my apartment and grab some tech. I need to disable the camera's or else we'll both be dead."

I gave him a sharp nod. I was finally going to get some answers on what was going on. I needed to protect my family and the pack. No exceptions.


	16. The portait

Thank BG-13 who goes out of her way to revise and add her ideas into this :)

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra and I went to my place to grab some tools I liked to use. I led her inside and she smiled when she noticed Naga, my dog. The white fur ball wagged her tail before running towards me. I patted her back and she shifted her brown gaze to me and moved her head to the side. After taking a few whiffs she wagged her tail and walked over to Korra. I raised a brow at this. Naga didn't like werewolves. I shrugged and grabbed the stuff before heading out again.

We arrived at the company and I handed over my phone like I always did. Phones weren't allowed at work. Of course what the guards didn't know was that the phone I gave them would freeze their security surveillance. It was a decoy phone. As soon as we were inside I activated it and looked into my pocket to see it flash green.

As I headed towards Hiroshi's office I couldn't help but think in the back of my mind that this probably wasn't a good idea. If Korra was as unpredictable as Katara had said, anything in that room might set her off. I stopped outside his office.

"Korra, maybe this isn't such a good idea," I said.

"We need to protect ourselves," she countered. "I need to protect my pack."

I sighed and nodded, opening the door and leading her inside. I moved the books until I got the right one and the trap door opened. I clicked the switch Hiroshi had and we started to go down the stairs. I asked Korra to put on her hood in case there were other cameras inside and I did the same.

We went down the stairs and started to move around, helping Korra find something that might tell her what they were planning next. I knew I was betraying Hiroshi but…Bolin was my brother. I would do anything to protect him. Anything.

I found a map that gave away the neighboring packs locations and I folded it up and put them inside my pocket.

"Hey Korra, I think I found something," I said turning around to look for her.

Instead of finding her looking through the paperwork she was by the paintings. I frowned and went closer to her and noticed she was starring at the painting with the snowy landscape. At first I didn't know why she was so focused on that particular portrait until it clicked.

'Korra was born in the South Pole. Her parents were killed when she was four.'

"Korra?" I called.

The dark skinned girl turned to look at me but instead of being met with cobalt eyes, I was met with pure white, like that of a wolf. She snarled at me before starting to tear the place apart. I quickly backed away, knowing what was going to happen next.

The teen started to bring down all the paintings and break all the sculptures and I knew I had made a mistake by bringing her here. She knew what Asami's family had done. The girl was in a rage and I knew she was going to want revenge. I needed to get her to calm down.

"Korra, you need relax," I said carefully.

She snarled at me before she morphed into a wolf, baring her teeth at me. I honestly didn't blame her. Her parents had been killed by her best friend's family. It was a lot to take in.

I heard chuckling and found a masked man blocking our escape. I narrowed my eyes. Amon. He was a well known werewolf hunter that wanted to wipe all of them out. I needed to get Korra out of here.

"Now you know," the masked man said. "I'd get to your friend before the Beta does."

Korra's growling stopped and the blue started to seep back into her eyes. I froze. A Beta? I looked at the white wolf and it snarled at Amon as she stepped forward, crouching. The man chuckled again and in a blink of an eye he was in front of her and threw her across the room. I fell back and crawled away, trying to find a way out. I got a glimpse of a back door and stood to see that the white in Korra's eyes had returned and she was losing against Amon.

I fumbled around looking for a weapon and found the bow Hiroshi had presented to me. I grabbed an arrow and pulled the string back, aiming it at Amon. I let go and he let out a cry as the arrow made contact with his shoulder. I whistled at the white wolf and it shifted its attention to me. I opened the door and let it outside before closing it, locking the man out.

The white wolf gestured for me to get on and I did. I tried to get her to stop, she was hurt but I knew she wouldn't and I knew where she was going.

Asami's house.


	17. You knew

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

As we drew closer to Asami's house, I felt myself slip away. I had always had a feeling that I wasn't alone. That there was someone or something with me in my mind, and I was more aware of this presence in my wolf form. My mind flashed back to a couple of days ago. I had attacked Iroh, completely lost control, and I remembered that at that moment I wanted nothing more than to snap his neck. Sure I had…imagined that once or twice but I never actually thought I'd be close to doing so.

This newly discovered strength scared me but at the moment I couldn't even bring myself to care. The Sato family was responsible for the death of my mother, of my father, of more than half our tribe. I had sworn that I would end their bloodline when I knew who they were. I swore it.

But I was in a difficult position.

Asami had been my best friend since she was a little girl and she was in the middle of all of this. Her father I despised since I met him, killing him, digging my teeth into him and ripping his throat out wouldn't have been a problem if it hadn't been for her. I knew the pain of not having any parents and although she didn't agree with her legacy, she loved her father.

She was my best friend. She was the only true friend I'd ever had. But her bloodline was responsible for the pain I'd endured for over 250 years, for my insomnia, for my loneliness.

When we arrived I let Mako off me before making an attempt to shift back into my human form but the other part of me, the wolf part, wouldn't let me. I let out a whine at this. The power that the other half of me had given me an adrenaline rush but…it scared me.

"Hey, it's ok, take your time," Mako said gently, kneeling down to pet my head.

Slowly I felt myself shift back and a jacket draped over my form. I ended up on my knees, my arms stretched in front of me panting. My shifting had never hurt so much.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head and collapsed onto the floor. I felt him cover me up before turning me around so that he could lift me up. I rested my temple against his shoulder as he led me inside.

"Asami!" he cried.

The girl came running downstairs and ran over to me, asking me if I was alright. I was barely able to hold back a growl. She left us momentarily, asking Mako to put me down on the couch but he didn't, instead his grip on me slightly tightened. I was happy that he didn't, him holding me was the only thing keeping me from ripping Asami's to shreds.

She returned shortly and gave me some fresh clothes and he set me down while he and Asami went to the kitchen. I could hear them arguing as I put on my clothes and tried my best to remain in control, but I felt myself slipping away.

When I finished I went over to the kitchen. Asami smiled at me again and I grabbed her by the neck and dragged her outside before tossing her onto the ground.

"Korra!" Mako shouted.

I turned around to look at him and growled. He must have seen something in my eyes that told him I was not to be mess with. I returned my glare at Asami and picked her up again, this time by the collar before throwing her against a tree. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew it was wrong but I had so much anger in me and I wanted to let it all out. I was yelling for this to stop but my body wouldn't listen.

"You knew!" I snarled.

Asami stood up, holding her hands in front of her in a sign of peace. "Korra, you need to calm down," she began cautiously.

"How could you!" I continued. "They were my parents! They were the people I loved the most in the world and you didn't tell me!"

She closed her eyes tightly and lowered her gaze. I let out another snarl at this. She had known. Mako began to make his way towards us and tried standing in front of her but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Korra," Asami whispered. "I didn't-I mean, I didn't know at first. It was just a painting on the wall but then I put the pieces together. It was wrong of me not to tell you, I know."

"Your family killed her parents?" Mako asked.

The Sato heiress flinched and nodded. "I've hurt Korra," she said, looking at me. "And I've hurt you, but I've done it to protect the both of you. I knew you'd hate me. It isn't my fault that my family has blood on their hands."

"But you knew," I countered. "You lied to me."

"I'm so sorry," Asami repeated, tears in her eyes.

I stepped forward, ready to finish of what I started but a piercing pain on my right arm stopped my advance. An arrow. I turned around and found Hiroshi coming our way with other Hunters. I snarled at him and turned to face him.

Asami stepped in front of him as Mako checked my wound but I pushed him away before running in front of the Sato heiress and making my way to the forest.

I could hear everyone following me and I climbed up a tree, letting them pass me before going after them. It was breeze really, finding them and knocking them unconscious even in my injured state. I counted the men as I took them down before realizing something. That's when a second arrow pieced the side of my torso.

I let out a cry at this and fell on my knees before turning around to see Hiroshi, bow in hand, heading towards me. Somehow I managed to stand up and began to run. There was a cliff nearby and I knew that if I could get to it I could jump off and get to the island.

Another arrow brushed my shoulder and I ground my teeth but kept running. Finally I reached the end of the forest but just as I was going to begin my sprint to jump off I felt yet another arrow pierce my calf. I couldn't take the pain anymore and I fell.

"The one that got away," Hiroshi said as he drew closer. "I never thought I'd be the one to end your pathetic bloodline, Alpha." There was so much hate in his voice.

"Dad! Stop!" I heard Asami cry. "Don't hurt her!"

"Stay out of this Asami," he replied sharply. "I've waited years for this moment."

"Dad she's my best friend!"

That caught his attention. "You-your what?" he asked in disbelief.

"She's my best friend," Asami repeated firmly. "I won't let you hurt her."

It wasn't till then that I saw that she really did care for me. She had lied, but she wanted to spare me the pain. If I made it out of this alive, I promised myself Id apologize.

Hiroshi walked over to her and slapped her across the face, making her tumble to the ground. He then turned his attention back at me and prepared another bow as I stood up but before he could fire it, Mako came out of the nowhere and knocked him aside.

"Go!" he yelled.

"Korra, go!" my best friend yelled as well.

I started to run again and jumped off the Cliffside. I emerged from the water, taking in a big gulp of air before starting my swim back to the island. In my condition, I wasn't even sure I'd make it.


	18. Author's Note!

Hey guys! So my AWESOME Co-Author BG-13 and I started a new story called 'We're Friends Now, Aren't We?' First CH is UP and it is posted on BG-13's page, the link is: www. fanfiction s/8909743/1/We-re-Friends-Now-Aren-t-We CHECK IT OUT! Korrasami friendship! :)


	19. Don't know what to do

Again, BG-13 is awesome...sorry for the super duper lag in updating! Check out 'We're friends now, aren't we?' R&R

* * *

Irohs POV

I was jogging around the island when I noticed something laying on the beach. I frowned, slowing down till I was just standing there. I was patrolling in my human form, like usual. This was the first unusual thing I'd ever noticed.

I drew closer, cautiously, slowly. I recognized the figure and a growl escaped me. Korra.

Her face lay against the sand, her wet hair sticking to her face and neck. There were three arrows in her body, in her shoulder, torso and calf.

I broke the back half of the arrows off and flipped her over onto her back. She let out a small groan at this and I covered her mouth. With deliberate slowness, I pulled each arrow out of her and watched as silent tears streamed down her face.

I grinned. Weak. Just like usual.

I took my time with each wound before removing my hand. She still remained unconscious.

She was vulnerable. It would be so easy for me to reach out and snap her neck. I could blame it on the Hunters. I could say I'd found her like this, that she was already dead. Then I would be Alpha.

My hand moved toward her neck. "I've never liked you," I told her, not caring if she could hear me or not. "You're weak. You always have been. You would've never been the Alpha your father was, or even a fraction of the Alpha Aang was." I paused. "I should've been Alpha, not you."

Just as I was going to clasp my hand around her neck, hers was suddenly holding into mine. I tried to get out of her grip but she held firm. I could feel my oxygen supply running low. Her eyes opened and I saw the same icy white I'd seen only days ago.

I actually felt fear for my life.

"Iroh!" It was Bumi's voice.

The girl released me at the sound of the older wolf and her body went limp, her eyes closing once more. I was too busy taking in lungfuls of air to care, glaring at her all the while though.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling down beside us. His full attention was on Korra and I held back my bitter retort.

"She's hurt," I answered instead.

He nodded once and picked her up, cradling her in his arms like an infant. I couldn't hold back my growl. She had gotten lucky once again.

Her luck would have to run out eventually though. And then on that day I'd take what belonged to me.

* * *

Katara's POV

I watched as Korra peacefully breathed in and out slowly. The girl was lying on the bed, unconscious as she had been since Bumi had brought her in a few hours ago. By the time she was brought to the house, her wounds had healed, leaving nothing behind.

Korra had fought to stay awake, opening her mind to me, so that I could see what had happened. I had clenched my jaw when I saw how Hiroshi had pierced her body with arrows. She had also shown me that she had found out what bloodline had killed her parents. I could get a sense of the combination of pain and feeling of being torn at the news.

After she had shown me what happened I ordered her to sleep and since then she hadn't awakened. I ran my hand soothingly through her chocolate hair, watching as she nuzzled to my touch. She had gone through so much in just a few hours that I didn't blame her for just completely crashing from exhaustion.

"Gran Gran," Jinora called coming inside.

I looked up and smiled at my granddaughter. All the wolves in the pack were worried about Korra. They had all practically raised her and it hurt them to see her in the state she was in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mako and Asami are here," she informed me. "They want to see Korra."

I sighed heavily at this looking over at my surrogate daughter. I didn't know if it would be wise to wake her up after everything that happened, but figured that the Sato girl and she needed to talk.

"Tell them to come in," I said before looking over at the dark skinned girl. I gently placed a hand against her cheek and rubbed my thumb soothingly. "Korra, your friends are here," I told her.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, at first groggy and unfocused. After a few moments she smiled at me and let out a yawn before sitting up. I returned the smile and patted her thigh gently.

"You think you'll be okay alone?" I asked her.

They needed time to talk but I wanted to make sure she was comfortable being alone. After all, the raw power that she had recently discovered was still well beyond her control. I didn't want her to hurt herself or others. The full Alpha mode was not to be taken lightly. It required a lot of strength and concentration and Korra wasn't able to control all that energy yet.

Korra closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before nodding her head.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'll be fine."

I sighed as well and got up, leaving her to talk to the boy she had imprinted on and her best friend. This was going to be a long talk.

* * *

Korra's POV

I wasn't completely sure that I wanted to talk to Asami to be honest. I was hurt that she, my best friend, had kept me in the dark about her bloodline being responsible for my parent's death, for having to grow up alone and afraid at times. Katara would give her life for me, there was no doubt about that but…sometimes you just needed your parents. I know I did.

But then there was the fact that she had stood up against her father to save me. Despite my tantrum, my actions…she still defended me. I couldn't believe she had. I thought she would let her father, her flesh and blood, finish me off but she didn't. Asami was still true to her value of not hunting werewolves; not again anyway.

I was thinking about this when she walked in, Mako trailing behind her. She flashed me a smile and I couldn't help doing the same.

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked, sitting down on the bed next to me, moving the hair out of my face. She genuinely looked concerned for me. And I found it hard to stay mad at her.

"I'm tired," I simply answered. I was. It felt as if I had fought with Iroh all day.

"Listen, Korra," she began in a low voice. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your parents. I-I was being selfish…I thought you'd hate me and-and I just couldn't bear it. But I also did it to spare you the pain. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

I turned away from her, trying to hold back the tears but I knew I failed when one slid down my cheek. I missed my parents. For centuries I tried to pretend as if it didn't bother me. To pretend that I was fine on my own, but it was all a lie. I wasn't fine on my own. I missed them so much and this just felt like salt on an open wound.

"You should have told me," I managed to say as I turned to look at her. "You know how much they mean to me. Now…now I'm torn. My best friend's bloodline killed them... I don't know what to do," I added with a small sob.

Asami let a tear escape her before she hugged me tightly. I returned the embrace, holding her tightly as well. She was my best friend. I knew I couldn't hurt her. And going after her family would do just that. So... I wouldn't. For her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm so sorry. I'll never lie to you again, I promise. I'm sorry about your parents. I would do anything to bring them back if I could."

I simply held on tightly to her. I knew she would. Asami was generally a good person and despite the fact that she put an arrow through me before…I found that I believed her. She wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

I couldn't help but feel that befriending a Hunter, a direct member of the bloodline that killed them, was like betraying them. Katara's words played in my mind. My parents would have been happy if I were, she had said.

"She needs to sleep," Mako interjected.

He must have seen my eyes droop sleepily. I was still tired. I hadn't gotten my energy back from what happened. The injuries were long gone but…I was extremely exhausted. I leaned against the pillows, letting out a sigh.

Asami wiped away the tears from my face, giving me a small reassuring smile. I felt my eyes droop again until they closed completely, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


	20. Confused

Thank BG-13 and check out, We're friends now aren't we?

* * *

Mako's POV

After Korra fell asleep, Asami and I talked for a while. We talked about her best friend, about her, about us. I told her that I was confused and I really was. The whole reality of her belonging to a hunter bloodline still hadn't set in. Not to mention that seeing her father almost kill Korra hadn't really helped her cause.

Hiroshi had been furious that we had let her go. He tried hitting Asami again but I wouldn't allow him, pushing him back so that he unceremoniously fell right on his rear. The industrialist warned me that if we ever intervened with a capture of a werewolf there would be severe consequences. He also told Asami that she had brought disgrace to their bloodline. I actually let out a scoff at that one.

Disgrace. As far as I could tell Asami was the only one with both a heart and a brain. But the reason I couldn't bring myself to continue with our engagement was her father. If he found out what Bolin was…he'd stop at nothing to see him dead. I had to protect him. I was going to protect him.  
Asami understood this, and she offered for us to leave, go somewhere else and start off fresh but…then there was Korra. I still couldn't explain this feeling I had with her. Ever since I met her I was drawn to her in some way or another. I couldn't tell Asami that though. She'd take it the wrong way and I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already had. After our talk she left, giving her best friend's limp hand a tight squeeze and assuring her she'd be back the next day.

I let a long sigh after she left, moving my chair so that it was right next to her. It wasn't long before she flipped onto her belly, leaving her upper body and leg uncovered. I chuckled at this before getting up and covering her up. Though she was old in years, she still had characteristics of a teenager, even a child.

Sometime during the night it started to rain. It continued to do so until the next day when I woke up. I stretched out my arms in front of me before checking if she had uncovered herself during the night, surprisingly she hadn't. It wasn't long after that she began to stir and groggily opened her eyes.

"Good morning," I greeted with a small chuckle.

"There's nothing good about the mornings," she muttered. "It's evil."

"Says the one who wakes up at seven in the morning," I pointed out.

Korra scowled at me before sitting up, tiredly rubbing her eyes before allowing a big yawn to come. She searched around the room before looking over at me.

"Where's Asami?"

"She left home last night," I answered. "Probably wanted to talk to her dad or something."

The teen lowered her gaze to her lap, twirling her thumbs. "He wouldn't hurt her, would he?"

I took in a deep breath. Hiroshi had informed me that if Asami ever became a werewolf or vampire, he'd kill her himself but I had my doubts. After all she was his daughter. Besides, Korra needed to rest and she wasn't going to get any if she continued to worry about everyone else but herself. An Alpha characteristic if I ever saw one.

"No," I finally replied. "I don't think he would."

She let out a relief sigh at this. "Want to go on a walk with me?"

"Last time we went for a walk, you destroyed Hiroshi's hideout, battled a masked figure, threw Asami around like a rag doll and nearly got yourself killed," I said. She winced at that. "With that being said, I don't think anyone will let us go out for a walk."

"Not if it's around the island," Korra replied. "Lin can follow us around in wolf form." I sighed shaking my head. "Please?"

"Fine, I'll wait for you outside," I answered getting up. "It's raining by the way."

"What the city boy minds a little water?" she said almost teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'd hurry up before I change my mind," I shot back.

She chuckled at that and I smiled shaking my head. This girl was crazy.

* * *

Asami's POV

I went home after making sure Korra was fine. I sat by the fireplace thinking about Mako and I. I knew that our relationship might be torn beyond repair now. I knew I had made a mistake by not telling him about the legacy I had been born into but…I didn't want his perception about me change. I fell in love with him and I was willing to leave everything behind, start a new life, become a new person if it meant making him happy. But now that dream was practically over.

The storm outside had cleared for a few hours but now it seemed that it had return with both thunder and lightning. I went to the kitchen to grab something to drink when the lights went out. I groaned.

"Just what I needed," I muttered to myself.

I grabbed a coat and went outside to the power box. When I got there I noticed that there was a large slash across the light cables. I frowned as my hand examined the torn cables. It was caused by claws…

Quickly I figure out that perhaps it is one of the wolves and head back inside. I'm stumbling around in the dark when I hear a rumbling chest. I froze and realize that there are wolf tracks leading inside the house. I turn around and catch a pair of yellow eyes. It's a half human, half wolf creature.

I manage to grab my bow and arrow but when I try to fire it the creature is on top of me and I'm hitting it as hard as I can but it doesn't even flinch. It throws me across the house and my head hit the wall. I shake my head trying to snap myself out of my daze but then I feel this immense pain on my abdomen and just like that the creature is gone.

For a moment my mind just focuses on the pain on my torso but then I slowly begin to regain my senses. I stand up and with a groan notice that my shirt has blood in it. I lift it up and my eyes widen.

I have a werewolf bite.

I freeze for a second before I know what I have to do. I start cleaning the wound before checking if there is any on the floor. Once I'm done, I place I bandage over it and take off my shirt, switching it to a black one. When I'm done I take the white shirt and dump it in the fire place.

My father could never know what happened. Because if he did…I would be hunted.

* * *

Korra's POV

After I got ready I called Lin and told her Mako and I were going to go on a walk around the island. The older woman nearly bit my head off at this. She insisted that I should be in bed, getting sleep but I reminded her that I was an insomniac. I didn't sleep and that I was feeling perfectly fine. She had actually morphed into a wolf at that snapping at me while growling at Mako.

He didn't seem too happy about the fact that I was walking around as if I hadn't been pierced with three arrows, but I really was feeling fine. Nothing hurt, my injuries were long gone. Sure I was sleepy but that's how I always was, I haven't had a good night sleep in centuries.

We walked in comfortable silence for a while, just appreciating the scenery and stuff, the light grey wolf trailing behind us. I let out a sigh and sat on a rock, Mako sitting next to me. Lin lay on the ground, a good distance away, still bearing her teeth at me. I poked my tongue out at her and she turned her large head away, causing me to laugh.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was genuinely concerned for me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "But something is bothering you."

He sighed and nodded. "How'd you know?"

I shrugged. "Hunch." But of course it was our imprinting bond that had led me on to that. It was as if I could sense when he needed me, whether it was to talk or just listen.

"I'm feeling confused," he finally admitted.

"About?"

"About a lot of things…about Asami…about…you."

I blinked a few times at that. Did-did he just? "About me?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah," Mako answered standing up. "I get this feeling from you. A need to be close to you, and I don't know why," he said a little exasperated. "I've never felt this before. Not even with Asami. I'm feeling confused and-"

Before I knew what I was doing I shut him up by crashing my lips onto his. I could tell I had taken him by surprise but he placed his hands on my waist and actually deepened the kiss. I felt my cheeks turn a shade of red at this. We pulled away and I smiled at him, and he did the same. The moment didn't last long though.

Suddenly I was knocked back against a tree while Mako was dropped on the ground. I looked up and saw a familiar Beta up on the tree. Lin was immediately in front of me, snapping at the cursed werewolf.

"My, my, this is a surprise," the Beta, also known as Tarrlok tskd. "Is this how you usually treat your friend's fiancé, Alpha?"

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Deliver a message," it answered, its yellow eyes glowing.

"And that is?"

His smile widened at this. "I think a new female Beta will be making an appearance very soon. Ask your friend, the Sato girl," he said. "I'm sure her father would approve of her new…look."

I felt my blood run cold at this and I let out a snarl, intending to morph into a werewolf but a voice stopped me. I turned towards the voice, letting a growl escape me.

"Korra! Don't!" Katara yelled.

She wasn't alone however, the pack was running this way and the Beta laughed before jumping around in the trees. Lin waited until Katara was near enough before taking off after the intruder at full speed.

"Korra, it's ok, everything is going to be ok," she soothed.

I took in deep breaths before I managed to exit out of the state I was in. Tenzin came forward and had me lean on him as I grabbed my throbbing skull.

"I have to go," Mako said.

"I'll go with you," I replied making a move to follow him.

"No, Korra, you need to stay and rest."

"She's my best friend," I finally snapped. "I need to see that she's fine."

Katara sighed shaking her head. "Get Jinora and Lin to escort them to the island and make sure we know where Korra is at all times," she instructed Tenzin. "I need to know she's safe," she added looking over at me.

I gave her a nod and asked Mako to follow me through the thick forest to the docks were we had a motor boat. We got on it and Lin and Jinora soon followed after before I steered the boat towards the city.

'Please be okay, Asami,' I mentally begged. 'Please.'


	21. New Beta

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

It seemed like an eternity before we arrived at Asami's house. Mako and I had practically ran there and considering he was human, he kept up with me well enough. When we arrived, we noticed the lights were out and we didn't even bother knocking on the door as we barged in there as if it were our house.

"Asami!" both Mako and I yelled as we went inside.

"I'll check upstairs," I told him, making my way up.

"Korra! Over here!" he shouted back just when I was half way up.

I quickly ran down and went into the living room where I found Asami next to the fireplace, rocking herself back and forth. Mako gave me a look full of pure concern and I nodded at him before walking over to my best friend. I sat down next to her and draped an arm around her shoulder, praying that all she got from Tarrlok was a scare.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

She blinked a few times, looking up at me as if she'd just realized I was there before she looked away. I rubbed her arm, letting her know that I was there for her, that everything was okay.

"I'm fine," my best friend finally answered with a small smile. It didn't reach her eyes. The taller girl suddenly stood, as if remembering her manners. "You guys want something to eat? Are you thirsty? Let me get you something."

The Sato heiress got up just like that, as if nothing is wrong with her but I know there was. I know something happened in the house and she didn't want to say what. Mako looked at me once again and I silently told him to talk to her. He nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"Asami," he began gently. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

"I'm fine," she answered, taking out groceries to make a sandwich. She even let another smile appear but I wasnt buying it. I walked over to them and she accidently dropped the mayonnaise jar, shattering it. She let out an annoyed huff and leaned over to clean it up and I did too.

"Asami-"

"I can clean it up, Korra," she snapped. "I'm fine! What part of that don't you two get?! I'm perfectly fine!"

There was a loud silence. And then the tears came. Mako bended down next to us and pulled her close to his chest and she buried her face against his shoulder, sobs racking her body. I finished cleaning up the mess on the floor and kept my distance from them.

I cared about Asami like she was my sister and it hurt me to see her in pain. But it hurt me more to see Mako comforting her and not being able to do anything about it because he had feelings toward her. He had to be there and even though I had accepted this, it didn't mean it didn't hurt. It hurt so bad. My best friend's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"He-he bit me," she croaked.

I froze. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Where?" I asked.

She lifted up her shirt and I could see red through the gauze she had on her torso. I felt my blood run cold. No…this wasn't happening! This couldn't happen!

"What's going to happen to me?" Asami whispered. I didn't say anything. I didn't think I could. "Korra?"

I shook my head. I didnt have the heart to tell her that her life was about to change wasn't happening… "I don't know."

"Korra!" she shouted, making me jump. I looked at her, trying to hold back tears. "What's going to happen to me," Asami asked again.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to figure out how to go about this. "You're a Beta now," I finally whispered.

"A Beta?"

I nodded. "There's an Alpha around, he can call on you and you have to listen. It's just like in my pack," I said. "You answer to him. With practice you can learn to control your Beta form. It's triggered when you're angry or in danger. Pain and control makes it go away."

"Am I-am I going to turn into a werewolf?"

I flinched at that. She made it sound so horrible. But I could see it from her point of view. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yes," I replied. "Every full moon you'll turn into a wolf. I need to go back and talk to Katara. I need to know what to do," I added walking to the door.

"They'll try to hurt her," Mako answered defensively. "I won't let them hurt her."

I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Neither will I," I answered. That was a promise.

As soon as I was outside I morphed into a wolf, completely forgetting that I wasn't supposed to. I shook myself a little, feeling weird in this skin. Lin and Jinora trotted to me, yelling about how I was supposed to be resting. I replied as politely as I could to mind their own business before taking off toward the island. I needed to know what to do. But one thing was certain: I would protect Asami. From anyone.

* * *

Katara's POV

I heard shuffling in Korra's room and I guessed that she was back. However, when I went inside I wasn't prepared for what greeted me. Korra was in the middle of the room, whining and trying to morph back into her human self. I walked over to her, grabbing a blanket on the way and draping it over her form. I grabbed her muzzle and made her look at me.

"Morph back," I told her gently.

She closed her eyes and morphed back into her human self. As soon as she was done, I helped her up onto the bed, pulling her close to me. It wasn't long before she began to cry. I soothingly rubbed her back, asking her what was wrong.

"Asami," she croaked. "She-she was bitten."

I froze. Another Beta. We had another Beta in our territory and what was worse; she was Korra's best friend. I took a deep breath at this, trying to figure out how to go about this. Beta's were our natural enemies. An abomination of nature along with…I stopped myself there. I wouldn't talk about the other creature lurking in the dark.

"When?" I finally asked.

"Today," Korra answered, wiping away her tears. "I can't leave her alone in this. She needs me."

I nodded thoughtfully. Iroh wasn't going to like this, not one bit. But although I had named him Alpha, I still held the voice of command, being the oldest wolf. I asked Korra to get dressed before calling Iroh. The werewolf came in shortly after, slightly stiffening when he saw that I wasn't alone.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked. He glanced at Korra but otherwise made no other notion toward her.

"There's a new Beta," I began calmly. "I need you to-"

"I'll eliminate the problem immediately," Iroh answered, cutting me off. "A new Beta is no threat to the pack." This was usually how the conversation went, but this situation was different. I noticed Korra had stiffened slightly, her fists clenching against her legs...

"You didn't let me finish," I replied, keeping my voice even. "The new Beta is Asami, Korra's best friend." He looked in her direction, the look on his face reflected satisfaction. "She will join the pack for the time being until we figure out what to do about the situation."

"What?" he asked, his eyes widening before narrowing. "_**It**_ is a Beta. It isn't natural and it must be destroyed!"

Korra let out a growl at this and I noticed her eyes had gone icy white. She was having a hard time keeping her Alpha under control and at this point I feared that it might take over and cause harm to someone. Especially Iroh.

The werewolf's hands turned into fist at this and I could see him slightly cringe. I couldn't help but let a small smile appear. He was afraid of Korra. And with good reason.

"We can't heal as quickly if the hurt us," Iroh pointed out. "She'll be endangering everyone."

"Korra and I will work on getting her to control her Beta morphing," I said. "And during the full moon when she transforms into a complete wolf-"

"She'll be rabid," he said, cutting me off again, looking at Korra. "She'll be in pain and she **_will_** try to kill you."

He was toying with her. Enjoying how Korra flinched at this. She didn't want her friend to be in pain but there was no escaping that reality. Asami would be rabid and she would be out for blood.

"We will take the necessary precautions," I finished. "You're free to leave."

Iroh gave me a sharp nod before doing just that, irritation evident. I looked over at Korra who sat on her bed, bringing her legs close to her chest. I sighed and sat down next to her. She lay her head in my lap and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Is-is she going to be in a lot of pain?" she finally whispered.

I sighed heavily before nodding. "Yes," I answered. She let out a choked whine at this. I knew it hurt her to see her friend like this but I wanted to make some things very clear. "Listen to me Korra," I began. "You can't let her scratch or bite you. If she does, the injury will take longer to heal and it will be painful for you. Do you understand?"

She didn't reply for a moment but then slowly nodded her head.

"The pack won't hurt her but I won't let her hurt the pack or you," I continued.

Korra was like another daughter to me. I had raised her and I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I had promised her parents that on their graves. I would protect her, no matter the cost.

* * *

Amon's POV

I was out in the forest watching the sun set. Tarrlok was by my side, visibly bored as he scratched the tree with his claws. I turned around to face him, his eyes locked with mine and he sighed before walking away from the tree to head towards me.

"What are waiting for, again?" my younger brother asked.

"My Beta," I replied.

He grinned at this, his bored demeanor quickly leaving him. Tarrlok knew that I liked to break my Beta's from the start, never giving them a chance to rebel and if they did they were quickly eliminated. Soon the moon began to rise and I grinned.

"It's hunting time."


	22. Monster

Thank BG-13 and don't forget to check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Asami's POV

When I woke up I quickly realized I wasn't in my bed. I was on the porch of my house. I frowned at this, wondering how Id ended up here. I remembered falling asleep in my bed after Mako came over last night. During the day I had been with Korra and Katara, trying to control my Beta form.

I let out a yawn before looking down at my hands. My eyes widened in horror. My hands were covered with blood, along with my shirt and pajama bottoms. I immediately went inside to the bathroom, scrubbing the dried red from my hands and burning yet another set of my clothes.

I started thinking back, trying to remember what had happened last night. As I closed my eyes, images flew around the inside of my head. There was a man, in his late forties. We were in an alley, he looked terrified and…there was someone else there too. Something else.

I looked for the remote, turning on the television and searching through the news channel. I stopped on one of the channels when it said 'Breaking News'. My blood went cold when the picture of the man in my memories covered the screen. The story said that he had been brutally attacked the night before by some _monster_ and left for dead. I turned off the television set and placed my hand over my mouth trying to control my sob.

I had killed someone.

Almost immediately after realizing this I ran outside. I had to get out of here. I had to go somewhere where I could be alone. Where I wouldn't be a danger to those around me. Where I couldn't kill anyone. Just then, Mako's car drove up and he got out of the car.

"Asami, where are you going?" he asked.

"Stay away from me, Mako," I cautioned.

He stopped in his tracks, looking confused. "Why?"

"Just stay away," I continued. "I'm dangerous to you. Leave."

"What?" Mako asked as if it were absurd. "What are you talking about, Asami, let me-"

"I said stay away!" I shouted.

I could hear my pulse in my ears and I grabbed my head, knowing what was coming. _No, no, no!_ I thought. I didn't want to hurt Mako! I didn't want to be this…monster. But there was no stopping it. I felt my fangs sharpen and my nails grow. My vision started to change and when I looked up at my fiancé I no longer saw him.

All I saw was prey.

* * *

Korra's POV

It had been two weeks since Asami had been bitten. Two weeks, in which I have been up almost all day, taking care of her, making sure she didn't hurt herself or anyone else. Katara was teaching her how to control her Beta side and we were making some progress, but not enough for me to completely back off.

I was walking over to her house when I heard Mako and her arguing. The next thing I knew he was flung across the field and Asami clutched her head, hiding her face and I knew what was coming. As quickly as I could I ran over to them and morphed, snapping at her, telling her to back off him.

Asami looked up at me, her emerald orbs replaced with yellow. I could see her fangs and the nails in her hand grew into wicked claws and I knew she wasn't in control anymore. She took a swipe forward and I backed up, snarling at Mako to get out of the way and toward safety.

He quickly got up and my best friend noticed this, shifting her attention from me to him. My eyes widened as I saw her move toward him. I ran after her and what I did next surprised even me.

I hadn't meant to. I really hadn't. But in that moment I thought Asami was going to hurt Mako, something snapped inside me. It didn't matter the friendship she and I had. What mattered was him, and our bond. I swiped at her, making her crash into a tree. I let out a whine when I realized what I'd done.

"Asami!" Mako shouted, running over to her. I stepped forward, snarling for him not to. "Get out of my way!" he yelled. "She needs me!"

I flinched at his words but didn't budge. When Asami didn't get up I let out a whine, slowly walking over to her. I nudged her with my nose and she didn't move. I felt my blood run cold. I couldn't have…I mean…no…

Mako ran over to us and knelt down next to her before his gaze shifted to me. I whimpered when I saw the anger in his eyes. The fire.

"What did you do to her, dog," he growled defensively.

I actually flinched at that. Out of the nowhere, however, Asami rose up and took several swipes at me, making me stumble onto my back, leaving me wide open for an attack. She kept up her attack before her nails dug into my hind leg. I let out a whimper at this.

"Asami! Stop!" Mako shouted.

My best friend stopped her assault on me, backing away. I let out a whine before standing up, shaking my fur, limping with my hind leg, trying not to put any pressure on it. She looked over at him, the yellow in her eyes still there. Mako took out something from his pocket and dropped it on the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to appear. I backed away, trying to get away from the smell.

When the cloud cleared, Asami was on her knees, panting and back to her human self. Mako slowly approached her, kneeling next to her before pulling her towards his chest. I lowered my head at this, turning away from them.

"Korra!" Mako called. I didn't turn back, just kept walking. "Korra," he repeated, his voice softer. Again I didn't turn.

"Korra, please don't go," Asami begged. This made me stop. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

It was the cries of my best friend that finally got me to turn back. I let out a pathetic, apologetic sound and rolled my tongue out of my mouth, my way of smiling. She shook her head, tears threatening to fall. I wagged my tail at her before turning around and heading back to the island.

We had just silently forgiven each other.

Katara wouldn't be happy when she saw my wound, but at the time I couldn't bring myself to care. As far as I was concerned the only real wounds I had were those that I felt inside me. The harshness of Mako's words, the person I had unfortunately imprinted on. Those hurt more than anything I had ever endured.


	23. Protecting her cub

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Katara's POV

Korra let out a small hiss as I bandaged her calf. She hadn't said a word since she'd arrived. I suspected it was probably due to the fact she knew I was about to give her an earful when I finished wrapping her leg. And she was right. I had warned her not to let Asami bite or scratch her, but it seemed my words of warning had gone through one ear and out the other.

I finished fixing her leg, putting it over a pillow and I finally looked up to see her. She didn't even seem the least bit worried about the scolding I was going to give her, but instead she seemed pensive. I placed a hand against her cheek, making her look at me; that's when I saw it.

Her blue orbs were filled with pain, but I suspected it wasn't physical. Something more had happened when she'd got attacked. Something she wasn't telling me. I let out a long sigh, studying her for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"What happened?" I asked. I wanted to give the Sato girl the benefit of the doubt, for Korra's sake.

My surrogate daughter didn't say anything, instead she just lay there, looking away from me as tears silently fell down her face. I placed my hand against her cheek once more, wiping the tears away with the pad of my thumb. She would talk, she always did.

"He yelled at me," Korra finally said, wiping away her own tears.

"Let me see."

The teen closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and opening her mind. I could feel her flinch when she recalled the moment he called her a dog. She finished showing me and let out another whimper. I soothingly rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better but I knew it was all in vain.

Korra was heartbroken, in pain and there was nothing I could do. There was nothing I could say to make her feel better. I felt helpless and I could recall the one other time when I had felt this way: the day Korra's parents had been murdered. I could still remember her little blue eyes looking at me with confusion when I'd said her parents weren't coming back.

She had been so young. So innocent. And all that was gone in a matter of moments. It had left her with a hole in her heart and vengeance always lurking in the back of her mind.

"Go to sleep, Korra," I whispered.

She shook her head at this but her eye lids drooped. Letting her escape to her dreams was the only thing I could do, and though I knew she didn't like it when I forced her to do something, I had to make her forget, if only for a few hours.

I ran my fingers through her hair and it was only moments before her eyes completely closed. I smiled at this, covering her up and brushing the hair out of her face. I found Pema and asked her to care for Korra while I was gone.

There had been another reason why I had ordered her to sleep. I didn't want her to interfere with what I was going to do.

It was time I had a chat with Asami.

* * *

Mako's POV

I was with Asami, my arms wrapped around her as she leaned against my chest. After Korra left, she had just broke down and started crying, hating herself for attacking her best friend. I couldn't help but feel horrible myself. I had yelled at the teen, called her a dog…I wished I could take it back.

The sun began to set and I told my fiancé I had to go. It was getting late and I wanted to go home and figure out how I was going to go about things now. I wanted to go to the island and apologize but somehow that felt like I was betraying Asami…

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going out through the back door. As I was walking toward my car, I spotted a familiar figure. I stopped and waited for the elder to get closer.

"Katara," I greeted.

The elder gave me a stiff nod. "Korra told me about what happened," she began her voice clipped. The way she was staring at me made me nervous. Her icy glare felt like it could incinerate me.

''Asami morphed into a Beta and attacked her," I answered. But I knew that wasn't what she meant.

"You're missing my point entirely," Katara replied, her voice almost a growl. "I'm referring to the part where you called my daughter a dog."

My gaze lowered at this. "I'm-"

"How would you feel if someone called your brother a dog?" she asked, cutting me off. There was an unmistakable anger, buried under a protective edge.

I felt my jaw clench at this. "I would protect my little brother," I answered. Actually I would rip the offenders head off.

The elder stepped closer at this. "Don't ever insult Korra again, or I will personally settle the score," Katara continued, her voice cold as her eyes. "Korra is like a daughter to me and I will protect her from anything and anyone. Understood?"

"Yes," I replied.

With that Katara continued on her way toward my fiancé's house. Asami answered the door, letting her in before waving at me. I gave her a nod and hopped inside the car. Katara would do anything to protect Korra, and I didn't blame her.

Looked like the only monster around here was me.

* * *

Asami's POV

I felt horrible. I couldn't believe that once again I had attacked my best friend. I didn't deserve Korra. I didn't deserve having a friend who would practically give her life to protect me at any cost. It seemed as if fate was set on tearing us apart. And I was unintentionally helping it.

Mako had tried comforting me but I didn't want him to. I knew what I did was wrong, and although I still didn't have complete control over my other form, I was still aware of what I was doing and it made me sick. The other part of me wanted to hurt Korra and by the looks of it, there was no stopping it.

The doorbell rang and I got up to see who it was; not at all surprised when I saw it was Katara. I knew why she was here, I'm sure Mako did too, which is why he was hesitant to leave. I gave him a wave, silently assuring him I would be fine. He simply nodded and left while I let the old wolf in.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked trying to be hospitable though I knew my nervousness was almost tangible.

"This isn't a house call, Miss Sato," Katara replied, her tone short, clipped. "Please sit down."

I gulped and did as I was told. The elder wolf was not to be messed with, that much was certain. The rest of the pack respected her and I knew Korra did too. That was enough for me.

"Look, about today," I began carefully. "I didn't-"

"How long have you and Korra been friends?" she asked, cutting me off.

"A little over ten years," I answered, furrowing my brow. "What does-"

"What kind of friend has she been to you?"

I bit my lip, seeing where she was going with this. I closed my eyes, thinking back to every memory I had of the teen and I. Since I'd met her, Korra had been everything you'd expect of a friend and more. I saw her more as family than a friend actually. But my actions said otherwise.

"She's like a sister to me," I finally said. "Korra is more than just a friend and I hate myself for putting her through the pain that I do. It wasn't my intention to-"

"Korra has done a lot for you, Asami," Katara interrupted yet again. "She took an arrow for you; she defied Iroh's authority which could have cost her, her life. She would do anything for you, anything for her pack for that matter."

"I know-"

"You obviously don't," the elder snapped. "You don't know how far she would go for you, her best friend. Your bloodline murdered her parents. She swore on her parent's grave she would avenge them but she won't make a move against your family because of you. Do you have any idea how much strength that requires?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't have anything to say. Katara was right. Korra would do anything for me and I on the other hand only managed to hurt her. Physically and…emotionally.

"Then there's the imprinting," Katara continued as if reading my mind. "An imprinting bond is strong, hard to fight. She is in pain because her mate chose you and there is nothing she can do about it. It is his happiness that matters, it is even your happiness, not hers."

"I know," I said. "I know that it kills her to see Mako and I together, and I want to give him up but…" I stopped there. _But I want him._ "I'm being selfish and I wish that I could just let him go but I can't. We were engaged, and I know she has no control over that but…what about my happiness? What about me?"

Okay, that sounded selfish, even in my own ears.

"And that is why Korra suffers," she said. "Because she knows that being with him will hurt you, and that isn't what she wants."

I lowered my gaze at this. "I don't deserve a friend like Korra," I admitted. "I know that."

"It is your friendship with her that stops me from doing something I might regret," Katara said, her voice cold, hard as stone. "But I'm warning you, Miss Sato, if you lay another finger on my daughter, your friendship with her will be forgotten and I will rip you to shreds." There was so much venom, this was a promise. Not a threat. "Do we have an understanding?"

I gulped and nodded. I saw the fire in the old woman's eyes and I knew she was telling the truth. She cared about Korra, just like the rest of the pack did. She would protect her, and I wanted her to. Even from me.

"Yes. I understand."

"Then my business here is complete," she said getting up. "I have to get back to Korra."

I nodded. "Can-can I visit her?" I asked. I was hesitant. I wasn't sure if I should be asking this of someone who had just threatened me.

"I'm going to keep her asleep for a few days," Katara replied. "There's a full moon in a week, and you know what that means for you." I flinched at the reminder. "If you want Korra to be with you when it happens, she needs to be well rested. In the meantime you should start making…preparations."

I managed a nod. "I will."


	24. Never the same

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

After Katara revealed that Asami would only be able to morph during the full moon and that her transformation would be extremely painful, leaving her rabid for a few minutes after the change, she decided to lock herself up in a chamber she built. I was with her right now, helping set everything for tonight. Katara had also told us that Wolfsbane hurt cursed werewolves and that it would diminish their strength, making it easier for them to listen to commands.

She also warned me not to let her scratch me since injuries caused by them took longer to heal. Asami was fixing the chains, acting as if she was in complete control over what was going to happen. But I could tell by her quiet demeanor she terrified of what was to come, of what she would become.

"Asami?" I called when I saw her nail the chains down. "Are you okay?" Stupid question, but I couldn't take this silence.

"I'm still human," she answered, and I heard the 'for now' that was supposed to be at the end of that simply statement. Asami was far from okay, but she wouldn't tell me otherwise.

I sighed but nodded. I knew that she was having a hard time adjusting to what had happened to her. I blamed myself for her change. If I had stayed with her and not gone with Mako…maybe things would have been different.

She glanced at me and gave me a small smile before asking me to help her put on the chains around her arms, feet, neck and waist. I couldn't bare look at her this way. She looked like a dangerous prisoner, when she really wasn't. Asami was my best friend, she wasn't a monster. When night fell she asked me mix the Wolfsbane with water for her to drink. I hesitantly gave it to her.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

My best friend gave me a shaky nod before taking a drink. It wasn't long before she started to gag, dropping the bottle. I winced at this before quickly running to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Don't!" she said through her clenched teeth.

"Asami, it's ok," I answered.

"I said don't!" Asami snapped. I didn't back away. I told her I would be with her during her first change and I meant it. Mako had wanted to be with her as well but…we didn't know how unstable she would be and none of us wanted him to get hurt. At least I would be able to heal. When the pain faded she murmured an apology and I simply smiled at her before sitting down.

It was only a few hours before she began to pant, impatiently pulling at the chain around her neck. My expression softened before I shook my head.

"Asami, don't do that," I said.

She began to whimper, her panting becoming frantic. "It burns."

"We're going to get through this together," I told her. I wouldn't leave her.

My best friend shook her head. "You should go."

"No."

"Go now. While you still can."

"No," I repeated, I wasn't leaving her to deal with this alone. I'd left her alone once and this was the result. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Suddenly she let out a scream of pain before her arm twisted behind her unnaturally, traces of fur appearing. She began to sob and scream as the limb continued to twist behind her. My eyes widened in horror as I saw this. I hated myself for not being able to do anything.

"It hurts," she sobbed. "It hurts."

Her screams and whimpers stopped after a while and she lay against the cold floor. I sat next to her, rubbing her back gently. "I want to help but I don't know what to do," I whispered. I wanted so bad to take the pain away, to make it all go away.

"There's," Asami began before taking in a ragged breath. "There's nothing you can do." And I hated that. I hated that she was right.

...I wanted to go back to the days where I was running through the forest, a smaller Asami laughing and giggling excitedly on my back. It had been so much happier back then. Mako didnt exist in our minds, marriage and imprinting were far from actual thoughts. It had been simple and happy, and my friendship with a Asami was never questioned back then.

Now everything seemed to be determined on tearing me and her apart.

When she tried to sit up her bones began to crack again, down her spine. She let out another howl of pain as the vertebrates popped, shaping themselves like that of a wolf. I bit my lip, holding back a sob as I saw the tears running down her cheeks. When the bones went back into place, I placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know I was there.

"You should go. Please."

"No," I replied again, pulling her head into my lap and soothingly running my hand through her hair, trying to get her mind off the pain.

It seemed to work for a while, her eyes closing as she took a small nap, happy for the moment of peace. But then the cracking began again and she let out another cry.

"Go!" she yelled, her teeth clenching and sweat dripping off her now.

"I'm not going anywhere, Asami," I said firmly.

She let out another scream as she looked at me. Her emerald orbs turned iridescent yellow and I watched as her fangs sharpened. Asami took a swipe at me and I was forced to stand back as she crouched, letting out a growl, her incisors bared against me.

I held back the tears, knowing the transformation was almost complete and she wouldn't recognize me. Iroh had told me that since she was unpredictable, I would be on my own. He didn't want the other wolves to be injured for Asami's sake.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as tears of my own started to fall. She growled at me and with incredible speed went to the chain that held her back and pulled it out of the concrete with the newfound strength she had obtained.

Asami snarled at me and it was only a few minutes before the bone cracking increased and the transformation was complete. Instead of morphing into a wolf myself I remained human, trying to talk to her, telling her everything would be ok.

She lunged for me again and her new claws just barely missed my face. Her golden eyes were feral, fierce and wild. There was no recognition in them.

* * *

Asami's POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open and it took me a moment to figure out where I was and what had happened. The night before had been my first full moon, and I had morphed into a wolf. I let out a small groan as I lifted my face from the hard stone cold floor.

Then I remembered something.

Korra! Where was Korra?!

I wobbled a little as I stood up, the blanket that was over my form dropping onto the floor. Now I knew what Korra had meant about being naked. I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around myself as I looked around to see where my best friend was.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw her leaning against the wall, unharmed. And asleep, I might add. I walked over to my suitcase and changed quickly before going over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She woke with a jolt, as if expecting for me to attack her. I didn't doubt I already had.

"Hey, 'Sami," the teen greeted with a smile. "You're okay."

I let out a choked sob at this, sitting next to her and pulling my legs towards my chest. I could feel myself shaking as the tears fell from my eyes. Korra sat up and wrapped an arm around me, soothingly rubbing my forearm.

"No, I'm not," I managed to choke out.

Korra didn't say anything, just simply held me tighter and I returned the embrace. I wrapped my arms around her neck so tightly that I wondered if she could even breathe, but she didn't say anything, she just reciprocated the action.

I would never be okay after tonight. I looked around the room and noticed all the scratches and broken chains. I had done that. I looked Korra over, making sure I hadn't hurt her and by the looks of it, I hadn't. I couldn't believe she had stayed with me all night. I didn't deserve a friend like her.

"We will get through this, 'Sami."

I managed a small smile but it disappeared quickly.

We sat there for who knows how long, me crying and her holding me, silently letting me know everything was fine. But we both knew it wasn't a lie. Nothing was going to be the same again. Nothing.


	25. Weak Spot

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Tahno's POV

I was hunting. Well more specifically, we were hunting. A friend of mine and I were hunting our prey through the dark streets of Republic City. I couldn't help but grin at their frantic heartbeat as they ran from us. I always liked playing with my food. The more they fought, the warmer the blood and that always tasted so...delicious.

Finally we had our prey cornered and I closed in for the kill. Vicky was new at this, and didn't know how to drain their blood without getting it on her. I sighed, remembering the last time I had let her kill the human, there had been more blood splattered on the wall than what we'd drank.

The man was around his forties, short and amber eyed. I could see him panic as I drew closer, letting my fangs shine against the moonlight as the veins around my eyes popped out. I must've been a scary sight, which added more to the drama. It was as if this was a scene taken out of a movie.

I let out a chuckle before sinking my fangs into his neck, enjoying how he twisted and yelled in pain. Soon enough he lost consciousness and I gestured for my partner, who quickly made her way to me, draining what was left of the blood with eagerness. I rolled my eyes.

Amateurs.

The sound of clapping brought my attention to the alleyway where a very familiar figure stood. I could never forget the face of who had created me. I smirked and fixed my hair before leaning against the wall casually.

"I see you still like playing with your food," Amon commented.

"It's good for the heart," I answered. "Would you like to have dinner with us?" I added when Vicky walked over to me.

"Not today," he said.

"Then if you don't mind, we'll be on our way," I said, making a move to leave.

I hadn't even taken a step forward before Amon was in front of us. I instinctively made a move to attack and he grabbed me by the neck before throwing me against the wall. Vicky let out a growl and tried attacking him as well but Amon was fast and he simply snapped her neck, temporarily knocking her out.

"What is your problem?" I yelled. "What do you want from me?"

"I told you that this gift I gave you came with a price," he reminded me. "I came to collect the debt you owe me."

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"The true Alpha is here," Amon began, playing with the ring on his hand. The ring that allowed him to be out in the sunlight; unlike me, who was forced to hide in the shadows. "I want you to find her weak spot."

"And if I refuse?"

Amon chuckled at this throwing a lighter into a trash can, setting it on fire. He placed his hand over the flames, almost as if in a trance. Without warning he grabbed me, placing my face against the flames making me scream out in pain as the fire burned my flesh. After another moment he dropped me on the floor and I continued my screaming as the flesh slowly healed itself.

"Does that answer your question?" my creator asked.

I gulped and nodded before hearing a strange laugh followed by a tsk. A figure came into view, a female to be exact. Her eyes were amber colored and she had jet black hair with bangs on the side of her face. Despite her young appearance she looked lethal, and I got goosebumps just with her mere presence.

"My, my you've gotten soft, Noatak," she tsked. "Looks like the centuries have taken their toll on you."

I frowned. Noatak? I had never heard anyone call him that before. He chuckled before walking over to her, taking her hand and giving it a soft kiss. The girl smiled wickedly at this.

"Well the years have been good on you, Azula," he said with a grin. "How's your father?"

"He lost his head," she simply answered. "I got tired of his stupid obsession with tracking down my idiotic brother. And Tarrlok?"

"At home," he said.

"And may I ask who this, disrespectful vermin is?" Azula asked.

I actually growled at this and Amon waved at me dismissively. "One of my creations, with one of his own," he answered, gesturing to Vicky who was regaining consciousness.

"Such defiance should be punished," she insisted.

I gulped and looked nervously at Amon who was studying me before letting out a sigh and nodding. She grinned and went over to the burning trashcan, setting a wooden stick on fire. I backed away as Azula approached me but she stopped a few feet away before changing direction and going over to Vicky. She took out a small flask and poured the contents over her before dropping the stick, causing her entire body to be set aflame.

I tried to stop her but Amon grabbed me by the neck, keeping me away from both Azula and Vicky who twisted and screamed in pain as her flesh continued to burn. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she stopped moving and I knew she was dead...for good this time.

"They don't make them like they used to," Azula said with a sigh before looking at me. "Let this be a lesson learned, slave. You never defy your creator, understood?"

I reluctantly nodded at this and Amon released me, holding out his arm for the monster. They began to walk out of the alley but stopped halfway to turn to look at me.

"Remember what I told you," he said. "You have a week, or I'm sure Azula can find something more suitable for your demise."

I gave him a sharp nod. I have to admit, the woman terrified me.

And just like that, I was left in the alley way, alone.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I was running around the island in my human form, trying to control the swirling thoughts in my head. Katara once again had taken her favorite's side and shielded a Beta, our worst enemy. Correction: one of our worst enemies. There was another creature…something so dark and evil that we weren't even allowed to talk about it.

The Sato girl was part of the pack, or at least she was considered as such because though she could morph into a wolf, she was uncontrollable, a danger to us. But no one except for me seemed to acknowledge this. That werewolf would end up killing someone, more specifically, Korra.

I stopped at this. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea. I would have an excuse to eliminate the Beta and then I would finally be Alpha. The brat wanted nothing to do with the title, and who better than me than take on the job I already had?

"Iroh, I need to talk to you," I heard a all too familiar voice say.

I let out an annoyed sigh before turning to see the she-devil herself. She was wearing the same as I was: a muscle shirt and shorts.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Asami says the Alpha who created her keeps calling her to him," Korra answered. "We need to make sure she doesn't kill with him or else she will belong to him." Her tone was professional, with lace amounts of concern. She knew I didn't care about the heiress, so she was trying appeal to my logic.

Wouldn't work.

"That is none of my concern," I answered. "I don't care for that Beta or Hunter, whatever you want to call it. I'm not risking the packs' safety for that runt."

"How dare you?" Korra yelled. "She is my friend, and a member of the pack. We have a duty to protect her."

"She's only a member of the pack because Katara said she was, but she doesn't belong with us," I snapped. "She isn't one of us. The sooner you except that the easier it'll be. Stop protecting her! Because when it comes down to it, she won't do the same for you!"

"You don't know that!"

I was getting to her, because her voice was desperate under all that anger. From what I knew, the Sato girl had hurt Korra multiple times. I recognized her actions. She didn't care about anyone but herself. But Korra didn't want to believe it.

"I know that Amon will use her against you because she's your weakness! She's the one thing that could destroy you and you wouldn't fight back!" I pointed out. "And it's pathetic that you'd go to the ends of the earth for someone who doesn't even care about you instead of your own kind."

"I care about the pack!" she answered. "I'd give my life for them."

"Then start acting like it!" I said before turning to leave.

As soon as I turned away I morphed into a wolf, getting as far away as possible before I passed a familiar stench. Vampire. I drew my attention towards the smell and saw it up on a tree. I let out a growl and snapped at it before it started to hop from limb to limb. I followed it all the way to the edge of the island before it dove into the water, and out of sight.


	26. In transition

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Amon's POV

After my little informant had revealed that the Sato girl, the newest addition to my Beta family, was the Alpha's weakness, I decided to have my fun.

I immediately called my brother and asked Azula to look for another old friend of ours. This was about to get very interesting. I was a vampire, there was no doubt about that but I was…something else.

The Lapis Lazuli ring I wore protected me from the sunlight because part of me was locked away thanks to a curse. I was a hybrid. A creature more powerful than any vampire or werewolf and the only threat to me was the true Alpha.

Almost three hundred years ago, a witch had decided that I was an abomination of nature and locked away my wolf, forcing me to live as a vampire, never able to be the strong being I once was. Until now.

I had tried to create hybrids before but they all died before the change was complete. I didn't know why but I was about to find out. I had found the perfect person to force the Alpha to find a cure and know what else I needed to break the curse.

"What's the plan?" Tarrlok asked. I could already tell he was excited for the upcoming fight.

"Stay out of my way, little brother," I answered. "I'll compel the human thats with her and you can make sure no one intervenes."

I knew my Beta wasn't alone, she was with someone, though his heart beat a little faster than the typical human. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face just before I burst in, knocking the door into the opposite wall as I made my grand entrance.

The girl bared her teeth at me as she morphed into her Beta form, intending to protect her mate. He on the other hand seemed unafraid.

"Tarrlok," I called when she made a move to attack me.

He was in between us in a flash and the boy tried helping the Sato girl only for me to cut his advance, grabbing him by the collar. He struggled against my hold and I simply slammed him against the wall before looking into his eyes.

"You're going to stand here and listen like a good little boy," I commanded as I compelled him.

No one was able to resist the compel ability, especially one from an older vampire such as myself. However, he surprised me when I turned around and he managed to smash something over my head. I simply smiled and turned around, knocking him against the wall and going over to where my Beta was.

"Stop or I'll kill her," I warned when he made a move towards me again. He clenched his jaw at this and did as he was told, causing me to smirk.

"Leave her alone," he growled.

"I'm going to make this very simple," I began. "I haven't been able to morph into my true self in three hundred years and since the true Alpha of the pack caused this, I want you to fix it."

"I don't-"

"Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition," I continued. "It's quite horrible actually," I added as I bit my wrist making it bleed and forcing the Beta to drink it. She struggled at first but I'd like to think I'm persistent. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids and, for Asami's sake, you better hurry," I finished before snapping her neck.

"No!" he yelled as he starred at the limp body that fell on the floor.

"Don't worry her death isn't permanent," I assured. "For now," I warned when I stood next to him, right before leaving.

When I was a good distance away I stopped and soon my brother caught up to me. He seemed a little out of breath since vampire's were naturally faster than Beta's.

"What now?" Tarrlok asked.

"Tahno?" I called.

My creation stepped forward; visibly unhappy to be ordered around. I smiled at him and gestured him forward to where we were.

"Follow them, and make sure you keep your eyes and ears open," I ordered. "I need to know how they'll save her."

"I don't think they'll be able to," my brother interjected. "Nothing ever works."

"I'm sure they'll find a way," I answered. I was sure of it. "After all, the little Alpha will do anything for our Beta. The Alpha won't stop till they do."

* * *

Mako's POV

The vampire, Amon, had snapped Asami's neck. He'd told me she wasn't dead, but I already knew that and I also knew I had to get her out here. I picked her up bridal style and put her in my car before driving to a nearby cabin she had once showed me. I couldn't let her father find her like this because I knew he'd kill her.

On my way there I called Korra and told her that I needed her at the cabin. She immediately responded she was on her way and I hung up just as I arrived at our destination. I went to the door, but found it locked and I did the next best thing: break in through the window.

Once I opened the door I grabbed Asami and carried her inside, gently laying her down in one of the rooms while I wiped the blood from her mouth. I hated seeing her this way, so vulnerable…and she would be lost when she woke up, unaware of the change that was occurring inside her.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked as she came inside, slightly out of breath. She must've ran all the way here.

"Amon snapped her neck," I whispered, looking up at her.

I saw the teen pale considerable before leaning against the wall, looking for support. She looked like the world had suddenly tilted. I knew what she was thinking. She thought her best friend was dead. That she'd failed...that she'd lost the most important person outside her pack.

"She's dead?" the werewolf croaked. Her tone was broken and it actually hurt me.

I shook my head. "She's not dead," I said. "Amon's blood will turn her into a vampire."

Her eyes widened at this before shaking her head. "I have to tell the pack," Korra answered. "I don't know what we're dealing with, vampires…they're our sworn enemies."

"They'll kill her!" I answered incredulously.

"I-I never seen this," she answered.

"Amon said that the true Alpha knew what to do," I explained. "If we don't figure out what to do she'll die. The side effects are horrible, eyes bleed out she'll be rabid-"

"Rabid?" the teen asked. "Mako, she's a danger to us. We don't know if that guy is just bluffing."

"He's not," I insisted. "I've read through some journals that Asami's ancestors had. Their death is horrible and we need to save her."

"I don't know what we're dealing with," Korra repeated. "Mako, I need to get you out of here. She could kill you if what you say is true. She's rabid during the full moon, I don't know how she'll get with this."

"If you're not going to help me, then leave," I finally snapped. "And if you try to kill her, you'll have to do the same to me." She froze. "I thought you cared about her! I thought she was your friend!"

"She is!"

"You've sentenced her to death if you tell the pack! It's your fault if she dies!"

Korra took a step back, hurt evident on her face.

"Leave," I repeated.

With a shake of her head she turned around and left. Before she was even out of the door I already knew she'd turned into a wolf and I regretted the harshness of my words but I needed Asami to be okay. I hadn't been able to protect her and the least I could do is help her through this.

Not long after Korra left, Asami took in a deep breath as if she had been holding it for a long time, looking around franticly. I asked her to calm down and she looked at me, fear evident in her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked. "What happened?"

I hesitated.

"Come now, don't be shy about it," a voice said.

I turned to find someone outside the door, arms crossed. His skin was pale, his eyes pale blue and he had some sort of a weird hairdo. I already knew what he was: vampire. I growled at him but my fiancé pulled my attention back on her.

"Asami," I began.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Amon is turning you into a vampire," I revealed. "A hybrid. You're in the transition."

Her eyes widened at this.

"Don't leave out the best part, lover boy," the figure interjected.

"Who are you?" I finally growled.

"Does it matter?" he asked before looking at Asami. "You'll only survive, if your little friend is successful. And if not, you're pretty much dead."

I saw Asami stiffen.

"I must say I'm surprised though that your dear friend chose the pack over you. Right now, she practically signing your death warrant."

"That's not true," Asami whispered. She looked to me for confirmation but I couldn't give her any.

"You're going to be okay," I countered instead, pulling her close to me. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Tick tock," the vampire said. "Time is running out." And then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N:Happy Valentines Day! :) **


	27. Birthright

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

"You've sentenced her to death if you tell the pack! It's your fault if she dies!" Mako snapped coldly.

I took a step back, feeling hurt. I actually felt a tear slide down my cheek at the iciness in his voice. I looked over at Asami, who was still, not moving…almost as if dead. She would be a werewolf and vampire hybrid soon.

I shook my head and left the cabin. As soon as I was out the door I morphed and made my way back to the pack, letting loose a howl.

As I ran I completely lost control of my thoughts about Asami. I let it all out for the pack to see. Her transformation to a werewolf, and now how the vampire poison was spreading through her system, not killing her, making her stronger…unpredictable. We didn't know what she would be able to do.

_Korra._ Everyone was calling my name.

After what seemed liked forever I reached the clearing where all the wolves were gathering. I saw Bolin emerge and I couldn't even bare look at him. Iroh was going to be furious.

_'Is it true, Korra?'_ Jinora asked.

_'She's changing fast!'_

_'It's unnatural!'_

_'An abomination!'_

_'Monstrosity!'_

_'On our land.'_

I let out a yelp at this, trying to keep up with who was saying what. Wait…what was going on? What were they thinking? Asami was my friend. She wasn't a monster.

_'We have to protect the humans and the pack,'_ Iroh said with a snarl, drawing our attention to him. _'What she's becoming won't be able to control its thirst. Every human will be danger.'_

_'We're ready!'_ Bumi said.

_'We'll handle this!'_ Lin added.

I growled at them. _'Wait,'_ I said. _'What are you planning to do?'_

_'We must destroy it before the change is complete,_' Iroh said. I felt my blood run cold.

_'You mean kill Asami?'_ Jinora asked. I could tell she didn't like the idea anymore than I did.

_'Her transformation affects us all.'_

_'Asami is part of the pack,'_ I defended with a snarl. _'Our protection applies to her.'_ If he thought I was just going to stand aside and let them kill my best friend he had another thing coming.

_'She's going to be hunted anyway!'_ Lin yelled.

That did it.

I turned and launched myself at her. She let out a yelp of surprise as my teeth dug into her fur. Her jaws snapped at me but only got air. Iroh snarled at us, commanding us to stop. I reluctantly released Lin. She snapped at me and growled but didn't attack.

_'We have real enemies to fight tonight,'_ the Alpha commanded.

_'Tonight?'_ Bolin asked, looking at me before letting out a small whine.  
_  
'You will fight with us, Korra,'_ Iroh said, skulking toward me, his influence making all of us lie on the ground, making us submit.

I fought against it. I couldn't – wouldn't - fight Asami. She was my best friend. When I shared the information with the pack, I never thought that they would want to destroy her. This wasn't my intention.

Iroh snarled at me when I continued to refuse his command. Then a thought came to mind. No one could ever challenge the command of an Alpha. No one except…me. I hadn't earned anything, but there were things born into me. As soon as the thought came to mind I felt taller than the black wolf in front of me.

I was through being ordered around.

_'Stand down,'_ he said.

_'NO!'_ I yelled. _'I am the successor of Aang. I am the daughter of a Chief.'_ He took a step back at this, his surprise clear even in his wolf form_. 'I wasn't born to follow you or anyone else!'  
_  
With that I snarled at Iroh once more before heading back to the cabin. I had to protect Asami and Mako. The pack wanted blood, and that meant the blood of whoever stood in their way. I wouldn't let them have it.

* * *

Iroh's POV

Korra had betrayed us. That was the only way to put it. She had chosen that monster over the pack, the pack she was once born to lead. But that was a joke. I couldn't help but snarl every time the thought came to mind. The wolves with me would let out a whine each time I did. Finally I decided what I was going to do.

_'If there is anyone else that wants to protect that thing,' _I began. _'Go.'_ It was a challenge. I wanted to see who else would dare question my authority.

I saw Lin and Jinora share a look. I mentally tried to talk to them, to see what they were thinking but I couldn't hear their thoughts anymore. My eyes narrowed. They had made their choice. I took a step forward, ready to attack when Tenzin threw himself at me. I snarled and bit him before throwing him off me. When I finally stood the other wolves were gone. I let out a long snarl again.

_'We will fight today,'_ I commanded before looking at the older wolf. _'And so will you, Tenzin. There will be no loopholes. You will fight with us.'_ The older wolf ducked his head, his tail between his legs as I glared down at him.

I began to discuss the battle plan. Korra would be our main priority since she would be the one that would put up a fight. Once she was out of the picture, the other human and the beast should be easy to take out. I wasn't a child killer, so unless Jinora decided to attack us, we would leave her be. No exceptions. I made it very clear that they were no longer members of our pack, they didn't matter.

_'Bolin,'_ I said. _'Your brother is involved in this. You don't have to take him out, but you must take out the girl.'_ He whined at that but mentally agreed. _'Let's go.'_

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't believe that I had defied Iroh. I couldn't believe I was the one thing I never wanted to become: Alpha. As I made my way back to the cabin I couldn't help but think about all the consequences of my actions. I had chosen my best friend over my own kind, and I didn't know how Katara would react to that.

I just hoped she wasn't too disappointed in me.

Once I was a safe distance away from the pack I allowed myself to slow down. It felt weird being on my own again. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. I was alone. This peaceful silence didn't last long though.

_'Korra?_' a familiar voice called.

I turned to find a small sand colored wolf trotting over to me. My eyes narrowed. What did she think she was doing?

_'What do you think you're doing?'_ I asked, voicing my thoughts.

_'I left Iroh's pack,_' the young wolf answered as if it were obvious.

_'Go home, Jinora,'_ I answered, making my way through the woods.

_'I won't stand behind him!'_ she said.

_'Oh yes you will,'_ I countered, turning around to look at her. _'I'm not kidding. Get out of here.'_

_'Is that an order?'_ the sand colored wolf asked. I flinched. _'You're going to make me bow down too._' She was hitting a nerve, and she knew that. This kid didn't play fair.

_'I'm not ordering anyone,'_ I answered. _'I'm just going off on my own, okay?'_

_'Great, then I'm coming with you.'_

_'No you're not!'_ I snarled. _'If Iroh comes after Asami, are you really ready to fight your aunt and uncle? Your father?'_

_'If it's the right thing to do,'_ she answered after a moment. Her eyes stared into mine and I could see the sincerity of the statement.

I sighed, knowing there would be no changing her mind on this. I shook my head and began to walk again, the young wolf following me. We walked in silence until my thoughts were once again interrupted. I just couldn't get a break today.

_'And where do you two think you're going without me?'_

I huffed. _'Lin, you can't come with us.'_

_'I don't have anywhere-'_

_'You hate Asami,'_ I said, cutting her off. _'I can't trust you with protecting her.'_ She didn't say anything to this. _'Besides, I'm not very happy with you right now.'_

_'Being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me, Korra'_ the grey wolf reminded me.

I didn't say anything, just turned around and kept walking. The old wolf trotted over to me, blocking my path and I bared my teeth at her.

_'Look, I'll stay out of your way,'_ she insisted.

_'Funny way of showing it,'_ I shot at her.

_'I'll do whatever you want,'_ Lin continued, ignoring my comment. _'Except go back to Iroh's pack and be Tenzin's pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from.'_

The sand colored wolf flinched at this and the grey wolf mentally apologized but we all knew it was true. It was hard for Lin to be near Tenzin, knowing that he had chosen Pema over her when he imprinted. He would never be hers and I knew the feeling. Lin and I were in the same boat.

I let out a sigh. _'Fine,'_ I growled.

Lin barked contently at this before running back in the direction she came from and bringing a bag, dropping it in front of me. I tilted my head to the side.

_'Clothes,'_ she said. _'Jinora and I separated after we left Iroh and I went to get us clothes.'_

I nodded my head and morphed back to change. When we were all done, we ran over to the cabin and I knocked on the door. I looked inside and found Asami in her room, sweating, the transformation already having begun.

"What do you want?" Mako asked. Hello to you too, Sunshine.

"Iroh is coming for Asami," I replied quickly.

He straightened at this. "I won't let him hurt her."

"Agreed," I answered. "We should get ready. He won't be long."

* * *

Iroh's POV

As I had expected, Korra was already outside, Bolin's brother with her. Lin was already in wolf form, but Jinora wasn't. I huffed. At least Korra wasn't completely reckless. I looked at the wolves and ordered them to wait for my signal. She took a step forward and I crouched before launching myself forward.

Korra immediately morphed and the fight began. All the wolves went to her and I could see her hesitation about attacking back. That was one of the many characteristics we didn't share. I sunk my teeth into her and heard her yelp. She seemed to have no problem biting me back but still refused to do anything to the other wolves.

Lin joined the fight and I ordered Bumi and Bolin to go against her. Korra was losing, and we all knew it. I told the remaining pack to close in for the kill, finish it.

She started to whine as the wolves sank their teeth into her. I could tell Tenzin was trying to fight it, but my orders had been absolute. Finally I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and threw her against the cabin wall.

_'It's over,'_ I snarled. _'Stand down.'_

Korra morphed back into her human form and it didn't take a genius to figure out she was badly injured. I couldn't help but grin. I was born to be Alpha. Aang had made a mistake in choosing her bloodline to lead. She didn't have the slightest idea of what being Alpha meant.

Bolin's brother took off his jacket and covered her up. The girl stubbornly stood and changed back into the wolf. I crouched again. I was going to end this.

"Stop!" Jinora cried, stepping in between me and Korra.

I snarled at her, my way of saying move out of my way. The change didn't last long for Korra and she turned back into a human, her wounds were already healing. Mako stood in front of her in a protective stance. If he had any wolf in him at all he would've been snarling. I stepped forward again.

"If you kill him, you kill me," Korra said, fighting to push herself back up. Challenge accepted. I got ready for the final attack.

"Korra imprinted!" Jinora blurted.

I stopped and gave the child a questioning look.

"She imprinted on Mako," she continued. I could tell the revelation had taken him by surprise as well. Korra on the other hand looked terrified. "You can't hurt him. It's our most absolute law."

I snarled again. I knew that. All of us knew that, but I didn't know what this had to do with the hybrid.

"He's getting married to Asami," the younger girl explained. "He won't let you hurt her."

I growled. That was of no consequence to me. The rule said I couldn't hurt him, it didn't say anything about that monster. I stepped towards the cabin and watched as Korra tried to morph again, finally succeeding before limping to stand in front of me. She was swaying on her feet. It wouldn't be hard to just strike her down.

I looked at her, asking her to step aside. When she didn't move I made my move to attack but suddenly there was another wolf between us..

_'Enough,'_ Katara commanded.

_'Stay out of this,'_ I snarled. _'The girl is a danger to the pack and to humans!'_

_'I see no danger from her.'_

_'Stand aside,'_ I commanded coldly.

The hair on the back of Katara's neck rose as she growled at me threateningly. _'I gave you this power,'_ the elder said. _'I can take it away.'_

I actually let out a yelp at this, feeling the power in her voice. I mentally kicked myself for stepping away. I took one last look at them before snarling and asking the wolves to retreat.

_'This isn't over,'_ I thought.


	28. Complete transformation

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Tenzin's POV

After Iroh retreated I morphed back into my human form and went back to check up on Korra. It had never been my intention to hurt her, but the Alpha's orders had been absolute and once I saw her in her human form I knew the extent of the damage must have been bad. My daughter saw me coming and ran to me. I picked her up in my arms, kissing her temple softly.

When Korra had claimed her birthright, Lin and she had left to go with her. I was worried about her and I wished I could have gone as well, but my wife would be left vulnerable and I couldn't risk her safety or that of my other children. I knew Korra and Lin would protect her.

"How's Korra?" I asked.

"Korra is going to be fine," Jinora assured. "She wasn't hurt too bad. It was just exhaustion and stress about what happened."

I nodded and went inside. I smelled the air and I placed my daughter behind me, crouching into a protective stance when I caught the smell of vampire.

"My you have grown," the male said. "I haven't seen you since you were a lot younger," he continued before stretching out his hand. "I'm Zuko, an old friend of your father and mother. I'm also a hybrid like Korra's friend. Im here to help her deal with the change."

I relaxed my stance and shook his hand. I was relieved to hear the news; Korra had been right about Asami not being dangerous. I was glad my mother had ended everything on time.

"I'm Mai," the woman next to him said. "I'm Zuko's mate."

I nodded. "Where's Korra?" I asked.

"Katara is helping her change and trying to get her to sleep," Zuko replied. "You can go in. I'm sure she's dressed now."

I gave them another nod before going inside. Korra was asleep on her side, facing Katara. Mako, the boy she had imprinted on, was there as well, concern written on his face as he hovered. He looked at me and gave me a nod before leaving.

"Mother," I greeted ,taking a seat next to her.

"She's fine, Tenzin," she said before I could ask.

"I want to speak to her."

She nodded. "When she wakes up," she answered. "Let her rest."

We stayed in silence, waiting. Finally a few hours after she fell asleep she began to stir, mumbling something unintelligible. It sounded a lot like, 'I'll rip his head off'. I smiled and my mother let out a chuckle, knowing who she was referring to. The teen would never forgive Iroh for what he had threatened to do.

Korra blinked a few times before smiling at us. "Hey," she greeted, stretching a little. "Tenzin, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to apologize," I answered, my voice thick with guilt. I hated what I had been forced to do to her. I hadn't wanted to.

Korra frowned, confused. "For what?"

"For attacking you. I didn't meant to hurt you."

The girl sighed with a shrug. "You were given orders and you had to follow them. I'm not going to be mad at you for that."

I smiled at this, feeling a little relieved. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Korra admitted before letting out a yawn, her eyes drooping again before she sat up abruptly. "Is Mako okay? What about Asami?"

"They're fine," my mother assured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I called on a friend to help her during her change. She's going to be ok and Mako's outside. He came in to check up on you." Korra immediately relaxed, leaning back against the pillow. "Go back to sleep, you need to rest."

Korra yawned again before getting comfortable. "Yeah," she muttered sleepily. "Okay."

My mother chuckled at this before running her hand through her hair again. I smiled.

I was not a violent man, Spirits knew that. None of my siblings were actually. We had gotten this from our father, who, though he was Alpha, wouldn't attack unless the situation was dire.

I hated myself for attacking the girl we had all practically raised. But Korra being the good hearted girl she was forgave me. A trait she shared with her mother from what I could remember about the young woman.

* * *

Mako's POV

Noatak had snapped Asami's neck after making her drink his blood. I thought she was gone. That she was dead, but I had been wrong because moments later she woke up, taking in a big gulp of air, as if she'd been holding her breath the entire time. Then I had asked Korra to leave because she didn't know what to do, how to act about Asami's transformation. It was bad enough for her knowing she was a werewolf. Now we didn't even know what she was becoming.

Korra had left but come back right away, saying that Iroh was coming to kill Asami. I let out a growl at that. No one was going to hurt her. Not if I could help it. Korra had fought against him, injuring herself in the process. If it hadn't been for Katara…I don't think I would have been able to forgive myself if something happened to her. Because as much as I cared about Asami…I cared about Korra more.

Katara had brought in a friend, Zuko, who was a hybrid which was what Asami was becoming apparently. He was trying to explain it to her and asked me to leave them alone. I did, wanting to check up on Korra. I went to her room and smiled as I saw her lying on her stomach sound asleep, the elder and her son, Tenzin, next to her.

"How is she?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Korra is strong," Katara answered. "She'll be fine after she gets some rest."

I nodded, reaching out to cover her up a little more. Zuko walked in moments later and I could tell by the look on his face, it wasn't something good he was about say.

"Katara, I need the blood of the true Alpha," he said.

The elder frowned. "What for?"

"In order to complete the transformation to a hybrid, Asami needs their blood or else she will become rabid and die."

Katara stood from her seat. "What?"

"When I was created I almost died," Zuko began. "Aang and I were natural enemies, my father wanting me to kill him so that I would become Alpha, giving him control over both Vampires and Werewolves. What brought us together was when he saved me by giving me his blood."

"Wait, what?" I asked. "I thought you needed to be cursed for that to happen."

"No," he answered. "You have to die with Vampire blood in you in order to become a Hybrid, but to survive you need the Alpha's blood. The true Alpha's blood."

"Why the true Alpha?"

"Every werewolf answers to the true Alpha. It doesn't matter if you're an alpha of the pack. You have to take orders from them. The Alpha of Alpha's you could say."

"Then who's the true Alpha?"

Zuko looked over at Katara. The elder sighed before looking at Korra. My eyes widened. Korra was the true Alpha?

"So…Korra has to…" I began, still trying to process.

"I have to what?" the girl in question muttered, sitting up, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Zuko apologized. "But Asami needs you."

"What's wrong with Asami?" she asked, panicking, her body going on full alert. "What does she need?" I marveled at how much she really worried over my fiancé. I could already tell what kind of friend she had been to Asami and I was glad she had her.

"Your blood," Zuko answered.

"What?"

"She needs the blood of the true Alpha to complete the transformation, or else she will die," he repeated.

Korra slowly nodded. "So how is this going to work?" I could tell she thought nothing of the request, she would give her life if it meant protecting Asami, as I figured she would for her family, her pack, as well.

"I'll take a blood sample," he told her. "But you'll have to get her to drink it. She doesn't want to complete the transformation."

The teen gave him another nod, resolute and final, before holding her arm out. The hybrid headed over to her and pulled out a small tube before making a cut on her arm, collecting a blood sample from her. When he was done Korra followed him to the other room, with me following them.

"Asami, you have to drink it," she said, kneeling next to her, a hand on the heiress' shoulder. "Please."

"Korra, I don't want to become this," Asami whimpered, her voice shaking with fear and pain. She hadn't wanted this but now that choice had been stripped from her.

"I can't watch you die. Please," Korra pleaded, her voice soothing but firm. Korra wouldn't make her, but she would find a way.

My fiancé hesitantly took the blood sample from the brunette. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her body shaking, demanding the blood. I could tell this made her sick.

She closed her eyes and drank the blood, letting out a scream as her body began to convulse. Korra watched sadly before looking toward the ground, her eyes were filling with silent tears. I pulled her into a hug, soothingly rubbing her arm. After what seemed like an eternity the shaking stopped and she opened her eyes, revealing yellow while veins popped around her eyes. The transformation was complete. She was a hybrid.


	29. Legends

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

Since Asami was an official part of the pack now that I had given her my blood, breaking the curse of the Beta wolf, she would be told our legends. I still didn't fully understand how it was that the curse was broken since she still couldn't morph into one of us, but I was happy to have my friend back, and not having to worry about her attacking me. Zuko had informed her that she didn't necessarily have to drink human blood, but also animal blood, which is what he and his mate lived on.

I had asked Katara permission to have Mako come and although she seemed a little hesitant, she ended up allowing me to. All three of us were walking over to the bonfire that was set up, where all the wolves were already gathered. Iroh was surprisingly there, but I already knew why. After everything that happened, we both agreed that he had been alpha for too long to simply back down so we split the pack in two. Things had been getting a little better ever since.

"Are you sure, this is okay?" Mako asked. "I don't want to, uh, interrupt?"

"You're fine," I answered. "I thought it would be good for you to hear our legends and histories."

"Histories?" he questioned. "The tribes' histories? Aren't they secret?"

"We all have a role to play," I said. "And you're part of this. Besides, this will be the first time Asami, Ikki and Meelo hears them as well. But you are the first outsider…ever."

He stopped on his tracks and I let out a chuckle at this. Asami smiled as well, taking his hand in hers, giving him some reassurance and I simply turned away.

"Come on!" Jinora yelled. "We're going to get started!"

We picked up the pace and I noticed that next to Katara was Zuko, the other hybrid and his mate, the vampire. I raised a brow at this but didn't say a word. I was still getting used to the idea that they weren't enemies and I could sort of see how Iroh felt towards Asami.

"We have been a small tribe since the beginning," Katara began. "But we've always had magic in our blood. We've been spirit warriors and shape shifters that transform into the powerful wolf."

I looked around the bonfire, noticing how attentive everyone was as Katara spoke. There was a knowing smile though on Zuko's face and I could tell perhaps he had heard it before. I had, quite a few times actually. I remember my parents would tell it to me in the same fashion as Katara did.

"That enables us to protect ourselves and the humans from our enemies," she continued. "The vampires, the werewolves but also an abomination of nature, a being that threatened our existence: Hybrids."

_***Hama watched as her husband and son writhed in pain in front of her, their transformation almost complete. The spell she cast had required the blood of both vampire and werewolf, uniting both their strengths. Finally the convulsions ceased and both men stood, feeling a power that they had never imagined._

_"How is it?" Hama asked._

_"I feel…I feel," Yakone began, unable to find the words to describe the feeling. "Indestructible."_

_"It's a rush," Noatak agreed. "You really did miss out, little brother."_

_"Well since our mother could only create two beings, I figured you being the oldest should have the right," Tarrlok replied, walking over to him. "Besides, I would never hear the end of it if I had gone instead of you."_

_The older brother smirked at this before turning to his mother. "Why could you only create two of us?" he questioned. "Why not make all of us this way? We could easily rule the world with this power."_

_"Because even dark magic needs balance," Hama answered. "Had I created another, nature's wrath would have come down on me, and then what would you do without me?"_

_"What would we, indeed," Yakone replied with a grin._

_***It was war. There was no question about it. For years, vampires and werewolves had fought each other, destroying entire packs or covens. But now it was all out war._

_A werewolf had betrayed its own kind, revealing their secrets, their weaknesses, their fears. Now there would be no stopping the slaughtering of innocents. They had been the human's silent guardians, but now they were being hunted themselves, and by a traitor of their own kind._

_"Aang, you can't back down from this," Katara argued. The Alpha and his mate were trying to discuss possible ways of attack, but the leader refused to resort to bloodshed._

_"We had a treaty with the vampires," he countered. "I won't be the one to break that treaty."_

_"The treaty is void, Aang!" his mate snapped. "They are creating creatures that are more powerful than any vampire or human alone. Ozai is planning to have his son kill you! Don't you see? We're going to be slaughtered!"_

_"There has to be a way to stop him," Aang insisted. "I won't risk the safety of the pack or anyone else's."_

_"Aang, they are slaughtering both humans and werewolves," Katara told him gently. "It is only a matter of time before they reach us. What are we going to do then? Kya and Bumi are still children. Tenzin is a toddler! Are you going to let those monsters slaughter them to?"_

_"I will protect my family," he answered, his eyes turning slightly white._

_The Alpha power in him had been threatening to make an appearance as reports of the killings continued. But he still thought there was a peaceful way to end this war. Because the vampires had sought help from other mystical creatures, he decided to do the same and contacted a witch._

_***"Do you know what you are asking of me?" the witch answered. "I am but a servant of nature, I do not help in winning battles."_

_"Please," he begged. "There are rumors of a creature stronger than any werewolf or vampire. If this is true then all of nature is in danger."_

_The white haired witch looked at him long and hard before slowly nodding her head. It had been centuries since a battle like this had occurred and though she did not like the idea of participating in a war, she knew that balance must always be maintained._

_***"Yakone!" Aang called out from across the battle field. "I know you can hear me! You and Ozai have disrupted the balance!"_

_"It is our time, wolf," Ozai answered. "Once you are dead, there will be no stopping me from conquering the world and enslaving those humans you care so much about."_

_"I won't let you win," the Alpha warned._

_"You're a fool if you think you can take on two hybrids!" Yakone retorted. "You wouldn't even stand a chance against one!"_

_"I won't let you continue your rampage," Aang answered._

_"What do you plan on doing?" the hybrid asked. "Ozai and I have joined forces. Vampires and even a werewolf will fight side by side. Face it, Alpha, your best bet is to step down."_

_"Zuko," an elder voice called._

_"Uncle?" the young werewolf answered._

_"Zuko, you are one with these people," his uncle began. "Your grandfather from your father's side was a vampire, but your grandfather from your mother's side was the past Alpha."_

_The werewolf's eyes widened at this. "No," he said, shaking his head. "That's not true!"_

_"My brother never told you anything because he only sees mere convenience in you," the elder continued. "He needs a werewolf to have the Alpha killed, making him Alpha. That is the only way he would be able to enslave them. Think about what you are about to do, nephew."_

_"He's lying," Ozai countered. "You are my son, my heir to the throne."_

_"Oh please," Azula muttered. This had been amusing at first but it had quickly grown tiresome . "How about we all tell the truth for once? Our dear uncle is right, Zu-Zu. Our father doesn't like you. In fact, I don't think he never has and he never will. He cursed your birth and would have killed you himself if it hadn't been for our mother, and you know how that ended for her."_

_Zuko's jaw clenched as his hands turned into fists by his side. Without warning he ran towards the Alpha, morphing as he ran, snapping at him and his uncle before turning to look at his father, baring his teeth at them. His decision had been made._

_The battle ensured thereafter. Werewolves went against vampires and vise versa. The hybrids began to destroy werewolves, leaving them in shreds, ripping them apart and Aang knew what his priorities were. The white wolf immediately changed his course and attacked Yakone head on, distracting him from his deadly assault._

_The hybrid licked his lips and decided to accept the Alpha's challenge. They encircled each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Yakone launched himself forward, grabbing the wolf by the scruff of his neck and flung him against the trees. Noatak noticed this and decided to help his father finish him off when a dark grey wolf, Zuko, cut off his advance._

_Aang fought to get up, shaking the feeling of pain off but knowing that just a mere attack from the hybrid, had broken a few bones. Just as the hybrid thought he was going to win, a all black wolf emerged from behind him, sinking his teeth into his neck._

_Hama let out a scream as she tried to get the wolf off her husband only to find her magic blocked by a white witch. The older woman glared at the young witch and turned to face her._

_"Not this time, Hama," she said._

_With one last tug, Yakone's head was ripped from his body and tossed aside. Hama sank to her knees, crying out for her husband's death as her youngest son knelt next to her. Aang approached the black wolf, but he simply snarled and left through the woods once again. With one hybrid gone, Ozai's forces began to die out and soon the vampires fled, leaving him alone with his daughter._

_"This isn't over, Alpha!" Ozai yelled. "We will meet again and I assure you, I will have my revenge," he added before leaving with Azula._

_"Aang!" an elder voice called. The Alpha turned to find Zuko lying on the floor and his uncle kneeling beside him. "Please, help him."_

_"He was bitten," the white witch said. "Nature has claimed him."_

_"There has to be something you can do," Aang insisted. "We can't just let him die."_

_"There isn't anything I could do that would not upset the balance even further."_

_"What about turning him into a hybrid?" Katara suggested hesitantly. "If you make him one, then there will be two and that would balance out nature."_

_"Their methods of creation are different," the witch answered._

_"I can't let him die," the Alpha said firmly. "Since they were created differently, lock away Noatak's wolf and Tarrlok's, that way they would never have their power back."_

_The witch nodded thoughtfully. "I would need your blood Alpha," she began. "With your permission he will become a hybrid, creating balance but both this and Noatak's wolf would be blocked. As for Tarrlok, he will only posses the ability to turn into a wolf in a full moon only. That will be their curse."_

"Overtime our enemies have disappeared but one still remains," Katara said, bringing us back into the present. "Something terrible is coming and we must all be ready." Her gaze swept over us until it landed on Asami, Mako and I. And I felt a pit in my stomach.

"All of us."


	30. Don't want you

Thank my amazing Co author, BG-13, and check out We're friends, aren't we?

* * *

Asami's POV

I have to say that although I felt a little more welcome than before now that Zuko was here, I was still uneasy. The story that Katara had just told was about how hybrids, people like Zuko and I, were the pack's enemies. I was pretty sure she wasn't referring to me, or maybe she was because of everything that was going on, but…still. All of these wolves had grown up hating my…kind I guess.

When she finished, everyone was dismissed but the elder asked that I stayed for a bit with her, she wanted to discuss something with me. I had agreed and told her I would just say bye to Mako who was talking to his brother.

"Asami!" Korra called causing my attention to shift towards her. "Want to go out for a run?"

"Katara said she wanted to talk to me," I answered apologetically. "And Zuko is, um, taking me on my first hunt?"

"Oh," the teen answered. "Maybe I can come?"

"Not the best idea, Alpha," Zuko answered walking over to us with his mate. "When we hunt, we lose ourselves completely to our senses. You'd be putting yourself in danger."

"I won't get in the way," she insisted.

"I can stay with her while you two hunt," Mai answered. The other hybrid opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off. "She wants to spend time with her friend, Zuko. Let them."

He sighed but nodded. "Very well, I'll see you two later."

"So I guess I am coming," Korra answered with a smile.

I smiled back and turned when I noticed that Mako and Bolin were walking towards us. My future brother-in-law gave me a hug and my fiancé a quick kiss in the cheek.

"So Mako tells me you're speeding up the wedding," Bolin said. "What's the rush?"

"There's no rush," his brother answered.

I lowered my gaze and turned to look at Korra who gave me a small smile. But behind that smile I could see the hurt. As much as she was trying to be okay with the wedding, she wasn't.

"Asami?" Katara called.

I said goodbye to everyone and turned to follow the elder. We went back to the campfire and asked me to sit down. I fidgeted in my seat. I wasn't exactly comfortable with someone who had threatened me before, especially being as vulnerable as I was with her alone.

"Asami, there are a few things you should know now that your transformation is complete," she began. "Some things have changed for you now." I nodded at this. "Prior to this you were a cursed werewolf, correct?"

"Yeah," I answered. "That's what I was told."

She nodded. "The blood of the Alpha has cured this," Katara said. "Making you part werewolf, like Korra, with the catch that if you want to transform into a wolf it will still be a very painful experience but you will be able to take orders."

"So the transformation into a wolf will still happen every month?" I asked.

Katara shook her head. "No," she said. "Not unless you want to." I let out a sigh of relief at this. "There's something else you should know."  
I frowned. "What is it?" I asked.

"Because you are no longer cursed, the ability to imprint has been unlocked," Katara began carefully. "You will be able to imprint now."

"I'm not really planning on that," I replied.

'It's not something you can plan," the elder answered. "It just happens. You find your soul mate, the one you are meant to spend the rest of life with." I already knew where she was going with this. "And you cannot imprint on someone who has already been imprinted on."

I lowered my gaze at this. "I'm marrying Mako," I whispered.

"I know," Katara said. "But keep this in mind: when you find your soul mate, the one that will love you unconditionally…you will leave Mako, it won't matter how long you have been with him. He won't matter anymore."

I nodded slowly at this. I knew what imprinting meant…and I couldn't help but think that Korra's imprinting on him might have been a mistake.

* * *

Mako's POV

I was completely amazed by the story I had just heard. I couldn't believe that the former Alpha had actually become friends with a hybrid, knowing that it hated him. I could see why Korra and Asami were friends now, the reasoning behind it. She had to have some of Aang in her, and by what Katara had said, she did. The elder wolf had wanted to talk to my fiancé so I had let them be, the new Alpha following me.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?" she asked.

I could tell she was nervous and even embarrassed for asking me. Things were weird now that I knew she had imprinted on me. But I nodded my head and followed her into the woods, to the edge of the island. We stopped there and sat down in awkward silence for a moment.

"So," I began. "You imprinted on me and lied about it."

"What did you want me to say?" Korra questioned. "That I had imprinted on my best friend's fiancé?"

I lowered my gaze at that. I actually felt pity for the teen. She had imprinted on me, someone who already had his life figured out and was marrying someone else. I couldn't help but think maybe it had all been a mistake but I knew it wasn't. In her world, imprinting meant finding your soul mate. But it didn't in mine.

"I wish I could have gone about this differently," Korra began. "But now I'm out of time."

I frowned at this. "What do you mean?"

"You need to hear the truth, Mako," she said. "Understand all your options. And you need to know…" she stopped there, as if trying to figure out what to say. "That I'm in love you. And I want you to choose me instead of her."

I let out a deep breath at this. "I thought you understood," I answered. She had to. I was marrying her best friend, she knew that. "Korra, I'm sorry but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy it."

"What don't you buy?" I asked, getting annoyed. "This is how I feel."

"You feel something else for me," she countered. "You just won't admit it. I mean, we shared a kiss Mako." I looked away at this, shaking my head. "So I'm not going to give up. I'm going to fight for you. Until you marry her."

"Well then you're not going to have to fight for long," I replied. "That kiss was a mistake," I added, and I saw some hurt flash in her eyes at that. "I was…confused. I'm sorry you took it the wrong way."

"You're rushing into it because you're afraid you'll change your mind," the teen continued.

"No, I'm not," I countered. "I know what I want."

She stood up and I did the same. "You wouldn't have to leave your brother if you stayed with me," Korra said. "Or have to say goodbye to your life here. I can give you more than you think."

"Enough," I finally snapped. "I'm marrying Asami, Korra. Get used to the idea because nothing is going to change that!"

As I walked away I could still feel her stare, and I could still see the hurt.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was completely worn out after going out with Asami all night to hunt. I would do it again for her though; I would always be there for her. It was the least I could do after having let her down. I'd failed her, and I had let this situation happen.

I arrived home and I went straight to my room, wanting to get some rest. It had been a long day.

It must have been only a few hours before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. My eyes slowly fluttered open before focusing on the figure. I let out a yawn, sitting up, sleepily rubbing my eyes.

"Mako?"

His expression was serious, nothing like I had seen him before. His jaw was clenched; his eyes had a mixed set of emotions. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

"Want to take a walk with me?" he asked quietly.

I raised a brow but nodded. He stood up and walked out the door as I put on my shoes and jacket before following him outside. We walked in the forest, right behind the main house in silence, but not in comfortable silence like before. He waited till we were a good distance away before speaking.

"Thank you for saving Asami and goign out with her last night," Mako began. "It means a lot to both her and me."

"It was nothing," I answered. "I'd do it again." It was true. Asami was my best friend, and I would do anything for her.

"That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about," my best friend's fiancé said. My frown deepened at this. What was going on? Was he alright? Was Asami alright? Did something happen to her? "The kiss, Korra," he finally answered. "I want to talk to you about that."

"What about it?" I asked trying to sound indifferent. But I could feel my stomach turning. I knew what I'd done hadn't been right. He was still Asami's. I had crossed a line, I could admit it.

"It shouldn't have happened," Mako said his voice cold. I flinched at this.

"Mako-"

"I understand you're part of her world but you are not part of mine," he said, cutting me off. "And I want you to stay away from the both of us."

For a moment I didn't say anything. I didn't think I could. "What?" I finally managed to choke out. "Asami is my friend, she needs me," I defended, trying to hide the real reason behind the knot in my throat.

"Korra, I don't want you near us," Mako said through his clenched teeth. "I want you to stay away from us."

I couldn't believe this. He had to be joking. I let myself be mad because it was easier than dealing with the pain in my chest. I wanted to be mad, I was done being destiny's puppet.

"I don't care what you want!" I finally yelled. "Asami is my friend! I will be by her side! I won't leave her alone to deal with this!"

"She's not alone. She has me. And she doesn't need you. Neither of us do."

"She's my best friend!"

My best friend that I had betrayed by kissing Mako. My best friend that I had let get attacked because I was busy making sure her fiancé was safe instead. I had messed up. But I would never make that mistake again.

I could see a flicker in his eyes but as quickly as it came, it left, his hard edge coming back. I could see his jaw clench at this, his hands turning into fists.

"Korra! I told you, I want you away from us!" he yelled back. The next words he said hit me like a bucket of ice. "With you around…we can't be happy."

I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. This had been what I was afraid of. The day that he would leave me to be with someone else and I had to accept it. But I didn't want to. It wasn't right.

"Happy?" I asked, tears threatening to come. That was the key. His happiness. It came first. But I wanted to be able to be selfish, just this once.

"Yes, happy. Isn't that what you want for Asami?" Mako asked his voice a bit lower. "If her father finds out…she'll be killed. We shared a kiss. It was a mistake and I don't want to hurt my fiancé. If you promise to stay away from us, I'll promise the same in return."

"And that is?" I managed to reply. I didn't want to know. But I couldn't not know, you know?

"This will be the last time you will see us," he said. "I'm taking her with me and never coming back. It'll be as if we never existed."

I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I leaned against a tree for support. The pain in my chest was unbearable. Like a wild fire that couldn't be put out. He hurt me and I wanted to hurt him back.

"I don't care about you!" I yelled once again. Such a lie. "Ever since I met you…everything has gone from bad to worse…you're what has been tearing Asami and I apart. I wish I'd never met you!"

"Something we agree on," Mako answered, his voice cold again. "You aren't good for me, Korra. You aren't good for Asami either. Everything is happening because of you! Don't you get it! You're poison to her! If you didn't exist, she wouldn't in pain now."

I took a step back, feeling my body go numb. Did he-did he just wish I didn't exist? Sure I had said that too but…my words were anger talking. His…his were honest. A knife had been driven into my chest and twisted. I clenched my jaw, somehow finding words once again.

"Oh, now you're blaming me?" I asked. He had some nerve. "Why were you with me instead of her that day?" I asked. His gaze lowered at this. "Come on, say it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. But we both knew. I wasn't the only one to blame.

"You know that when you're with her, you're thinking about me, aren't you?" I continued. "As much as you tell yourself that you want to be with her, you think about me. That's what this is all about."

"Stop," he warned darkly.

"Because as much as you want to choose her, you aren't one hundred percent sure, are you?" I said. "You know you have feelings for me and you don't know what to do."

"Don't make me chose, Korra," Mako finally snapped. I didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. "Because it'll be her, it's always been her."

That did it. I backed away, feeling the change coming and in a blink of an eye, I was a wolf. I snarled at him, crouching, studying him like prey. Mako didn't do anything, his eyes flickering with different emotions that I still couldn't catch.

I wanted to hurt him, I really did. He had hurt me, but our bond wouldn't let me. I looked at him and I saw Asami. She needed him more than I did. I closed my eyes and shook my head before turning away and running through the forest. I had to get out of here. I needed to get away from here.

I had just morphed back when a series of darts hit me. I collapsed to the ground, trying to get up but I couldn't. I tried shifting again too, but I couldn't concentrate enough. I looked up to find Tarrlok looking down on me.

"Sweet dreams," he said before injecting something into my neck.

That's when everything went black.


	31. Escape

Thank my amazing Co author, BG-13, and check out We're friends, aren't we?

* * *

Amon's POV

Azula, Tarrlok and I watched as the Alpha started to come to, letting out a loud groan. I watched amusingly as she tried to stand up only to fall back onto the floor. I sighed. Looked like being Alpha still meant being weak.

When she finally regained her senses her eyes narrowed and I could hear a growl escape her. She stood up and flung herself towards us, intending to morph only for the collar around her neck to send a strong current through her body, making her collapse on the floor, seizing in pain.

Minutes passed and she still seemed to not understand what was causing the current and with a sigh I pulled out the remote and turned it off. The girl stopped moving, her breathing labored and I knelt down next to her, making her look at me.

"In case you haven't figured it out," I began as if she were mentally inept. "Every time you try to morph this collar will send a current of electricity through your body. This will cause you immense pain, but I imagine it should prove to be very entertaining for us. I'd stay still if I were you."

The girl glared at me and jerked her head out of my grasp. I chuckled at this, turning the electric collar back on as she got on our knees, looking around the room. She looked over to the window and made a move toward it only for me to activate the collar and make her crumple to the floor again.

"Oh and I should probably mention," I said. "It's remote controlled as well."

"What-what do you want from me?" the Alpha asked, leaning against the wall. She looked tired, sweat covering her forehead and taking deep breaths.

"Tell me how to break the curse," I said, grabbing the collar of the shirt. I had asked Azula to give her some clothes for the time being and, although she disagreed, she did as she was told. "And I'll let you and your pathetic pack live."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"She's lying," Tarrlok said. "Can I try?" He gestured to the device in my hand.

I sighed and nodded, giving him the remote and he increased the current slightly before activating it, watching as she writhed in pain. Finally after a few moments, I raised my hand, gesturing for him to stop and he surprisingly did as he was told.

"Tell me how to break the curse," I repeated, kneeling close to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Alpha answered. "And even if I did, what makes you think I'd tell you."

I chuckled at this. "You can stop pretending," I said. "I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid."

"I'm not afraid of anyone," she answered through clenched teeth, trying to stand only for me to push her back down.

"This is your last chance," I said. "Tell me how to break the curse."

"I don't know!"

I let out long sigh and motioned Azula forward. The vampire licked her lips and did as she was told and I could tell she was ready to finish of the werewolf but I couldn't have her do that. Not yet at least. I grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to look at me.

"Don't kill her," I said.

"Hama said that the other witch had made it so the curse could only be broken if she were dead," Azula answered matter of factly.

I shook my head. "Call it a hunch. Don't kill her; rather use your…interrogation methods."

The vampire grinned wickedly at this before heading towards her prey. The Alpha tried to scramble away but Azula simply grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her until a loud pop was heard. She let out a scream of pain but reached out and popped the shoulder back into place, taking in deep breaths as the accelerated healing process began.

For the next hour or so, Azula continued the same process, popping every bone she could, knowing the girl would heal and she could simply do it over again, making the pain come once more. It was almost disturbing, the amount of pleasure the vampire got out of this slow and methodical kind of torture.

The vampire continued to ask her how to break the curse and the girl kept giving the same answer. I came to two conclusions: either she really didn't know, or she fancied the idea of being a martyr.

"Enough," I answered, stepping forward. Azula sighed almost disappointedly and moved out the way. I grabbed the girl's face again. "I know you want to fight me," I said. "And our duel, while inevitable, is premature. But I assure you, I have a plan and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your duel and I will destroy you."

The girl growled at this and spat in my face. I chuckled at this and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping my face before turning to look at both the vampire and my brother.

"Tarrlok, stay here," I said. "Keep an eye on her. I'm going to go get my hybrid and talk to…our witch." I paused a moment to look at the girl. "Make sure she doesn't escape. Do not underestimate her," I added, throwing him the remote. "Oh, and try not to do something incredibly stupid."

* * *

Korra's POV

Today was just not my day. First, Mako tells me that his happiness doesn't involve me, then I end up in the hands of a monster with a shock collar around my neck. And let me tell you, that is a literal pain in the neck.

From my spot on the floor I stole a glance in Tarrlok's direction and he grinned at me. I already knew what was coming. Suddenly I felt a current of electricity run through me and my body began to jerk. I ground my teeth together, refraining from crying out. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Soon the current ended and I lay my temple against the cold wood floor. As I lay there, I tried to think of ways to escape and get away from this place. I needed to and fast. But there was the Beta and the shock collar around my neck… A thought crept into my mind, the other half whispering the idea, and I unconsciously shook my head.

There was…a way that I could get the collar off. The Alpha part of myself allowed me to increase my endurance and, theoretically, it would allow me to take off the collar without feeling the current. But…then there was the side effect I wanted to avoid.

When I was in the Alpha state I didn't have control over my actions, I didn't remember anything, I was unpredictable. I looked over at Tarrlok and decided it was probably my best bet. If I stayed here any longer I would end up dead and my entire pack would be left vulnerable. I couldn't allow that.

I closed my eyes and began to feel the familiar power come over me. When my eyes opened I felt stronger, more agile than before. I stood up and made my way toward the Beta. He grinned at this and made a move to press the button on the control but I reached for the collar around my neck and with one swift move, removed it and tossed it aside.

His mouth dropped at this. "You don't stand a chance against me," Tarrlok warned.

I stopped and grinned. He was afraid, and with good reason. I could easily rip him to shreds. Literally. I crouched and the Beta made a run for it, throwing the door open. I quickly morphed into my wolf self and began the hunt.

Tarrlok turned and I saw his eyes turn yellow as he morphed into his Beta self. I stepped onto the snow, snarling at him. He ran towards me and I launched myself at him and barely missed him. I turned and let out another snarl.

"Aren't you wondering where my brother went?" he asked. I growled, baring my teeth. "He's going to get your lover, you know, the guy you imprinted on."

I froze. No. He couldn't, he wouldn't.

"What is it, Alpha?" Tarrlok continued. "Are you scared? You know I'm going to have fun when they bring him in. I'm sure he'll like the collar."

That did it. I let out another snarl and made my way towards him but he moved just in time. I turned ready to sink my teeth into my prey but found no one there. Suddenly I felt someone on my back and I snapped at him but his arms pressed against the right side of my body and I heard a cracking sound. I let out a whine at this as the pressure continued and then he threw me toward the edge of a slope.

I let out a whine as I unsuccessfully tried to stand up. I saw him come towards me and looked down. I would either let him kill me or take my chances with the slope. I chose the latter. I rolled over, letting out a loud yelp and went down the slope hitting rocks and roots until I finally hit a large tree at the end. Okay, that hurt like hell.

I let myself change when I finally stopped and let out a scream filled with pain. I felt every broken part of my body. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to control my yelps. Snow began to fall and I allowed myself to close my eyes and drift off and hope that someone would find me or that the pain would stop.


	32. Broken

Thank my amazing Co author, BG-13, and check out We're friends, aren't we?

* * *

Yue's POV

I was in the North Pole with my people when I felt it. I immediately stood up and looked out across my home.

A hybrid. A hybrid had been created. Hybrids were an abomination of nature. They tipped the balance of good and evil when created, being stronger than a werewolf or vampire, not to mention harder to kill. The creation of this creature could only signal one thing: Noatak was back. I remember the day I laid the curse on him and his brother.

Yakone, the first hybrid and cursed werewolf, had been killed thanks to an unknown werewolf. I didn't like the idea of letting Zuko live but since there must always be balance I allowed him to.

Noatak was Yakone's son and also a hybrid, the second created hybrid. Aang refused to take his life or his younger brothers, Tarrlok, believing that there had to be another way. Luckily for him I had been able to create a spell that would seal his werewolf side unless he completed a ritual with the moonstone and drank the blood of the true Alpha, who at the time was Aang.

_"You must be a fool to think that I won't be able to break the curse," Noatak said._

_"I spared your life," Aang answered. "Leave and never come back."_

_"I'd watch my back if I were you Alpha," the hybrid continued. "I'm a very patient man. I'll wait until you hand over your title to another wolf and then I will continue my father's mission to become the one and only Alpha."_

_"That power will die with me," the werewolf replied calmly. "You will upset the balance."_

_"Consider yourself lucky you're alive," Zuko growled. "Had it been up to me I would have torn your heart out."_

_"Leave, Noatak," I said. "You will never be able to find the moonstone that I can assure you."_

_The eldest brother growled. "This isn't over," he said darkly before they both took off at full speed._

_I turned to look over at Aang who let out a sigh of relief. I had to admit that for a thirteen year old he was wise. The Alpha before him, Roku, had been killed by Zuko's grandfather, a vampire, who ironically had been friends with Roku when they were younger. Now the pack had a new leader and though his methods of leading were peaceful and just, that peace would only last so long._

_"It's over," he said looking at me._

_I nodded. "Even in the life of a werewolf your methods are peaceful, Aang," I began. "But your kindness is not something your enemies will share. This trait will be passed on to the next Alpha, and that will be your curse."_

_Aang furrowed his brow. He didn't understand that although every Alpha was different in some ways there were shared characteristics. And although he planned to have that power die with him, it was very unlikely because there must always be an Alpha. If Noatak got his hands on the moonstone…the next Alpha would probably walk right into his hands, wanting to spare their family and friends. That is the one thing I feared._

"Yue?" Ty Lee, my apprentice, called.

"An old evil is resurfacing," I said.

"Where?"

"We have a trip to make to Republic City," I simply answered.

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra had gone missing. After I found out she had imprinted on me, I began to distance myself from her. I knew it hurt her but…I had my life settled before she came into the picture. I was getting married to Asami. I let her know that I didn't feel the same way she felt about me, only to hurt her even more. I knew it wasn't something she could control but it didn't change the fact she had imprinted on me and changed my life.

But when she didn't go home after talking to Tarrlok two nights ago, I began to get worried. We had to find her and I was basically going insane not knowing where she was.

Bolin joined her pack shortly after what happened with Asami and I was riding on his back right now, the vampires helping us look for her. I spotted something by a tree and my eyes slightly widened.

"There she is!" I shouted, pointing at the figure. Bolin howled before heading over to the tree. I hopped off and dusted some of the snow from her skin. She was shivering from the cold. I made a move to pick her up but she let out a scream of pain. I looked up and found Zuko standing beside me, silently asking me to let him see her. For the past couple of centuries he had practiced medicine, making him a very skilled doctor.

"The bones on the right half of her body are shattered," he said.

Korra opened her eyes and her gaze settled on me. "Mako?"

"I'm right here," I said, gently rubbing her cheek. "I was so worried. Are you ok?"

She let out a small pained laugh at that. "I'm fine," Korra answered. "I'm glad you're here."

"I need to set the bones," Zuko continued. "The healing process has already started."

"We need to get her out of here," Mai added. "We don't know what happened here and we might be exposing ourselves."

I placed my coat over her and gently picked her up, wincing when she let out a cry of pain. Zuko stepped forward holding out his arms. "I can take her to the cabin faster," he said. "We'll meet you over there."

I didn't want to let her out of my sight but he was right, and Korra needed medical attention now. I handed her to him and he took off in a blur. I hopped on Bolin again and we rushed back, the rest of the pack trailing us. When we arrived I heard a loud scream and I could see all the wolves wince. I got off my brother and they all went to morph back. Mai and Jinora came out when she saw everyone was back.

"It's been going on for a while," the girl said, holding back a sob. Ursa placed a comforting hand the twelve year old's shoulder.

"Zuko is re-breaking the bones," Mai added.

A moment later Zuko came out. I stepped forward. Was she alright? What happened? "The worst is over," he said. "She'll be alright. I gave her morphine but she'll be sweating it off soon. I need to get another bag." He paused to look at me. "She's asking for you."

I quickly went inside to the main room. When I saw Korra I felt my hear sink. Half of her body was covered in bandages and her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her body periodically shaking. Her chest was covered with a muscle shirt and she had shorts on. I took a seat next to the bed and she opened her eyes and gave me a small pained smile.

"Hey, Korra," I said.

"Hey," she answered her voice quivering like her body. We were silent for a moment before she spoke again. "I was worried about you," she added after a while.

I let out a small chuckle, shaking my head. "You were worried about me?" I asked.

"Yeah," Korra answered quietly. "Tarrlok said he'd come after you."

"He didn't," I answered.

"Asami?"

"She's outside. She's fine."

Another moment of silence. "Is she really alright?"

I sighed, knowing what she meant. If Korra had been in her wolf form, she probably would have seen Asami's thoughts about how I was hysterical about her missing. "Let's not talk about this," I said gently wiping some of the sweat off her forehead. "You need to rest."

"I'd rather get all the re-breaking done at once," Korra answered. I flinched at that and lowered my gaze. I looked up and saw a small smirk. "Well at least I know I did everything I could," she said. I could hear the pain in her voice. It wasn't physical pain but emotional one, because though I didn't have to reciprocate her feelings, she still felt the same way. "Wasn't easy for you to admit your feelings for me."

"Korra," I began. "I have a fiancé. I've had one for a few months and then you came into the picture. I don't know what to do."

She closed her eyes, her shaking increasing slightly before she began to speak again. "I'm exactly right for you, Mako," Korra whispered. "It would be as easy as breathing with me."

I shook my head. "You know I care about you, Korra," I said. _'But I can't leave Asami,' _I added mentally.

I watched as a tear slid down her cheek. "You don't know how much I wished that was enough."

I reached out and wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Korra shivered again and I placed a blanket over her, trying to make her as comfortable as I could. Her eye lids drooped tiredly. "I'll always be waiting," she muttered before closing her eyes.

* * *

Asami's POV

I had heard the conversation between Mako and Korra. It broke my heart to see my best friend in the pain she was in, but my heart was breaking every time I saw them together. I knew she had no control over what happened. I hated to see the pain reflected in her eyes every time Mako and I shared a kiss because there wasn't anything she could do about it. Her primary purpose was to make him happy, to be whatever he needed her to be. And if that meant him being with me, she was willing to make the sacrifice.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for any of us. I knew Korra cursed herself, saying she shouldve never come back. But she did, because he was here.

It didn't occur to me until recently that I was being selfish. I remembered telling Korra that when she imprinted I wanted to be her bridesmaid, and to see her happy. I mentally laughed at the irony. She'd been the only unselfish person in this whole triangle mess, always sacrificing her well being for him or for me. I owed her this much. I couldn't let her suffer anymore.

Mako came out of the room and I called out to him. He came towards me. "How is she?"

"Tarrlok did a lot of damage," he whispered. "I'm going to get her some water."

"Wait," I said, grabbing his arm. "I need to talk to her."

He looked away and I could see some hesitation. "She isn't up to talking," Mako said after a while. "I don't think-"

"I need to do this," I said. "I know you're concerned for her, but we need to talk."

Mako sighed heavily before reluctantly nodding. "Fine," he said. "But make sure she doesn't force herself."

I nodded before entering the room, my expression softening when I saw Korra, who was shaking and letting out small whimpers. I couldn't tell if it was from physical or emotional pain. Maybe a little of both.

I took a seat next to her, and gently stroked her hair until her eyes tiredly opened. She flashed me a small smile.

"Hey 'Sami," she greeted.

I chuckled at that. "Hey, you," I answered. "Are you ok?"

"Fantastic," Korra muttered sarcastically and I let out a laugh at this.

We stood in silence for a moment, which gave me time to gather my thoughts. "Korra," I began. "We need to talk."

The girl's shivering increased a little at this before she shook her head. "Mako and I already did," she whispered. "He chose you and I'm fine with that."

"No," I countered. "You're not."

"Asami," she said. "All I want is for him to be happy. It doesn't matter who it's with. Remember? I become whatever he needs me to be. Whether that's a protector, a lover, a friend or a sister. He chose for me to be his friend." She tried to make it sound like she was fine with this, like it wasn't that big a deal. But I knew better.

"It isn't fair to you," I said.

"It isn't fair for you either," she countered quietly, shutting her eyes against the pain. "I'm sorry, Asami. I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't want to do this to you. I hope you can forgive me one day." It actually made my heart ache to hear how honest she was being. It made her seem so vulnerable. Something I wasn't used to seeing her as.

I shook my head. "Korra, you are the most unselfish person I know," I replied. "If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I know how imprinting works, and I see you hurt every day Mako and I are together. He's your soul mate. You imprinted on him for a reason. I want you to be happy."

"Not at the cost of your happiness."

I gave her a sincere smile. "You two were meant for each other," I insisted. "I'm breaking everything off so he can be with you."

"I won't make him chose," Korra said. "I want him to be with me, I do, but he was yours before I came into the picture. I did everything I could, he still chose you. I'll wait for him, because you might imprint on someone. But until then…I can't hurt you."

"My decision is final, Korra," I answered firmly. "It's time for you to be happy. It's the least you deserve," I added, getting up. I heard her call out for me but I forced myself not to look back.

Mako stood up from the couch when he saw me. "Asami," he began. "What's-"

"Wedding's off, Mako," I said. "I'm not marrying you anymore."

He furrowed his brow in confusion before shaking his head. "What?"

"You heard me," I replied as calmly as possible. "Wedding is off. I don't want to marry you."

"This is about Korra," he began. "I want to be with you Asami."

I shook my head. "No, you don't," I answered. "You went hysterical when she went missing, and you know why? It's because you love her."

"I'm getting married to you."

His choice of words only proved me right. He didn't say he loved me, he said he was marrying me. Even he should know there's a difference.

"But you love her," I snapped. "You're marrying me out of guilt," I added. "Come on, Mako, stop lying to yourself. I've seen the way you look at her. You love her as much as she loves you."

"This is my choice," he shot back. "This isn't about you."

"I know," I said. "Korra is going to keep suffering if it makes you and I happy but I can't do that. I can't watch my friend die from the inside every day because I'm being selfish. I can't. I won't."

He took in my words before lowering his gaze. That's when I knew I had made the right decision. "I'm sorry, Asami," Mako whispered.

"Apologize to Korra," I said. "She's gotten the worst end of the stick in this whole mess."

Mako nodded. "She needs me."

"And I understand," I replied sincerely. "But I'm telling you, you break her heart, I'll break you. Literally."

He chuckled at that and nodded before going inside my best friend's room. I sighed and went outside. The wolves and vampires stared at me as I walked out until I took off at full speed. I knew I had done the right thing.

But then why did it hurt so much?

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ok so for Asami being selfish: this is true but you guys have to understand, she had her life all figured out, she was going to marry Mako, have a home of her own and then her best friend imprints on him. She isn't going to let go so easily. **

**For Mako: he is a jerk, true, but he also had his life all figured out and all of a sudden this girl he met once turns out to be his soul mate, not cool for him. Ikki and Meelo both carry the werewolf gene, they just haven't morphed. For some reason Mako didn't, sorry guys, he's like Bella, just human. **

**Tarrlok: You'll see towards the end his motives for letting Korra be. Just think about the LoK ending. hint hint. **

**If I missed anyone...sorry, please ask your question by inbox or as a review and I'll answer to the best of my ability w/o spoiling the story for you. **

**R&R! **


	33. Promise

Thank my amazing Co author, BG-13, and check out We're friends, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

I was in a lot of pain, both emotional and physical. I didn't know which one hurt the most though. I let a few whimpers escape me from the pain. Asami had said that she was letting Mako go and I hated myself for that. If I hadn't come back…if I hadn't looked at Mako…things would be so different. I probably wouldn't be in this bed, half of my body broken, my form shivering from the pain I felt.

I tried getting up to go after my best friend, but I had only managed to hurt myself in the process. I bit the inside of cheek so I wouldn't cry out. Shortly after, I heard Mako come back in.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, sitting next to me, moving strands of hair out of my face.

"Where's Asami?" I asked. "What happened?"

He sighed heavily. "She left after calling off the wedding."

My eyes slightly widened at this. "What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because she realized the feelings I had for you," he whispered. I patiently waited for him to elaborate on that. "What I'm trying to say is…I lied to you, Korra. I do have feelings for you, but…I didn't want to hurt Asami and I was confused, I guess."

"What?" I asked again. Was he telling me that he liked me?

"I was losing my mind at the thought of not seeing you again when you went missing," he continued. 'I realized that...I love you, Korra. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before and that you got hurt. I-Asami seemed like the one and I didn't want to be destiny's puppet."

I didn't say anything. I didn't think I could at the moment. I had waited so long for him to say those words. And now that he had…it sort of didn't feel right. I didn't want him to be pressured into accepting me because I had imprinted on him. I let out a groan at the pain before speaking.

"I appreciate the gesture," I began. "But I don't want to be your second choice."

"What?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Asami called off the wedding. You didn't," I explained. "It doesn't mean you agree with her decision."

"Korra-"

"I don't want you to be with me out of guilt," I snapped, slightly upsetting my broken body. I ground my teeth together at the pain, feeling a few tears sliding down my cheek. I needed morphine. Now.

"This isn't out of guilt," he countered. He sighed before continuing. "When I met you something just clicked but…I couldn't just leave Asami. Everything was set and then I met you and everything changed. I had feelings for Asami but they all went away when I met you. I was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Is this what you really want?" I asked. I needed to make sure. I didn't want him to be with me because I was the second option or because he felt guilty. I didn't need that.

"Yes," Mako answered. "I want you. I'm sorry I put you through all of that. I suspected that you might've imprinted but it wasn't until Jinora confirmed it that everything made sense. That unbearable feeling that you get when you aren't close to the person you love. The need to be with them and make sure their ok, to protect them. I'm sorry I pushed you away, I thought I was doing it for the right reasons but I was wrong."

"I don't know what to tell you," I whispered. "I want you, but I only if you really want me. Don't hurt me anymore by saying you do when you don't."

Mako took my non-injured hand and clasped it in his. "Korra," he said. "I do love you. This is my choice. It's never been about either of you. I told Asami I wanted to be with her, and I did. But my heart was already with you. I'm sorry for what I did to you, and I hope you can forgive me."

I looked into his amber eyes, trying to see if they wavered, if they had any doubt, but I found none. I sighed before my body shuddered at the pain. "I need morphine," I mumbled.

He nodded and left me to go tell Zuko. He came back quickly, gently stroking my cheek. I couldn't help but nuzzle his hand. He was making it difficult to hold my ground.

"I'll prove it to you," he said. "You can look at any of your pack's memories. They'll show you the way I looked at you, the way I acted when it came to anything having to do with you. I love you."

"You need to let her rest," Zuko interrupted, coming inside to change the morphine bag. I let out a small sigh of relief at the soothing sensation. I fought to keep my eyes open, determined to see if he was telling me the truth.

"Sleep Korra," Mako said gently. "I'll be right here. You're safe now." With those words I closed my eyes and drifted off to much needed and craved sleep.

* * *

Mako's POV

I spent the next couple of days watching over Korra. She slept most of the time, only waking up when the pain became unbearable or she wanted something to drink. Katara came in a few times a day to check up on her but I refused to leave her side. I hadn't lied when I said that I loved Korra. I did. It broke my heart to see her this way, but it also hurt me that she didn't believe that I cared about her. I knew it was my fault for pushing her away, but…I had my life settled with Asami and I felt guilty leaving her for someone I had looked at once and then felt this bond with.

I knew I had a lot of making up to do but I would do anything in my power to get her to see how much I truly cared about her. Asami had been right. Korra had gotten the short end of the stick. I had been a total jerk and I hated that I had. I would prove my love and devotion as she had to me.

Korra shivered and I covered her up, making sure she wasn't cold before lightly caressing her cheek making her nuzzle to the touch.

I smiled at that. Korra's actions were more secondary than voluntary. She was programmed to do whatever made me happy but I wasn't having any of that anymore. I would make her happy. I promised.

She let out a content sigh and my smile widened. This girl had completely flipped my world around but…I was kind of glad for it.

Zuko came in early the next morning to check the part of her body that had been broken. The skilled doctor gently moved her arm and leg around before looking up at me.

"The bones are healed," he said with a smile. I let out a sigh of relief at this. "She'll still be feeling some soreness but other than that Id give her a day or two before she starts walking around on her own."

"Doesn't she need bed rest?" I asked. I needed to make sure. I didn't want her forcing herself ahead of time.

"I think the young Alpha would say she's had enough," the hybrid answered with a chuckle. "She'll be fine."

I gave him a nod as he left and took my place by her bedside. Gently, I clasped her hand in mine, giving the back a soft kiss, waiting for her to wake up.

A few hours passed and she finally started to come to, groggily opening her eyes before focusing on me.

"Hey," I greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Korra mumbled, pulling her hand out of mine.

"I've been taking care of you," I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. "You had me worried."

She snorted at that. "Yeah whatever."

"Korra, I'm so sorry," I began. "I know I hurt you. Said things I shouldn't have but I-I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You said you wished I didn't exist," Korra answered, looking at me with her sapphire eyes. "You said you didn't want me. And then I go missing and all of the sudden you care for me. It's a load of bull if you ask me."

I nodded my head. "I'm a jerk," I admitted. "I couldn't leave Asami. I didn't want to hurt her and I know I ended up hurting you and I shouldn't have."

She looked at me long and hard before turning away. I let out a sigh.

"I'd do anything to make you feel better," I whispered. "For you to forgive me."

"Anything?" she asked. I nodded. She gestured me forward and I did what I was told. I had to admit that I didn't see the punch coming at all.

One moment she was looking at me, as calm as I'd ever seen her and then her right hook took me by surprise. Felt immense pain on the left part of my face and I rubbed the spot before turning to look at her, seeing a mix of emotions in her eyes. She shook her hand, as if the punch had somewhat hurt her as well.

"Guess I deserved that," I muttered, moving my jaw around.

Korra glared at me before making a move to turn on her side. She took in a few deep breaths and I made a move to help her. At first she refused but when she figured she couldn't do it alone, allowed me to move her. Gently I turned her on her side, making sure she was warm before placing a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off.

"I'm so sorry," I said sincerely. "I hope one day you can forgive me."

The teen didn't say anything and I let out another sigh. I honestly didn't blame her. I had been a complete jerk and I deserved the treatment I was getting. It was the same I had given her. But despite it all, I knew she was suffering a lot more than I. Because even though she was hurt, I was her priority, not herself, not the pack, no one but me.

"I'm going to get Katara," I told her standing up. "I know you don't want me with you."

She didn't say anything but I knew it was killing her inside. I had to give her time to heal and forgive me. I hoped she would.

* * *

Lin's POV

Mako had come out of Korra's room and asked for Katara. I had informed him that she was not available at the moment and that she had gone out with Zuko. He sighed at this and explained that Korra didn't want him with her.

I had sincerely replied that I didn't blame her and I was glad she had finally put him in his place.

Surprisingly he'd agreed that he deserved the treatment and mentioned how she had actually punched him in the face.

I couldnt help it. I laughed at that.

After I managed to calm down, I told him I would keep the teen company until Katara got back. I walked inside and found her on her side and heard sniffling. I sighed at that and took a seat next to the bed. She turned her head to see who it was and wiped away the tears before turning over onto her back.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, real concern managing to cling to my tone.

"Good," she answered, not meeting my gaze.

We sat in silence for a few moments and I finally couldn't take it anymore. I had to let her know what was on my mind even though I already knew how she would react.

"Why are you going through so much trouble for that girl?" I asked. "You imprinted and let her stay with him, you've been shot with arrows and now half your body is broken! You can't be stupid enough not to realize that she wouldn't do even half the stuff you've done for her!"

Korra didn't say anything, she just let me rant, patiently waiting for me to finish. I had to admit I was surprised. She had always been the smarta** of the pack. She always had something to say.

"Why did you defy Iroh for me?" she finally asked.

I straightened at this. I knew what she was doing. And it wouldn't work.

"Don't try to flip this on me," I snapped. "Answer the question."

"I already did," Korra replied calmly. "The reason I did what I did for Asami, is the same reason you've done everything you have for me."

I let out a long sigh. The teen had always been very…unselfish. She had always put other's needs before her own, just like her parents. She was born to lead, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Go to sleep," I growled, crossing my arms. "You're annoying me." But the words lacked their usual bite.

Korra let a half smile appear before nodding and closing her eyes. It wasn't long before her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. I sighed again before placing a hand over hers. Everyone in the pack had always cared for Korra, myself included. A smile appeared as I thought about my first interactions with the girl.

_Senna was taking care of Tonraq after he'd stepped in a Hunter trap. She'd said she needed help with Korra and since everyone else was busy I had gotten stuck with the job. The young woman had brought over the eight month old infant to me, placing her in my arms. I awkwardly held her and waited for the mother to leave before placing her on the floor, creating a small pen so she wouldn't wander off._

_The toddler played on her own for a while, and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at this, praying to the Spirits she would remain entertained with the toys. It wasn't long after that she began to look around and I felt my heart sink. She had noticed that her mother wasn't with her. Her bottom lip began to quiver and she let out a wail._

_I immediately went over to her, sitting down and trying to get her attention back to the toys but she wasn't having that. She continued to wail and tears started to fall from her face and I began to panic. I picked her up and rocked her in my arms, grabbing the bottle Senna had left, trying to give it to her but she moved her face away._

_I tried everything in the book after that but she continued her crying and I finally held her away from me, scowling and feeling annoyed as ever. Then something happened. Korra stopped her crying and started to giggle. I blinked at this, wondering what was so funny. I scowled again and the toddler laughed. I couldn't help but smile at this and I pulled her close to me again, watching as she sucked her little fist._

_She started to fuss and I repeated the process, smiling when Korra giggled at the face I made. She wasn't so bad. I was so caught up with her that I didn't even notice when Senna came back into the room._

_"Looks like Korra made a new friend," the young mother commented with a smirk._

_I scowled again, causing the toddler to laugh as I handing her over. Korra giggled at me again and clapped her little hands before letting out a small yawn. I smiled as she nuzzled her head under her mother's neck slowly drifting off to sleep. I'd never admit this, but the kid was actually kind of cute._

_"Thank you for taking care of Korra," Senna whispered, shifting the toddler in her arms. "I know she's well taken care of when she's with you."_

_"I'd say anytime but I'm not really a kid person," I answered before looking at the sleeping child. "But I will always take care of Korra. I promise."_

And that was one promise I intended to keep.


	34. It's my fault

Thank BG-13 and don't forget to check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Zuko's POV

After checking up on the young Alpha, I had decided to go hunting with my mate. I met her outside and she smiled at me (or what was considered a smile with her), taking my hand before we took off at full speed to the end of the island before jumping into the bay. As a hybrid I had a few…abilities. The vampire part of me was mostly indestructible and since I was technically 'dead' there were things I didn't have to do, like breathe when underwater.

When we reached the shore, we went into the forest and began our search for food. Our diet was…different. Instead of hunting humans for blood, which gave us the most strength, we hunted animals. As we hunted I couldn't help but question where the other hybrid was.

After Korra had been rescued she had left and hadn't returned. I feared the sire bond that Noatak had with her. As I thought about this I saw Mai stop and I did as well, giving her a bewildered look before glancing over at whatever she was starring at. I felt my blood run cold.

A few yards from us was none other than my younger sister, Azula, a vampire. But she wasn't just a normal vampire, she had a gift.

A gift that made her deadly.

Sometimes when you were turned into a vampire, your best 'characteristic' is intensified. That was an understatement with Azula. She had been incredible with controlling the minds of others, making people fear her, and this had grown when she was turned. Azula was able to create the illusion of pain in your mind, making you crumble to the ground while feeling like your body was slowly being ripped to shreds.

"Hello, Zuzu," she greeted with a wicked smile.

"Azula," was all I said before standing in front of my mate protectively. I knew Mai could protect herself, but it was instinct.

She rolled her eyes at that. "You know it will take a little more than that to stop me."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Amon's little pet, the Sato girl," the vampire said. "Have you seen her?"

"No."

Azula sighed dramatically. "That's too bad," she said before reaching down and picking something up from the ground. It only took me a moment to realize it was a human, looking as terrified as ever and with good reason. "Would you like to join me, brother?" Azula asked with a taunt, showing me the man's bleeding neck.

"Let him go," I said, trying to reason with her.

"I'll take that as a no. Don't say I didn't try to share," the vampire answered before digging her fangs into her prey's neck. He let out a scream and I looked away, trying to block out his whimpers but before long they ceased and she dropped him on the ground. "I always like it when they squirm," she said before looking at me. "Don't you agree?"

"Zuko, let's go," Mai whispered, grabbing my hand.

"What's wrong, big brother?" Azula called after me as I turned around. "Afraid the 'ripper' might resurface?" I turned around to glare at her and she simply laughed before disappearing.

Mai clasped my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. I forced myself to do the same. I had a dark past…too dark for my liking. I had made mistakes, mistakes I regretted but this wasn't about me. It was about the Alpha.

"We need to warn Korra."

My mate nodded and took off once again at full speed to the island. When we arrived, however, I caught a too familiar scent. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see a too familiar figure.

"Yue," I whispered.

* * *

Korra's POV

I didn't leave the room while I recovered. Asami hadn't returned since she called off the wedding and this worried me. I didn't want her to be off on her own and I couldn't help but feel guilty about it. She had called off everything so that Mako would be with me. But I didn't want him if it brought suffering to her and if he didn't actually want to be with me.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked as she sat on the bed.

"Better I guess," I replied. "I still feel sore."

"It'll take a little more time but you should be okay," she said. We sat in silence for a few moments. "Korra, what happened between you, Mako and Asami?"

I let out a long sigh at this. "She gave him up so he could be with me," I answered. "And then I punched him in the face."

The elder wolf raised a brow and I gave her a small smile causing her to laugh and shake her head. I had to admit that I'd felt a lot better after I punched his jaw. I wanted to be mad at him. I wanted him to feel what I did, even if it killed me inside.

"Katara," Zuko called from the doorway. The elder looked over at him. "You need to come and see this."

I frowned and looked over at her and she gently patted my leg before giving me a crutch to use to stand up. At first I wobbled a bit, having been in bed in so long but Mako came literally out of the nowhere and wrapped an arm around my waist, helping me steady myself. I tried pushing him away but by the way things were looking I wasn't going to get far without someone to help me. So I let him.

When I reached the living room, all the wolves were gathered there and they all seemed relieved when they saw me walking. I smiled at them before noticing that we weren't alone. In the doorway there were two women. One had brown hair and big brown eyes, giving her a childish look. The other had blue ocean eyes with white long hair. I tilted my head to the side. She looked so familiar…

"My guess is you're the Alpha, little one," the woman said. I nodded my head once.

"Yue, what are you doing here?" Katara asked. "I haven't seen you in over three hundred years."

"The balance has been broken," she answered. "A Hybrid was created."

Katara nodded. "I am looking after her," she said. "The girl is of no danger to us or anyone else."

"That is where you are wrong, Katara," Yue replied, stepping forward. "The Hybrid answers to her master, Noatak. He will have her do his bidding. She is a danger to everyone and must be destroyed."

"No," I answered with a growl. "I won't let you hurt Asami."

The woman shifted her attention to me, studying me for a moment. Her blue eyes were haunted, aged beyond anything I'd ever seen. "Looks like history has indeed repeated itself."

"Yue is the witch from the legends," Zuko informed me. "She saved my life and placed the curse on Noatak."

"You are not going to hurt Asami," I repeated, making my voice sound powerful. I didn't care who she was, she wasn't going to destroy Asami.

She raised a brow at this. "I see you have inherited Aang's compassion," Yue noted. "As you can see it did him no good when he let Noatak and Tarrlok live."

"Asami wouldn't do anything to hurt us," I said. I knew she wouldn't.

"Young alpha," the witch began. "It is not her that I am worried about. It is her master. Your friend has a sire bond with him and this bond cannot be broken. He can force her to do things she wouldn't normally do. That is what I'm worried about."

"Yue, it's not only Amon controlling Asami that is the problem," Zuko said. "It's also my younger sister, Azula."

"Azula is here?" Yue questioned. The hybrid nodded.

"Who's Azula?" I asked.

"She's nothing like any vampire you have ever met," Zuko responded. "Azula has an ability that makes her deadly and if she allies with Amon…there is no telling what will happen. Not to mention that Asami is under his control."

"She won't do anything."

"You wouldn't know if she intended to," she added gently. "You are her friend and you trust her but this trust is what he will take advantage of. If he gets his hands on the moonstone…you will all be in grave danger."

"Is the moonstone all he needs?" Iroh asked.

"The moonstone is part of breaking the curse," Yue explained. "Noatak has planned everything."

"What exactly are we talking about here?" Mako asked, speaking up for the first time.

"He created a Beta which he then turned into a Hybrid," she said. "He needs a werewolf, a Hybrid, and a Beta to be able to break the curse?"

"Is that all?" Iroh inquired. "Is that why he came back?"

"No," Yue admitted. "There is one essential part of breaking the curse," she said before shifting her attention onto me again. "The reason Noatak came back is because the Alpha is here, and she came back at the perfect time. He knows where the moonstone is. And now that he has everything the only thing that is missing is the blood of the Alpha. You are the reason he came back."

I felt my blood run cold. I…I had caused all of this. It was my fault that everything was happening. Mako had been right. It was my fault Asami was suffering. It was my fault she had been turned into a Beta and then a Hybrid. It was my fault that neighboring packs were dying. It was all my fault. My fault...

I let go of the crutch and limped away from Mako, going to the door before shutting it. I needed to get out of here.

* * *

Mako's POV

Yue's arrival had brought more than any of us had bargained for. She had explained what was happening, why Amon or Noatak had returned, and most importantly what role Korra had in this whole chain of events. The teen had left right after the revelation, hurt because Katara hadn't told her. I could see the elder's point of view though. She had wanted to protect her.

"Korra," I called, going after her.

"Go away," she answered. "I can't and I don't want to talk about this."

"You have to," I told her gently. "Korra, please, don't shut me out."

"I wanted to know the truth," she said, her voice cracking. "And I got it. It's not just me that's in danger; it's Asami, it's the pack, and it's you. Everyone is part of breaking the curse." Tears started to fall as she continued. "I can't blame anyone else anymore, because it's not because you came into my life or because we fell in love. That's not the reason everyone I love is in danger. It's because of me, everything is because of me."

I shook my head and pulled her into a hug. She allowed this, burying her face into my shoulder as she continued to sob. It broke my heart. I placed my chin on the top of her head, soothingly rubbing her back until slowly her sobs ceased. After a moment she pulled away and wiped away her tears before her body went rigid.

"Vampire," Korra hissed standing in front of me just as someone came into the clearing.

"So we meet again, Alpha," the figure said with a wicked smile.

"Who are you?" the teen growled.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten all the fun we had a few days ago," the woman tsked. Korra let out another growl at this. The vampire sighed. "My name is Azula," she answered. "I'm surprised my dear big brother hasn't told you about me."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Come and find out," the vampire taunted before taking off at full speed.

Korra growled and morphed into a wolf before I could stop her. She shook herself a little before taking a couple of steps forward, probably checking to see if she would even be able to run at all. When she decided she was in good enough shape she took off at full speed after the creature, stopping at the edge of the forest to let out a howl. Soon enough the wolves came out, Iroh coming towards the house, already in wolf form with Bumi and Kya, who had been running a patrol. They hadn't done a very good job.

"Korra went after Azula!" I said. "You need to help her!"

The black wolf nodded and took off at full speed. I felt some relief. At least Korra wasn't alone anymore.


	35. Bitten

Thank BG-13 who is the BEST co author ever and don't forget to check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Lin's POV

Korra had let out a howl when she saw the bloodsucker. Azula, Tahno and the cursed werewolf brothers were out in the meadow. I saw Iroh and his pack roll in just as we did. I mentally grinned at this; looked like we were having leeches for dinner. Both packs encircled the four creatures, snarling at them, waiting for the command to attack. This was going to be an easy fight.

_'Keep your head in the fight, Lin,'_ Korra thought. _'We don't know what they can do.'_

_'They're a bunch of blood suckers and stupid dogs. No danger there,'_ I replied back.

_'Zuko said his sister has a gift. Be careful with her.'_ I snorted but nodded my head as I bared my teeth at her. _'Where's Jinora?'_ she asked.

I stopped and looked around. I hadn't seen the kid in a while and I couldn't hear her thoughts perhaps she hadn't heard the call…

_'Looking for this?'_ Azula asked. My eyes widened. She had Jinora picked up by the collar of the shirt, showing her to us. The girl looked terrified to be at the hands of the blood sucker.

I snarled before charging forward. _'Lin! Don't!'_ I heard Korra scream.

It wasn't a command so I didn't stop. When I was close enough she threw Jinora, who morphed into a wolf and the fight began. Korra and Iroh took on the 'children of the moon' as we called them and I took on the demon bloodsucker. The rest of the pack had their hands full with Tahno.

Azula punched my jaw, throwing me a few feet away and I let out a whine before getting back up, shaking my fur as the bone healed.

She turned her attention to Korra and settled her gaze on her. The white wolf began to whine and whimper, letting out a cry of pain as she shook herself, trying to get rid of whatever was causing the pain.

I growled and went forward only to have Tenzin thrown at me. I got up and noticed she was closing in on Korra and the vampire let her wicked sharp teeth show. I rushed over and knocked her off Korra.

My mouth snapped at her, trying to dig into the flesh but found none. She held onto my face, stopping me from ripping out her throat. When I was close to getting a bite she bit my paw and I immediately let out a shriek of pain as I backed off. She stood and chuckled before running off, her companions following after her.

I shook my head, whimpering and limping while licking the wound. I started to feel dizzy, the venom spreading through my system. I fell onto the ground and morphed into my human form. Jinora whined as she sat next to me, licking my face. A few minutes later the rest of the two packs made an appearance and I noticed Iroh was walking alongside Korra.

"Lin, are you ok?" she asked.

"It bit her," Iroh noted quietly.

Korra's eyes widened. "Everything is going to be okay, Lin," the dark skinned girl said. "You're going to be fine. Zuko is going to have you good as new."

I let out a laugh at this, trying to mask the pain. I had been bitten by a vampire. I knew I was going to die; there were no ifs or buts about it. I was a lost cause. Tenzin covered me up and gently picked me up and we headed back home.

* * *

Zuko's POV

When the wolves came in carrying Lin, I knew what had happened. They set her on the bed and I ordered everyone out. However, Korra refused to leave her side and Mako and Katara refused to leave her alone. Werewolves were unstable. And seeing as how the young Alpha was pacing back and forth, it meant she was very unpredictable right now. I took Lin's hand and noticed the vampire bite. It was already swelling.

"I was born in 1453," the wolf whispered. "That makes me 560 years old. I've lived long enough."

"It's just a small bite," I answered, trying to lighten up the mood. For Korra's sake really. The teen was fidgeting restlessly.

"Just a little lethal to werewolves, vampire bite," she answered.

"We don't know that," I countered. "There's a cure for everything. I just have to know where to look."

Lin let out a snort at this. I could tell she wasn't being too optimistic about this, and I didn't blame her to be honest. I had been cured with Aang's blood, but my bite had come from a hybrid. I didn't think the teen's blood would work on her. To make matters worse there were…legends. They said that if a werewolf was bitten by a vampire…there would be no cure for them. They would die. But I refused to believe that, not until I had all the data.

I opened the cut a little and obtained a blood sample before bandaging the wound again. I smiled at the old wolf and looked over at Korra. "Mind staying with her for a bit?" I asked. "Katara and I are going to talk to Yue and see if she can shed some light on the cure."

She nodded and went to sit next to Lin's bed. Mako made a move to follow her but I grabbed his arm and shook my head, gesturing him outside as well. Once I closed the door, Katara turned to look at me.

"Zuko, how bad is it?"

"She has an infection and it's getting worse," I whispered.

"Is she…?" Mako began.

I sighed. "I don't know," I answered sincerely. "I've never dealt with this before. Which is why I need Yue, let Korra and Lin spend some time together. We don't know how long she has," I added before going to look for the witch.

I needed to find a cure, and fast.

* * *

Lin's POV

I had never felt this bad before. I touched my forehead and felt a skyrocketing fever. I was annoyed, and my muscles were stiff. This was ridiculous. Sure, we can heal bones that break, but a vampire bites us and it's the end of the world. Literally.

I knew there was no cure. I knew I wasn't going to live to tell the tale. But I couldn't say this, not with Korra here. It would brake her.

"This sucks," I muttered. "I'm a werewolf. I haven't had a cold in five centuries."

"Just try to rest," Korra said, covering me up. It seemed our roles were reversed. She was now taking care of me.

"Why don't you want Mako with you?" I asked. "You imprinted on him. And he follows you around as if it were the other way around."

The teen lowered her gaze at this. "Asami needs him more than I do," she said quietly. "It's the best choice."

"It's the easiest choice," I countered. "And it isn't fair to you." The girl just stared at me. "Do you think she would do the same for you?"

"I don't know," Korra admitted, looking away.

"You really are determined to suffer, aren't you?" I replied. "At least I put Tenzin behind me. You aren't even trying."

"He didn't either," she said.

I sighed and rolled onto my side, facing away from her. "I'm so tired," I said before closing my eyes.


	36. It sucks

Thank BG-13 who is the BEST co author ever and don't forget to check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

Lin wasn't looking good. I could see the sweat on her forehead and I grabbed a cloth, gently wiping it away. I really hoped that Zuko would come up with an antidote soon. Lin had to get better, she had to.

As I watched her toss and turn restlessly, I couldn't help but feel guilty. If I hadn't gone after Azula…this would've never happened.

"Korra, no, get back here," she muttered.

"Shh," I soothed. "Just sleep, Lin."

"Can I get a glass of water?" Lin asked.

I nodded and got up to get the jar from across the room. I filled up the cup and turned to take it to her but she wasn't in the bed anymore. I frowned at this before feeling my collar being pulled and then I was slammed against the wall, the cup falling onto the floor.

"It's all your fault, Azula!" she yelled lifting me up by the neck so my feet were dangling. "You did this!"

"Lin, its Korra," I managed to choke out, struggling against her grip. "It's Korra. I'm not Azula!"

The older wolf blinked a few times before letting go of my neck and backing away. I could see the horrified look on her face as she watched me take in large gulps of air. Her strength hadn't gone anywhere, that was for certain.

"Korra," Lin whispered. "Korra, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I said, helping her onto the bed once again.

"I don't know what's happening to me," she continued. "My-my mind…"

"It was only for a second-"

"Please don't be scared of me," the wolf interrupted.

"I'm not," I assured, covering her up again. "Just try and get some rest, please."

She complied and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. I got up and wet a cloth, pressing it against her burning forehead before giving her something to drink. She nodded her head in thanks before sitting up in bed.

"Korra, you should leave," Lin whispered. "Get out of here. I could hurt you."

"No, you won't," I countered. She wouldn't. I knew that much. She let out a pained grunt and I held onto her non-injured hand, trying to soothe her. "It's okay," I whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No," the wolf said. "It's not okay." I didn't say anything to this; just lay my head on her lap. I wanted this to be over. I wanted Zuko to find a cure. I needed him to. "I'm sorry, Korra," she said after a while.

"For what?" I asked, trying to blink away the tears.

"For not keeping my promise."

"What promise?"

"The first time I held you…you were an odd child," Lin said with a chuckle. "You had the strangest sense of humor. I made you a promise then, to always protect you. I'm sorry I won't be able to keep that promise."

I let out a choked sob at this. "Lin, you risked your life to save me," I said, tears falling down my cheeks. "You did protect me."

"But I won't be able to anymore," she said. "I'm sorry, Korra. Can you-can you tell Jinora that I'll miss her? And to Tenzin…that we will always be friends…just like old times…please?"

I nodded my head once, wiping away the tears. "Yeah," I replied. "I will."

"This is more pitiful than I thought," Lin muttered after a while with a laugh.

"There's still hope," I said.

She nodded absently before fixing her gaze on me again. "I know you love Mako," she said after a while. I turned my head so that I was facing her and she actually smiled at me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "And you always will," the wolf added. "You need to fight for him. He's your soul mate. The only person who can understand you."

"You understand me," I said as a tear slid down my cheek. "You've always have."

"But I won't be here forever," Lin told me gently. "And now that you found your other half…it's time for him to do what we've all done. At least give me that peace of mind."

"You're not leaving," I replied as my eyes began to water. "You can't leave me. Please, Lin."

"Korra, it's okay," she said rubbing my back. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I need to talk to Lin," Zuko's voice said, bringing my attention to him.

I looked up at the Hybrid. I hadn't even heard him come in. I looked over at Lin and she gave me a nod. I got up and walked out the door, shutting it behind me.

Once I was alone, the door to Lin's room separating us, the dam finally broke, and I collapsed against the wall. Tears cascaded down my face and my body shook with my hiccupped sobs.

Lin was sick. And it was all my fault.

* * *

Mako's POV

I was heading back to Lin's room when I heard it. I quickened my pace and saw Korra leaning against the wall, her face hidden against her knees, crying. I knelt down next to her, placing a arm around her shoulder only for her to shrug it off, wiping away her tears and standing up, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. I did the same, waiting for her to say something, anything to me.

"I thought you left," she finally said, her voice cold.

"I just stepped out," I said. "I came back to make sure you were okay."

"I appreciate the gesture," Korra replied. "But you can leave. I'm fine."

"I don't believe that."

"Go home, Mako," she said tiredly.

"Korra, I'm here for you," I insisted.

"I'm well aware of that."

"And I know you're hurting."

"What do you want to hear?" Korra finally snapped. "That I'm worried about Lin and Asami? That I'm upset? Well I'm not worried about Lin because I know she's going to get better, and Asami is just getting her thoughts together. So no, I'm not upset."

"You don't have to pretend like you don't need me," I said.

The girl shook her head at this, turning away before facing me once again.

"Fine, you win," she said exasperated. "I am worried. You know why? Because there is no cure. Because Asami probably already got caught by Noatak and it sucks." The teen stopped there for a moment. "And what sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Azula, was coming after me." I could see the tears falling and I could tell the guilt was eating her. "Just leave, Mako."

I shook my head, walking up to her and pulling her close to me and for the second time today, I held her as she broke down. Gently I picked her up and took her to her room, holding her close to me as her sobs rocked her body. She was in pain, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

* * *

Amon's POV

After a long search, Azula had finally captured my Hybrid. My brother, Tahno and I waited for her in the clearing for my servant to arrive. When they finally came into view I could see the girl was terrified, and it wasn't hard to guess that the vampire had used her…skills to capture her. She dropped her off at my feet and I held my hand out, helping her up. She refused and I was forced to grab her face, lifting her up that way.

"She doesn't want to drink human blood," Azula said with a sigh.

I smirked at this before looking over at Tarrlok who understood and went off with Tahno. I looked at the girl curiously. Hybrids, even newborn vampires, had difficulty keeping their thirst under control. But this girl was managing, and it wasn't hard to guess who was coaching her.

"That's because your brother has been helping her," I answered. "He has an eternally guilty conscience."

"Indeed," the vampire muttered. "I miss the old him. That side of him I got along with."

I simply chuckled at that. "I might need a little help with this one," I said as my brother came back with the two compelled humans I had brought with me.

"What can I do?" she asked. I gestured to the humans and she grinned, sharpening her fangs before going towards them and biting their neck. After a moment she looked up at us. "Want a bite?"

The Sato girl shook her head furiously, denying the thirst I knew she felt. I pushed her forward until we were right next to the humans. I could see her swallow thickly and I knew my hunch was right. She was thirsty.

"Either you feed, or my friend here is going to kill them," I said. "Your choice," I added, pushing her towards the compelled humans. They'd die either way, really.

She looked at them before looking back at me, pleading for me not to force her to feed. I gestured to the humans again and she shook her head. Azula sighed and stepped forward, grabbing the human's neck.

"Her death will be your fault," the vampire said.

Before she could snap the human's neck, my Hybrid pushed her away. She looked at the bleeding neck and slowly the veins around her eyes made an appearance and her fangs sharpened. I smirked, knowing what was about to happen. Without warning she dug her fangs into the human's neck and began to drain her blood.

Azula grinned at this and bit the other girl's neck, pushing her towards the Sato girl. When she finished with the first human she moved on to the second, not stopping until they were completely drained as well. I watched as she did this, highly amused at how quickly she turned her diet around. Of course she wasn't to blame, she was still new after all.

My Hybrid finished and her face returned to normal. She backed away horrified by what she had just done. The girl wiped away the blood from her mouth and I walked over to her starring into the eye.

"Good girl," I said. "Now I'm going to send Tahno to bring your little Alpha friend and when she comes, you are going to fight her." Her eyes widened at this. "Understood."

"Yes," she reluctantly replied.

I smirked again. This was going to be interesting.


	37. Fight between friends

Thank BG-13 who is the most AWESOME Co Author EVER! And check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Asami's POV

I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be controlled by Amon or Noatak or whatever his name was. I wanted to go back in time when Korra and I were best friends. When she wasn't Alpha. When I wasn't a Hybrid. But that was the harsh reality. I couldn't go back. I was a Hybrid and I had a sire bond with Amon, which meant I had to do anything he told me to, no matter how much I didn't want to.

Soon I saw two figures come into the clearing. I felt my blood run cold. It was Korra and Mako. She had come; she had fallen into the trap. I shook my head at her. _Run Korra, _ I said mentally. _Please, just run._

Amon must have noticed my unease because he chuckled before gesturing the teen and my ex fiancé forward. They both complied and I could see the worried expression on her face along with the relief. Despite it all, Korra still cared for me. I didn't know what I did to deserve a friend like her.

"Just so you know, in exactly twenty minutes, your best friend here is going to attack you," Amon informed her. "You two are going to fight."

Mako straightened at this before standing protectively in front of Korra. The vampire sighed before looking at Tahno who was immediately by his side, grabbing Mako by the neck. My best friend and I both growled at this but Amon tsked, waving his finger.

"No," he said. "It is only a mere…precaution you could say," the Hybrid explained. "I don't want anyone to interrupt my entertainment. I hope you two can make amends before time is up. You won't be getting a second chance."

With those words he backed away to where Azula, Tahno, and Mako were. My ex fiancé was on his knees, arms behind him. The teen looked at me and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say.

"Asami," she began. "You don't have to listen to him. You don't have to obey him."

"Korra, he compelled me," I said. "I don't have a choice."

"Werewolves can't be compelled," my best friend said. "You're part werewolf I bet you can-"

"Don't you get it!" I snapped. "As soon as those twenty minutes are up, I'm going to attack you! More likely than not bite you and I won't be able to stop! I'm a Hybrid! A Hybrid follows orders!" I continued. "And I won't be able to stop. You need to leave, Korra."

"You make a move to leave and your friend here won't see the light of day again," Amon said.

Korra growled at this before looking at me once again. "I don't believe that," she replied. "You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough."

"Because we're best friends, and I care about you?" I asked. She should know that wouldn't matter anymore. I had strict orders. Despite that she was my best friend and I did care about her, I didn't have a choice. My feelings were mute.

She nodded. "Yeah," Korra said. "Because we're best friends and you care about me as much as I care about you." I didn't say anything at this, I just stared at her. "You'll fight because after everything we've been through. You at least owe me that!"

"You know what," I began. "You're right. I do owe you." I stopped there, trying to figure what to say next. "Because through all of this, you're the one person who has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Korra. The more blood I get, the more blood I want and if I get near yours…you'll die."

My best friend shook her head at this. She didn't believe me. She didn't believe that I would kill her if I had the chance. Not only because I was compelled to do so…but the Hybrid part of me wanted to. It was in my nature and I couldn't help it.

As the time passed I felt myself get more and more anxious. I felt as if my throat was on fire and I had to keep myself from lunging at Korra but I knew I would only hold it back for so long. Amon showed me a stop watch and it was down to one minute. I crumbled to ground, digging my nails into the dirt, trying to control the urge inside me.

"Korra, you need to get away from me," I managed to say.

"I can't," she replied. "I can't let Mako or you get hurt."

"Please, Korra," I begged. "If you stay…I'll hurt you. There's no other way."

"There is another way," my best friend insisted. "Fight it."

"I can't help it," I whimpered as the veins around my eyes began to bulge and my fangs grew. I launched myself at her and she barely had time to move out of the way.

"Korra, run!" I begged.

My best friend backed away until she hit a tree. I could see the fear in her eyes and I couldn't help but wonder what kept her from morphing, from defending herself. I dug into the earth, trying to hold back but I turned and went to the tree next to where she was. I ripped a branch off the tree and stabbed my leg with it, trying to stop myself from doing something I knew I would regret.

"Now this is fascinating," Amon mused as he went towards the wolf, grabbing her by the collar and bringing her closer to me. "This I have never seen before," he continued. "The only thing stronger than your craving for blood and my compulsion is your friendship bond with this girl. Why don't you turn it off?"

"No!" I yelled.

"Come on!" he insisted. "Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off."

"No!"

"Asami," my best friend whispered.

"You're strong, but not that strong," Amon said as he pulled the stick out of my leg. "Turn…it…off."

"No!" I yelled, pushing him back, his grip loosening on Korra, who moved away from him.

He growled before slamming me against the tree, looking directly into my eyes. I shook my head at this, knowing what was coming. No, _please,_ I begged mentally.

"Turn it off!" the vampire commanded.

I let out a chocked sob before all emotion disappeared from within me. I felt…empty. As if I had no ties to anyone. No one mattered. Nothing mattered. Nothing except…my thirst and want to kill.

"What did you do to her?" the girl asked, horror in her voice.

"I fixed her," my master replied with a smirk.

The teen looked at me, looking for recognition but found none. There was nothing to find. The veins around my eyes began to make an appearance and I smiled as my fangs sharpened.

I had a werewolf to fight.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe I was going to fight Asami. I never thought I would have to actually fight her. I mean she had tried hunting me down once when she found out I had imprinted on Mako but it was nothing like this. When I had been with her during the full moon she would take a few swipes at me, being a rabid for a few minutes after the transformation. But when she regained control over herself she wouldn't dare attack me. But now it was different. The sire bond Amon had on her was going to force her to attack me.

"Korra, morph!" Mako yelled at me.

I shook my head. I didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't. I backed away from my best friend.

"Asami, stop, please," I pleaded, trying to reason with her.

"I'd do what your mate tells you, Korra," she answered coldly.

I backed away from my best friend. Except this wasn't my best friend, this was someone else. Amon had manipulated her so that the vampire part of her took over, shutting off her emotions, her humanity. I hated seeing her like this.

"This isn't you. We're best friends remember?" I said gently.

She scoffed at this. "Best friends?" Asami asked her mouth twisting around the words. "Some best friend you are, stealing my fiancé."

I flinched at that, lowering my gaze. "I'm sorry." I was. I knew that had damaged our friendship. I didn't know to what extent until now.  
Turning off her humanity was unleashing how she truly felt towards me.

"Is that all you have to say?" my best friend snapped. "Is that supposed to fix everything? I loved him, Korra. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and then you came along. 'I'm sorry' doesn't cut it!"

"What do you want me to say?" I asked quietly.

"It's not what I want you to say, it's what I want you to do. I want you to disappear," she answered. "At some point I actually wished you'd never came back. Things would have been better that way."

"I know," I admitted. "They would have been."

"Enough talking," Amon said, sounding slightly bored and impatient. "Fight her."

"My pleasure," Asami answered, licking her lips as the veins around her eyes bulged and her fangs sharpened

I backed away but still refused to morph. She was in front of me in a blink of an eye, grabbing me by the neck and lifting me off the ground. I struggled against her hold, knowing that she could brake my neck at anytime. She flung me against the ground and I let out a grunt as I landed.

Her assault didn't stop there though. She continued to throw me around the field. I looked up and over at Mako, whose eyes were pleading me to morph, to fight back. I couldn't do that. I couldn't hurt my best friend.

Asami grabbed me again, throwing me against a tree. I heard a crack and I let out a small whimper, grabbing my side. There went one rib. But it wasn't long before it healed. I stood again, refusing to fight.

"Why won't you fight me?" Asami yelled.

"Because we're friends."

She growled before looking over at Mako, a twisted smile appearing. "If you won't fight me of your own free will, I'll force you," she answered, heading toward him.

For a second I froze before I moved over in between them, standing in front of him protectively. "Don't go there, Asami," I growled defensively. She could toss me around all day like a ragdoll if she wanted, but he was a different story.

She smiled again and morphed into her Beta self, raising her hand to take a swipe at us. I reacted. I morphed into a wolf and snapped at her, barely missing. That was a warning. I could see her grin at this. She'd gotten what she'd wanted.

That's when the real fight began. We encircled each other, trying to find an opening. I had to end this as quickly as possible while doing as little damage as possible. I got an opening and hit her with my paw, sending her against a tree.

Asami hit it and fell to the ground. I looked over at her, waiting for her to get up but she didn't. Why wasn't she getting up? I walked over to her, letting out a small whine. Without warning, she got up, furiously swiping at me.

I let out a whimper from the new scratches on my body. She grabbed me by my tail and I instinctually turned to bite her only to have her punch my jaw and then throw me against the trees as I had done her. I let out a loud whine at this and didn't get up. My body was sore from the scratches she had inflicted, unable to regenerate itself as quickly as it usually did.

My best friend walked over, towering me. "Bite her," Amon commanded. In a different situation my eyes would have widened and I would have said she wouldn't do that. But now I wasn't sure. If she bit me, her venom would kill me in less than an hour.

I didn't do anything, just waited for her to do as she was told. She kneeled beside me, grabbing me by the scruff of my neck and showing me her fangs. Our eyes momentarily locked and suddenly she let me go, backing away as if just realizing what she had done, what she'd almost did.

"Korra?" I let out a soft whine. "Korra, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't, I mean…" She was fumbling with her words, not knowing what to say. She was back.

"I gave you an order, Asami. Bite her," the monster said again.

"No," she whispered, kneeling down. "I can't."

"I'm not asking, I'm ordering. Do it." Asami reluctantly stood, heading over to me again. I whined again at this.

"Korra, get up! Please!" Mako called.

I somehow managed to stand, lowering my head and whining. My best friend walked over to me, gently petting my head. It was a gentle gesture.

"I'm sorry," she said before backing away and letting out a scream. My eyes slightly widened when I realized what she was doing. She was turning into a wolf. When the change was complete she snapped at me before running into the forest. Amon growled before leaving, Azula following her as well.

As soon as they left, Mako walked over to me, draping his jacket over me as I started to morph back to a human. He gently picked me up and I looked up at him.

"We need to find Asami," I said. We couldn't let Amon get a hold of her again. We had to help her.

"We will, but right now we need to get you home," he answered. "Take a nap; it'll help the healing process." I shook my head. I couldn't sleep, not now that Asami was missing and Lin was sick.


	38. Hole in her heart

Thank BG-13 who is the most AWESOME Co Author EVER! And check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Lin's POV

After I tried attacking one of the other wolves, Zuko had me moved to a cabin in the back of the house. I had complied, knowing that if I bit any of them, they would be sharing my fate. I didn't want that. Not even Iroh deserved that. The Hybrid gave me a few pills for the pain and informed me that there was no cure. I had already known that, of course, but I asked him not to tell Korra. I knew she would break if she knew, and I couldn't bear to see her in pain.

Zuko agreed to this and said that the girl wanted to see me. I nodded my head and she came inside, visibly limping and with a few healing scratches on her face and I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her, though I was sure it had to do something with the Sato girl.

"What happened?" I asked as she lay her head on my lap again.

"Nothing."

I let out a growl but I didn't push the subject. Whatever happened hadn't caused any serious damage, if it had, she wouldn't be here. She turned so that she was facing me and I placed a hand on her shoulder, silently reassuring her.

"How are you feeling?" Korra asked.

I took in a deep breath at this. "Better," I lied. "Zuko gave me some meds and they seem to be working."

The teen smiled broadly at this, her eyes lighting up. I could tell she was happy to hear me say I was feeling better, though that couldn't be any further from the truth. But I wouldn't tell her that. The last thing I wanted was for her to be worrying about me when there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"That's good to hear," she replied, and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for lying. But something told me that, deep down, Korra knew I wasn't going to make it. She wasnt stupid.

"You look like you've had a rough day, kid," I told her. "Get some sleep." She would need it in the upcoming days.

She didnt argue and slowly her eyes began to droop. She must have been tired because before long she was fast asleep. I watched her breathe in and out peacefully, my own tiredness catching up to me.

My dream, the first in a while, was actually a memory.

_After Tonraq and Senna had been murdered, Katara gently explained to Korra that her parents wouldn't be coming back and that they needed to be buried. The girl had hung on tightly to the elder's hand as we buried her parents together, tears falling silently down her chubby cheeks. After that we had decided that the best choice would be to move and start over somewhere else._

_We had barely had a day's journey when Katara noticed that Korra was missing. She had assumed that she was with the rest of the pack but when no one could tell her where she was, she panicked. Everyone quickly morphed into their wolf forms, taking a bag of clothes with them, and began the search for the toddler._

_I had told Katara I would be heading back to our old home, in case she happened to be there. I hadn't been wrong. As soon as I reached the clearing, I caught her scent and I morphed back into a human, putting some clothes on before heading to the one place I knew she would be: her parents' graves._

_She was sitting down in front of them, her arms wrapped around her little legs as she shivered from the cold. There were frozen tear tracks on her cheeks and I knew she had been crying. I sat next to her, pulling her close to me. Surprisingly she complied, gripping my shirt tightly in her little fist as more tears fell from her eyes._

_"Korra, what are you doing here?" I asked after a moment._

_"I'm waiting for them to come back," the girl whispered._

_I took in a deep breath at this. "Korra, your parents…they aren't coming back," I reminded her gently._

_The girl let out a choked sob at this, nodding her head. She understood this, I knew she did. But she was still a child, and I didn't think she comprehended exactly what we meant by them not coming back._

_"Why?" she asked quietly._

_It was a simple question with a very difficult answer. Why had her parents died? Why had they been killed? Why weren't they coming back? Why would anyone do that?_

_"There are cruel and cold hearted people in this world, Korra," I answered. "And I'm so sorry you had to go through this." Her innocence had been shattered. And I knew she would never be the same after this. No one can lose both their parents and come out unscathed._

_"Momma and Daddy wouldn't leave me," Korra said with a shuddering breath. "Why did they leave me?"_

_But of course, the child had to asked simple questions. She thought her parents abandoned her. She didn't understand that they had died to give her a future. To protect her from the evil that had lead to their demise._

_"They didn't leave you," I told her. "Korra, your parents…" I paused there, trying to figure out how to explain to a four year old the sacrifice her parents had made for her. "Your parents are always with you."_

_Korra sniffed and looked up at me. "They are?" she asked._

_I nodded. "Right here," I said, placing her hand over her heart. "They will always be there with you."_

_The girl looked down at my hand before looking up at me. She stood up and walked over to her parents' grave, wrapping her little arms around the tombstone. It broke my heart to see her suffer this way._

_"I love you Momma," she whispered. "I love you Daddy. I'll come back one day. I promise."_

_I held out my hand to her and Korra took it, looking back to the grave as we continued to walk. Once we were a good distance away I reached down and lifted her up in my arms, giving her all the body heat I could. Not long after, I saw the pack heading toward us and I walked over to Katara, handing over the sleeping child who she quickly wrapped up in a blanket._

_That day, Korra'd thought her parents had left her. And now…now I would be doing the same. I could see the same lost four year old in her eyes and this pained me the most. I didnt want to leave her. God knows I didnt want to. But I didnt have a say in the matter._

_Once I was gone, the hole in her heart would reopen and this time I wouldn't be there to help her close it._

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I started to cough and sat up only to find that the cabin was burning. I got up and shook Mako awake who had been coughing in his sleep. I hadn't even heard him when he walked in the room. Zuko blurred in and made a hole in the wall to let us out. I followed, helping Mako walk out of the burning structure. When we got outside I noticed that everyone was already there. I looked back, my eyes widening as the roof fell.

"Lin!" I yelled.

"Relax, Korra," a voice replied from behind me. I turned and let out a sigh of relief when I saw her standing, Mai helping her. "I was the first they got out," Lin added with a small smile.

Mako, Zuko, Mai, Lin and I were staying at the cabin while Asami stayed with Iroh so the other hybrid wouldn't find her. Iroh had called me shortly after she escaped, saying that Katara had ordered him to find her and protect her. I could tell he wasn't happy about it by the growl in his voice. Zuko was working on a cure for Lin but…so far he hadn't been successful.

"Well it looks like you should be called werecats instead of werewolves," someone said. "You seem to have nine lives." We all turned to see Azula, smirking at us like she knew a secret.

I let out a growl and stood protectively in front of everyone. I wasn't going to let them hurt anyone else. Not again. I closed my eyes and in a matter of second I was on all fours, snarling at the vampire.

"Temper, temper," she tsked. "So I see the little pup is still alive. I should have bitten her more than once."

I let out a snarl at this. I was going to rip her throat out.

"Easy, Korra," Mako said. "She's just taunting you."

Moments later a Beta wolf and Amon appeared. I bristled. "Where is the girl?" he asked.

I growled and bared my teeth at him. _'Bite me,'_ I thought.

"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me where she is," Amon repeated coldly. "I'll let you live if you tell me where my werewolf is."

My chest rumbled threateningly. Asami wasn't his anything. She didn't belong to him. And he was an idiot if he thought I was just going to hand her over.

"Don't tell him anything, Korra," Lin growled.

I bared my teeth again. I wasn't planning on it. Amon snapped his fingers and the Beta attacked me at full force while Azula went after Zuko. The fight began and the half formed werewolf fought viciously against me, its claws sinking into me every chance it got. I felt scratches all over me but I refused to go down. Finally I got the open shot and swiped him against a tree, making him cry out in pain.

The Beta stood back up as well, his lips curling as he growled at me. I stole a glance to the other fights, noticing that Mai had left Lin's side, leaving Mako to care for her.

The beast attacked me again and I snapped at it, my teeth finally sinking into its shoulder. He cried out in pain and I licked my muzzle, closing in for the kill when I saw Mako get thrown a few feet away from me. I turned and saw that Amon was holding Lin by the neck.

"Tell me where she is or the wolf dies," he said.

I immediately morphed back into my human form. "Take me," I said. "Just don't hurt her." Please just let her go and take me instead.

He chuckled. "This isn't about you," Amon answered. "It's about me gaining power. You are a tempting trade but…I'm afraid I must refuse."

My eyes widened. No, this wasn't happening! "Please," I begged. "Just leave her alone." I was willing to do anything, anything except hand over Asami.

"Don't bow down to him, Korra!" Lin snapped. "You said it yourself; you weren't born to take orders from anyone!"

Amon sent me a cruel smile before his hand dug into Lin's chest where her heart was. I couldn't hear anything except the blood rushing in my ears. I wanted to move but I was rooted to the spot. Amon's chest shook as he chuckled before pulling his hand back...Lin's heart laying in it, the muscle no longer beating.

"No!" I yelled.

He released his grip on her and Lin's body fell to the floor and he tossed the heart aside, wiping his hands like he'd just touched something filthy.

"Let this be a lesson learned, Alpha," Amon said. "You won't win a battle against me." With those words he disappeared and I ran to Lin.

I kneeled down next to her, the woman who had helped raise me, protect me, and started to shake her, crying for her to wake up. I could hear someone screaming hysterically in the distance; I think it might've been me. There was a huge gaping hole in her chest, revealing a bloody, empty cavity. But despite the gruesome scene, Lin looked at peace.

I think that was my undoing.

I was sobbing now, crying out as if in pain. I felt someone grab my shoulder and try to pull me away but I didn't want to leave her. I could almost hear Mako's soothing voice next to me as he picked me up and held me close to his chest as he carried me away from Lin's body.


	39. No one mattered anymore

Thank BG-13 who is the most AWESOME Co Author EVER! And check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Mako's POV

It had been almost two weeks since Lin passed away. Korra hadn't gone to her funeral, or at least that's what everyone thought. I could've sworn Id seen a glimpse of white in the forest next to where they buried Lin. Korra remained in her wolf form, going to the beach to bathe and then returning to her room and curling into a ball. She had even handed over her pack to Iroh, who surprisingly was also worried about her.

I know, weird right?

Korra wouldn't eat. A couple of werewolves and/or vampires would have to pin her down just to get something in her mouth, even if it were only a couple of nutrition pills. There wasn't many people she would allow in the room with her, Katara and I being the only exceptions. But even when we were there Korra ignored us, acted like we weren't.

Asami had tried to talk to her but the white wolf had simply snarled at her, threatening her. After that, Asami decided to back off.

Right now, I was in the room with her, trying to get her to eat something, anything. "Come on, Korra," I pleaded. "Just take a bite."

She didnt move. She just continued to stare into space, ignoring me completely, her nose touching her tail. I sighed. I heard someone clear their throat and looked over to the doorway to see Iroh. He motioned me outside and I sighed before following him, setting the plate on the nightstand.

"How is she?"

I shook my head. "She won't eat."

"You know, if she keeps this up we're going to lose her." I did know that and my stomach twisted painfully at the very thought. I wasnt going to lose her, I couldnt.

"I know," I finally replied, my voice tired as I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "But I dont know what to do."

Iroh nodded in understanding. "Katara is the only one she would take orders from. But I doubt she would now. Lin's death...it hit her harder than we thought."

"I'll keep trying," I told him. He simply nodded and left.

I turned my attention back to Korra, showing her the plate of food again. "It's Chinese food; your favorite," I told her, trying to make my voice sound gentle, comforting as I got closer to her.

Without warning, she snapped at me and I dropped the plate, falling on my rear ungracefully. She growled at me before looking away again. Korra hadnt done that before. And thats when I realized that was turning rabid, her mindset becoming more like an actual wolf. If we didnt get her to snap out of this soon, there wouldnt be any Korra in there.

I stood and dusted myself off before sending a glare at the beast. "Fine!" I yelled. "Starve yourself, see if I care. But know this, Lin wouldnt have wanted you to do this to yourself."

She turned her head in my direction and bared her teeth once more. I left the room, going to the backyard where my motorcycle was parked. I could feel the anger swirling inside me, looking for some release. I could feel this unbareable pain in my chest and I wanted it to go away. Korra was slowly killing herself and I couldnt do anything about it.

I stepped back from my bike before launching a frustrated kick at it. Instead of the pain I had expected, the bike was sent flying across the yard.

My eyes widened and I noticed my body beginning to shake. I knew what was happening. I quickly took off my scarf and set it on the ground before backing away from the house. Zuko was suddenly by my side.

"Mako, are you okay?"

I fell onto all fours, my nails digging into the dirt as I shook my head. "Stay away...from me," I managed to grind out through my clenched teeth. It had been so long since I'd morphed, and I knew this experience would be painful. I wasnt wrong. The vampire did as he was told and took a few steps back.

I howled. And then I was a wolf. I wobbled a little on my legs, not used to being on four legs and tired from the transformation. Zuko was once again next to me, a pair of shorts in his hand. He looked somewhat startled and confused. I didnt blame him. I was going to morph back when I heard the snarling of another wolf. I looked to find Korra, out of the house and baring her teeth at me.

I tried to speak to her but her mind was blocked. I whined and lowered my head, telling her I meant no harm. She considered me for a moment, and I thought it was working. But then she spotted my scarf on the ground and noticed the shredded clothes around me. Her blue eyes widened and then she was on me.

I braced myself for her attack and pushed her off me without hurting her. She snarled, sounding outraged and vengeful. She took a step toward me but Zuko stepped into her path. "Korra, stop!"

The look Korra had on her face told me she was going to go through Zuko just to get to me. I started to concentrate, slowly feeling my body starting to shift back into its human form. When I was back on two legs I yelled for the vampire to move. Korra swiped at him but I had pushed Zuko out of the way and her claws scratched my chest. I fell onto my back, hissing slightly but knowing that the wounds would heal shortly.

Zuko was by my side right away, giving me the shorts to put on. When I looked over at Korra her expression reflected pure horror. She lowered herself, her ears pinned to her head and her tails between her legs. She looked like a whipped pup, guilty and like it was waiting to be hit. That look made me wince.

She whined as I walked over to her, kneeling down and scratching behind her ears. The white wolf licked the scratches before letting out another whimper. "Morph back. Please." My tone was soothing and gentle, letting her know I wasnt mad at her.

Korra hesitated before closing her eyes, slowly allowing herself to shift back. Usually her transformation was quick, but due to the fact that she hadnt eaten in days, changing was a little harder for her.

When she was finally human again, Zuko covered her up with a blanket, nodding at me before leaving us. She wouldnt meet my gaze so I gently turned her head so she was looking at me. Hesitantly, her eyes rose to meet mine and I suddenly felt this warm feeling spread throughout my body. It wasnt really a burning sensation...it was more like glowing, comfortable.

Suddenly, no one else in the world mattered. No one except...her. Korra. I picked her up bridal style, cradling her close to my chest. She was my life, my reason for living. I understood that now.


	40. Imprinting Bond

Thank BG-13 who is the most AWESOME Co Author EVER! And check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't believe what I had done. I had actually hurt Mako. When I realized what had happened, I crouched down, waiting for him to yell at me, to hit me, anything. He never did. Instead he spoke to me soothingly, letting me know that he wasn't angry, that he wanted to help me. Mako asked me to morph back and I reluctantly had. I didn't want to look at him. I felt ashamed for what I had done. But when I did I felt this familiar feeling, it was as if the steel cable that held me to him was somehow stronger, like nothing was able to tear it apart. Nothing.

He picked me up, cradling me close to his chest, taking me back to my room. When we got there he called Pema to help clean me up while he did the same. I put on one of his shirts and laid down, waiting for him for him to come back. He did not long after and lay next to me, holding me close to him

"Hey, everything is okay," he soothed.

"No," I answered. "It's not."

"I'm not mad."

"You should be," I managed to choke out. I truly didn't understand how he wasn't. I'd hurt him, snapped at him.

Mako shook his head. "Korra, you're in pain. I understand that."

"It doesn't excuse what I did," I countered.

He sighed heavily at this, soothingly rubbing my back. I pulled away after a moment, remembering that we weren't...together.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Why are you here, I told you I didn't want you with me." Yet, I mentally added.

"But you need me," he countered.

"Why do you suddenly care?" I snapped. "You weren't like this before. You didn't care about me. About what I felt."

He flinched at that. "You're wrong Korra. I've always cared," Mako answered quietly. "I just…I didn't know how to let you know that I did. But now…now I do. I can't watch you fade away."

I closed my eyes, taking in shaky breaths. I didn't want to cry. "Why do you want to be with me?" I whispered. I had been meaning to ask this for a long time but I feared the answer. I feared that he wouldn't know what to say.

"Because I love you, Korra," he said, no hesitation. I looked up to meet his amber gaze, seeing nothing but pure honesty. There was something else in his gaze...something I knew all too well.

"Do you want me for being me or because of our imprinting bond?"

He furrowed his brow. "You can feel it too?"

I nodded. It was an invisible bond but I could still feel it, almost as if I could touch it. Mako placed a hand against my cheek, his fingers tracing my features, making me look at him.

"Korra, I want you because I am in love with you. Yes, we have a bond, but it doesn't alter or change the way I feel about you. You're my soul mate," he said. "I loved you before I imprinted. It didnt change a thing."

I let out a choked sob at this. I could feel the love and care in his voice. I needed to change the subject. "I miss Lin," I managed to say, tears falling freely now.

Mako pulled me close to his chest, kissing the top of my head. "It's going to be okay Korra," he soothed. "You need to rest."

"Why did he have to kill her?" I asked through the sob. "She didn't do anything to him." It sounded childish and naive to my own ears, I could only imagine how it sounded to him.

"I know," Mako answered, rubbing my back. "We'll get him, Korra."

"I miss her," I repeated as I snuggled my face against his chest while I continued to break down. I really did miss Lin. She had raised me, protected me, and always been there for me. It wasn't long before the heat Mako provided me started to pull me under and I slowly closed my eyes, going into much needed sleep.

* * *

Katara's POV

Zuko had informed me off Mako's change and I immediately left to see what had happened. I had always sensed something…different about him, but I thought it was because of the bond he shared with Korra. The girl had a hard time grieving and it broke my heart to see her slowly fading away. I walked inside her room to find her curled up next to the boy who held her close to his chest.

I grabbed a blanket and placed it over her, moving the hair out of her face. Her expression for the first time in weeks seemed tranquil. The black around her eyes however served as witness that she had not slept well. She was in one of his white t-shirts and shorts. I lightly caressed her cheek, letting out a sigh of relief. My surrogate daughter was finally resting.

"She fell asleep after we talked," Mako said quietly, not taking his eyes off her. "She was just so drained and tired."

I nodded. "Lin's death affected her greatly. Korra has difficulty coping," I answered. We stood in silence for a while. "Zuko told me you morphed into a wolf."

He sighed before nodding. "I was cursed about three hundred years ago so I wouldnt be able to morph until I felt the pain of someone who is watching their mate die," he answered. "My wolf was locked away but my immortality remained intact I guess. I never thought someone would imprint on me. But she did and when I saw her slowly dying something snapped and well I morphed…and then…" the boy trailed off.

"And then what?"

Mako lightly rubbed his thumb against Korra's cheek. There was so much adoration in his eyes…

"Is it possible to double imprint?" he asked after a while.

I let a smile appear. Of course this would happen to Korra. I nodded. "It is a extremely rare event. Aang and I double imprinted as did Korra's parents, Tonraq and Senna."

He smiled as well and tenderly kissed Korra's forehead. "I can't believe I hurt her so much yet…she still loves me. But I love her too. I would do anything for her."

"My guess is that since your wolf was blocked so was your imprinting," I answered. "Whoever cursed you didn't count on someone imprinting on you."

The boy nodded absently. "I have a lot of making up to do," he said. "But I'll make it up to her. I'll help her get over this unbearable pain she's in."

I smiled and nodded. "I'm glad Korra has you to help her recover," I told him sincerely. "She's going to need all the support she can get."

Korra stirred before letting out a whimper, her face scrunching up as tears silently fell down her cheek. My expression softened and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mako," she muttered, her voice full of pain and guilt.

"Shh," he answered, pulling her closer. "I'm right here. Sleep."

The girl snuggled her face against his chest before falling asleep once again. He kissed her forehead again before pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"I'll let you both rest," I said. "I'll be close by in case you need anything." Mako nodded and I left the couple in the room. I let out a sigh of relief. Korra was going to be okay. The bond of a double imprint was what she needed to heal the pain Lin's death had caused. She would be all right, of that I was certain.

* * *

Yue's POV

I smiled as I watched the young Alpha with her mate. After centuries of suffering, she had finally found the one that would heal all the wounds in her heart, as she will help heal his. I had watched when he had morphed; breaking the curse Hama had given him the day Yakone died.

The black wolf that had helped Aang defeat the hybrid had been him, Mako, avenging the deaths of his and Bolin's parents. His destiny with the new Alpha had been intertwined that day he answered Aang's call. Shortly after the witch had found him and blocked his morphing, cursing him until he felt the pain to see your mate die.

What Hama hadn't counted on, was that destiny had other plans for the black wolf. He would get imprinted on, making his inner wolf slowly resurface. She had hoped he would die of old age in the years shortly after her curse since his immortality was locked as well. But I would not let that happen.

I designed a ring, protecting it's user from a supernatural death, and allowing him to keep his immortality as long as he wore it. For over three centuries he wore it, waiting for the curse to break and dreading it at the same time, knowing the cost. But the moment he met Korra, everything had changed.

I walked inside the room once Mako and Korra were asleep. I placed a hand over the young Alpha, feeling the pain and hurt she felt. It would take time for her to heal from the death of her caretaker but I knew Mako would help her. She would be fine now that their imprinting bond was strengthened.

"You will heal little one," I whispered to the teen. "There are hard times ahead for you. But your heart is pure and your courage is strong, that is what you will need to overcome the present evil. That I assure you."


	41. Can't be friends

**Thank BG-13 for her help and dedication in this story and don't forget to check out, We're friends now, aren't we?**

* * *

Mako's POV

I was leaning against the bed frame, my arms wrapped around Korra's waist as she leaned against me while gently petting Naga's head that rested on her thigh. This was the most at peace I had seen her since the day we met. For the last couple of days she slept most of the time, all the years of her insomnia finally catching up with her. It worried me that she slept so much but Zuko assured me she would be fine once she got food in her.

When Korra fully woke up we talked about us, and our relationship. Though she was hurt because of everything had happened she agreed that our bond, with time, would help her heal just like it helped her cope with Lin's death. Needless to say I was overjoyed that she was giving me a second chance. I pressed a gentle kiss on her temple at the reminder and she smiled before looking up at me.

"You're the first werewolf Naga likes," I said, a hint of amusement in my voice.

"You're a werewolf too," she pointed out.

"My wolf was locked."

She frowned a little, looking at the white dog that happily wagged her tail. "Your morphing was," she countered. "Your smell probably wasn't. It would make sense since Zuko always said you smelled weird. I thought it was because of all the time you spent with the pack."

"Good point," I murmured, giving her another kiss, this time on her cheek.

"Are you going to be kissing me all day?" Korra teased, turning around to look at me. She would never admit it, but I knew she enjoyed that I was affectionate with her.

"If I could I would," I answered before capturing her lips.

We pulled away after a moment, slightly out of breath before she pulled me down next to her. Naga let out a noise before hopping off the bed. We chuckled at this and Korra snuggled closer to me before placing her head on my chest.

"Want me to get you a blanket?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I have a heater," Korra mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

I stifled a laugh at this as I draped an arm around her waist. It wasn't long before I could hear her light breathing. I smiled at this before looking up to find Zuko by the doorway.

"Brought lunch," he said, putting the bags of food on the nightstand. "Looks like the young Alpha is fully recovered."

I nodded. "She's just taking a nap," I replied. "Thanks for the food.'

"It isn't from me," Zuko admitted. "Its from Asami. She said it's Korra's favorite."

I took in a deep breath and nodded. "Chinese food," I said.

"She wants to talk to her."

I sighed, looking at the sleeping girl. "I'll talk to Korra about it," I answered. "I don't know how Korra will react with everything that's happened."

The vampire nodded. "Well I'll leave you two," he said. "You should eat soon though, food might get cold."

If Korra would have been any other werewolf (with the exception of my brother) I wouldn't have to repeat myself since we are very light sleepers. But of course, she was different. Unlike the rest of us, Korra could sleep through a whole stampede if she wanted to, much like her father as Katara mentioned. I sighed. I really didn't know if she would want to talk to Asami. But for the sake of them both, I hoped she did.

* * *

Asami's POV

I was nervous. I hadn't talked to Korra since Lin's death. I had tried to but she had growled at me, forcing me to leave before her actions escalated. Zuko had kept me informed of her process and how she was pretty much fully recovered. I had let out a long relieved sigh at this. My best friend was going to be ok.

Mako had come looking for me a few moments ago, saying I could go in to speak with her and I had wasted no time doing just that. But when I entered I didn't find the smiling energetic girl I had grown up with. Instead I was met with a blank expression.

"Korra?" I called. She looked up at me and gave a nod. I sighed and sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry about Lin," I said quietly.

The girl winced a little at the mention of the woman's name before giving me another nod. "I'm sorry too."

I sighed. "Korra, I'm really sorry for everything that's happened," I began lowly. "I don't know what happened to me or why I attacked you, I shouldn't have." I looked up to see that her expression didn't waver in the slightest. "You've given up so much for me and I just…I was just being selfish. I'm sorry," I repeated.

My best friend didn't say anything and this worried me. When I had found out she had imprinted on Mako and I had hunted her down…she had at least talked to me but now, now she didn't even seem to be able to look me in the eye.

"Please say something."

My best friend let out a sigh and she looked down at her lap. "What is there to say?" Korra finally said. "You're right."

I lowered my gaze at this for a moment before looking at her again. Her expression, though emotionless, reflected everything she felt. The guilt, the anguish, the pain, the heartbreak…and it was all because of me. Because my safety had been her priority but I had always repaid her by turning my back. I felt the guilt overwhelm me. I was selfish.

"Do you know what it feels like to watch the woman that helped raise you die?" she asked. Her voice was calm, almost dead. "To watch as that monster ripped her heart out?"

"Korra, I-"

"I gave up a lot for you, Asami," Korra continued. "I pretty much chose you over my family; the family that kept me safe after my parents were murdered by your kind." I flinched at that. "I gave up Mako so you could be happy. I challenged Iroh's authority so that you could live; forcing me to become the very thing I never wanted to be: an alpha."

"I know-"

"No, you don't," she finally snapped. "You've taken your anger out on me; as a human and as a hybrid. You wanted me to disappear when the only thing I wanted was to save our friendship when everything seemed determined to tear it apart and you know what I got out of it? I lost someone very important in my life!"

"I lost my father too, Korra," I snapped back. "I know what it is like to lose someone. I don't have either of my parents either!"

"So we both have known loss," my best friend admitted contemplatively. "But Asami, who has lost more?" I closed my eyes and looked away, knowing she was right.

"I could never be mad at you. The thought of even hurting you never crossed my mind until the day Lin died because you know what? I'd finally been pushed past my breaking point. I want, I need to be mad, even if it's just this once," she continued. "Because it isn't fair to me and its definitely not fair to Lin."

"I'm sorry." It's all I ever seemed to be able to say in these situations. Nothing I ever could say would be enough to fix what I'd done. And that would be my biggest regret.

She stared at me long and hard for a moment. "Maybe I should've stopped your childish fantasies that night." And I already knew what night she was talking about. The night we'd met. "Perhaps I should've left while you were gone. That's what my instincts were telling me to do. Maybe if Id listened...then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

I felt as if I'd been slapped and punched in the gut, the air leaving me in a rush. Korra had been the first real friend I'd had. I couldn't believe that she would ever say something so cruel. I valued our friendship. I always had but…I had never shown her. I had never shown her how much our friendship meant to me.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked, my voice cracking as I fought to remain in control. "We're just going to go our separate ways? Stop being…" I couldn't even finish that sentence. I didn't want to because that meant admitting that this was the end. And I didn't want that.

"Werewolves and Hunters can't be friends," Korra stated solemnly. "I think we've proven that much." That last part was no more than a whisper.

I held back a sob and nodded, standing up as I wiped away a few tears. "I'm sorry," I repeated. I really was. "I wish I could take it all back and just start off fresh. I wish that Id never acted the way I did. I know you gave up a lot for me and I'll always be thankful for that. I hope that someday I will be able to do the same."

With that I quickly left the room and the house. I didn't stop until I was in a familiar apartment structure. I knocked on the door and the devil himself answered.

"So, my hybrid is back," Amon mused.

"Are you going to let me stay or not?"

"Or course," he answered, stepping back, something like victory in his voice. "I knew you'd be of use to me."

I held back a snarl. I knew this wasn't a very good idea. And I knew I'd just made a mistake.

* * *

Korra's POV

When Mako had told me that Asami wanted to talk to me I had hesitated. I was still hurt from past events and I wanted to be as unbiased as I could. But even while she was talking I couldn't ignore the anger I felt. The anger that was strangling my grief, wanting to be unleashed. It had taken all my self control and probably my lack of energy to keep myself from morphing. I was done with letting everyone take their anger out on me. I felt angry and I deserved to let it out. I deserved to be angry...angry at her.

Mako walked in a few moments after Asami left. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He simply sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap, holding me close to him. I snuggled my head under his neck and let a few tears fall because despite it all…despite everything I felt…I still cared for Asami. And that hurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly. I shook my head and he sighed. "Want me to get Katara?"

I thought about it for a moment. Katara always seemed to know what to do. And I really need to know...I needed some reassurance that everything was going to be okay. She'd always done that for me...even before my parents...were murdered.

"Yeah, but…stay with me? Just for a little while."

He kissed the top of my head and did just that. We stayed in comfortable silence, our bond making me feel better and making itself stronger. After a moment I pulled away and he stood, going to call the elder. Not long after she walked into the room and sat on the bed I laid my head on her lap as she ran her hand through my hair.

"What happened?" she asked.

I took in a deep breath. "I guess...Asami and I...aren't friends anymore," I replied my voice barely above a whisper. The sentence had proven harder to say than I'd thought it would.

Katara's fingers stopped combing through my hair and her body tensed. "Why?"

I could tell she was shocked. "I got tired," I said. "I got tired of giving up everything for her, to keep her safe only to have her throw it in my face. Lin died-"

"Lin's death wasn't Asami's fault," the elder countered. "Amon already had the intention of killing whether or not you would have told him her location. It is in his nature to be cruel."

I didn't say anything for a moment, taking in her words. I knew, in the back of my mind, she was right. But I needed someone to blame.

"It isn't fair," I finally said. "It isn't fair that I always had to excuse her behavior, always try and be the better person, always had to be the one to give up something. I deserve to be mad too."

"I'm not saying you don't," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But I think you're looking at this with a clouded mind."

I shifted so that I could look at her, a question written all over my face. She chuckled at this. "I don't understand."

"What I'm trying to say is that you've bottled up all these feelings and I think Lin was the snapping point. Everything came tumbling down and I think you wanted to redirect your anger since you haven't been able to capture Amon."

I frowned and thought about this, realizing Katara might actually be right. It was true that I had…held back this whole time. Always controlling my temper as much as I could with others, especially with her. I remembered seeing Lin's memory and how she had gotten her scars. Tenzin had done that to her when he'd lost his temper shortly after morphing for the first time. I never wanted to hurt Asami, so I had to be careful because sometimes we were…unpredictable.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

Katara smiled sadly at this before continuing to run her hand through my hair. "For now, you need to continue resting," she said. "But once you're better, perhaps you two should sit down and talk again about this. I think you owe each other an apology."

I sighed and nodded, knowing she was right. She was always right.

Katara smiled at me and I moved my head away from her lap so she could stand.

"Sleep well, Korra," Katara whispered.

I felt my eyes droop at the command and I reluctantly let out a yawn. "Not fair," I muttered. She always used that trick to get me to sleep as a child. She still found it useful apparently.

She chuckled at this. "Sleep," she insisted and I did as I was told. Like I had a choice.

* * *

**A/N: So yes, I lied, Mako was in fact a wolf :P...As Yue explained, she made him a ring so that he could keep him immortality and it protected him from a supernatural death. I hinted it in earlier, when Amon turns Asami into a vampire, he couldn't compel Mako, and then when Asami and Korra were going to fight, Korra mentioned that werewolves couldn't be compelled. So there you have it folks...a werewolf Mako (all black wolf) and he also imprinted on Korra, making their bond twice as strong. **


	42. Pact with the devil

**Thank BG-13 for her help and dedication in this story and don't forget to check out, We're friends now, aren't we?**

* * *

Mako's POV

Katara walked out of Korra's bedroom, telling me she had put her to sleep so she wouldn't stress about the conversation between her and Asami. I had actually let out a sigh of relief at that. It pained me to see Korra hurt, and not being able to do anything about it.

I walked into her room, watching the steady rhythm of chest as it rose and fell and I couldn't help but smile. She looked so at peace when she slept, tuning everything and everyone out. I brushed the hair away from her face before giving her a temple a soft kiss, making her smile in her sleep. I chuckled at that and decided to shower and change for when she woke up.

When I walked into the guest room however, I found that it wasn't empty. I frowned. Asami was laying down on the bed, obviously intoxicated. What was she doing here?

"Hey Asami," I greeted. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she replied, standing up and wobbling a little. Yep. She was drunk.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked. My ex fiancé laughed, before gesturing with her fingers that she had only been drinking 'a little bit'. I shook my head. "And you're upset. That is not a very good combination."

"No, I'm not upset," Asami countered. "Upset is an emotion specificly designed for those who care."

"Come on, Asami," I said. "That's a lie and you know it." She didn't say anything as she sat on the bed. "You want to talk about what happened between you and Korra?"

For a moment it looked like she was considering it before her eyes went icy cold. I stiffened at that. I may not be an expert on Hybrids but I knew that was not a good sign. She got up and walked over to me and I stepped away from her.

"The only liar here is you, Mako," she hissed. "You still have feelings for me, admit it!" I shook my head at this, opening my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "You're lying to me, you're lying to Korra, but most importantly you're lying to yourself."

I stopped when I hit the wall, watching as she came closer to me. "Asami," I began, trying to reason with her. But before I could speak her lips crashed into mine and she sloppily kissed me. I pushed her away as gently as I could before shaking my head. "Asami, don't," I said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Are you still going to lie about wanting to be with me?" she asked.

"No," I answered sharply. I needed her to understand that I had no feeling for her. Not anymore, not for a long time. She tried kissing me again but I gently pushed her back. "Stop, Asami. You're better than this."

"That's where you're wrong," Asami countered, moving forward again.

"No Asami," I insisted. "I care about you. Listen, I care about you," I added, grabbing her wrists when she tried kissing me for the third time. "I do but…I love Korra. It's always going to be Korra."

"Mako?" Bolin called from the door, a confused look on his face. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Bo," I assured, letting go of Asami. "Everything is okay. Go back to bed."

"No it's not, Mako," Asami countered, looking over at my brother. "I think your brother wants to be reunited with his parents," she added before blurring over to him and grabbing him by the neck.

I made a move to go after her but I saw her fangs sharpen, a clear threat and I was forced to stay where I was. My younger brother looked over at me, fear in his eyes and I turned my attention back to my ex fiancé.

"Asami, please," I begged. "Let him go."

"You want to be with your parents, don't you?" she asked Bolin. "You always talk about them. About what they were like. Well today is your lucky day," the hybrid added before snapping his neck.

I felt my blood run cold as I watched Bolin's limp body fall to the floor. I could feel my body shake but I controlled the feeling, the animal inside me wanted to kill Asami. But Bo was too close and I would end up hurting him more than the monster in front of me already had.

I knelt down next to him, checking his pulse and found none. I felt my eyes water and I looked up to the killer who seemed to have no remorse for what she had just done. She looked at me one last time before simply walking away.

I wiped away the tears that fell and I tried shaking him awake to no avail. I patted his chest before making a move to pick him up and put him on the bed before something caught my eye. I took Bolin's hand and noticed that he had on a too familiar ring, the ring I had used when my werewolf side had been locked away. The ring that protected me from a supernatural death…like a vampire or hybrid snapping my neck.

I picked Bolin up, laying him on the bed, waiting and hoping that it had worked for him. Not long after he woke up taking in a deep breath, sitting up and looking confused. I hugged him tightly, being thankful that he was back. I pulled away and he gave me a puzzled look.

"What happened?" he asked.

"How did you get my ring?" As a human he knew I didn't want anyone touching it, and I couldn't help but wonder how he got his hands on it.

My brother rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I saw it on the nightstand earlier when I came looking for you," Bo mumbled. "I always wanted t try it on and I guess I forgot to put it back. You're not mad at me, are you?"

I chuckled at this, shaking my head. "No," I replied. "I'm not." For once I was grateful that he hadn't listened to me.

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot more rested than I had the night before. I left a warm arm around me and I smiled before turning to see Mako sleeping next to me, a calm expression on his face. I smiled at this, kissing his cheek before getting up from the bed. I showered and decided to go for a run to clear my head.

As I was jogging down the island I caught a too familiar scent and I turned to find Amon, causally walking toward me. I growled at this, crouching. I could feel the familiar power creeping over me. I knew I still wasn't strong enough to morph but I would if I had to, I would avenge Lin's death.

"Now, now," he said. "You don't want to do anything stupid. My brother is hovering around your house and I don't think you want him to hurt anyone special to you. Am I right?"

"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice a fierce growl.

"To give you your options," Amon said, stopping a few feet from me. "And believe me, you want to hear them."

I straightened a little but didn't lower my guard. "What do you want?"

"Well if you want me to leave Republic City," he began. "I think it's time we had a little chat." I didn't reply to that, waiting for him to elaborate. "Forgive the intrusion, if you cooperate with me, I mean your…_family_ no harm." His mouth twisted around the word.

"You killed Lin," I said, my hands turning to fists at the reminder. "Why should I trust you?"

"Collateral damage, I'm afraid," Amon simply replied with a shrug. He really didn't care. "I'm here to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" I questioned.

"There's a full moon in two days," he said. "I plan to start the ritual that day and break the curse that impedes me from morphing into a wolf," the hybrid continued. "I need you to participate and in return, I will not kill, harm or hurt any of your family and friends."

"That's it?"

"That's it," Amon agreed. "I'm a man of my word. I make a deal, I keep a deal. What do you say?"

"You've never given me a reason to trust you," I replied. "And why should I listen to the man that killed a very important person in my life?"

He sighed dramatically. "You can howl for help," he offered. "Ask the other packs to come and help protect them if it puts your mind at peace. But this is a onetime offer. I need an answer in two days time, at the break of dawn. Your choice, Alpha." And with those words he was gone.

I stood there for a moment, thinking about what he had just said. That monster had killed a lot of wolves already. It was only a matter of time before he made a move to wipe away my pack.

Suddenly I wasn't alone. Tahno, the vampire that was with Amon, was with me. I growled at him, warning him to leave while he had the chance.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, holding his hands up. "I just came here to talk."

"What do you want?"

"I heard the deal Amon offered you," the vampire began. "I can help keep your family safe."

I cocked my head to the side. "Why are you trying to help me?" I asked. "You hate my kind as much as I hate yours. We're natural enemies."

"Because even I don't want him to break that curse," Tahno revealed. "I've heard stories, legends…he's a monster and although I'm forced to obey him, I don't wish the death of your kind."

"Tahno, I don't like you," I began. "And you don't like me either."

"I know," he admitted, with a slight twist of his lip. "But if you turn yourself over to him, I already know he won't keep his word. Don't let him control you like he has me."

"Thanks for the advice," I said. "But I will do what is best for my pack and for those I care about."

The vampire shook his head sadly at this before taking off in a blur. I stood in the same spot for a long time, fighting with myself on what to do. When I finally made my decision I made my way back to my house. I had to talk to Mako.

* * *

Mako's POV

When I woke up, I didn't find Korra beside me and I was immediately on alert. I looked for her all over the house and didn't find her. A howl broke through the air, a call that after three centuries I knew too well: it was a call for help. That's how I'd come to help Aang the first time, through his howl and I ended up killing Yakone, getting my revenge for my parent's death.

Shortly after, I heard shuffling in Korra's room and I walked inside just as she was placing a shirt over her head. I went over and sat next to the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She complied and lay her temple against my shoulder. I sighed readying myself to tell her what had happened to Bolin. She needed to know.

"Asami came back a few hours after you talked," I whispered. Korra sat up at this, looking at me, waiting for me to continue. "She kissed me and…snapped Bo's neck."

Her eyes widened and she stood from her seat, her face reflecting the horror that she felt. I stood up and pulled her close to me, trying to get her to calm down. Besides being my brother he was also a member of her pack. She cared about him almost as much as I did.

"Is Bo-?" she asked.

I shook my head. "He was wearing the ring I had," I said. "It protected me from a supernatural death, like having my head snapped by a Hybrid. He's going to be okay. But I'm worried about Asami. I don't…I don't think she knew he was wearing it. She knew what it meant to me after she was bitten but…I don't know."

My mate nodded before pulling away, crossing her arms and walking around the room. I frowned at this. What was going on? For the past couple of days, we had been inseparable but something was off about her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head. My frowned deepened. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"We were stupid," Korra finally whispered. "Thinking that we could be together after everything that happened."

"What?" I replied.

"Bolin could have died," she continued. "Lin already died and all because we didn't listen to Amon. Because…because we're together."

I shook my head at this. This wasn't happening. "Korra, don't," I begged, my voice cracking.

"Mako-"

"I know what you're going to say," I replied. I didn't want her to say those words. I didn't want to hear them.

"Then let me say it," Korra said, her eyes tearing up as she walked over to me. "I've been so selfish because I love you so much. And I know how much you love me." I nodded at this. I loved Korra, I always had. "But it's over," she finished. I shook my head at this. "Mako, it has to be."

"Korra," I choked out. "I don't…"

"Don't, Mako," she said, grabbing my face. "It has to be," my mate added. "Too many people have died, too many people have gotten hurt and it's because of me. I need to leave." I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

She made a move to turn away but then she turned back and her lips crashed into mine. I placed my hands on her waist, deepening the kiss, begging her not to do this. Too soon she pulled away and shook her head at me, caressing my cheek one last time before leaving the room. I closed my eyes, letting a single tear fall.

I had lost her.


	43. Betrayal

**Thank BG-13 for being such an Awesome Co-Author and check out Something Wrong and We're friends now, aren't we?**

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra had left me. She didn't want to be with me and I didn't blame her. She said she was leaving because she was protecting everyone but I knew the real reason. I had hurt her. I had hurt her in so many ways that I could have prevented, and then there was Asami. As much as Korra wanted to be mad at her, she couldn't. I had been her best friend's fiancé and she had imprinted on me, drawing me from her.

When she had said those words, when she had decided to leave me, I felt as if my heart was being torn from. I knew she felt the same way, our bond being a two way channel. I didn't even know where she'd gotten the strength to do what she did. An imprinting bond is nearly impossible to fight; impossible to be away from your soul mate...but she had done it.

I was by the beach thinking about this when I got a whiff of a too familiar stench. I growled and turned around narrowing my eyes at the vampire in front of me. The bloodsucker raised his arms as a sign of peace when my body began to shake.

"You don't want to do that," Tahno warned. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" I growled. "How can you help me?"

"Don't you want to know what Korra's planning to do?" he asked. "The stupidity she's about to commit?"

I let out a snarl before running towards him, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up where his feet dangled. How dare he insult my mate! I'll rip his head off!

"Korra is going to die if you don't put me down," he managed to choke out.

I looked at him for a long time before putting him down. "What are you talking about?"

"The sacrifice," Tahno explained. "It's happening tonight and your little girlfriend pretty much offered herself up to protect you and her pack," he said. "Amon promised not to hurt you but you and I both know how much his word is worth."

"About as much as yours," I spat. "How do I know this isn't a trap? That you're telling the truth?"

"Because I sent him."

I turned to find Asami walking over to us. My eyes narrowed and I turned away. I didn't want to see her, not after what she had done. "Mako, I know you don't want to see me, much less talk to me but Korra needs you."

"You could have killed my brother," I said. "You left him for dead."

"I know and I'm sorry," she said. "But please you need to help us save Korra. I would do it alone but that damn sire bond doesn't let me. Please," my ex- fiancé begged.

I gave them a sharp nod before pulling out my phone and calling Iroh. I couldn't go alone. He didn't answer and I growled before leaving him a voicemail, briefly explaining the situation. When I finished I followed both the Hybrid and the vampire to the mainland. I had to save Korra. I had to.

* * *

Amon's POV

Everything was going as planned. My mother had everything that we needed to begin the ritual. I would finally be able to unlock my werewolf, making me a Hybrid once again. The Alpha was already trapped in a circle of fire, waiting to be sacrificed. I smirked at that. The child was as gullible as she looked. As soon as she was dead, I'd wipe out her pathetic pack, starting with that old wolf, Katara.

I watched the girl sit in the middle of the fire, looking pensive. I chuckled at that, shaking my head. Naïve indeed. I looked at my mother, who was waiting for the rest of the sacrifices to arrive. I would need another wolf, a vampire, a Hybrid, and a Beta. I already had three out of four. I thought about using the Sato girl for the ritual but…thought better of it. She might still be of use to me.

"I don't remember you being on the guest list," I said as I turned to face the Alpha's mate.

The girl stood at this, fear evident in her eyes. If I had to guess, she hadn't told him about what she was about to do. I looked over to both my Hybrid and vampire. I walked over to Tahno, who looked terrified and with good reason. I grabbed him by the neck and dragged him next to the Alpha and snapped his neck, temporarily killing him.

"I'll deal with you later," I told my Hybrid before looking at the Alpha's mate."And why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk," he answered.

"Very well," I replied, walking over to him. "How may I help you...Mako, is it?"

"You don't need to kill Korra," Mako said. "I'll take her place."

I chuckled at that. "I need the blood of the Alpha," I said. "How are you of any use to me?"

"I'm her mate, and as her mate I share the title," the boy insisted.

"So you're the Alpha's knight in shining armor," I said with a smirk. "How cliche."

"Just make the trade."

"Mako, no!" the Alpha shouted.

"It's okay," her mate answered.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and I hit the back of his head, making him fall to the ground before throwing an electric net over him. My Hybrid tried helping him but I grabbed her by throat, slamming her to the ground before throwing another net on her. I turned to look at the Alpha, I smirk on my face. "Don't worry," I said. "I have other plans for your little boyfriend. He killed my father, and I think he deserves a much more…dramatic death. As for your best friend…let's just say I like having her around."

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" she shouted at me. There was a fire in her eyes and she looked like she wanted to tear me to pieces. Like she ever could.

"And you were very stupid to believe that," I answered before looking over at my mother. "Let's begin, shall we?"


	44. Ritual

Thank BG-13 who is the most AWESOME Co Author EVER! And check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

I wasn't scared. I was terrified. I was trapped in a circle of fire along three other people in different circles. I looked over at Jules, the leader of a new pack not far from Republic City. All of the wolves were young, from twelve to fifteen years old. When I had howled for help after Lin was…murdered, she had shown up later, leaving her pack for the mean time to help us against Amon. I hated to have her blood on my hands.

Tahno was completely freaking out, yelling about how he didn't want to die. Under different circumstances I would have reminded him he was technically already dead but I didn't blame the guy for being so hysterical.

"Is everything ready?" Amon asked.

Hama shook her head. "You need a Beta and a hybrid."

The cursed werewolf nodded thoughtfully before grabbing Tarrlok by the neck. "Will he do?" His witch grinned and nodded. The younger brother struggled against his hold as he brought him closer to us, just as he was going to drop him, Azula showed up.

"I got you a Beta," she stated, dropping a girl close to us, another circle forming around her. "Tarrlok could still be useful." Azula added, grinning cruelly at the younger of the brothers.

Amon chuckled before looking at Tarrlok. "Don't worry, little brother, I wouldn't have sacrificed you either way," he said before releasing him.

I looked over to Mako who was pinned to the ground by an electric net, Asami right next to him in the same position. He looked up at me, his eyes full of fear. Fear for my life. He tried getting up again only to be electrocuted. Amon had made sure neither of them would be able to intervene.

The monster turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, Alpha," he said. "But I need a hybrid."

"NO!" I yelled.

He stopped his advance towards Asami and chuckled before shaking his head. He was toying with me, and I hated it.

"Don't worry, love," Amon said. "I have a backup."

Azula left and quickly came back, dragging his Lieutenant. Earlier he had asked for some of my blood and I had reluctantly complied. Now I knew what he had used it for.

"Do you have the moonstone?" Hama asked. Instead of answering her, Amon pulled out the soft stone from his pocket and handed it to her. The witch smiled wickedly as she took it. "Do you remember everything you need to do?"

He nodded. "I remember," he assured.

Hama dropped the moonstone inside the cauldron and began muttering an incantation. Sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me but I knew that those muttered words were sealing all of our fates. Amon took off his mask, tossing it aside before heading over to Jules. The werewolf looked over at me, her eyes reflecting how scared she truly was.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you get rid of him," she whispered. "Promise me you'll take care of my pack, please." I thought about telling her that I wasn't going to make it out of this alive but I knew that wouldn't make a difference to her.

So with a nod, I said, "I promise."

The circle of fire around her disappeared and her gaze shifted to Amon. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly morphed into a wolf, intending to fight him. Brave girl. But he was too fast. With one move he snapped her neck and the wolf fell lifeless onto the ground. I bit my lip, holding back a sob. How could anyone kill their own kind?

Amon next headed over to the Beta, who didn't put up much of a fight, too injured to try. He dug his hand into her chest and pulled out her heart, tossing it aside as he had done Lin's. I felt my blood boil at the reminder. He moved over to his Lieutenant whose eyes reflected both fear and anger.

"I dedicated my life to you!" he shouted.

Amon nodded. "And that is why you are part of something more than you," he said before pulling his heart out as well.

Tahno looked over at me, his expression full of fear as Amon approached him next. "Look, Tahno," I began. "I know we weren't the best of friends but…I'm sorry."

He actually managed to give me a small smile. "No hard feelings, Uhlpha," the Vampire said with a wink. "I know what to do."

His circle of fire disappeared and he threw me another smile before running over to Hama and sinking his fangs into her neck. She cried out but Amon was next to him in a wink of an eye, plunging a stake into his heart. Tahno's face showed pain as he fell onto his knees, half dead. The monster went behind him and ripped off his head, killing him.

I fell onto my knees, feeling guilty and useless. I had watched three people die and couldn't do a thing about it. I covered my face with my hands, trying to control my emotions, refusing to cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I looked up and saw my circle slowly fade away.

"It's time," Amon said, holding out his hand. The angel of death beckoning me to mine.

Without a word I stood, heading over to the cauldron. I heard Asami call my name but I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound like I had accepted what was happening.

Mako let out a growl, fighting against his restraints, trying to help me. I shook my head at him, my eyes sad. I loved him and he loved me, but…I had to end this. I had to end the war Amon had started, even at the cost of my life.

_'I love you'_, I mouthed to him. I saw his eyes water at this, fighting even harder to rid himself of the net.

When I reached the cauldron I looked around at the bodies that were lying before me. I couldn't help but feel guilty for this, even though I knew who the real culprit was. All of this had happened because of me. I had practically walked right into his hands.

Amon looked at me, a smirk on his face. "Thank you, Korra," he said, moving to stand behind me. I felt his hands caress my neck.

I felt my blood boil at this. "Go to hell," I answered. What could I say, defiant till the end.

He chuckled before sinking his teeth in to my neck. I flinched a little. At first, I couldn't feel what was happening. But as it continued, I started to feel weak, my body not able to support itself. Amon wrapped his arms around my torso to support me as he drained me of life. My vision began to blur. Soon I couldn't feel anything. No regret, no pain, no guilt. Nothing. Just a numbing sensation that accompanied the darkness.

Eventually, even that disappeared.


	45. Gone

**Thank BG-13 for all her hard work and dedication to this and all the stories I've written**

* * *

Katara's POV

I was at the house talking to Zuko and Mai when Jinora came running inside. I stood up at this, wondering what had happened to cause her to burst in like that. She started talking a mile per minute but I couldn't understand anything she was saying. I asked her to relax and knelt down to her level so that she would calm down. That's when I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Gran Gran, Korra," she blurted.

I froze. "What's wrong with Korra?" I asked.

"Noatak, he-he is going to sacrifice her," my granddaughter informed me. I immediately stood, heading towards the door when I noticed the two vampires and Jinora were following me. "Stay," I commanded. "Iroh and I will handle this."

"As will, I," Yue said, coming out of her guest room. "You will need me tonight."

I gave her a sharp nod and she asked her apprentice to stay as well before following me. Once outside I saw that everyone was ready, each carrying their own bags of clothes. Kya handed me mine and I took it, though I had no plans of morphing. Better safe than sorry however.

We made our way to the mainland and once we arrived the pack started to morph into their wolf selves and started to cautiously approach the place of the ritual. Right away I spotted Mako and Asami, fighting against their restrains on the floor, but no sign of Korra until I looked up to the improvised altar.

I felt my blood go icy cold when I saw Noatak drop Korra's body on the floor, as if she were nothing. My body began to shake at this and I felt the change coming, doing nothing to stop it. I morphed into my wolf self, my eyes zeroing in on my surrogate daughter's chest for any sign she was alive.

There was none.

That was my undoing.

A whine escaped me followed by a howl, a representation of the pain I felt at what I had just seen. Then, without warning, I snapped forward, the rest of the pack following my lead. I commanded Tenzin and Bumi to free Mako and the Sato girl while I headed straight for the witch.

She let out a scream of fright when she saw me and I didn't waste any time sinking my teeth against her neck, tasking the blood in my mouth. Noatak tried attacking me and I loosened my hold but before he could even reach me he fell onto the floor, twisting in pain.

I looked over to see Yue walking towards us, muttering an incantation. I snarled at the Hybrid before turning my attention to the other witch who was trying to crawl away. I placed my paw on her back before digging into her neck and tossing the head aside. I licked my muzzle at this before turning just in time to seeing Azula hovering near Yue.

I let out a snarl at this and the witch turned in time to stop the vampire from biting her, but Noatak took advantage of this and left. I ran after him, but lost track when Iroh was thrown against me. When I stood all the vampires and the Beta were gone.

I looked over to where Korra lay and saw Mako had gently lifted her up in his arms. I trotted over to them and let out a whine before licking her face, trying to rouse her. She didn't even stir.

Zuko checked her pulse before looking over at me, shaking his head. I felt as if my heart had been torn in half. I had sworn on Senna and Tonraq's grave that I would protect Korra with my own life and I failed. I felt a tear slide down and tilted my head back, letting loose a heartbroken and haunted howl, the other wolves soon following.

My little Korra...she was gone.

* * *

Iroh's POV

Korra had died. She had been killed by Noatak, who was now stronger than ever before. When Katara had seen her limp body…the pain she felt, we all felt it and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Selfish. That's what I had been for the past two centuries. I had been nothing but an ** to her all these years, obsessed with the title I realized she did indeed deserve: Alpha.

Only an Alpha would sacrifice herself for her kind. Only an Alpha would leave her mate behind to save her pack. Only an Alpha would grieve as much as she did over the loss of one single wolf. Only an Alpha would have the strength to lift themselves up and stay strong. Only an Alpha would have done what Korra did tonight. I had been wrong. She was two-three-four times the Alpha I would ever be. And I never got the chance to tell her.

Sure I had thought about…strangling her myself. I'd had the perfect opportunity to but I knew that deep down inside I wouldn't. For years I voiced that it was a mistake that she had been chosen to lead but I had been wrong. Korra's heart had been pure, she had been loyal, she had kept all of us united and all of that had manifested itself in the color of her fur as a wolf: white.

I watched as her mate lay her on her bed, moving the chocolate locks away from her face and kneeling down next to the bed, taking her hand in his and breaking down in tears. Katara did the same, soothingly running her hand through the teen's hair like she had before.

All the wolves around me were also in tears, Jinora clinging to her father as he tried his best to compose himself. The Hybrid and Korra's best friend was at the door, a hand over her mouth as she tried to control her sobs. And for once, I could believe she had cared deeply for the girl, I could see the bond between the two had meant something.

I crossed my arms in front of me, trying to remain indifferent to the situation but I knew I was lying to myself. I did care about Korra. I always had. I came to the realization that perhaps that's why I had been so cold towards her whenever she did something risky. I had wanted to protect her. I let a small smile appear when I remembered the first time I had interacted with her.

_I had been sixteen when Korra was born. Until then I had been the youngest of the pack and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the presence of a new member. One that was destined to lead us, despite the fact that she would be the youngest all of us, the 'older' wolves would have to obey him or her._

_"It's a girl," Katara announced with a smile._

_I had actually morphed into a wolf at that. A girl? A girl?! I would have to follow orders from a snobby little girl! I just couldn't take it and I left and didn't come back for about a week, when I was sure I wouldn't attack the child._

_When I came back I noticed that everyone was still head over heels for the kid who Senna was holding, showing the baby off to everyone. The wolves would practically fight over their turn to carry the baby and I simply rolled my eyes, only getting glimpses of the child._

_It wasn't till she started walking that I got a look at her. A real look at her. Tonraq had ordered a council meeting which required all the elder wolves to attend. Senna had just put Korra to sleep but I could see that she felt uneasy leaving the child though she knew she'd only be a tent away._

_Back then I was even more temperamental than I am now. I thought that because I was no longer the youngest I should be allowed to go to the meetings but I had been denied my request and now I could see why. I had been nothing but a boy trying to act like a man. It was needless to say that I was in my wolf form by the time the meeting started._

_I was passing by the Alpha's tent when I heard a fussing sound. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards the noise. I thought about just ignoring it but with a grumble I decided I might as well check it out. When I went inside the tent, I noticed the child was sitting up, sleepily rubbing her eyes. So much for her nap._

_I tilted my head to the side as I finally got to see her up close. Her skin was mocha brown like that of her mother and father's. I could see the feature's from both her parent's and a tiny button nose. Her hair was a chocolate color and when she caught sight of me she smiled, little dimples appearing. I blinked a few times at this. The kid had seen me all but one time and she was already smiling at me._

_She slowly climbed down her bed, crawling over to me and eventually standing to walk. I stiffened as the girl approached me, holding her little hand out to pat my head. I sat down and lifted my head away from her. The little tyke tried getting on her toes but she toppled back, landing on her rear. She stuck her bottom lip out and I knew she was going to cry._

_I grumbled again before lying down placing my head between my paws. Korra laughed at this before pulling my ears. Had anyone else done that, I would have snapped their hand right off, but there was something about her, even then, that made me feel the need to protect her._

_After pulling at my ears and playing with my paws she let out a yawn and leaned against me. I turned my large head to the side watching how she closed her eyes, her little hand holding on to my almost all black fur. I bared my teeth a little before lying my head between my legs, waiting for her to be asleep for a while before I moved._

_Once I made sure she was really asleep I gently moved away until she was lying down on the floor. Korra stirred a little but stilled right away. I went outside and morphed before picking up the child and placing her on her bed again. At that moment I couldn't help but think that maybe Korra wouldn't be too bad and though I'd never admit it, I actually maybe liked the kid a little._

_I left the tent right after that, morphing into a wolf again but standing guard at the entrance. No one ever found out about that, and Korra was too young to remember, and now it would always stay that way._

_As the memory faded I felt something slide down my cheek and I made no move to wipe it away._


	46. Balance

Thank BG-13 who is the most AWESOME Co Author EVER! And check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Yue's POV

There must always be balance. That was the one rule nature required of us witches. I asked Ty Lee to cast a resurrection spell for Korra after she was brought back to her home, since I knew there would be no stopping Noatak without her. I sat down and closed my eyes as my assistant muttered the spell in Latin. When she finished I opened my eyes letting out a long sigh. I was 500 years old, pretty old even for a witch.

Ty Lee picked up the journal she had used for the spell and her eyes widened before looking at me. I gave her a small smile. My mother, the original witch, had used a similar spell. When I was born, I didn't cry and she feared that I wouldn't make it. She bound my life to that of the moon but she had to sacrifice her own life. That is why my hair was white, like the light of the moon.

"Do you know what happened to the baby's mother after she was brought back to life?" she asked.

I nodded. "She had peace," I answered. Ty Lee expression end saddened. "I've lived a long and happy life."

"But, what about me?" she asked. "I'm not ready to be a witch."

I placed a hand on her shoulder shaking my head. "You are more than ready," I countered. "You've had at least three centuries of practice, you'll be fine."

"But-"

"There must always be balance," I said, cutting her off. "And this means that there must always be an Alpha. Korra can't die, not yet."

She lowered her gaze and I smiled before heading into the room where Korra was. I asked everyone to leave me alone and they reluctantly did. I placed a hand over her heart, taking in a deep breath as Ty Lee finished the casting of the spell. I got up and called the wolves inside, saying Korra would be fine. They all rushed in and it wasn't long before I heard her take in a big gulp of air and life spreading through her.

I smiled at this as I headed outside. I closed my eyes and felt myself being lifted from this world. I may not have a human body anymore, but I was still there, through the light of the moon.

* * *

Korra's POV

With a big gulp of air I was awake. I looked around frantically, trying to figure out where I was. As I looked around I noticed that all the wolves were there and Asami was too. Katara hugged me tightly and it took me a moment to remember what had happened.

I had died.

Amon had killed me.

I looked around, feeling confused. Mako noticed this and sat on the bed, pulling me close to him and I complied, letting our bond soothe me. Asami knelt down beside the bed, giving me a small smile and placing her hand over mine. One by one the wolves came forward and said how happy they were I was back.

Katara must have sensed or noticed my confusion because once everyone was done she ordered them out, leaving Mako and I alone. He held me close to him and kissed my temple repeatedly. I slightly pulled away and looked up at him.

"What happened?" I asked. Why was I still alive?

He opened his mouth but his voice cracked. I could tell that me coming back to life had overwhelmed him as much as it had me.

"Yue brought you back," my mate finally managed to say. "You were gone. And-" he stopped there, closing his eyes tightly before shaking his head. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm right here," I answered, placing a hand against his cheek. "And I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled at this before capturing my lips. I leaned my forehead against his, causing him to chuckle. It didn't seem real that I was back. I knew I had been gone. I remember being…somewhere else and then I woke up. I let out a yawn and Mako kissed my neck before pulling me down with him. I laughed at this before snuggling closer to him, and closing my eyes.

I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep. When I woke up later that day, I noticed it was night time and Mako still had his arms securely wrapped around my waist. I kissed his cheek and carefully untangled myself to go to the bathroom.

I was washing my hands when I could have sworn someone past right by the door. I frowned at this, going outside to look down the hallway only to find nothing. I shrugged and continued to walk back to our room when a board creaked behind me. I turned around quickly but, again, nothing was there.

I let out a sigh, shaking my head. Maybe I was starting to lose it. Coming back from the dead had to have a price, right?

I started back toward the room and found Mako still sleeping soundly. I smiled at that, running my hand through his spiky hair before kissing his cheek as I climbed back into the bed. I heard a growl and Mako's eyes snapped open. I sat up, him following and my eyes widened. No…it couldn't be…

"Mom?" I croaked. "Dad?"


	47. Ghost World Part 1

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Mako's POV

I think my mouth dropped when I heard Korra call the man and woman in the room Mom and Dad. My mate's parents had died centuries ago…I mean…it couldn't happen, right? Korra went off the bed and flung herself to her parents who held her tightly against them. I closed my mouth and let a small smile appear. Korra had always wanted her parents with her, and although it was a bit disturbing how they were here, I knew she was going to appreciate the moment.

"I can't believe you're here," she managed to say through her sobs.

"Shh, Korra," her mother replied, holding her closer.

"Don't cry," her father added, kissing the top of her head.

After a moment Korra pulled away and looked over at me, smiling before grabbing my hand and dragging me over to them. I had to admit I was nervous about this, but followed her anyway. I had just reached them when her father's fist hit my jaw, sending me toppling back. I rubbed my jaw and my mate kneeled down next to me, asking if I was okay.

"Guess I deserved that too," I said, standing up.

"Damn right you did!" the man snapped.

"Dad!" Korra cried.

"He hurt you!"

"Now Tonraq," the woman scolded. "He is our daughter's soul mate and whether you like it or not, they're going to be together," she said before looking at me. "Besides, I think he's made it up to our daughter."

My mate smiled before looking over at me again. "Mako, these are my parents," she said. "Senna and Tonraq."

"Nice to meet you," Senna greeted with a smile.

I returned the smile before rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I sort of had to know.

"Uh, not that I'm not happy to meet you but, um," I began. "How are you here?"

"We don't know," Tonraq answered. "But what we do know is that someone opened the gate for us to be here. For those of us who have unfinished business."

I frowned at this. "Those of you?" I questioned. "Meaning there are more ghosts that are on this side now?"

Senna looked up at her husband at this. "There are others in our realm," she answered. "Those who…can't move on just yet. We couldn't because of our daughter," she added, looking at the girl. "We never got a chance to tell her how much we love her and how proud we are of the woman she has become."

I saw Korra smile at this, a small, sad smile.

"But we aren't the only ones with unfinished business," Tonraq added. "There are those who…want to seek revenge on the living. We don't know if they made it to this side."

I turned to look at Korra. If Tonraq and Senna made it to this side…there's no telling who else had. And if who I think made it…we were in trouble. Big time.

* * *

Senna's POV

I watched as my little girl slept with her head on my lap while I soothingly ran my hand through her chocolate locks. I had missed her so much. All these years watching her, never being able to tell her I was there when she called for her father and I at night…it broke my heart in so many ways. I had hated leaving her alone, leaving her with this gaping hole in her heart that never properly healed. Mako was helping but deep down inside, she still yearned for us.

Katara had nearly had a heart attack when she saw my husband and I and I had to explain to her what had happened. Someone had opened the door for us to cross to this side and we didn't know how long we'd be here but we would take advantage of it. Ty Lee had no idea was going and was searching in her spell books for what to do.

Our presence had overwhelmed our daughter and although she had wanted to stay awake and tell us everything she had been doing these past few years, the things she always wanted to share with us, her tiredness had caught up and she finally fell asleep. Tonraq was holding a council meeting and I couldn't help but smile at that. Once an Alpha, always an Alpha. I wanted to be present as well but I couldn't bear to leave my daughter and I had decided not to attend.

"How is she?" Tonraq asked as he came inside.

"Still asleep," I replied.

My husband sat at the edge of the bed reaching out and caressing our little girl's cheek, making her smile in her sleep. He smiled at this and kissed the top of her forehead, covering her up just like he used to before looking up at me. I knew he had missed her as much as I had, but there was danger lurking in the shadows.

"Katara said she died," he began quietly. "Noatak, he killed her. He broke the curse."

"What?" I asked. My little girl had died? What had happened? How had that monster broken the curse?

"Noatak used her in the ritual," my husband explained. "He's a Hybrid again and I'm sure he's up to no good. From what Katara tells me, she was only gone for an hour so."

"What are we going to do?" I said, looking down at my little girl. We had to protect her, we just had to.

"Korra called on all the werewolves," Tonraq replied. "Entire packs are coming, getting ready for the fight."

"Our daughter can't fight," I countered. "She just came back."

"I know," he said. "But this fight won't wait. Noatak is starting a war and she needs to be ready."

"Let her rest, Tonraq," Katara interjected, walking inside. "Korra has yearned for your love and care for centuries. Appreciate the time you have with her, and help her heal. I've done the best I can, but I have failed you, and I'm so sorry," she added, lowering her gaze.

"No."

She looked up at us.

"You've cared and raised our daughter and we will forever be grateful," I told the elder.

"Senna's right," Tonraq agreed. "At least we had the peace of knowing she would was well cared for."

Katara smiled at us and Mako, our daughter's mate, came in. Tonraq let out a growl and I scowled at him. He had hurt our daughter but I knew that his love for her was infinite, despite their bond. He genuinely cared for our daughter and he was helping her heal.

"Is she okay?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, looking down at her. "She's just resting."

"Ty Lee is still trying to figure out what happened," Mako said looking at our daughter. "She says we should be expecting more visitors meanwhile, maybe even Lin."

"Lin's gone?" I asked.

The elder and he nodded. "She was bitten by Azula," Katara explained. "But Noatak pulled her heart out."

"I'm just worried it might be a little too much for Korra," Mako said. "She's been under a lot of stress."

"He's right," I replied looking up at my husband. "I think that's why she fell asleep, it was too much for her. We need to be careful."

"Well we can't really stop anyone from coming to this side," he replied.

I sighed but nodded. There was nothing we could do but be by her side and hope for the best.

* * *

Lin's POV

The veil that surrounded me suddenly disappeared, making everything clearer than before. What was going on? I walked over to a tree and touched it, actually feeling the roughness of the bark. I blinked a few times. I was dead. I shouldn't be able to feel anything. I shouldn't be able to see this clearly. I took a few steps back and tried morphing into a wolf but the change wouldn't come. Of course it didn't. I wasn't alive.

A deer appeared in the distance and I decided it would be a good opportunity to figure out if others could see me. I crept up towards it but when it spotted me it quickly ran away. I couldn't help but smile at this. I wasn't invisible, not anymore. I straightened and took a deep breath. I had to talk to Korra…I had to tell her I was fine, that she didn't need to grieve for me . Had it not been for that leech I would have-I didn't even get to finish the thought.

Next thing I knew I appeared in an apartment and none other than the leech herself was sitting down by the fire. I growled at this and she uncrossed her legs, standing up, looking alert. I forced myself to relax, not wanting her to see me, and she didn't. I smiled. I was starting to get the hang of things. I could be seen only to those who I wanted to see me, and I could appear and disappear at will.

The vampire looked around and when she saw nothing, sat back down, crossing her legs once again as she picked up a magazine next to her. I went over to the other room and looked for something to get her attention. I found a vase and I picked it up and threw it on the floor.

Azula quickly got up and went over to where the vase was, looking around for the intruder but finding no one. She sighed dramatically before bending down to pick up the pieces. That's when I took my opportunity. I made myself visible and went behind her, snapping her neck, temporarily killing her.

"This is going to be fun," I said as I took off the ring that protected her from the sun before dragging her to the living room.

It was time to get even.


	48. Ghost World Part 2

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Azula's POV

I let out a loud groan as I started to come to. After a few moments my senses began to return and I tried moving only to feel a wave of pain. I looked down and noticed I was chained to a chair and had a piece of metal through my chest. My eyes narrowed as I started to remember what had happened.

There had been an intruder, one who had somehow evaded me. I made a move to take off the chains but when I moved I felt immense pain and weakness. I had been injected with vervain, a herb that weakened us.

"You have to be kidding me," I muttered as I threw my head back. Who in their right mind would want to piss me off?

The vampire, Tahno was dead; he was the only person I could think of. Unless...of course. The Alpha's best friend. The other Hybrid mutt. I growled and swore that when I got my hands on her, I'd pull her heart out myself.

"You filthy mutt!" I hissed. "Where are you, you little piece of Hybrid trash!" As I struggled against the chains I glanced down and my eyes narrowed. On the floor was the Lapis Lazuli ring that protected me from the sunlight. "This is a low blow, even for you, mutt!" I growled.

The Sato girl made an appearance, casually leaning against the door frame. I let out another growl at this but she seemed unafraid and also a bit confused. I let out a huff before trying to move my wrists around only to be burned. Great. They were covered with vervain as well.

"What the hell happened to you?" the girl finally asked, amusement in her voice. "Did Amon finally get tired of you?" I snarled at this, showing her my fangs. If I ever got my hands on her… "Because I didn't do this," she added walking over to me. "Wish I'd thought of it though."

"This isn't funny, Hybrid," I snapped.

"I really didn't do it," Asami said, observing the way I was tied up. "Kind of ingenious if you ask me though," she added before pulling out the piece of metal from my chest slowly. She was enjoying this.

I took a snap at her hand and she chuckled before tossing it aside. Despite how she was enjoying this, I could believe that she had nothing to do with it.

The only suspects left were Noatak and his brother. I doubted it was Tarrlok. He didn't have it in him to get his hands dirty which left the original Hybrid. I clenched my jaw. Why that traitor…!

She made a move to remove the chains but hissed, her hand recoiling. She looked at me for a moment before shrugging. "Looks like you're on your own," the mutt said before leaving, a smirk on her face.

"Untie me you filthy peasant!" I yelled. The girl didn't even turn back at my threat.

I snarled again before moving around. Vervain hurt me, it did, but I had been trying to grow immune to it for some decades now, making the pain less.

I might have spoken too soon.

Next thing I knew a hand reached out and splashed a cup of it in my face, making me squirm in pain as I shut my eyes tightly. I would not give the person the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

When the pain lowered a little I opened my eyes, looking at the idiot who had decided this was a good idea. My eyes slightly widened. It was impossible…

"Hurts, doesn't it?" the wolf asked. The wolf I had bitten. Lin.

"What is this?" I asked out loud. How was this even possible? She was dead. Amon had killed her.

"It's something I like to call payback," Lin answered. "And I'm just getting started," she added before pulling the curtains back.

I couldn't help but scream as the sun's rays began to burn my flesh. I turned away, trying to get away from it, to no avail, the chains holding me in place. Whimpers continued to escape my mouth as the flesh hissed and blisters started to form.

This was not good.

* * *

Lin's POV

I might have enjoyed my torture session with the leech a little too much. I watched as she yelled and writhed in pain and I'll admit I got some sick satisfaction from it. When I thought she would actually burst into flames I closed the curtain, watching as the blisters on her skin popped under pressure. I grinned. I no longer cared how it was that I was here, only that I was enjoying my revenge.

When I saw the skin regenerate itself I cut the leg off a chair, intending to stab her heart, killing her once and for all. However when I readied myself for the blow and unseen force stopped me. I tried fighting against it to no avail. I growled and tossed it aside. So there was a downside to all of this: I couldn't kill anyone.

I sighed after a moment and decided that the fact I'd seen the leech in pain would have to be enough for now. I had more important things to take care of.

I closed my eyes and thought about Korra, wanting to be with her. When I opened my eyes again I was in the clearing, the house just a few yards away.

As I made my way towards it, I noticed the teen was outside with Katara. She was sitting on the floor, her head against the elder's knee. Katara ran her hand through the girl's hair and after a moment she looked up, as if just noticing my presence. I saw her eyes widen and since she had stopped her movements the youngest of the pack looked in my direction.

I stopped as our eyes locked, unsure of what to do. Korra immediately shot up and started running towards me. I smirked a little and continued toward her. She knocked herself right into me, hugging me tightly and I returned the embrace. I could hear her hiccups and I tapped her back gently, asking her to relax.

"Shh, it's ok Korra," I soothed.

"Lin, I've missed you," she managed to choke out.

"I know," I replied. "But I'm here, so stop your crying, will you?"

Korra hiccupped again before pulling away, wiping away her tears. She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept in days, well centuries technically but her insomnia had been getting better the last couple of months. I gave her a smile and gestured her towards the house.

"How's it going, Katara?" I asked.

"Well, if any more deceased wolves appear I think I may join you," the elder replied, slightly out of breath.

I frowned. "More deceased wolves?" I questioned. How many of us were there?

"Senna and Tonraq are inside," Katara informed me before glancing over to the teen.

"Korra, are you feeling okay?" I asked when she stumbled a little, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered grabbing her head.

I made a move towards her but Mako came out from inside the house, going to her side and pulling her close to him. It wasn't surprising that all of this might have been a little too much for the teen. Seeing her parents and then me all in one day must be exhausting.

"I'm fine," Korra assured.

"Well you better be because you and I have a pending conversation," I said. The girl smiled at me and nodded. "But maybe you should lie down or something, you look as pale as a ghost," I lightly joked.

Korra chuckled at this and nodded, allowing Mako to lead her inside. When I had died I had seen snippets of her grieving over me, and I'll admit it was heartbreaking. She had almost lost herself. But I had also seen is that she had listened to me and allowed Mako into her life. I could see how she depended on him and vise versa and I knew he'd help her heal.

But I had to help her too.


	49. Ghost World Part 3

Thank BG-13 who is just AWESOME!

* * *

Asami's POV

I had to admit I was really amused by whoever had tied up Azula. It was pretty ingenious, and that monster deserved it. I had considered helping her but when I touched the vervain, making my skin burn, I happily left her. I used to hate being affected by vervain. But now the main thing I hated about being a Hybrid, however, was the fact that I was having a hard time controlling my blood lust.

After that little incident with the vampire, I had decided to go home and was looking at the picture frames above the fireplace. I picked up one I had of Korra when she'd came back. I smiled as I noticed the sincere grin across her face. Those had been simpler times, times when imprinting and Hybrids weren't on our mind, or even in our world.

I sighed before putting it down and picking up one with my parents and I. My mother had been murdered when I was young, my father never said exactly how, just that it had been the werewolves fault. Ever since he had dedicated his life to hunting them down one by one. But somehow I knew that it hadn't been their fault, that someone else was involved.

"You're right," a voice said, making jump up before turning around.

My mouth dropped. It couldn't be…

"Hello sweetie," my mother whispered with a smile. "It's been-"

I didn't even let her finish as I ran up to her, hugging her tightly as I felt a few tears escape me. Up till that moment, I had thought I had finally lost my mind, that it was just an illusion of the one person I missed more than anyone else. But then her arms wrapped around me and she was there, solid and breathing.

"Shh, Asami," she soothed, running her hand through my hair. "Don't cry, I'm right here."

"How?" I managed to choke out. How was it that she was here?

"I don't know," my mother admitted. "I just know that everything was suddenly clearer than it ever has been. I've missed you so much sweetheart and I'm so sorry I haven't been able to be there for you. But I'm here now."

"I don't want to be a Hybrid," I whispered. "I don't want to have the bloodlust I have. I want it to go away. Make it go away," I added with a whimper.

"I know," she replied. "And there isn't a permanency to your situation. You can change it, but for now, I think you need to get rid of that sire bond."

I blinked a few times before wiping away my tears. "What do you mean?"

"Sweetie, there were things…born into you," she said. "A werewolf didn't kill me, a vampire did, because I was a werewolf."

I froze at the revelation.

"Your father has a ring, a ring that can take away the vampire part you, making you a werewolf," my mother continued. "But he needs to give it to you knowing what you are, or it won't work."

"He'll kill me," I replied. "If my dad knew...he'd kill me."

"No," she answered with a shake of her head. "Your father loves you, he always has and he always will."

I lowered my gaze, not being so optimistic. She tilted my chin up, making me look at her.

"Your father isn't the monster he pretends to be," my mother said gently. "The misunderstanding behind my death…it sent him down a path that he isn't too familiar with. He's hurt, and he hasn't been able to heal yet. But know this, he loves you and nothing will ever change that."

I managed to smile at this a little. This kind of talk is what I had always wanted. I always thought about what it would be like to talk about the issues that bothered me, and now I was finally getting a chance to. She sat on a chair and I sat on the floor, resting my temple against her knee.

"Korra has been a very good friend to you," she commented after a while.

I sighed and nodded. "I don't even deserve to call her my best friend," I muttered. "I've hurt her so much and yet…and yet she somehow forgives me."

"That's what true friendship is about," my mother answered smiling at me. "Even through the toughest time, it's all about being there for each other, and you both have demonstrated this."

"You think I'll ever stop loving him?" I whispered after a moment.

My mother let out a long sigh at this and I looked up to see her smile.

"Imprinting works in rather fascinating ways," she answered. "It happens with the unexpected person at an unexpected time."

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked a teasing tone to my voice.

She chuckled at this. "Asami, all in good time," she reminded me. "All in good time."

I smiled at this. My mother was right. All I wanted to do right now is just enjoy her company. I had missed her so much.

* * *

Ty Lee's POV

Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. I mean, it's not every day that dead wolves walk through the front door; especially those who have been dead for almost three centuries. I quickly threw myself into the books I had, trying to find an answer to why this was happening and a solution to this…ghost world.

I sighed heavily, closing a book only to pick up another. Yue would have figured out what was wrong by now. I wasn't even the half the witch she had been. Probably never would be.

"That's not true."

My eyes widened and I stood from my spot, smiling broadly. The white haired witch looked at me with a warm smile, her blue eyes watching me. I threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe you're here," I said, blinking the tears away.

"We don't have time for crying," she said after a moment, pulling back and patting my face. "We've made a fine mess, you and I."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"Hama knew we'd try to revive Korra, so she cast a spell to bring everyone to the land of the living," she explained. "She gave a free pass to anybody with unfinished business."

"How do you know it was us?"

Yue smiled. "Witches talk," my former mentor answered. "Even on the other side. And let me tell you, I've gotten quite the scolding." I smiled a little at that. "But there is a catch. We can't kill anyone, however, the longer we stay here, the stronger we get and the more humanity we get back. If we're here for too long…they'll be no turning back, and that means war."

"What is Hama planning?" I asked. "Why is she here?"

"To help her son the Hybrid," Yue replied, disgust evident on her face. "But the Alpha will take care of that. I'm here because we've upset the balance of nature, and it is our duty to set it right."

"We need to close the door," I said. She nodded. "How do we do that?"

"We need Hama's necklace," my mentor answered. "The sooner we get it, the faster all of this ends."

I nodded. I needed to send that other witch and all the other demons that escaped back but…I wanted Yue here. I knew Korra wanted her parents and Lin back too. I couldn't help but wonder if it'd be such a bad thing if we took our time finding a solution.

* * *

Amon's POV

I was finally free. I was finally able to morph into a werewolf again, making me unstoppable. No one would stand a chance against me. I smirked at the thought. I was finally going to have the power my father never had. I was grateful to him, but he always lacked…incentive, or maybe it was pride. Even though I was his oldest, he always treated me as a boy, as if I were worth nothing. If he could see me now…

"If I could see the big bad wolf," a voice said, as if answering my thoughts. I turned around, my eyes slightly widening. "Surprised to see me, son?" my father answered walking into my and Hiroshi's office, my mother behind him.

"I have to admit I'm a bit surprised, father," I began. "I didn't think-"

"Didn't think you'd see me again?" he answered for me, serving himself a glass of wine. "Well, let's just say, your mother always has a backup plan."

"As every mother should," the witch answered. "The ritual it was-"

"A success," I interrupted. "I'm a Hybrid again."

"Well that's great except for one little detail, boy," Yakone answered. I clenched my jaw. I hated when he tried making me inferior to him. "The Alpha is alive, hence, why we're here. Can't you do anything right without your old man?"

"The Alpha and her pathetic pack are no threat to me," I answered, barely containing control.

"That's where you're wrong," he answered. "She can kill you. She is the only living being in this world that can kill you and if you keep being as impulsive and arrogant, that is exactly what she is going to do."

I chuckled at that, shaking my head. "You don't understand," I replied. "That is already taken care of." He raised a questioning brow. "I have leverage," I said as I picked up a frame with the Sato family in it.


	50. Ghost World Part 4

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Azula's POV

I had finally untied myself. The curtain had closed and I somehow had found the strength to rip the chains off. The Sato girl was nowhere in sight and although I was still infuriated at the fact she didn't even try to help me, I had to go have a drink. I picked up my ring and left the apartment, finding lunch in an alley shortly after. When I finished draining the man's blood I tossed him aside before continuing my way to a nearby bar. I spotted Tarrlok on the counter, a drink in hand and I went over to him.

The Beta looked over his shoulder at me before turning away. I scowled at this but didn't say anything until I sat down and ordered a drink myself. Tarrlok shifted uncomfortably and after taking two shots I turned my attention onto him.

"We've got trouble," I said ordering a other drink.

"We?" he questioned. "You mean, you." I raised a brow at this. "You tried to kill me, and I don't like you, so buzz off."

"Really?" I questioned. "Well remember when you liked me and we conspired to kill that wolf Lin?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I think she's a little…pissed," I said taking a sip of the drink.

"And what makes you say that?" Tarrlok asked, finishing up his beer.

"Well I just got away from a torture session with her," I answered. "That mutt drove a hot iron into my chest. Tied me up with chains soaked with vervain, and almost barbequed me."

The Beta burst into laughter at this and I was about to snap at him when I felt a sharp pain on my back and then through my chest. I looked down and noticed it was a stake that had just missed my heart by pure inches. Tarrlok continued his laughing until water was splashed onto his face and he fell on the floor, writhing in pain. Water filled with Wolfsbane, apparently.

"Told you," I muttered as Lin sat next to us, taking my drink to finish it off, a smile on her face. I growled before flinching as I pulled out the stake. "Let's just get to it, mutt," I began. "I killed you, you want revenge. I'd get in line if I were you."

"I think I just cut in front of the line, leech," she spat. "And as much as I'd like to kill you, I think I'm going to let Korra do that herself. I'm just here for this," the wolf said ripping the necklace Amon gave me from my neck. "Oh and, have a drink on me," she added before disappearing.

I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I just wanted someone to fix it. Now.

* * *

Aang's POV

It was weird being in the land of the living again. It had been centuries since I had felt the heat of the sun against my skin…since I had seen my family. I had no unfinished business in this world except to guide the new Alpha, and keep my mate, Katara, at peace. I knew she missed me, but having Korra had helped her recover a little after my death. I had chosen to age, and although she wanted to do the same, I had asked her not to, for the sake of the pack and the new Alpha.

I closed my eyes, thinking of Katara and when I opened them I was in her room with her. She was looking outside the door, watching as the young Alpha interacted with her parents. I sighed at this. Those moments weren't going to last very long, and I needed her to understand that although her parents would not be with her physically, they would always be with her. But first, I needed to help seal a wound in Katara's heart.

"You care a lot about her," I commented with a smile.

My mate froze at this before slowly turning around to see me. She had aged a little, hints of gray showing now and though it had been her plan to continue aging, she had stopped in order to help Korra. I saw her blink back the tears as she cleared her throat, trying to talk.

"Aang?" she finally managed to choke out. I nodded and she walked over to me, hugging me tightly. I returned the embrace, kissing the top of her head. We both had missed each other so much. "I was waiting for you. I didn't think you'd come."

"I have unfinished business too," I answered, pulling away to place a hand against her cheek. "Katara, you mustn't worry about me. I'm fine and I'm always watching over you, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, and our grandchildren."

"I couldn't help but worry," Katara replied with a watery chuckle. "You have the habit of getting into trouble."

I laughed at this, shaking my head. "Don't worry," I repeated. "I'm fine and one day, we'll be reunited again and this time, for the rest of our life beyond the living."

My mate gave me a small smile and nodded. "Korra needs your guidance," she said, changing the subject.

I nodded. "I need to talk to her."

Katara placed her hand over mine that still rested against her cheek before turning away to call the young Alpha. I could see the hesitation from the teen, looking up to her parents for reassurance. The girl knew their time together was limited and she didn't want to waste a second away from them. Finally she stood and came inside, her brow furrowing in confusion when she saw me.

"Hello Korra," I greeted. "You don't know me, but probably know about me. I'm Aang,-"

"Katara's mate," the teen answered, cutting me off.

I smiled and nodded. "And the past Alpha," I added. "But you already knew this, given the incident you had with Iroh when you took your rightful place."

"I don't want to be Alpha," Korra whispered, lowering her gaze. "I can't lead. I can't even keep my life together. I shouldn't be Alpha."

"Korra, you were born to lead," I told her gently. "I didn't make a mistake, and you're doing great."

"Jewel's died because of me," she countered. "And so did Lin. It should have been me."

"No, Korra. Unfortunately, in war there are always casualties," I said. "But that doesn't make you a bad Alpha. Your pack follows and respects you."

"How can you know for sure that you didn't make a mistake?" she questioned.

I took a deep breath before walking over to her, placing a thumb over heart and another over her forehead. The teen closed her eyes and I showed her every memory she had, but also how the events in her life shaped her to become an Alpha. A small smile began to appear and I stepped back.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change," I said.

Korra furrowed her brow once again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out in time," I replied. "Yue once told me that my heart was pure, just like yours. That it would be my curse and yours, but it isn't a curse. It's a gift. Compassion is something our enemies don't share, that is why it's so important."

"I don't understand," the teen replied again.

"But you will," I repeated. "Now go, there isn't much time left for us here."

She nodded and left, Katara coming inside once again. I placed a hand against her cheek, soothingly rubbing my thumb against her skin. Her blue eyes looked up to me, begging me not to leave, but I had to. We all did. I gave her forehead a gentle kiss as she closed her eyes before disappearing.

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

I was in my office, finishing the new weaponry I had been working on for us. The werewolf and vampire attack was now inevitable, now that the curse was broken. I had been up for days, trying to build weapons that would protect us against those beasts. I clenched my jaw. Werewolves. They had taken the love of my life and now my daughter. She hadn't spoken to me in weeks, since I had injured her so called 'best friend'. Werewolves and Hunters couldn't be friends, especially when it came to that Alpha, the one that had gotten away.

"Hiroshi."

I dropped my tools abruptly, sitting upright. It couldn't be…it was impossible…but there she was. The only woman besides my daughter that I had loved with all my heart.

"Amelia?" I managed to choke out.

She nodded her head, smiling at me. "It's me," my wife answered gently.

"But how?" I questioned. There had been so many things I had wanted to say to her when she died and now all I could ask was how.

"Let's just say that I'm here on unfinished business," Amelia answered. "There's some things that I need to do before I leave."

I closed my eyes tightly, shaking my head. This couldn't be happening…but it was, and I was glad for it too. I missed my wife. I missed her smile, her laughter, her warmth. I missed being a family with her. After she died…I became an empty shell. She had been my life and now that I had her in front of me, a spark appeared again.

"Hiroshi, I know what you have been doing," my wife answered. "Hunting werewolves, in revenge of my death." I nodded at this. There was no denying my actions. "But what you are doing is not only wrong, but cruel. This isn't you."

"They took you from me," I replied, my voice slightly cracking.

"No, they didn't," she said, coming closer to place a hand over my heart. "Hiroshi, I love you, I always will but…there's something I kept from you. Something that I shouldn't have and that might have sent you down this path."

I frowned a little at this. What was she talking about?

"Hiroshi," Amelia continued in the same quiet voice. "I was a werewolf."

I felt my blood run cold at this, and I shook my head, stepping away from her. No. This wasn't real, this had to be a sick twisted joke. My wife was not one of those _things_.

"No," I replied. "You're lying."

She shook her head at this. "No, I'm not," my wife answered. "I was a werewolf. They didn't kill me, a vampire did."

"You lied to me?" I asked. I felt betrayed. How could she, the love of my life, do that to me?

"What I did is inexcusable," she whispered. "I know that. But I had to. I loved you so much but your hatred for my kind…it was too much. You would have never loved me the way you did if you knew."

I shut my eyes tightly, tears threatening to come as I shook my head, leaning on my desk. This was all too much for me. First I see my dead wife, and now I find out she was the only thing I had hated all my life. But there was always an exception to the rule.

"I loved you so much," I finally said. "You being…" I stopped there, trying to say the world without the hate I usually had. "You being a werewolf wouldn't have changed that. I love you."

Amelia smiled at me. "And I love you," she replied.

I couldn't help but smile at this before looking at the portrait I kept in my office of the three of us. My eyes zeroed in on my daughter and I looked up to my wife.

"I've failed her, haven't I?" I asked.

She shook her head. "You've done the best you could," my wife assured. "But your hatred has pushed her away."

I nodded. "I know."

My wife was about to tell me something else when two of Amon's men came in, guns in hand and just like that she was gone. I raised a brow at this, wondering what they could possibly want here. He hadn't informed me of placing me under protection or anything.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" I asked.

"Amon sends his regards," one of them replied before pointing the gun at me.

I felt my eyes widen at this but just as I was sure he would fire, something came inside in a blur, knocking them aside. I saw a shadow run around my office knocking one of them out. The other raised their gun at me again but the gun was knocked out of his hand and he started to scream in pain. I watched as the creature, a vampire, drained the man of his blood and I grabbed a weapon of my own, ready to defend myself.

The creature turned around, revealing themselves to me and I felt my eyes widen in horror.

"Hi, Dad," Asami said, blood smearing her face.


	51. Ghost World Part 5

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Asami's POV

I could see the horror reflected in my father's eyes. I was a monster, a beast that lived for one thing, and one thing only: blood. I had drained that man dry and although I felt guilt about it, the vampire side of me, the side that took away my humanity, whispered in my ear that he'd deserved it. Admittedly he did. He tried to kill my father and I wouldn't allow that, even if it cost me my life.

My father didn't move; the crossbow with a wooden stake still aimed at my heart. I raised my hands and stepped towards me but he became more alert, his finger going over the trigger. He was going to kill me. The second I moved, he was going to fire that stake and he was going to kill me. Mom had been wrong. He didn't love me.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek followed by many others and I crumbled to the floor, wishing he would just get over it. I hated this life. I hated being a monster. I hated not being able to control my cravings. I hated this new me.

Without warning I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me into a familiar and warm chest. I looked up and blinked a few of the tears away. It was my dad. I hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting him and he did the same. This time I shed tears not of pain, but of relief. My father was here, next to me, letting me know in his own way that he still cared about me. Despite me being what I was.

"Shh, Asami," he soothed, gently kissing the top of my head.

"I didn't think you'd love me," I hiccupped. "I'm a monster."

"No, you're not a monster," my father reassured, pulling me back so I could see him. "You're my daughter, and I will always love and care about you. But I have to know, how long have you been a vampire?"

I sighed and wiped away the tears, sitting down on the floor. "Actually I'm not a vampire," I whispered. "I'm a Hybrid."

The next hour went like a blur.

I explained to my dad everything that happened. To me becoming a Beta, to Noatak or Amon killing me. I could see the anger in his eyes about this. He didn't know and didn't like the fact that the one man he had trusted to 'get rid' of werewolves was an even bigger threat. I also told him about Korra and about how she had risked her neck for me so many times…and about Lin.

My father asked more about Korra and about how we'd met. I smiled at this and let him know all the details. I really was grateful to have a friend like her, and I hoped that one day she could forgive me for everything I had done.

"Amon forced us to fight," I began. "And even though my humanity was temporarily turned off, I managed to snap out of it by turning into a werewolf! But Korra didn't attack me once, and I was kind of glad that I found a way to stop because if I didn't…" I stopped there, looking at my father's face which had a mix of emotions on it. "What?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I felt my heart sink at this.

"I'm freaking you out, aren't I?" I asked.

"It's just that you've become this-this..."

"Don't," I said, looking away while wiping another tear. Of course he wouldn't understand.

"This strong young woman," my father finished.

I looked up at this. What did he just say?

"Oh."

"Listen, Asami," he began. "I know you probably want to compel me after this because you're scared of me but you don't have to." I didn't say anything. My father knew me better than I thought. "If you're worried about the werewolves knowing just tell them you did and don't worry about Noatak. I can deal with him."

"Dad-"

"I will never do anything to hurt you," he added.

"We've never talked like this. Ever," I whispered. "And today meant so much to me." He smiled at this and I placed a hand over his, giving it a tight squeeze. "I know I can trust you…but you're never going to trust them."

"No, Asami, you see-," he began, trying to reason with me.

I blinked away the tears and looked into his eyes, beginning the compulsion and making him stop. I needed to do this. I needed to protect Korra. I knew my father wouldn't hurt me…but his hate for werewolves was so intense, and now that I could make him forget what she was, I was going to take the opportunity.

"I'm going to leave in a bit," I began. "You're going to forget I'm a Hybrid and that Korra and everyone else I talked to you about are werewolves."

"I'm going to forget that you're a Hybrid and that Korra and everyone else you talked to me about are werewolves," my father repeated.

I let out a choked sob before continuing. "You're going to remember that you were at your office and those men came in," I continued. "Someone came inside and killed them. You don't know who." My father stared at me blankly. "You're going to look at the picture of me on your desk, and you're going to remember that your selfish little daughter, who loves you so much," I said my voice cracking as the tears fell. I didn't want to do this. But it was what was best. "Went back to ignoring you."

When I finished I hugged my father tightly, appreciating the moment as much as I could. I didn't want him to forget. This had been the best conversation I'd had with him since my mother died but…I needed to protect everyone else, and I knew that his hatred for werewolves was was great and I just couldn't risk that anymore.

"Goodbye, my loves," my mother whispered as I got up and headed toward the door.

* * *

Ty Lee

After finding out what we were looking for, I asked Lin to go get the necklace. I explained to her that we needed to seal the portal and send everyone back or it would disrupt the balance of nature even further. The old wolf had reluctantly agreed and went out to search for the talisman. I didn't blame her. She didn't want to leave Korra, just like I didn't want Yue to leave.

At my old master's request, I had decided to keep the teen in the dark about me casting away all the ghosts but we all knew she was aware of the situation. She knew that her time with her parents was coming to an end, and I could see her clinging to them, afraid that if she let go, they would disappear. I sighed as I turned to find Lin, the necklace in hand.

She looked at the teen, before glancing at me, silently asking me for permission. I nodded and she went over to Korra who stood and hugged the wolf tightly, silent tears falling down her face. Lin pulled away and gently patted her cheek before coming towards me. Jinora came in running, clinging onto her and the woman patted her back before holding out the necklace.

I took it and gave her a nod as she led the child away. I made a fire appear before tossing it inside, muttering the spell. It wouldn't work right away, it would take a few minutes, but all the ghosts would be going back. All of them.

I stopped for a moment before I felt a hand wrap around mine and I turned to find Yue, smiling at me. I blinked away the tears and continued the spell as she joined me.

The fire increased and then died out to reveal the melted talisman. I turned to face my former master, the smile on her face still intact.

"You're doing great, Ty Lee," she assured. "You're doing great."

With those words she disappeared, leaving me all alone in the empty room.

* * *

Lin's POV

I was walking around the forest of the island. I almost missed running around on four legs, chasing after Korra, trying to make sure she wouldn't get into trouble. I let a smile appear at this and remembered the first time Jinora had morphed. She had been scared about her new change but after a talk with me she seemed a lot more confident in her morphing abilities. How I was going to miss those girls.

But out of the two, it hurt me to leave Korra again. I had raised her, cared for her for so long…and I would have to leave her alone for a second time. I could remember the first time I'd held her and her unusual sense of humor with the scowl I made. She had been so tiny and innocent, but when her parents were killed, she'd changed drastically. But I was glad that this day with her parents could perhaps finally seal the hole in her chest.

Being dead wasn't all that bad, to be honest. It was just the loneliness and the fact that you could see everyone you've ever cared about, but they never acknowledged your presence. I had been alone in limbo, never meeting anyone, and I could help but let out a bitter laugh. It looked like even in my afterlife I would be alone.

I saw someone in the distance and I stopped in my tracks. I might not be able to morph into a wolf but I would stop the trespasser. However, the figure seemed oddly familiar. I moved my head to the side, trying to figure out who it was, and then my eyes widened. My pace quickened and the figure moved forward as well.

When we finally met I threw my arms around her and she held me tightly as well. It had been centuries since I had seen her and I couldn't help but feel overjoyed, oddly at peace since I had died. I had cleared my unfinished business with Korra and Jinora, and now I was with the one person I had missed more than anyone.

"Mother, I can't believe it's you," I said.

"Well you better believe it, little dunderhead," she replied with a chuckle.

I felt a light envelop us and then everything disappeared. I had finally found peace, and I would never be alone again.

* * *

Korra's POV

Minutes.

That's all I had left. I had only minutes left with my parents and Lin. I didn't want them to go and I so badly wanted to be mad at the young witch for magically turning what i thought would be hours into only a few measly minutes. But as I watched her cast the spell...I could tell she didnt want the ghosts to go. I could see that she didn't want Yue to leave either.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered as my parents stood next to me, both watching the younger witch with sad eyes.

"And we don't want to leave you," my mother replied, looking over at me. "But we can't stay."

"It's not fair," I said, tears blurring my vision. I didn't care how childish I sounded. I didn't want them to go. "I just got you back."

"We know," my father answered. "But we were never really gone."

"We were always watching over you, my little one. And that will never change." My mother's hand caressed my cheek before she pulled me into her tight embrace. Tears were now sliding down my cheek as my dad hugged us both.

I wanted to freeze this moment, live in it forever. But time continued to march on and I felt our moment coming to an end. My parents pulled back an I saw tear tracks on their cheeks.

"Don't leave me again," I stuttered, my voice coming out watery as it wavered.

My mother managed a small smile. "We won't, sweetie. We're always here," she told me, pointing to her own chest.

"And that means we won't ever leave," my father added, tilting my chin up.

"I love you guys. So much." It physically pained me for them to go. But if they had to...I wanted to at least tell them that.

My parents gave a watery laugh, my mother wiping away the tears on my face. "And we love you. We are so proud of you, Korra. "

"Don't you ever forget that."

I hugged them both to me one last time, holding them, allowing the warmth of their love to surround me. I shut my eyes so tight it hurt and when I opened them, my parents were gone, and my arms were hugging air.


	52. Bloodline

Korra's POV

After my parents disappeared I just lost it. I crumbled to the floor hugging myself as sobs rocked my body. Mako came in and knelt down next to me, using our bond to sooth me. For the last day or so he had kept his distance, allowing me to appreciate the time with my parents and I was thankful for it. He understood what having my parents meant to me, and I was glad he had let me spend all the time I did with them.

I let our bond sooth me, slowly beginning to feel relaxed as he rocked me in his arms. His warmth enveloped me like a blanket and soon my sobs became less and less. He kissed my temple repeatedly and when I managed to calm down he scooped me up and took me to our room, laying me down next to me. I sighed and looked up at him, seeing the concern in his amber eyes.

"Hey," he said, rubbing his thumb against my cheek. "Everything is going to be okay, Korra. Your parents are always with you, even if you can't see them."

"I want them to be _here_ with me," I choked out, my eyes watering again. "I didn't want them to leave. Why did she send them away?"

"Shh," Mako soothed, holding me closer to him. "It wasn't Ty Lee's fault. They couldn't stay here, Korra. It was going to upset the balance of nature. They're still here."

I nuzzled my face against his chest as more tears fell. It wasn't the same. I knew they were with me, but I wanted to be able to see them, to talk to them…I wanted my mom and dad. I wanted them to be here with me, to tell them about my day. I wanted my dad to hold me and for my mom to sing me to sleep every night.

But that bastard had ruined my life.

Amon had taken them from me. Led a hunt against my kind and it was because of him that I would never have my parents with me. Because of him.

I felt a raw yet familiar power creep over me as the thought played again and again in my mind, fueling my hatred and rage. He was responsible for my pain. It was his fault I was alone. And I wanted him dead.

I quickly stood up from the bed and grabbed a bag of clothes I kept lying around before making a move to leave. Mako grabbed my arm, making me look at him. I don't think he'd ever really seen full extent of my Alpha Mode because he slowly and hesitantly let go when he saw the icy white in my eyes.

I needed him to stay out of my way.

"Don't follow me," I commanded in my Alpha voice.

He took a step back at this, surprised by my tone, but I didn't want him getting in the way. I could hurt him and I knew I would never forgive myself if I did. With that I turned away and stepped out the door before morphing into a wolf and heading to that monster's home. When I was outside, I morphed back into a human and put on the clothes I had brought.

I knocked the door down in one swift kick and found him in the living room, Asami, Azula and Tarrlok with him. The vampire came towards me first and I broke the leg of a nearby table before shoving the piece of splintered wood through her abdomen. Azula fell on the floor and I snapped her neck, temporarily killing her. I looked over to see the younger brother morphing into his Beta form. He rushed over to me but I moved aside and slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out cold.

Amon didn't even stand from his seat, still sipping from the drink in his hand. I snarled as I approached him.

The monster snapped his fingers and Asami unwillingly came towards me. I growled at her. She needed to get out of my way fast if she valued her life. I was furious with her too. She had almost killed Bolin, my mate's brother, and I hadn't forgiven her for that yet.

"Stand down," I commanded. In the back of my mind, my voice sent chills down my spine.

Surprisingly she did what she was told and I couldn't help but grin. Though she had a sire bond with the original Hybrid, she was a member of my pack, meaning she had to follow my orders as well. Amon stood at this, both surprised and annoyed that his Hybrid listened to me instead of him. Of course, I was sure it had to do with the Alpha Mode as well.

"What do you want, Alpha?" he asked.

Instead of answering I picked him up by the neck and threw him across the room. He sat up, shock on his face. Apparently my enhanced strength took him by surprise, but there was plenty more where that came from. I went over to him and started to pound my fist against his skull.

I was determined to kill him. He had hurt me and my family, my pack, time and time again and he needed to pay for it. I'd make sure he paid for it.

"You killed Lin!" I shouted as I slammed him against the floor, my fist connecting with his temple again and again. I could fill the skin on my knuckles split only to be healed again. "You killed my parents! You ruined my life!" I added as I threw him across the wall.

He chuckled as he sat up, his face swollen and covered in bruises. His laughter only infuriated me more and I went over to him, popping his shoulder and the other bones in his arms. The monster yelled out in pain and tried took a swing at me, but I was too fast. I grabbed him and threw him against the floor before stomping on his knee, breaking his leg.

Amon writhed in pain on the floor as I huffed above him. There was a voice in my mind, a feral sounding voice, snarling in my ear that he deserved more pain. He deserved to suffer. To die. He deserved to get a glimpse of what I felt inside. Of what I had to go every day because my parents weren't with me, because Lin wasn't with me. I grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the wall and grabbed the table leg again, planning to shove it through his heart.

But then he spoke.

"If you kill me, you kill Asami and Zuko," Amon said. I stopped my attack, the wooden stake hovering just above his heart. He nodded at this, a smirk forming. "That's the rule," the monster continued. "If an original is killed, the entire bloodline dies with him, and if memory serves, I created both of them."

"You're lying! You're lying to save your own skin!"

"It's certainly a possibility," the bastard admitted. I tightened my grip on his collar. "But are you really willing to risk what's left of your friend's soul to find out?"

My teeth gnashed together. Here he was, at my mercy. I could finally end this. I could kill him and be done with this, I could end him. But at what cost really? Could I risk dragging Asami down with him? Could I really be that selfish?

My blood boiled as I realized that was exactly what this maniac had counted on. He knew just as well as I did that I couldn't do it if it affected her. And I hated him for it.

I raised the stake again but instead of sinking it into his heart I made it puncture through his torso before letting him fall to the floor. I turned to find Asami looking at me with shock and I simply growled at her. I wanted to kill the man that made me the miserable person I was but the stupid friendship I had with her wouldn't let me.

Katara, Mako and the rest of the pack came inside, surprised when they saw what I'd done. My mate stepped forward and I snarled at him. Why hadn't he done what I ordered him to do? Why was he here?

"I told you to not follow me," I growled.

"Korra, you need to calm down," he said gently. "Everything is going to be okay. We're here for you."

I grabbed my head, feeling the pounding drum fade away and I tried to shake the feeling off. I didn't want to exit my Alpha Mode. It made me feel stronger, it made the pain go away and that's what I needed right now. I was drunk on the feeling it gave me and I wanted more.

But the bond I had with Mako was stronger, and it was pleading for me to relax. I collapsed to my knees as the raw power began to slowly leave and I slumped to the floor, but I never touched it.

A strong pair of arms caught me before and lifted me towards a familiar and warm chest. Suddenly I felt tired, exhausted and I looked around the room, seeing all the damage I had done.

"You need to leave," Asami whispered. "They can hurt you if they wake up and find you here."

Mako gave her a sharp nod and left the house, everyone behind him. The exhaustion became too much and I allowed myself to fade.

* * *

Mako's POV

I watched as Korra breathed in and out peacefully next to me. Everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours had just crashed down on her, and I didn't blame her for being so exhausted. I lightly caressed her cheek as she slept, thinking about our imprinting bond. It had been that bond that had calmed her down, relaxed her into her sleeping state and I was glad. I didn't even want to know what would have happened to her if it weren't for our bond.

A few hours later she began to stir and my eyes snapped open. Korra mumbled something unintelligible as she scooted closer to me, her face buried against my chest. I chuckled at this and ran my hand through her hair watching as her eyes slowly fluttered open before looking up at me sleepily.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile. I chuckled at that. "How long have I been out for?" the teen muttered, her eyes closing again.

"A few hours," I answered, kissing her temple.

"Korra?" Katara called. My mate pulled away so that she could see the elder standing by the door. I could see the relief on her face. "There's someone here to see you."

She sighed and sat up as I did the same and leaned her temple against my shoulder, our hands intertwining. I sighed, thinking about who the visit could be. Moments later, the Sato heiress, my ex-girlfriend, walked inside, looking nervous as she clutched a book in her hand. Korra straightened at this and I could see the hurt and anger in her eyes. She felt the same way about the Hybrid as I did.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice monotone.

The Hybrid flinched at this, lowering her gaze. "I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be. Both of you," Asami said. "But please hear me out."

Korra opened her mouth to speak but I gave her hand a gentle hand a squeeze, stopping her. She looked over at me and I nodded, causing her to sigh.

"We're listening," I said.

"After what happened," the Sato heiress began. "I did some research and I found out that what Amon said about the bloodline was true." Korra growled at this. She was irritated. All she wanted was to end it. But she couldn't. "But I looked through my ancestors' journals and they say that there is someone who can tell us how to stop him. A witch, Yue."

"She's dead," Korra replied bluntly.

"Well that actually isn't a problem," Asami continued. "There's a Spirit Oasis up north. The journal says you can talk to witches who are no longer in this world."

"Not everyone can talk to them though," Ty Lee interrupted. We looked over at her and she gave us a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I was going to my room when I heard you."

"Do you know how to talk to them?" my mate asked. "Or who?"

"Well technically you can," the witch replied. "It has to be about something that upsets the balance of nature. That's the only way they'll talk to you, and you have to have a role in that. Since you're Alpha, and your duty is to protect humans, you will be able to. Even your friend here might."

"I wouldn't call her my friend right now," Korra responded, her voice cold. My ex-fiancé flinched at that. "But I'm willing to go on that trip with you," she added, looking at the Hybrid.

"You will?" Asami and I both asked, Asami with relief and myself with surprise.

Korra nodded. "Meet me tomorrow morning," she said. "The sooner we get rid of Amon the sooner everyone can go back to their normal lives."

Asami and Ty Lee nodded before exiting the room. I looked over at Korra, a brow raised in question. She chuckled at that and placed her hand against my cheek before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled at that and captured her lips, making her giggle a little.

Korra was still upset about her parents leaving but our bond helped her cope, making her feel better. I lay down on the bed pulling her close to me and she complied, letting out a sigh.

"So don't you think it will be a little awkward if all three of us go?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "Because you're not going." I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "There are wolves coming from all over the world, I need someone to keep them busy and maybe even train them. You're the only one who can make that happen."

I let out a long sigh but Korra used our bond to melt away the irritation. I raised a brow at her and she simply smiled, scooting close to me. Funny how she always managed to flip things on me.


	53. Lying

Happy 1-year cyber-friendship anniversary to my co author BG-13 and I!

* * *

Asami's POV

I drove up to Korra's home early the next day and I found her already outside, the entire pack with her. I parked and turned the engine off, making a move to get out but she shook her head and I stayed put. Mako helped her with the larger bag she had and put it in the back seat. She turned to look at him and I could see the worry on his face.

I lowered my gaze at this. He didn't trust me, and I didn't blame him. When I looked up again I saw them share a kiss before Korra got in the front seat with me.

After she put on her seatbelt I started the car again and started towards our destination. She took out the IPod I had given her and put in the earbuds, closing her eyes. I turned on the radio of the car as well, trying to pass the time, but the silence between us was almost unbearably uncomfortable.

"Can you at least try and talk to me?" I asked. "At least for the rest of the trip."

Korra looked over at me, taking out the speakers in her ears. "You killed my mate's brother," she answered. There was no waver of emotion in her voice.

"Bolin is okay." It was a weak response and I knew it. The outcome didn't matter as much as the fact that I had actually killed him.

"Thanks to a ring you didn't even know he was wearing."

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" I asked, though I didn't sound too sure myself.

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"Korra, it's a big tacky ring," I said. "It's kind of hard to miss."

The teen didn't say anything, just simply put in her earphones again and I got a glimpse of something. I tried to keep my attention on the road but curiosity was getting the better of me and I zeroed in on her hand to find a ring on her finger. It looked familiar but I couldn't say for sure that it was the one Mako wore since I couldn't get a clear look.

I sighed. He had given her his ring to protect her from me.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't bring myself to talk to Asami on our way to the Spirit Oasis. I was still hurt by the fact that she could have, actually did, kill my brother-in-law. She claimed to have known about the ring but I was skeptical. According to Mako she had been drunk and our bond wouldn't let him lie to me, so I knew he was telling the truth. Her…not so much. We had drifted apart after Lin was killed and even though I knew it hadn't been her fault, I just couldn't bring myself to talk to her, especially after what happened with Bo.

On the way over there, I dozed off here and there. Sometimes I would talk to Mako on the phone, letting him know I was okay while he informed me about the new arrivals of the packs. I knew he'd wanted to come and that he was worried but this was something I had to do alone. I had to get away from my Alpha title but also find a way to put a stop to that monster.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt the car slow to the stop and I yawned as I sleepily rubbed my eyes. I looked out the window and noticed the snow all over the area and looked back to see the trail the car had created.

"We're here," Asami said.

I nodded and took out my earplugs before opening the door, feeling the cold wind brush against my skin. As weird as it seemed I couldn't help but smile at this. The icy tundra before me reminded me of the South Pole. I turned to find the Sato heiress eyeing me. I looked myself over and noticed I wasn't wearing winter clothes per se. I shrugged and followed her inside the opening of a cave.

We walked inside, using a pair of flash lights she had brought, guiding us through the darkness. A bright blue light could be seen at the end and I quickened my pace, figuring that's where I would be able to talk to Yue. But as I entered I slipped and fell right on my rear.

I growled at this, looking up to see a man, in his early twenties, pointing a crossbow at me. My eyes widened as he fired it and I held my arms up instinctively. When I didn't feel any pain I lowered them and saw Asami standing over me before crumbling tob her knees, a stake lodged in her back.

I jumped over her and went to the guy, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the cave wall, knocking him unconscious. I looked at the stake sticking out Asami's back but couldn't bring myself to take it out. I mean…it looked like it was going to be painful.

"Pull it out," Asami said. "I can't reach it." I rubbed the back of my neck, still trying to figure out what to do. "Just pull it out," she insisted. "It hurts."

I sighed and did just that, earning a hiss of pain from her before she turned around and looked at the man who was starting to come to. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and I knew she was not very happy with him.

"That guy is so dead," she growled, making a move to attack him.

I grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at me. "You're not going to hurt him."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

"You touch him and I will never speak to you again," I warned.

Her eyes narrowed again. "Well it's not like you haven't been doing that already," she snapped.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked, going for his crossbow again. "And what are you?"

"I think the better question is what are you." I asked.

He tilted his head to the side before slowly smiling. "You're the Alpha I see," he said. "And you're a Hybrid. Two natural born enemies."

"And who the hell are you?" Asami growled.

The man smiled again. "The name is Howl," he revealed. "And I'm a Hunter."


	54. Have I lost you forever?

Thank my co author BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Howl's POV

Well I had to say this was a very interesting turn of events. I had been elected as the new guardian of the Oasis five years ago and although I would get an intruder here and there I would never have thought that the supreme Alpha would come here...and with a Hybrid. I was a Hunter by birth and my instincts kept urging me to kill the abomination of nature but whether the wolf was aware of it or not, she was giving off the vibe that the thing was protected by her.

When Kyoshi had been Alpha, she had trained the real Hunters who were once known as the Dai Li to protect humans from vampires and any rebel werewolves. The system had worked until one of our leaders had turned on werewolves and corrupted the organization. But then Aang, the former Alpha had come around and got rid of every corrupt member and established us once again, naming us the Order of the White Lotus. A little tacky if you asked me.

I tilted my head to the side, watching the two girls argue. They were obviously not on good terms but their bond was strong. At least strong enough for the Hybrid to take an arrow for the wolf. I also had to admit that the Alpha could have easily snapped my neck and that would have been the end of me. Before becoming Hunters we processed a ring that protected us from a supernatural death. One that the Alpha had on her finger.

Of course there was a plausible explanation for that little detail. We had supernatural abilities as well. Enhanced speed, stamina, strength, and reflexes were just part of it. We were able to resist compulsion and could figure out details about both werewolves and vampires. But it had its downs too. The ring no longer could protect us after our first kill and we would always want to kill vampires. It was like something in our blood ordered us to.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"My name is Korra," the wolf began. "This is Asami," she added, gesturing to the Hybrid. "We need to talk to Yue."

"What for?"

"That is none of your business," the raven haired girl replied.

I smirked and crossed my arms in front of me. "Look, the only person standing in my way of staking you and ripping your head off is your friend right here," I said, motioning to the wolf. "So I'd be nice if you want me to help you."

"Asami, how about you let me do the talking," Korra said. "I want us to go back to our normal lives. Isn't that what you want?"

"Nice manipulation," I noted. "Very nice."

"Friends don't manipulate friends," the wolf replied, turning to look at the Hybrid. "They help each other."

I smirked at that, shaking my head. "Right this way," I said. "And I'd keep the half leech away from me if you want her alive."

Korra nodded and the Hybrid growled at me before the wolf asked her to stay behind her as I took the lead. I was curious to see how the witches would react to the Hybrid's presence. This would be interesting.

* * *

Korra's POV

As we continued to the Spirit Oasis I couldn't help but look around. The place looked intact, as if people hadn't been there for years, centuries even, and it was just beautiful. The bodies of water on each side seemed to glow as the White Lotus flowers lay upon the surface. I looked up and found a tree with pink flowers blooming on an island and next to it another smaller body of water that had an even brighter glow.

"Well it's all up to you now," Howl said, stepping aside. "But I hope it's important or else the witches won't talk to you."

I nodded and stepped forward. As soon as I moved the water rose and slowly the form of the witch I wanted to speak to appeared. I stepped back a little, making some space between us. 'Well that was quick', I thought. However, though Yue's form was there, she didn't speak. But the fact she was there was a good sign…right?

"Yue, I need your help," I began. "Amon has been planning a war between vampires and werewolves. Every human will be in danger. I can't let him kill thousands of innocents in his quest for power." She didn't respond. "Please," I begged. "You're the only one who can help me."

"Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" the witch asked.

I closed my eyes and lowered my gaze. Of course I already knew I could kill him but…I couldn't. Not while knowing that the entire bloodline would be killed, though it was ideal for the witches. Hybrids were an abomination of nature and shouldn't exist. If Amon died, the other two would as well and they would cease to exist.

"I can't kill innocents," I answered.

"A Hybrid is deadlier than any werewolf or vampire," she reminded me. "Nature will not stand for such imbalance of power."

"With Amon gone, there will be balance," I insisted. "Only two will remain."

The witch looked at me curiously before speaking again. "Young Alpha, your heart is pure and it is because of this that I will help you in your quest," Yue replied. "In order to stop Amon without killing his bloodline, you will have to stop his heart and desiccate him."

I nodded at this. "How do I do that?"

"Balance is everything to nature," the witch continued. "To stop his heart, you will have to stop a human heart."

"What?" I asked. "How can you ask me to kill someone, an innocent person, to put a stop to that maniac?"

"That is the only solution I can give you," Yue replied. "You already know the other," she added before the body of water splashed back to its place.

"Helpful, isn't she?" Howl asked.

I growled at him and he held up his hands defensively. I asked Asami to go in front of me and the Hunter chuckled, amused by the fact that I was protecting her from him when actually it was the other way around. When we reached the spot we had met, I thanked him for leading us to the Oasis and he assured us we would meet again. I doubted that but I nodded anyways.

We exited the cave and I went over to the car, pulling on the handle. When the door didn't open, I growled and Asami came over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder which I shrugged off as she opened the car door. I made a move to hop inside but she stood in front of me and I turned away, crossing my arms.

"Can we just go?" I asked, annoyed.

"You have every right to hate me," Asami began. "I understand." I didn't say anything. "You hated me before and we became friends." I looked up at her. "It would suck if that was gone forever."

"I just want-"

"Have I lost you forever?" she finished.

I looked at her for a long time. "Can you just drive, Asami?" I said.

She sighed and nodded, going around the car to the driver seat. The ride back home was almost the same as the one to the Spirit Oasis. There was a different feel for it but…I couldn't decide if it was good or bad yet.


	55. Already knew

Thank my co author BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Asami's POV

After going to the Spirit Oasis to speak to Yue, we were finally heading back home. The ride back was as silent as the ride there, though I could feel a little less tension from Korra. My father kept some journals of how to speak to the 'departed' and on there the sacred place had come up. Korra had been excited about this since we would finally have a way to defeat Amon.

She got out of the car and I walked next to her, trying to find something to say something that might lighten the mood. The wolf, however, seemed to pretend I wasn't there. I sighed and finally spoke up.

"So," I began, smiling slightly. "Road trip went pretty well."

"This doesn't mean things are back to normal, Asami," she replied.

I grabbed her arm, making her look at me. I had to try and fix this. I couldn't leave our relationship like this.

"Korra, don't be like this," I whispered. "I mean, you're at least a little less mad than before, right?" There was some desperation for this to be true. I wanted some sort of sign that she was starting to forgive me.

She didn't answer and made a move to go inside the house before stopping and coming back to stand in front of me. There were mixed emotions in her eyes and I was slightly worried. She looked so torn and confused.

"I need to know," Korra began, her voice even and controlled. "When you broke Bolin's neck, did you know he was wearing the ring?"

I stood quiet. The question was loaded. My answer could make or break my friendship with Korra. If I told her the truth, more than likely she would walk away and we'd be done. Or I could lie, tell her that I was aware of the ring and maybe, just maybe, she'd forgive me for my foolishness. But could I really lie to her?

After a moment, I shook my head. "No," I replied. "I didn't." I could see the disappointment in my best friend's face and it was the worst feeling in the world. I'd almost rather have her be mad at me than see the hurt, the _disappointment _, in her eyes. I had to explain myself to her.

"Amon…everything that happened just pissed me off and I snapped. I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't wearing it."

The wolf nodded her head slowly. She didn't say anything and I didn't blame her. I had screwed up. I had screwed up really bad. If Bo hadn't been wearing the ring... I shivered at the thought.

"Korra, I'm so sorry," I apologized. I tried to put every ounce of sincerity into my voice. I wanted her to know I meant it, that I regretted it.

"Thank you for being honest with me," she said. "And the answer to your question, about our friendship, is yes." I felt relief at this but her next words knocked the air right out of me. "You have lost me forever."

I starred at her for a long time before realization hit me. "But you knew that, didn't you?" I questioned. Korra didn't say anything, just stared at me. Of course she knew. "You used me."

She took a deep breath before slowly nodding. "You had information about how to contact Yue," Korra replied. "I needed to know what I needed to defeat Amon."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "I thought friends didn't manipulate friends," I answered coldly. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. I should've known. I'd been played today, my best friend had used me. I hadn't thought her capable of something so low.

"You know what? It's funny, really." Korra met my gaze. "You and Amon have a lot more in common than you think."

* * *

Korra's POV

I didn't say anything to Asami's accusation, I knew it was true. I had used her to get to the Spirit Oasis and find a way to stop Amon once and for all. It was wrong, I knew that. I manipulated her, but I figured that after everything I went through for her she at least owed me this much.

Mako came outside as soon as she left and hugged me tightly. I smiled at this and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a soft kiss before going inside.

On the way back he had informed me that we had over a hundred wolves and there were more on the way. Most of them came prepared, bringing tents and all kinds of outdoor stuff that would be useful.

Katara greeted me on my way to my room, hugging me tightly and asking me how I was feeling. I sighed at that. I was tired, and though I still had a pain in my chest since my parents left it was slowly closing thanks to the bond Mako and I had. I assured her I was fine before going to my room where he was waiting.

"Korra, we need to talk," he said after a moment.

"About what?" I asked, lying down on the bed. I was so tired.

I watched as he studied me, seeing flickers of hurt in his amber eyes. I frowned. What was going on?

"Why haven't you declared me as your mate?" Mako asked after a moment.

I covered my face with my arms. So not the time. "The pack knows you're my mate," I answered.

"Your pack and Iroh know that," he corrected. "But you haven't officially declared me as your mate. The wolves didn't listen to a single command I gave them for that reason. Iroh said that the only reason they didn't shred me to pieces is because of the bond we have."

"Mako, I don't think it's the best time for that," I replied, sitting up. "I will do it, just not now."

"Do you even want to?" Mako finally snapped.

"Of course I do," I defended. "It's just-"

"It's just what, Korra?"

"I can't put you in danger, dammit!" I finally snapped. "Don't you understand? The minute I declare you as my mate, everyone will come after you. This is the only thing keeping Amon from killing you!"

"That's bull, Korra," he snapped back. "He knows I'm your mate, it won't stop him from killing me."

"He doesn't kill you because you don't have any power," I said. "The second you're my mate, I share everything. My title, my power, everything. You make me vulnerable."

"So that's it then?" Mako asked. "I'm never going to be your real mate."

"You are, just…not now," I said, my tone gentle. "I'm sorry but I can't put you in danger," I added, caressing his cheek.

He let out an annoyed sigh as I used our bond to soothe him. My mate scowled at this and I chuckled, giving him a kiss to put him at ease. I didn't need this right now, and I was silently letting him know that.

"So it isn't about Asami?" he asked.

"Why would it be about her?"

"Because that's the reason you used to give before," my mate answered quietly.

"Just because it isn't official doesn't mean you aren't mine," I growled playfully. But even I heard a little bit of possessiveness buried in my tone.

Mako chuckled at this and kissed my temple. I sighed and crawled into the bed, my eyes drooping immediately. He bent down and kissed my cheek before leaving me alone to rest. Just as I was falling asleep I heard a noise in my room. I lifted my head a little until a cloth was shoved into my face. I struggled against their hold but before long I was out.


	56. Who would you have picked?

**Thank BG-13 and don't forget to read We're friends now, aren't we?**

* * *

Korra's POV

I let out a loud groan as I started to come to. It took me a moment before I realized I was not in my room where I had been just what seemed a few minutes ago. A puncture in my arm made me let out a hiss. I realized I was chained to a chair while a woman began to draw blood from both arms. My eyes widened at this and a chuckle was heard. My head snapped towards the sound and I noticed that Noatak was sitting on a nearby couch, a smirk across his face. I growled and tried to break free only to feel my strength slowly leaving me.

"If you move it will only hurt more," the nurse said before leaving.

"What are you doing?" I asked the man on the couch.

"Draining you of your blood," he answered. "What does it look like?" He was toying with me, making it seem like I was completely moronic for even asking.

I was about to reply when I saw Asami walk in, a box in hand. She froze when she saw me. "Asami?" I called. "Help me."

My best friend quickly started toward me but in the blink of an eye Noatak was in between us. "She can't," Noatak said, looking at Asami but clearly talking to me. "She needs to get more blood bags." It was a command, clear and precise.

She stopped her advance, the sire bond holding her back. I could tell she was somehow trying to fight it, to break free but to no avail.

"Asami, please," I begged. "Get Mako or Katara. Please." She wouldn't leave me. She wouldn't...

"No," the hybrid answered coldly. "I gave you an order; now do as you are told."

She clenched her jaw, her look apologetic before she turned away, forced to leave me alone. The monster turned to look at me, victory in his eyes because she had obeyed him instead of me. I glared at him as my blood was drawn. It wasn't long before I started to feel the effects of the blood loss.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Take a wild guess," he answered.

I growled. He wanted to make more hybrids, and that he needed my blood. That was the only reason he hadn't killed me before. He still needed me.

The nurse returned, closing one bag and filling another. I turned to look at Amon, whose gaze hadn't shifted from me the entire time. "If you kill me, you aren't going to be able to make your army," I pointed out.

He chuckled, taking the bag of blood from the nurse. "I guess this will have to be enough," Noatak answered. "You see, Tarrlok has not been this close for decades. Our bond was strengthened after the ritual was completed. I don't need any more hybrids."

"If you believe that then why take my blood at all?" I asked. The smirk fell from his face and I couldn't help but grin. Id struck a nerve. "You want a backup family because you know he will never trust you again."

Noatak clenched his jaw before stepping towards me. "You know Asami blames me for turning her into a werewolf and separating her from Mako," he said. "But I think we both know who really came between them."

I flinched and lowered my gaze. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. It was my fault all of this was happening. If I hadn't come back…if I would have stayed with Asami…

"That's right, you," Noatak continued. "That's why you won't declare him as your mate. Because you know that if you do, you will have destroyed their bond completely." I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I kept telling myself it was for Mako's safety but now…now that he brought that up…I didn't know anymore. "Consider me doing you a favor."

"What favor?" I managed to ask. I felt myself slipping away, my blood continuing to leave by the second.

"Once you're dead, you won't have to choose," he explained. "No broken hearts. They get married and have their happily ever after. But just between you and me: would you have chosen the love of your life or your best friend?" He leaned in so he could hear my answer. He was enjoying tormenting me.

I let out another growl at this before replying, "Rot in hell."

He chuckled at this. "You're welcome," Noatak said. I began to feel lightheaded, my eye lids drooping tiredly. I tried to shake off the feeling but he simply laughed. "Sweet dreams, Korra. It's been fun."

Asami's POV

I hated myself for not being able to help Korra. I was useless standing there and watching as that bastard drained the blood out of her. As if killing her once wasn't enough. After he ordered me to bring more bags he asked me to do other 'chores', keeping me away from her. Of course he didn't know what I was capable of. Not yet.

I pulled out my phone right after he ordered me away and informed Mako of the situation. He was already on his way with the rest of the wolves. I just had to stall long enough for them to get here.

Noatak stepped out and I took the opportunity to go and see Korra. I clenched my jaw at the sight. My best friend was fighting to stay awake, her skin already a pale color from the amount of blood she'd been drained of, almost four bags. It was a good thing her body regenerated itself, but even her healing ability could only do so much. I went to her and started to break her out of her chains. Thank you, enhanced strength.

Korra managed to lift her head enough to look at me. "What are you doing?" she muttered. It looked like even that took effort. Even her voice was weak and tired sounding, no real emotion to it.

"Shh," I replied. She had to stay quiet or else Noatak would know I was helping her. When I finished taking off the chains she gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but smiling back.

"Asami," she said, her expression changing to fear. I looked up and found none other than the devil himself, a demeaning look on his face. He wagged his finger back and forth slowly, making a tsking sound.

"So much for that sire bond," he said coldly but with hints of amusement.

"I'm not your puppet anymore," I answered, standing protectively in front of Korra. It was my turn to protect her.

The hybrid smirked before walking over to me. "How did you break the sire bond?"

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for my one true friend," I said. It was true. I had morphed into a werewolf, felt the excruciating pain time and again for Korra. She had been there every time I had changed during the full moon, risking her neck for me. It was time I repaid the favor.

"That's impossible," he scoffed, acting as if the idea was a ridiculous notion of a gullible child.

My eyes narrowed and I stepped forward. "Is it?" I challenged. "Or maybe our friendship is stronger than fake loyalty. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Noatak let out a growl; I could tell he was barely maintaining control. "You should be thanking me," he seethed. "I gave you a gift; I took away your misery."

I gave him an incredulous look. "You didn't give a crap about me!" I yelled. "You just didn't want to be alone."

He clenched his jaw at this, not knowing what else to say. I turned my attention back to Korra, ready to help her stand when Noatak grabbed me by the neck, pinning me against the wall.

"No," Korra croaked, trying to stand only to fall to the ground. She was too weak to help me. I was on my own for now.

"Goodbye, Asami," Noatak said, getting ready to pull my heart out.

A shot was heard and he let out a cry of pain letting go of me. He stepped back, grabbing his arm and I looked over to see Mako, rifle in hand. The hybrid bared his teeth at him before leaving. It wasn't hard to guess that the bullet had Wolfsbane. He would have to cure his injury fast or else he would be done. I walked over and turned Korra over, who let out a soft groan.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine," I told her.

She flashed me another smile. "I knew you'd help me," Korra managed to say, her eyes drooping tiredly.

Zuko was besides us, grabbing the bags of blood and putting them in a cold ice chest. "I need to give her a transfusion using her blood. She'll be feeling a little weak but other than that, she'll be fine," he said.

Mako stepped forward, handing the riffle to Iroh who until this day had not even looked at me once. I rolled my eyes. He hated me, but the feeling was mutual. Mako gently picked up Korra, cradling her close to his chest. I let out a sigh of relief. She was going to be okay. I'd make sure of it.


	57. Working together

**Thank BG-13 who is AWESOME and check out our story., We're friends now, aren't we? in her page :)**

* * *

Korra's POV

I felt myself drift off to sleep as Mako carried me back home. I could feel my body trying to regenerate the lost blood, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. When we arrived home, my mate took me to my bedroom and laid me down before I felt something sharp in my arm.

I woke up, trying to struggle against it but Zuko reassured me everything was okay, that he was simply giving me back all the blood I had lost. Mako sat next to me, kissing my temple repeatedly and before long I was fast asleep.

When I woke up I was on my side, my face pressed against a too familiar warm body. I smiled as I snuggled closer to him. He chuckled and turned to lie on his back, pulling me closer to him. I let out a content sigh at this, enjoying his warmth.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Never better," I replied. It was true, I felt extremely well rested and as full of energy as ever.

"Well I guess that's what happens when you sleep through an entire day," Mako teased.

I smiled. That explained a lot.

There was a light knock on the door and I sat up, my mate following. Asami wrung her hands together, as if trying to figure out what to do or what to say. I looked over at Mako and nodded, silently letting him know that I wanted to be left alone. He gave my temple a soft kiss before standing up and leaving the room. The raven haired girl stepped closer, biting her lip. I patiently waited for her to speak.

"I know you're probably still upset," Asami began. "And I'm sorry for everything I've done and said." I didn't say anything. "I'm so sorry."

"Asami-"

"I killed Bolin," she continued. "I did a lot of things that I could have avoided. It was wrong, I know." I could hear the sincerity in her voice and I could only imagine how guilty she really felt. "And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but…I need it."

"And I need yours," I said. "We've both done things that we shouldn't have and I need to apologize for using you the other day. I said friends don't use friends but then I turned back on my word. And about Bo…I think you owe an apology to him and Mako." She nodded her head. "I'm sorry too, Asami."

My best friends smiled at me and I stood before feeling her hug me tightly. I returned the embrace and she let out a watery laugh which I copied. I had missed my best friend, and I was sure she had too judging by what she had done with Amon.

"Asami," I said.

"Hmm?"

"I can't breathe," I managed to say.

She quickly let go and I took in a deep breath before letting out a laugh, watching as Asami gave me an apologetic look. My best friend had gotten a bit carried away.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just…I'm happy we're friends again."

I chuckled at that and nodded. "I'm happy too," I admitted. "But…Asami, we need to talk about something," I added changing the subject.

"Amon," Asami said, her mouth twisting around the name. "I know."

"We need to get everything ready," I continued. "It's time to end this…on my terms."

"I'll go get everyone," my best friend said.

I nodded at her as she left before slowly smiling. I had been wrong. Hybrids and Werewolves could be friends.

* * *

Mako's POV

It was all out war now.

Korra had organized a council meeting for the Alphas of the packs who had arrived. I was present as well since I had been Alpha at some point. The wolves weren't exactly thrilled about it but Korra assured them that I was her mate and made it clear that they should follow my orders as well as hers, explaining why she hadn't officially declared me yet. The Alphas reluctantly agreed and swore to her that while they were there, nothing would happen to her or her pack.

I was surprised by the level of loyalty these wolves had with Korra despite the fact they had never met her. Yue had once explained to me that because she was the supreme Alpha, they were committed to her because they knew she was committed to them as well. During the council meeting, we devised a battle plan to attack Amon, and tried to be a step ahead of the maniac.

Zuko and Asami were also allowed to be there, seeing as at some point they were involved with him and might give us a better insight of his strategy. The elder Hybrid assured us that since he couldn't create other creatures like him and the Sato heiress, he would create newborns. Vampires.

"These wolves need training on how to kill vampires without getting killed," Zuko began. "I can offer that training along with Mai."

"A half leech is going to teach us how to fight?" an Alpha growled. "We were made to destroy creatures like him!"

"Vampire's and werewolves can live together," Korra answered calmly. "Aang did it, and so have I. My best friend is a Hybrid and I trust them both."

The wolf scowled at this but reluctantly nodded his head. It amazed me how much trust they had in my mate and how obedient they were. They wanted nothing more than to help and to protect her at the same time.

After a few hours, the meeting finally ended and they all went to work with Zuko and Mai. Asami stayed behind for a bit to talk to Korra. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned against me as her best friend walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I'm about to fight a war," Korra muttered. "At least I met with all the wolves."

"Not all of them," I corrected. "Iroh went to get Jewel's pack, remember?"

Korra groaned at this causing Asami and I to chuckle. After they patched up their friendship, she offered Bolin and I an apology for killing my younger brother and we had accepted. I knew Korra wouldn't want any hard feelings between us and I knew she was truly sorry for what she did.

"Can you fill him in, Asami?" my mate asked. "Please?"

"Iroh can't even look me in the eye," the Hybrid replied, sounding exasperated. I knew that fact had always annoyed her.

"I have to help Zuko and Mai train the wolves," Korra replied. "I can't be everywhere at once and Mako also has to teach the younger wolves how to run a perimeter and attack as one."

Asami sighed heavily before crossing her arms. "Fine," she growled before leaving.

Korra and I chuckled at this and I pressed a gentle kiss against her temple, causing her to sigh. We sat in comfortable silence for a moment before she got up and I followed shortly, grabbing her hand so that she turned to face me. There was something she wanted to say, I could feel it.

"What is it?" I asked.

My mate sighed and turned towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Mako, too many people have died already because of Amon," she began. "I can't let that happen and I can't let him hurt anyone in my pack. I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me, do you understand? I will not let that happen."

"We need to kill Amon, Korra," I replied, rubbing my thumb against her cheek. "As bad as it sounds…casualties are inevitable in a war."

"Then we find another way," Korra insisted. She didn't want anyone to die. Not for her. Not because of him…but it would happen.

"We'll do what we can to get these wolves to work together and not have casualties," I said. She smiled at me and nuzzled her head under my neck. I allowed this for a moment before gently pulling her back so that she could see me. "But I want you to know something," I added. "If it comes down to the pack or you...I will always choose you."


	58. Back up plan

Thank BG-13 who is just AWESOME and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Amon's POV

The newborn army was finally ready.

After the Alpha's latest escape I had gotten everything ready for the inevitable day where we would go head to head on the battle field. Of course I already knew how that would end. I would win. She didn't have it in her to kill me, knowing her best friend would die with me. I smirked. The child must be gullible enough to believe that she would be able to win this war. I had won the minute the past Alpha decided to spare my life.

"Amon!" an infuriated voice called.

I turned around to see my former partner, Hiroshi Sato, heading towards me. I let out a sigh at this as I served myself a cup of whiskey. Humans. Always thinking they had an actual chance against supernatural creatures.

"Mr. Sato," I greeted, putting on a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"How dare you!" he growled closer. "She was my daughter!"

I sighed and blurred over to him, looking directly into his eyes. "You are going to forget everything your daughter told you and continue to follow my lead," I said, compelling him. I did not need the leader of Hunters on my bad side at the moment. "Now go and talk to your little group and tell them the werewolves are attacking," I added before turning away.

"No."

I almost choked on my drink. I turned around to find the Sato industrialist looking straight at me, the same determination as a few moments ago.

Impossible.

"I can't be compelled," he revealed. "You were smart not to try it all these years of so called partnership but now I know the truth about what you are and what you did."

"I have to admit," I began. "I have never seen this before."

"It takes a certain...human focus," Hiroshi explained. "It's a skill I have been working on for decades."

"Have you told the Hunters?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because I would never expose my daughter to a group of people who want to see her kind dead," he replied.

"That's a pretty risky move you're making considering who you're talking to," I said.

"You won't kill me."

"You're right," I agreed. "But you just became my backup plan." I blurred over to him as I bit my wrist, making him feed on my blood. He fought against my hold, or at least tried, but once he had enough I pushed him away. "If for some reason they find a way to kill me," I began. "Then I'll make sure you become the very thing you hate."

That was a promise.

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

For the past few days I'd been thinking about when all the dead people appeared out of the nowhere. I remembered making fun of Azula for saying that she had a torture session with Lin until I had been burned with Wolfsbane and saw a ghost of my own, Tahno.

The vampire appeared to me, trying to reason the fact that my brother's quest was madness and would bring destruction to the world. I didn't need for him to tell me that, I already knew but for some reason…it started to make more sense.

Tahno had been right. The path my brother was on was one that wouldn't end well and I had to stop it. I went to his office and caught him feeding Hiroshi his blood. My eyes widened as he told him about becoming his backup plan. I growled. That's what I'd always been, a backup. He would have sacrificed me if it hadn't been for the spare Beta he'd created. I was nothing but a tool to him.

My brother grinned at Hiroshi's anger and picked him up by the neck, intending to kill him. I wouldn't allow this.

I ran over to him and pushed him back, his hold on Hiroshi loosening enough to let him go. I asked my brother's ex partner to leave and he did. Just as I was going to face my brother, I was knocked against the wall. He was angry, but I didn't care anymore.

"What did you do?" he growled.

"I saved a man's life," I spat.

"You're still angry about the ritual, aren't you?" Noatak asked. "You have every right to be but I have given you everything, what else do you want?"

"A life!" I shouted. "I wanted a normal live but you were always on this quest for power! Don't you understand that the path you've chosen isn't going to end well?"

"You're mad," he said dismissively.

"When our mother made us Beta's and then turned you into a Hybrid, she didn't make us into monsters," I said. "We did that ourselves."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I've had enough of this life," I answered. "I won't stand by you. Not anymore."

"Is that your final word on the matter?" my brother asked. I nodded. "Very well," he said before nailing me against the wall, his hand burying itself in my chest.

It hurt like hell!

I looked at him wide eyed. I couldn't even speak anymore as I felt his hand around the organ that beat against my chest. I could see anger, pain, disappointment in his eyes as his grip tightened a little.

"I'm sorry, little brother," Amon whispered. "But you left me no choice."

With those words I felt the organ be ripped from inside me, a mere moment of pain following before the darkness enveloped me and I felt no more.

As strange as it sounded I had peace. A moment of peace I had craved for centuries.

* * *

Asami's POV

I had reluctantly agreed to fill Iroh in on what happened in the council meeting that Korra held. I had practically begged her to just wait till 'tall, dark and handsome' came back but she just had insisted. Now I was stuck with the job and would have to talk to the one person I knew had disliked me even before he'd met me. I walk to his room when I heard him come in and opened the door to find him…naked.

I quickly slammed the door when I heard him growl. Stupid, stupid, stupid! "Sorry!" I said.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Are you dressed?" I asked.

"Well it's not like you didn't get a good look already!" Iroh snapped.

It was my turn to growl. "You know what, forget it! I'll let Korra fill you in!" I snapped back and started to walk away.

"What do you want?" the wolf asked again as he opened the door.

"I'm not going to talk to you in the hallway," I replied as I crossed my arms, turning away from him.

There was a moment of silence. "Come in, then."

I sighed. I was hoping he would just give up and have Korra fill him in but apparently luck wasn't on my side. After a moment I turned around to walk back into his room, noticing that he still hadn't put on a shirt. I walked in and found him drying his hair with a towel which would explain why I sort of caught him off guard. I impatiently waited for him to turn around and give me his full attention but he never did. I held back a growl of frustration.

"Look, I get that you don't like me, and I don't like you but can you at least look at me while I'm talking to you?" I said. "Or is that too much to ask?"

"The latter," he replied, opening a drawer. "You can talk while I find a shirt."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, counting to ten before speaking again. "Korra had a council meeting with all the Alphas," I began. "Zuko and Mai are going to give us lessons on how to battle newborns without getting killed in the process."

Iroh scoffed at this. "I don't need training from a leech," he said, pulling the shirt over his head as he turned to look at me.

"Well, I'm sure Korra would tell you to just deal with it!" I snapped before turning away.

I felt him grab my arm but unlike Korra's skin which felt like an open flame to me, his touch was warm…soft. I turned around and found amber eyes looking into mine. The anger in them slowly began to fade to be replaced with confusion and...something else. I frowned as I felt something nudge me toward him. It felt like a string was holding in place, tethering me to him, made me want to be next to him…

That's when it hit me and I groaned.

"You imprinted on me, didn't you?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

Iroh nodded his head, unable to speak. His hand touched my face and brushed the hair behind my ear. Almost absently I leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth there, feeling it spread through my body.

I felt comfortable there, just standing with him. And I couldn't help the smirk that graced my features.

"What took you so long?"


	59. Not completely over

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Azula's POV

The day finally came when everything was ready. The newborn army was marching behind Amon and I. We were finally going to get rid of the Alpha and her filthy pack. Once they were dead, the world would be ours for the taking and we would finally have those filthy humans at our feet…and as desert. As we were marching I couldn't help but wonder where Tarrlok was. As much as I hated to admit it, he was quite the fighter and I knew he would come in handy for this battle.

"Where's that brother of yours?" I asked, looking over at Amon.

His face hardened slightly and I saw a flicker of something in his eyes. "Same place as your father," he finally replied.

I raised a brow at this. So my fellow partner had killed his own brother. I had to wonder what he could have possibly done to lead the Hybrid to that decision. I shrugged as I continued to walk, stopping as we entered the snowy field.

My eyes narrowed as I noticed a white and a black wolf coming forward, snarling at us, followed by a few other wolves. They're pack had obviously grown but despite that I couldn't help but smirk. This battle was going to be over even sooner than I thought. Amon nodded at me and I got into position, licking my lips.

Before we could attack however a snarl was heard and suddenly wolves came out from the forest, surrounding the newborns. I growled at this and turned my attention back to the Alpha. It was a trap! Amon motioned his army forward and I quickly ran over to the Alpha. That was the one wolf I wanted dead, and I wanted to do it myself.

The white wolf snarled before coming towards at me as well. When she was close enough I pushed her back, earning a small yelp before she stood, shaking her fur and baring her teeth, snapping forward as we encircled one another. I smiled before standing from my crouch, looking at her.

It was only seconds before the white wolf let out a loud yelp of pain and started to shake its head, collapsing onto her side, her paws kicking forward as she tried to stand. I grinned as she whimpered pathetically. I continued to make my way towards her, my fangs showing and I intended to sink them into her.

However, I was knocked aside before I could even reach her and I stood, glaring at the figure who I expected to be a wolf but instead was none other than the other Hybrid mutt. I growled at this, shifting my attention to her.

"Stay out of this, half breed!" I spat. "You can't expect to fight me and win."

"Perhaps," she answered. "Doesn't mean I can't try."

My attention focused on her as she came at me but…nothing happened. She should have been on her back writhing in pain but she was still running towards me. Something was protecting her and that's when I spotted Mai, Zuko's mate, the shield. She was protecting that mutt!

Suddenly I was knocked back as the Hybrid started to punch me repeatedly, not giving me a chance to recover. She took out a stake from a bag she had and plunged it into my abdomen. I turned on my side, my hand gripping the stake as I tried to pull it out but she grabbed me from the back of my neck, dragging me across the snow.

I looked up to find the white wolf skulking towards us, a newborn's head in its mouth. The wolf tossed the head aside as it continued to make its way towards me, licking its muzzle and growling softly.

Her blue eyes were drilling through me, and I knew she was about to get revenge for my part in Lin's death.

It was the only time I'd ever experienced true fear.

I tried getting the stake out but the Hybrid plunged another in my back before backing away when the wolf was just inches from me.

Its mouth opened and I felt its teeth sink into my neck as I screamed in pain, calling out to Amon to help me but he never came. As quickly as the pain came it ended when I felt my head being tossed right next to my body. The Hybrid took out a lighter and my eyes slightly widened before it was tossed against my body…and my head…

For a moment I felt the excruciating pain and then it went dark.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't deny the satisfaction I got from ripping Azula's head off and watching her burn. I looked up at Asami who looked as relieved as I was to see the vampire finally die. It turns out she had been responsible for her mother's death, which is why I had decided to coordinate with her to bring the leech to her fiery death. Lin was finally avenged, and I could feel the pressure in my chest slightly lessen. I just had to get rid of the original Hybrid to have the peace I had craved for 213 years.

A snarling sound was heard and I lifted my head to see Mako fighting against Amon. The black wolf was baring it's teeth at him and I let out a growl as well before taking off in their direction. Amon saw me coming and grabbed me by the fur on my neck before throwing me against Mako. We rolled off into a tree. A snapping sound was heard and I noticed the tree was falling. I grabbed the black wolf by the scruff of his neck and pulled him out of the way before the tree fell on me.

Mako whined as he went over to me, licking my face while digging around me, trying to get me out. I snarled and bared my teeth when I saw Amon coming towards us. The Hybrid chuckled and punched my mate in the jaw, knocking him against a tree and causing him to morph back into human.

"Why are you trying to stop the inevitable?" the Hybrid asked. "You can't kill me, not without risking the life of your friend."

I struggled to get out from under the tree but I wasn't strong enough. I yelped as the pressure on my ribs grew. Amon grabbed my muzzle, shutting it tightly as he looked into my eyes.

"Allow me to reunite you with your pathetic parents," he said, raising his fist.

Before he could deliver the final blow, Mako ran from behind him and pushed him against a tree, pinning him against it. Amon tried getting him off, but Asami quickly came to his aid as I morphed into my human self to get from under the log, fully clothed.

Before we went into battle, Ty Lee had created bracelets that would enable us to morph back into our human form, with clothes, which was extremely helpful and a little refreshing. I walked towards the monster, feeling my fists clench by my side when I heard him laugh. I growled and sunk my hand into his chest, gripping his heart.

"Go ahead," Amon said, his breathing was labored slightly from me gripping his heart. But that damn smile still wouldn't leave. "Do it. Kill me, but you already know who else is going to die with me."

"No one else is going to die besides you and your army," I replied. He chuckled again, thinking nothing of my threat. Wrong move. I brought my hand up to the Bluetooth in my ear. "Do it."

The smirk on the Hybrid's face fell when my hold tightened. I could hear Ty Lee casting the spell and seeing the skin on the Hybrid start to fade into a brown and purple mix. The blood was being dried from the inside out, desiccating him. He managed to place a hand over mine, trying in vain to get my hand to release him. Soon his body went limp and I withdrew my hand.

"It's over," I whispered.

* * *

Ty Lee's POV

Zuko, Mai, and I separated from the wolves soon after we reached the mainland. We quickly picked a spot where we could see the battle and have service for when Korra caught Amon. I had to admit I was a little nervous about the desiccating spell. It was dark magic and I knew Yue and I hardly ever tampered with black magic, it was dangerous and could corrupt a witch if one wasn't careful. But I had seen a desiccating spell done before, when the original vampire, Klaus, had been stopped, centuries ago. I hadn't even thought about being a witch then.

"Hunters are here," Mai said as she looked down the cliff.

"Then I'll get one of them so that you can cast the spell," Zuko replied. I nodded nervously. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Ty Lee?" he added as he watched me fidget.

I shook my head. I was magically ready to cast the spell, but the human part of me wasn't okay with killing someone, even though it meant saving mankind. He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath.

"Well, at least I could save a wolf that could have been killed by one of those Hunters, right?" I lightly joked.

He smiled at this and gave his mate a nod before blurring away. I sat on the floor, pulling out the book with the spell and re-reading it. I was pretty sure I knew it by heart (no pun intended) by now, but it never hurt to review.

Sooner than I thought, the Hybrid was back with a middle aged man, with glasses, and had hints of grey in his hair. He was struggling against Zuko but he simply tossed him on the ground and pinned him by the neck against the ground, Mai helping him with his feet before nodding at me. I took a deep breath before I placed a hand over the man's heart.

"Do it," Korra said through the Bluetooth.

As soon as I got the signal, I started muttering the incantation, watching as the man's eyes widened. His heart began to slow until it completely stopped, making his head loll to the side. Zuko and Mai stood with me and I let out a sigh. It was over.

A few hours later, I saw Korra, Mako, Asami, and Iroh walk over to us. I let a smile appear when I noticed that for the most part it looked like they were unharmed. Zuko and Mai quickly stepped forward, asking for details on what had happened.

"Where's Amon?" he asked.

"We put him in a coffin in the back of one of the wolves' trucks," Korra answered tiredly. "He'll keep him while I figure out where to dump him. No one will know where he is, but me."

"Agreed," Zuko replied.

"Who did you use to stop Amon's heart?" Asami asked.

I looked up at her before moving aside, revealing a body. A blood chilling scream was heard and I could see the horror in the Hybrid's face before she ran over to the body, kneeling down beside him. The next words hit me like a bucket of ice.

"Dad!"

No sooner had the words left her then the man took a gulp of air, jolting back to life. My mouth dropped at this. It…it wasn't possible! This couldn't be happening! I watched as everyone's face reflected both horror and confusion except for the other two vampires.

"Congratulations, Mr. Sato," Zuko began, his hatred intertwined with amusement. "You're in transition to be a vampire."


	60. The hardest part

Thank BG-13 who is just...AMAZING! R&R and don't forget to check out BG-13's story, We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Asami's POV

It was finally over. Amon was in a coffin, buried at sea somewhere. The nightmare was finally over. At least part of it. In order to desiccate Amon, Ty Lee had to stop a human heart. Because a lot of wolves had died at the hands of Hunters, Zuko had decided to use one of them and he had knowingly picked my father. However, what no one knew was that Amon had seen this coming and fed him some of his blood and he came back to life, his transformation into a vampire beginning.

Korra and I were outside my house, not saying anything just…sitting down in silence like we used to when I was little. When Amon hadn't entered our lives, when we were happy…when I was happy. My father had decided not to carry on with the transformation and was waiting to die.

"My dad's inside," I said after a while. "I don't think he's been home for more than an hour since we first moved here," I added with a chuckle. It was sad and hollow.

Korra didn't say anything, didn't even look at me. There was nothing she could have said really. She knew that.

"Is there any chance that Zuko fed him his blood?" I asked after a while. My trust for the remaining hybrid had been shattered the moment he decided to use my father. I would never trust him again.

"What?" my best friend asked clearly surprised.

"Zuko hated my father," I said. "He could have planned all of this from the beginning and-"

"No," Korra replied, cutting me off. "I don't think he'd go that far." She had more faith in him than I did. Or maybe...maybe she somewhat found it fitting that he had chosen my father. I hated thinking it, but I knew Korra resented him. She hadn't done anything about it because she didn't want to hurt me. But that was the only reason.

I nodded absently. We stayed in silence for a moment before I began to speak again. "I can't let my father die," I whispered, my voice cracking. "I'm-I'm going to force him to drink blood."

"He doesn't want to, Asami," Korra reminded me gently. "The only thing your dad has left…is his choice."

I let out a choked sob. I could feel the tears coming and I made no move to stop them. I had stayed as strong as I could during this entire fight, but I couldn't take it anymore. My body, my mind...they were just so worn out.

"I hated him so much for not being there for me, for hating you," I said. "I hated him so much. Now all I want to do is save his life."

"He's your dad, of course you do."

I bit my lip and lowered my gaze. Now that I was at the brink of losing both my parents did I get a glimpse of what Korra might had gone through, losing both her parents on the same day and her being so young…

I could imagine her not understanding. Wondering why her parents were taken, her little blue eyes expressive and unguarded, showing all the pain and anger and sorrow. I could imagine a smaller, lost Korra.

"What was the hardest part for you?" I asked when I built up enough courage. "Losing both your parents?"

Korra blinked at me a few times before the question sunk in. I could tell she'd never expected me to ask, and to be honest I hadn't either. But…I needed to know.

"When they died…I was four," she began, her voice slightly cracking. "At the time I didn't fully understand everything but when I did…"

My best friend stopped there. I could tell she was trying to hold back the tears. Her parents were a sensitive subject, always had been, and I think that's why she would put up a front. But I knew that it hurt her not to have them with her.

"I think it was all things they wouldn't be there for," Korra finally said. "The things that, um, you just need your parents for, you know?"

I nodded and let out another sob. Korra scooted closer to me and draped an arm over my shoulder and I began to break down. She didn't say anything, probably didn't know what to say. She was the one person I knew understood what I was going through, and even she didn't know what to do.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up and saw the one person who had at one point been my worst enemy. Iroh.

"Hey," I answered, getting up and wiping away the tears. He gave me a small smile and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his chest and that's when I completely lost my composure.

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

All of this didn't seem real. I didn't want to believe that my daughter was a hybrid, that my wife had been a werewolf and that I was turning into a vampire. I let a bitter smile appear. So much for my perfect family. Hunting werewolves had been a tradition since as long as I could remember. We hadn't known that these so called werewolves, which were in fact called shape shifters, actually protected us. We had gone after the wrong breed for hundreds of years.

Despite this, however, the unimaginable had happened. My daughter had befriended the one creature I swore to skin myself. The white wolf, the Alpha: Korra. It had been their bond that had a hand in stopping the feud between my family and them. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I realized now that all she had done was protect her. Something I hadn't even been able to do.

It was for this reason that I couldn't and wouldn't become the one other creature I despised. A vampire. That creature had killed my wife. Azula had been her name. Now that she was nothing but ashes, I could truly go in peace. I wouldn't become what had killed the love of my life. The only regret I had was that I was leaving my Asami behind but I knew she would be well taken care of. She would be fine.

"Dad?" a voice whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see my Asami standing by the doorway. I smiled and gestured her to come inside. When she had been in high school she had been a cheerleader, and I knew how much she had loved it. Her mother had been one too and I was glad she had followed her footsteps. I still was.

"Your first state regionals," I said with a smile, looking at the trophies.

"I was afraid to join the squad," she answered with a small laugh. "But you talked me into it."

"You had nothing to be afraid of," I replied. "You were so much better than those other girls. Just like your mother."

My little girl let out a chuckle and I began to laugh as well until I felt a little lightheaded. I sighed and turned to sit down in a chair.

"How are you feeling?" Asami asked.

"I'm tired," I admitted.

My daughter looked at me for a long time and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. She turned away and paced around, wiping away the tears. I watched her, feeling my heart break at seeing her this way. After a moment she came back and knelt next to me.

"Listen. Listen to me, ok," she began. "I know that you think you made your choice but you can change your mind. You know?" I let a small smile appear before lightly shaking my head. "You are strong enough to handle being a vampire. I mean you're the strongest person I know."

"No, Asami," I countered, shaking my head. "I can't become the creature that killed your mother. Becoming a vampire, it's wrong. People aren't supposed to cheat death. Please respect that."

My daughter scoffed, shaking her head as well before standing up. "How can you hate what I am, so much?" she practically yelled.

"No, no, no, sweetheart, I don't hate you," I countered, standing up as well. I placed my hands against her face, making her look at me. "I love you. You're strong. You're beautiful. You're good."

"No, I'm not," she replied sobbing.

"And even after everything that's happened to you," I continued. "You are exactly what your mother and I hoped you'd grow up to be."

She looked up at me as the tears fell from her face. "Then please don't leave me, Daddy," she begged. "Please-Please don't leave me. Daddy just don't leave me."

I pulled her into a hug and she broke down in tears, her face pressed against my shoulder as her body shook with her sobs. I closed my eyes and fought against the tears as I kissed her head, telling her that everything would be fine.

"Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, Asami," I told her as I held her tightly against me as she continued to sob.

It was in this moment that I realized I couldn't delay my death any longer. I had to end this as quickly as possible. For the both of us.


	61. At peace

Thank BG-13 who is the BEST! :) and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

I was surprised that Hiroshi wanted to speak with me. The man had never once looked me in the eye, not even when he'd tried to kill me. He hated werewolves, despised is probably more accurate. I couldn't help but wonder what he could possibly want to talk to me about. Asami and Iroh had gone for a walk...which meant it was just me and him.

"Thank you for meeting with me," the industrialist said, hobbling inside the room with the assistance from a cane. I could see that it was difficult for him to breathe, his face sweaty from the effort.

I would be lying if I said I didn't take some satisfaction from this.

"What do you want?" I asked. I didn't trust the man, I never would and I wanted to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible. The less time I spent in the same room with him the better.

He sighed and sat down, studying me for a moment before speaking once again. I could tell that whatever he was about to tell me was important and I had to admit I was a little curious. Not that I'd let him know.

"I need you to do me a favor," Hiroshi began, his voice low.

I let out a laugh, shaking my head. "Good one pal, but I don't do favors for those who try to kill me," I answered, making a move to leave. This guy must be crazy if he thought I'd ever do anything for him.

"This…process is taking too long for my liking," he continued, making me stop. "As you can tell, I'm dying but not fast enough." He said it so simply, like it was merely an objective observation and not his own demise he was talking about.

I turned around to face him once again, crossing my arms over my chest. "Finally something we agree on." I wouldn't hold my tongue. Not around him. He deserved to know exactly what I thought of him, though I'm pretty sure he already knew.

The industrialist half smiled at this. "You hate me," he said. "And with good reason. My bloodline killed your parents, something I was proud of for years but…things change." He stood, not without some difficulty. "My daughter is now a hybrid, similar to what you are. My hate for you is gone."

"I can't say the same," I answered, my tone clipped, dripping with all the hatred I had for him and his bloodline, his so called legacy. I would never forgive him for what his ancestors had done. Asami was my best friend but he was next to nothing to me. Nothing would change that.

"I was hoping you would say that."

I raised a brow at this. What was he getting at? "What do you want?" I asked curiously. I was no longer trying to hide it, I was officially interested.

"You want revenge and I want to end this as quickly as possible," my best friend's father began slowly. "I'm offering you a chance to avenge your parents."

I remained quiet for a moment before letting out a scoff. "You want me to kill you." Not a question. Not rhetorical. It was a statement.

"In other words," he answered. "It's a win win."

"No," I answered with no hesitation. I could tell him my reply had surprised him.

"If you're worried about Asami-"

"This isn't about her," I clarified. Not a complete lie. "Nothing would made me happier than to rip you to shreds but I won't."

"Why?" Hiroshi asked. He hasn't expected this. I could tell he had counted on my loathing of him to end his pain.

"You deserve to suffer," I replied. "To know that at any point you can become the one thing you hate the most. I won't kill you because you deserve to live with that pain."

The industrialist lowered his gaze at this, sitting back down and placing both hands on the cane. I wasn't lying. I wouldn't let him take the easy way out. I wanted him to suffer. It was the least he deserved.

"I know I hurt you," he began lowly. "But please. Help me take not only my suffering but my daughter's as well. I can't stand the pain she's going through, watching me slowly die. If you won't do it for me, do it for her."

I didn't say anything, just looked at him. Asami was hurting because, unfortunately, it could be days before he died. If I killed him…her suffering would end. But so would his.

"She'd never forgive me," I answered. A weak defense. More like an excuse really. We'd been through so much, Asami and I. And it seemed like we were recovering. I didn't know if I wanted to put our friendship through something like this, as fragile as it was right now.

He shook his head before standing, walking over to his desk and opening a drawer. From the drawer he took out a small box, pushing it forward, toward me.

"Once I'm gone, give her that," Hiroshi said. "It will clarify many misunderstandings. Many things I have yet to tell her." There was a note of sadness in his voice.

I looked at the box, fighting with myself. I knew I should have said no. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. But the wolf part of myself wanted revenge, and I did too. So, almost hesitantly, I nodded my head. A silent agreement.

I walked over to him and he leaned his cane against the desk.

"I'm sorry, Korra," he said. I could actually hear the sincerity in his voice. "Take care of my Asami, please. Don't leave her alone, not how I am, and….thank you."

"Tell me about your wife," I said, looking outside the window, my back to him.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at this. "She was the love of my life," Hiroshi began with a smile, it was sad and almost regretful. "Asami looks so much like her. I think she would have been proud of our daughter. I only hope that one day I can-"

Without warning I turned around and snapped his neck, the sickening crack echoing through the room. His limp body fell on the floor and I could see a faint smile on his face. Despite the fact I had killed someone, my best friend's father no less, I oddly felt at peace. For once in over two hundred years, I felt as if I had finally avenged my parents' death. I felt relief.

This feeling didn't last long, however, when I looked up and found Asami standing in the doorway, shock spread across her face. I watched as she placed a hand over her mouth and began to sob before kneeling next to her father, trying to shake him awake. It was a childlike gesture, something I'd never seen from her before.

But I had seen the gesture before. Except it had been Lin lying on the ground, gaping hole in her chest and me shaking her, screaming and crying, trying to wake her.

Asami's cries...I could feel them to my very core. And I suddenly realized what I'd done.


	62. The ties that bind

Thank my AWESOME Co-Author, BG-13!

* * *

Asami's POV

I couldn't believe it. No...no... It didn't happen. It couldn't have...

Korra, my best friend, had snapped my father's neck as I was walking inside the room. Her face had been one that hinted at some satisfaction, but that quickly turned to regret when she heard me scream.

I knelt down next to my father, trying to shake him awake. This had to be a bad dream. A nightmare. There was no way this had just happened. But it had. I couldn't and wouldn't stop the tears that came shortly after as I rested my head on my father's chest, clutching his shirt in my hand.

Right then, it didn't matter what he had done, what he had said. He was my father, a great father, and I would never forget that. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I didn't bother to contain the growl that escaped me as I looked up at the culprit.

"Asami, let me-" Korra began but I didn't let her finish.

With great agility I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall, making her grunt. She looked at me sadly, apologetic. This scene seemed too familiar. It was reminiscent of when she'd found out my bloodline had killed her parents.

Now I knew exactly how she felt. The anger, the hatred...the bloodlust.

"Murderer," I hissed venomously, making her wince. "Are you happy now, Korra? Is your lust for vengeance finally fulfilled? Or are you gonna kill me too?"

"It's not like that," she answered quietly. "If you would just-"

I growled again, throwing her out the window. She rolled on the ground and then got back up, her arms up in front of her, letting me know she wouldn't fight me. I had other plans. I grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the ground, my grip tightening and I could tell she was struggling to breathe.

"He was my father! How could you!" I yelled.

"Asami, please," she managed to croak.

"I was going to make him feed! I was going to save him!"

"He didn't-want to-"

"How would you know what he wanted?" I continued to shout. "Your parents are dead! You never knew what having a mother or father meant!"

I was well aware that my grip had tightened even further, to the point that if I added anymore pressure I would more than likely snap her neck in half, killing her. The option seemed very tempting.

However, before I could do anything else I was pushed away by a familiar amber eyed werewolf.

"Stay out of it, Mako," I snarled as he helped Korra stand.

She was coughing, trying to take deep breaths of air. I could only imagine that the look on Mako's face was probably the same as mine.

"Asami, he-he wanted you to have the box on the desk," she said as quickly as she could. "He said it would explain everything. Asami, I'm so-"

"Leave," I said. "Leave while you can, Korra. I won't make this offer twice."

"Come on," Mako whispered to her, taking her hand in his.

I could tell that my words pained her but I couldn't bring myself to care. She had killed my father. She had snapped his neck.

Iroh appeared shortly after, trying to comfort me. I let him before I started to get everything ready for my father's funeral the next day. I buried him next to my mother in the backyard, placing a flower over both their tombstones before I asked Iroh to leave.

The clouds above me rumbled but it wasn't till the rain actually fell that I found myself coming back inside the house. I passed by my father's private office and looked inside to see the box Korra had mentioned. I went inside and took it before sitting down by the fireplace and opening the box.

There was an envelope inside with our family seal on the back of it and a ring. I tilted my head to the side. It was a family ring, one that had the ability of undoing a werewolf or vampire curse, but only one.

I placed a hand over my mouth at this. I knew my father had a ring like this but I hadn't seen it till this day. I took the letter in hand, taking in a deep breath before opening it and reading its contents.

_To my one and only daughter,_

_Asami, it's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I've failed in that task, and because of my prejudices, I've failed you. I'm haunted by how things might've played out differently if I'd been more willing to hear your side of things. For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring. I don't ask for your forgiveness, or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this; whether you are a hybrid, vampire, werewolf or human, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will._

_Don't be mad at Korra for what she did. I asked her, begged her to take away my misery and yours. I'm sorry for the decision I made but it was for the best. You have a heck of a friend there in her…for a werewolf._

_With love, now and always,_

_Hiroshi Sato_

I didn't bother to stop the tears that fell. I quickly wiped them away, trying to compose myself before I started to pack away his things. I couldn't bear look at them, not now that he was gone.

"Asami?"

"What do you want, Korra?" I didn't need to turn around, I'd know her voice anywhere.

"I just wanted to check and make sure you're okay," she replied, her voice cautious. "I mean, I know you're not okay but I-"

"I know what you mean, Korra. And I'm..." I stood from the floor and finally turned to look at her. She looked guilty, and like she wanted to comfort me but didn't know of it would be welcome. I couldn't blame her. She had killed my father, after all. "I'm managing."

There was a moment of silence as I started packing away my father's stuff again. After a moment of allowing my mind to wander, I couldn't help but laugh. I saw Korra raise a brow at me. "I just realized something."

"Yeah?"

"We have something in common, you and I. We're both orphans." And just like that I was crying again, sitting down in the chair. Korra was by my side immediately.

"Shh, Asami. You're not an orphan, neither am I. We both have people that care about us, that love us." I finally looked over at her and saw such sincerity. It amazed me, the amount of strength Korra had. "You know," she continued. "We may not be blood, but we're here. And we always will be."

And I couldn't help but believe her. My father was gone but I wasn't alone. I never would be.


	63. A new form of love

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Ty Lee's POV

I felt extremely guilty after I'd found out that the man's heart I stopped had actually been Asami's father. She seemed relieved as I was when he started breathing again but then the confusion came.

How did he come back? That's when Zuko enlightened us all: he was becoming a vampire. Asami immediately attacked the older Hybrid and it took four wolves and a vampire to pry them off each other. I couldn't blame the Sato heiress. She was angry and she had every right to be.

Soon after the news of Hiroshi Sato choosing not to complete the transformation reached us and I could feel that guilt gnawing at me again. I talked to Asami, telling her that I didn't know it had been her father who we would be using for the ritual, because if I had…I would have never used him, that was a promise. Zuko didn't even bother to apologize, and for some reason I couldn't blame him either. His uncle had been murdered by a Hunter for protecting him and his vengeance had been fulfilled.

Luckily for us, Hiroshi being resuscitated didn't have an effect on Amon who was still desiccated. Korra took care of dumping his coffin somewhere where only she would know. A secret she planned to take to the grave so that the original would never be awakened by anyone.

Now Hiroshi was dead, with help from Korra. I didn't really blame the young wolf; I mean she respected a dying man's last wish, right? The relationship between her and the Hybrid had been broken again, but as always not for long. Korra apologized and Asami revealed that her father left her their family ring, a ring that could take away a part of them that they didn't want. That ring could have saved her father's life, but instead he gave it to his daughter.

I watched as Asami put on the ring and I quickly muttered a small spell, taking away the vampire part of her, leaving her with the werewolf side. Iroh was with her the entire time, holding her hand. The former Hybrid opened her eyes and Zuko showed her a bag of blood, a temptation that if she still had the vampire part, she wouldn't be able to resist. Asami smiled when she didn't get any craving and gave her mate a kiss.

Zuko came forward next, asking for me to place a spell to lock away his werewolf side like Yue had once done to him and Noatak. I complied, wanting to finally reestablish the balance nature wanted. Once that was done, he said goodbye to everyone, saying that he would be traveling with Mai after everything that had happened but would drop in a few times to see how everyone was doing.

I looked around the room, smiling at how all the couples interacted. The nightmare was finally over, and all life had to offer for them was a happily ever after. Something that could be taken literally in their case.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't help but smile at Asami's happiness. She had finally gotten rid of the part of herself she hated, and finally became something she could have a control over now, with Iroh's help that is. I had read once somewhere that our destiny was written for us the minute we were born and I could finally see that. Iroh had never looked at Asami until a few days ago, and his hatred for her quickly faded away. I had left my home but came back because Mako was here, the man I was going to imprint on. The day he answered Aang's call, our destiny to meet and be with each other had been set.

After Zuko and Mai said their goodbye's, Iroh and Asami also excused themselves, my best friend wanting to grieve for her father. I had apologized for what I did, but after reading the letter Hiroshi wrote for her, the hatred she had towards me vanished and our bond strengthened. I hugged her tightly, assuring her everything would be fine before telling her that I was going to be gone for some time. She was surprised at this, but I assured her I would be back soon enough and asked Iroh to look over my pack while I was gone. He assured me he would.

Katara watched intently, probably having heard what I told Asami and I moved onto her, hugging her tightly and letting a few tears escape me. I could feel the elder's grip tighten slightly before pulling back and placing a hand against my cheek, looking up at me.

"How long are you going to be gone?" she whispered. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I don't know," I replied. "I just…I need to be away for a while."

"I know," Katara replied before shifting her attention to Mako. "Take good care of my daughter."

My mate smiled and nodded. "With my life," he replied, kissing my temple.

Soon after we packed up our things and got into his car. I leaned against my seat, watching as we headed away from Republic City, watching as the people interacted. They didn't even have a clue about the war that had gone on, how their world could have been destroyed if we hadn't won. I felt Mako's hand over mine and I turned to look at him, smiling.

It was weeks before we reached our destination. The place was much colder than the city had been, even during its coldest night, but I didn't care. I got out of the car, taking in a deep breath as I felt the cold wind rub against my cheeks. Mako's arm circled around my waist and we went forward.

Not long after, we found what I had been looking for. I dropped on my knees and dusted the snow off the tombstones. I couldn't help but let a few tears escape me at this, but I quickly wiped them away.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad," I began. "So I'm here," I continued, my voice wavering. "I-I wanted to keep my promise to come back. It's over you know. Amon's gone; he's never going to hurt anyone again."

I stopped there, shutting my eyes tightly as more tears came. "I miss you," I choked out. "But I know you're here with me, you'll always be here with me." I looked up at Mako, and smiled a little. "And I know I'm never going to be alone again."

Mako's eyes softened and he sat down next to me, pulling me close to his chest. I nuzzled my head against his neck, looking at the two stones, letting a small smile appear. My parents were gone, there was no denying that. But sometimes, a love is so strong that it never leaves, and is born into a new form of love. I pulled away from Mako, my smile broadening a little. He was my new form of love, and I knew he loved me as much as I loved him. His eyes right now were telling me that.

"I love you too," I whispered as I leaned in and gave him a kiss.


	64. Epilogue

Thank BG-13 for ebing simply AMAZING and always helping me out in my crazy ideas. Without her this story would have never been possible, seriously, she chose the name and gave me a lot of ideas. This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this roller coaster that had its up's and down's just Like Gravity. Enjoy!

* * *

Katara's POV

It had been a little over five years since Korra left. Every day I would sit in the front of the house, waiting for her to come, just like I had before. I could remember her bright smile as she had run up the steps and hugged me tightly…I missed her so much. There had been so many events that she had missed, but I'm sure everyone would fill her in when she would got back, when she would come home.

Jinora had imprinted on a human, a former thief named Skoochy who was just a year older than she was. My son, Tenzin, had been as happy about that as when Bolin imprinted on Ikki, but he knew he had no say in the matter. Iroh and Asami had their first born, a boy with his mother's eyes but father's face. I had never seen the almost all black wolf as happy as I had seen him since he imprinted.

Though it was the exception, and not the rule, the wolves of this particular pack had all either been imprinted on or imprinted themselves and it wasn't really surprising. The bond Aang and I had been strong and so had been that of Senna and Tonraq, making their pack and children stronger and more likely to find their soul mate. Asami and Iroh had just been here yesterday, their two year old as active as could be. The Sato heiress mentioned how she missed her best friend, and I assured her she would be back soon. I could feel it.

No sooner had the thought occurred then I saw a car pull up in front of the house. I immediately stood up, my eyes zeroing in on the passenger. A smile appeared as I went down the steps just as the figure got out of the car. When she caught sight of me she smiled and ran over to me, hugging me tightly. I let a watery laugh escape me at this.

"My little Korra," I said as I held her tightly.

"Katara, I've missed you," she replied before pulling back.

I smiled and placed my hand against her cheek. "I've missed you too, little one."

She returned the smile and I felt someone pulling on my shirt. I blinked a few times and looked down to find a little girl, no more than three years of age, smiling at me. She had brown hair, white skin, and amber eyes.

"Are you our gran gran?" the child asked.

I blinked at this, looking at Korra who was taking something, or rather someone, from Mako's arms. It was in that moment that I noticed that he looked slightly older, some stubble on his chin. I looked at Korra, her teenage appearance almost gone; she too looked slightly older and a lot more mature.

"Katara, these are our children," Korra began. "Senna and Tonraq," she added, shifting the toddler in arms so that I could look at him.

The boy had smooth jet black hair, Korra's skin, and beautiful blue eyes. He giggled when he saw me, holding out his arms towards me. I blinked again and took him before looking down at the girl, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes," I finally replied. Mako pulled Korra close to him at this, both smiling broadly. "I'm your gran gran."

The girl grinned and hugged me around the legs. I smiled at the family.

"Welcome home."


End file.
